


L'inizio è come Loro

by Poluumnia, Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bromance, F/M, M/M, Romance, Scene esplicite, Strong Language, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poluumnia/pseuds/Poluumnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Se le vite di Ermal e Fabrizio non avessero seguito il normale corso delle loro carriere. Se la musica non fosse stata la colonna portante della loro vita ma solo una compagna e spettatrice silenziosa. Forse il destino avrebbe comunque fatto incrociare le loro strade.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa Fan Fiction nasce dalla sera di un concerto, dalla troppa confidenza e dalla noia che porta con sé l’estate.

Aveva appena imboccato la A14 dopo quasi tre ore di viaggio e, mentre calcolava mentalmente quanto tempo ancora ci volesse per arrivare a destinazione, il navigatore gli indicava, con  la voce metallica e pre-registrata coperta  da quella di Bruce Dickinson che gli ricordava quanto in quel momento fosse anche lui “ _a man who walks alone”_ ,di _“Prendere l’uscita Bari Nord per E55”_.  
  
La strada, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, era stranamente sgombra da traffico e davanti a sè, oltre al casello al quale avrebbe dovuto mettersi in fila a breve, vedeva solo il retro di una Mercedes che l’aveva appena superato  e  la sagoma  sole che si andava a nascondere oltre l’orizzonte, nonostante fossero appena  le otto meno un quarto, chiaro segno che avrebbe dovuto dire addio ai lunghi pomeriggi d’estate.  
A fargli compagnia in quel lungo viaggio c’era, sul sedile del passeggero,  il pacchetto di Marlboro che aveva comprato poco prima alla stazione di servizio, che di sigarette ora ne contava diciotto anziché venti, lasciato lì insieme ad un accendino giallo e al suo cellulare -ormai quasi scarico -  mentre, sul tappetino, giaceva una bottiglietta d’acqua naturale -vuota per metà - che  continuava a rotolare da un lato all’altro ogni volta che la macchina svoltava.   
  
Aveva lanciato un’occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore e aveva scorto il suo viso: la barba che si era dimenticato di sistemare,  le occhiaie ben nascoste dalle lenti scure comprate troppi anni prima per essere ancora di moda, i capelli, spettinati più del solito, che seguivano il ritmo dettato dal vento che soffiava dai finestrini lasciati aperti per rinfrescarsi dal calore di Settembre,  così come faceva il colletto  della camicia di jeans che indossava, lasciata aperta più del necessario sul petto tatuato. 

Il Cd che stava ascoltando -un mix di canzoni metal sapientemente scelte da Alessandro che, nonostante i suoi 18 anni, di musica ne sapeva più di tutti in quel gruppo di amici che si lasciava alle spalle a Roma - stava suonando le ultime note di una canzone dei Motörhead e, in poco tempo, si trovò avvolto nel silenzio permettendo ai suoi pensieri, che fino a poco prima aveva tenuto a bada canticchiando distrattamente, con il suo pessimo inglese, le canzoni che gli arrivavano alle orecchie dagli altoparlanti, di soffermarsi su ciò che gli stava intorno e che lo stava attendendo.

Notò come Il paesaggio intorno a lui continuasse a mutare e, quanto più si avvicinava alla sua meta, più gli sembrava di percepire, sulla pelle e nelle narici, l’odore del mare e del sale. Probabilmente  si stava solo lasciando suggestionare dall’idea e dalle aspettative che si era creato di quel luogo che, se tutto fosse andato secondo i piani, l’avrebbe ospitato per un periodo più o meno breve della sua vita. Un luogo diverso da quello in cui era stato fino ad ora. Un luogo dove non conosceva quasi nessuno e che l’avrebbe giudicato non per il suo passato, ma per quello che era adesso.  
  
E ci pensava ora, forse con più consapevolezza di quella che avesse avuto quando aveva deciso di accettare questo lavoro e il conseguente trasferimento, che quello che aveva fatto era forse stata la svolta più grande che avesse mai dato alla sua vita.   
Lui che era nato e cresciuto a San Basilio, lui che la scuola l’aveva lasciata per inseguire un sogno che gli era sfuggito dalle mani prima ancora che potesse anche solo sfiorarlo e sentirlo, lui che era finito per fare i lavori più disparati, aiutando il padre in officina, lavorando in pub e locali, provando anche a fare il muratore, lavoro che gli lasciava le mani sporche di calce e troppo indolenzite  per poter anche solo toccare le corde della sua chitarra. Poi un giorno, per un colpo di fortuna o decisione divina,era stato contattato da un vecchio amico per un lavoro più stabile; lui che neanche dell’amore, ad ormai trent’anni, c’aveva capito niente e l’unica sicurezza che aveva erano la sofferenza che derivava dagli amori conclusi e le tante rinunce e compromessi ai quali difficilmente si piegava; lui che aveva bisogno di cambiare. Di cambiarsi.    
E quando era tornato a lavoro alla fine di quella che era stata l’estate dei suoi 31 anni, gli era stato annunciato che alla sede di Bari avevano bisogno di qualcuno in albergo che prendesse, per alcuni mesi, il posto del capo magazziniere che era andato via e che lui era quello di cui maggiormente si fidavano per quell’incarico.  Aveva sentito che quella, tra tutte  le opportunità che gli erano state offerte e che, troppo spesso, aveva fatto finta di non vedere per paura del cambiamento, non l’avrebbe persa.  
Aveva annunciato la sua decisione con un fermo “Ci vado”, pronunciato dalla sua voce roca e bassa che nascondeva, per una volta, una nota di eccitazione che non sapeva spiegarsi e dopo meno di dieci giorni si era ritrovato a riempire alcuni scatoloni e una valigia con quello che credeva gli fosse bastato per quei pochi mesi.  
  
Le mensole nella piccola camera da letto del monolocale che condivideva, fino a poco  prima, con quella che credeva la donna della sua vita, erano state svuotate dei cd e pochi libri  che le riempivano, così come l’armadio a due ante che, quando l’aveva aperto quella mattina, sembrava incredibilmente vuoto con solo un paio di sue camicie e jeans appesi invece dei lunghi e colorati vestiti di lei.   
Aveva realizzato solo in quel momento, mentre buttava in quella valigia le poche cose che possedeva, quanto quella casa fosse vuota, quanto vuoto si sentisse anche lui, ma questo non lo faceva soffrire come credeva e sperava.   Quella di separarsi era stata un scelta ponderata, perché lui era innamorato di quello che condividevano, della routine, della sicurezza di non essere soli, dell’illusione di poter avere sempre qualcuno con cui smezzarsi la solitudine, ma forse tutte queste cose non significavano essere innamorato  di lei. E in quel momento era  solo giunto a realizzare il bisogno che aveva di dare una svolta alla sua vita e, nonostante Claudio continuasse a ripetergli che per cambiare avrebbe dovuto essere solo più coraggioso, più determinato. Lui non gli aveva dato ascolto fino a quel momento, fino a quando aveva agito di istinto per una volta e, quando si erano visiti al bar di Franco quella sera, gli aveva solo detto un “Avevi ragione tu” prima di parlargli della sua decisione e ricevere, come segno d’approvazione, una pacca sulle spalle e il sorriso sincero dell’altro. 

Non servivano molte parole per comprendersi con Claudio, lui che era stato più  di un migliore amico in quei passati dieci anni e che Fabrizio, per il profondo rispetto che aveva nei suoi confronti , chiamava “maestro”, nascondendo la sua gratitudine e ammirazione dietro un nomignolo scherzoso.  
Ed era stato proprio Claudio l’ultima persona che aveva salutato prima di lasciarsi Roma alle spalle. Lui che aveva caricato l’ultimo dei tre scatoloni pieni nel cofano della Bravo di Fabrizio e aveva chiuso lo sportello con un leggero tonfo, poi l’aveva guardato e l’aveva abbracciato.   
_“Per qualunque cosa, io ci sono”_ erano state le sue parole prima che gli stringesse la mano in un gesto fraterno, quella tatuata di Fabrizio tesa oltre il finestrino dell’auto, stretta subito dalla mano da pianista di Claudio. E poi era partito, con il cuore pesante per quegli addii, che poi non erano altro che un arrivederci che sarebbe durato per un tempo ancora indefinito, e leggero allo stesso tempo, pieno di attesa ed anticipazione per quel posto nuovo che lo attendeva e l’unica speranza che aveva Fabrizio in quel momento era che quel posto non lo trattasse poi così male e gli rendesse un po’ di quella pace che cercava.

 

Il sole era ormai calato, Fabrizio si era tolto gli occhiali da sole poggiandoli sul cruscotto mentre guardava ancora la strada davanti a se. Aveva lasciato l’autostrada già da un po’ e si era ritrovato a guidare per le strade di quella città che gli era ancora sconosciuta. Guardava attentamente intorno a sè, come a voler memorizzare ogni stradina che percorreva, ogni insegna che vedeva illuminarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, ogni passante come a volerne ricordare i tratti perché domani sarebbe diventato un parte importante della sua vita; era attento a tutto, come non lo era da un po’. Aveva infatti lasciato, negli ultimi mesi - o forse anni- che l’abitudine governasse la sua vita, perché così si sentiva più sicuro, perché era certo che, se niente fosse cambiato, anche lui sarebbe rimasto lo stesso e non importava se a volte quello che era, quello che vedeva riflesso nello specchio ogni mattina, non rappresentava l’immagine dell’uomo che si aspettava di essere a trent’anni, perché tutto quello che era ora non poteva essere che migliore di quello che era stato.  
E allora si rendeva conto che la banalità dell’abitudine lo confortava. 

Ora tutto sarebbe cambiato, tutto era già cambiato e ne era consapevole e terrorizzato insieme, ma allo stesso tempo voleva vivere, voleva scegliere, perché dopo anni passati nell’estenuate attesa di qualcosa che l’avrebbe strappato via dalla monotonia, senza che però avesse realmente il coraggio la forza di prendere una decisione da solo: non si sarebbe più nascosto dal cambiamento.

 

Prese il cellulare e avviò velocemente una chiamata attivando il viva voce; la voce nasale e allegra  di Andrea, che gli arrivò alle orecchie dopo pochi squilli, lo fece sorridere.   
Andrea l’aveva conosciuto anni prima in uno dei pub dove passava le sere e le notti a lavorava e in cui, quando era fortunato, riusciva anche a suonare un paio di volte al mese.  Andrea era un insieme id innumerevoli sfumature e descriverlo sarebbe stato difficile, così come difficile era riuscire a star dietro ai suoi discorsi e ai suoi modi di fare ma, come Fabrizio, era un buono e cercava sempre di tirare fuori il meglio da quello che la vita gli aveva offerto. Anche lui aveva un sogno -comune a quello di Fabrizio- she a sua volta aveva abbandonato  per una stabilità che faticava ancora a trovare. E ora, per una serie di coincidenze, avrebbe condiviso un appartamento con lui ma si era premurato di ricordare che sarebbe solo durato _“finché non trovo un posto dove annà, nun starò in mezzo alle palle a lungo Andrè”_ , ma l’altro l’aveva ammonito, ricordandogli che un posto più economico di quello non l’avrebbe trovato facilmente e che un po’ di compagnia non gli dispiaceva mica. 

La periferia di Bari non era poi tanto diversa da quella di Roma. I palazzoni grigi che delineavano i contorni di quel piccolo pezzo di mondo, i cortili condivisi che di giorno accoglievano i bambini e i loro palloni e di sera, soprattutto nelle sere di un’estate che stava per finire così come lo era quella, si popolavano di ragazzi coi loro motorini rumorosi, che se ne stavano lì a parlare del nulla e lasciare che il tempo gli scorresse addosso lento.  
Quel quartiere gli ricordava casa e, nonostante la vicinanza con tutte quelle fabbriche e i loro gas nocivi, nonostante il rumore assordante del treno che si poteva sentire ad intervalli regolari sopra le voci delle signore che si parlavano da un balcone all’altro e le urla dei bambini, quell’ambiente non gli dispiaceva poi molto e, nel suo essere così “umile”, gli dava un senso di conforto.

Aveva parcheggiato la sua auto sotto quello che doveva essere, secondo le indicazioni ricevute poco prima da Andrea, il palazzo in cui c’era il suo appartamento e, non appena spense il motore e uscì, sgranchendosi le gambe e accendendosi finalmente una sigaretta, vide l’amico aprire il portone a quasi corrergli incontro, travolgendolo in un abbraccio inaspettato. Fabrizio rise prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio e guardare meglio l’altro _“Ao ma che te sei messo n’testa?”_ commentò la fascetta che l’altro portava sulla fronte ma il commento fu totalmente ignorato visto che l’unica azione di Andrea fu quella di invitarlo a prendere le sue cose a seguirlo di sopra, che gli avrebbe presto fatto fare il tour sia della casa che dell’intero quartiere ma che per il momento era meglio se si desse ‘na rinfrescata e mangiasse qualcosa. Andrea si era avviato nel tentativo di mostrargli la strada ma Fabrizio si era fermato per un po’  nel parcheggio, il manico della sua valigia nella mano sinistra, mentre con la destra si portava la sigaretta alle labbra aspirando l’ultima boccata di fumo. 

Si era soffermato alcuni minuti a guardarsi intorno e respirare quell’aria nuova e, solo dopo un po’, decise di avviarsi piano su per le scale di marmo grigio.

Cosa l’avrebbe atteso non lo sapeva ancora , ma per una volta voleva sperare.

 

\--------------

 

Entrò nel piccolo spogliatoio, incrociando lo sguardo con quello di Bianca, riflesso nel grande specchio privo di cornice. La bruna – intenta com'era a disegnare il contorno delle labbra già carnose – lo degnò appena di uno sguardo, prima di ritornare alla propria occupazione.  
_“Buongiorno, Bià”_ \- si limitò a salutarla, posando il libro ed il quadernino malconcio (sul quale campeggiava una grossolana immagine di sushi ed il logo invadente di JustEat) sulla panca di legno lucido, consumato dalle innumerevoli sedute di dipendenti sfiancati.

_“Chi c'è alla reception?”_ \- si limitò a chiedere quella con voce leggermente nasale, ignorando palesemente ogni forma di cortesia e civile convivenza e, se la stanchezza non lo ingannava, di eleganza lessicale.  
Se non fosse stato uno dei pochi esseri umani simpatici ad Ermal – nonché sua collega ormai da un paio di anni – quello si sarebbe limitato a stringere le già sottili labbra in una linea inesistente, almeno tanto quanto quella delle proprie sopracciglia, assaporando la risposta al vetriolo prima di darle voce. _“C'è Mimmo_ ” - rispose, dunque, imitando la laconicità dell'amica, allargando il nodo alla cravatta e liberandosi dal giogo del capitalismo, come amava definirlo in un eccesso di zelo.

Bianca si limitò a grugnire insoddisfatta, scuotendo appena la lunga coda bruna e liscia, lasciando che la luce anemica del neon si riflettesse sui capelli lucidi.  
_“Stasera sei di nuovo di turno?”_ \- chiese, allora, spalancando poi la bocca ormai accuratamente disegnata prima di darsi una passata di rimmel.

Ermal fece scivolare la giacca in tessuto leggero lungo le braccia, appendendola con cura alla stampella nel proprio armadietto, e scosse il capo, incerto se quella potesse vederlo o meno.  
_“No”_ \- aggiunse, dunque - _“Ma sono di turno di notte per tutto il periodo della sessione autunnale, gliel'ho chiesto per provare a studiare di mattina... Forse farò un pomeriggio, devo vedere”_ \- spiegò, conscio del fatto che quella non lo stesse già più ascoltando. Vide il riflesso della giovane ammirare la propria opera sull'occhio destro ed accingersi ad imitarne la perfezione chirurgica sul sinistro. Sfilarsi le scarpe rigide fu un sollievo, accentuato poi dal contatto del piede coperto dai calzini col pavimento freddo. Ermal alzò le braccia al di sopra della propria testa, sentendo ogni singolo muscolo della schiena stirarsi dinanzi al coatto tentativo di riportarlo ad un'estensione naturale. Non vedeva l'ora che quello strazio finisse, che la continua colonna di turisti ciarlanti ed abbronzati si assottigliasse, che il silenzio tipico della hall dell'hotel ritornasse ad essere inframmezzato, a volte, dal brusio di un qualche manager – impegnato in chissà quale trama economica, o così amava immaginare – e che i gruppi di giovani ricchi e svogliati, di ritorno alle 4 del mattino da una qualche bravata, lasciasse il posto alle frotte di hostess troppo stanche per scambiare due parole. E che la piscina al coperto fosse libera, sì, e lui potesse così ritornare ai propri rari svaghi notturni.

 

Il viaggio in autobus fu più veloce del solito, impegnato com'era nel tentare di comprendere i nomi di tutti quei tubi in spagnolo. A volte si chiedeva perché dovesse tediare la propria mente con quelle inutili informazioni: non avrebbe mai parlato del processo per ottenere il cemento con i clienti dell'hotel, né avrebbe mai tradotto un libretto di istruzioni per montare una di quelle cucine laccate, le stesse che invadevano i cartelloni pubblicitari all'altezza di Bari Parco Sud. Lui non aveva neppure idea di come il proprio cucinino a gas non fosse ancora scoppiato.

Alzò lo sguardo dalle fotocopie rilegate – maldestro tentativo di non sperperare i propri già pochi soldi per un libro che non avrebbe mai più aperto in vita propria -, e concentrò la propria attenzione sul grugno pensieroso del conducente, il quale fissava la strada con lo stesso astio col quale avrebbe guardato un arbitro commettere un'ingiustizia nei confronti del Bari.

Spostò l'attenzione sulla distesa di sterpaglie che costeggiavano la lingua di cemento sulla quale viaggiavano a velocità sostenuta, e notò nel riflesso del finestrino una vecchietta – la quale doveva esser salita qualche fermata più in là, all'inizio della periferia – con una busta riutilizzabile in plastica verde sulle ginocchia e l'aria di stesse rimandando a memoria il discorso da fare al medico.

 

 

Cercò di scorgerne i tratti del viso, quella che doveva esser stata prima che la vita la consumasse e la vecchiaia sopraggiungesse a distorcerne le curve della pelle candida, curve che un tempo qualcuno doveva aver trovato attraenti, seducenti perfino, e che aveva tracciato a palmo aperto.  
Distolse lo sguardo, evitando di pensare alla propria di nonna, che lo avrebbe chiamato nel primo pomeriggio per metterlo a parte di questo o quel pettegolezzo di paese o per chiedergli se mangiasse abbastanza. Posò la testa riccioluta sul finestrino, lasciando che le grossolane palazzine comunali, coi panni stesi diligentemente ad ogni balcone a sventolare nella leggera brezza di settembre, gli scorressero sotto gli occhi.

 

Scese dall'autobus incamminandosi sullo stretto marciapiede che lo avrebbe condotto a casa.  
Casa.  
Quasi assaporò il gusto amaro del caffè sulla propria lingua, di quello della sigaretta che avrebbe seguito mentre Marco, dall'altra parte della finestra, si sincerava del suo stato di salute, dei suoi affari personali ed universitari con quel sorriso gentile a penzolargli dalle labbra, ed il tono di chi non potesse essere scalfito da nessun evento esterno.  
Pensò al proprio letto sfatto: ai cuscini con le federe sfilate a metà, le grinze sulle lenzuola che avrebbe dovuto cambiare a breve, la tenda della finestra che ondeggiava appena prima di arrendersi alla pesantezza della calura che le avrebbe inesorabilmente fatte afflosciare. Quel letto che lo avrebbe accolto a breve, mentre la voce di Dino cercava di convincere la figlioletta a trascorrere l'ennesima giornata in compagnia di coetanei invadenti ed insegnanti troppo concentrate su se stesse per rendersi conto dell'acerba umanità che consumava i pavimenti di quelle aule impolverate.  
Perso com'era nella propria stanchezza non si rese conto di essere giunto nel cortile di casa propria sino a quando uno starnuto – il proprio – non lo avvertì della presenza di Mirmo, il gatto (della signora Agnese, la vicina), che lo fissava dal basso ondeggiando la coda.  
_“Stronzo.”_ \- lo salutò, asciugando il naso appena col dorso della mano e sentendo il tintinnio del campanellino del collare della bestiola avvertirlo che lo stava seguendo sino alla porta di casa propria. Infilò la chiave nella toppa, trovando immediatamente la giusta pressione per convincere ancora una volta quel chiavistello datato a fare il proprio dovere.  
Si voltò solo un momento, giusto il tempo per vedere Mirmo fermo dinanzi alla soglia esigere la sua quotidiana razione di latte. Si diresse verso il lato opposto della stanzetta che fungeva da cucina e sala da pranzo aprendo il datato frigorifero e prendendo la bottiglietta in plastica bianca del latte, ormai quasi al termine.

 


	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo per introdurre i protagonisti nel loro ambienti e fornirvi uno scorcio dei personaggi che gli danzeranno attorno. Prestate loro attenzione, perché nessun uomo è un'isola. Dopo questa coltissima citazione - per niente sdoganata - buona lettura!
> 
> Un ringraziamento a chi ha speso del tempo per leggere, commentare e lasciare feedback.

Si sporse sul davanzale sporco di smog e chissà cos'altro, stringendo tra le dita della mano sinistra la sigaretta appena accesa e, tra quelle della destra, la tazzina di caffè amaro e ancora troppo caldo per essere bevuto.  
Osservò i fili arrugginiti della finestrella della propria cucina: una pezzuola gialla, ormai annerita anch'essa, penzolava tristemente, bloccata da una molletta consumata.

Non ricordava di averla mai appesa lì ad asciugare, ma doveva trattarsi di un altro segno del passaggio di Silvia. Li contava, a volte, quando la stanchezza era troppa perché il sonno sopraggiungesse o quando l'ansia di mettersi in pari con lo studio lo faceva svegliare prima che la radio si accendesse, inondandolo di chiacchiere futili. Non dormiva molto come, del resto, provavano le occhiaie che gli solcavano il viso.

I palazzi – che sorgevano vicino all'agglomerato di casette che si snodava attorno ad un cortile – schermavano la luce del sole, che pure doveva esserci dato che lo aveva accompagnato nel proprio ritorno a casa.  
I rumori di via Melo giungevano sin lì, attutiti dagli inquilini che in ogni abitazione si preparavano ad iniziare la propria giornata. Giornata che per Ermal sarebbe cominciata allo stesso modo di molte altre.

 

Marco si sporse dalla finestra gemella, di fronte alla propria, e corrispondente alla cucina dell'appartamento che condivideva con il ventitreenne Andrea – studente scanzonato di Economia – e due coinquiline, tra cui svettava Anna, studentessa in trasferta da Bologna: croce e delizia delle giornate di Marco nonché delle loro conversazioni mattutine, che avvenivano nell'unico momento tranquillo per entrambi: quando lui tornava dal lavoro e Macco si preparava per andare in università. Quella tradizione era vecchia quanto la permanenza di Ermal in quel bilocale: era successo che alcune mattine si fossero incrociati per fumare una sigaretta o bere una tazzina di caffè affacciati sul nulla, e che poi la questione fosse divenuta un’abitudine piacevole. Se per Hegel il rituale laico consisteva nella lettura del giornale, per Ermal era la conversazione con Macco.

L'essere suo coetaneo e amico da tempo immemore (ma quale delle sue conoscenze non lo era ormai da anni? Fidarsi ciecamente non era uno dei propri sport preferiti), aveva fatto sì che tra loro si costituisse una sorta di fratellanza, un rapporto che poteva vantare con pochi.

_“Allora, come va con i tedeschi?”_ \- chiese quello, il ciuffo di capelli che gli copriva la fronte e gli occhi sornioni, che diventavano due linee sottili ogni volta che le guance di Marco si sollevavano per far apparire uno dei suoi sorrisi, sempre troppo sinceri e sempre troppo buoni.

_“Stanno per finire, sono gli spagnoli a preoccuparmi. Ma, ehi, almeno potrò fare un po' di speaking, cazzo!”_ \- asserì sardonicamente, tirando una boccata alla sigaretta e lasciando cadere appena un po' di cenere nella lingua di cemento sottostante, ricoperta di erbacce. Ogni cosa caduta in quella giungla urbana era da considerarsi persa, ormai in balia di chissà quale mondo sotterraneo e ignoto.

_“Immaginavo riuscissi a trovare un lato positivo anche i-..”_ \- iniziò quello a dire. Ermal era già pronto ad accennare un sorriso alla battuta inevitabile dell'amico, ma non fu così, ed il perché non tardò a palesarsi.

_“Buongiorno Macco, ciao Ermal”_ \- la voce di Anna, fisico esile e capelli biondi sciolti sulle spalle, riempì lo spazio tra di loro.  
Il riccio avrebbe voluto vedere l’espressione sorniona di Marco, ma quello rimase cocciutamente voltato verso la fanciulla, impegnata a versarsi del caffè dalla Fiammetta verde pistacchio.

_“Buondì Anna, come va?”_ \- la salutò di rimando, dunque, non senza ironia, sorridendo al nulla perché quella se ne ritornò in camera sua senza degnare ulteriormente i due di uno sguardo.  
Represse una fitta con un'altra boccata di fumo: lui ancora ricordava la silhouette di Silvia che si aggirava in casa, i capelli biondi e quel profumo familiare, i fianchi stretti e la vita esile.

Fu solo quando la cenere gli raggiunse le dita che si rese conto dell'essersi perso nuovamente nei propri pensieri, o ricordi, assaporando quella che non era tristezza, ma nostalgia, e coprendone l'amarezza col sapore corposo del caffè ormai tiepido.  
_“E’ sempre così sfuggente, lei”_ – commentò, dunque, dubbioso su quale fosse il reale soggetto di quella frase.  
“ _È impegnata, sai, con questa faccenda della tesi: a quanto pare è riuscita finalmente a mettere le mani su un documento importantissimo, ha dovuto smuovere mari e monti per averlo”_ – comunicò lui, con una sorta di orgoglio diffuso.

  _“Davvero?”_ – chiese Ermal, dopo aver espirato il fumo. Il viso di Marco ricomparve dietro la nuvoletta grigia – _“Perché non le chiedi di uscire, per festeggiare, per farle conoscere Bari...”_ – il lungomare poteva avere un che di romantico, così come il castello, se non si teneva conto della gente che trascinava letteralmente le sedie da casa per godersi la frescura della sera. E poi, non era caratteristico anche quello? Per Ermal sapeva di casa, sapeva di estate, sapeva di Silvia che gli si avvinghiava al braccio per sussurrargli questa o quell’altra osservazione.  
Era quello il problema: il fatto che ogni cosa gli ricordasse lei. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere un altro ricordo da sovrapporre al suo, qualcosa che somigliasse al chiodo schiaccia chiodo del quale tutti millantavano meraviglie.  
“Non funziona così, io... Insomma, l’hai vista” – fu il solo commento dell’amico, che abbassò lo sguardo verso la tazzina, con l’espressione di chi volesse affogarci dentro.

_Sei un coglione, ti serve un consulente, ma non chiedere ad Andrea: hai visto chi si porta a casa?” –_ chiese.  
_“Sì, le ho viste ma non riesco a distinguerle: ha un tipo, il ragazzino”_ – scherzò quello, stringendo nuovamente gli occhi in quell’espressione che lo faceva somigliare ad uno di quei mici panciuti che agitavano la zampetta al ristorante di sushi in centro, che era solito frequentare. Era uno dei più cari, ma Silvia lo adorava e lui l’accontentava ogni volta.

_“Be’, devo andare”_ \- il tono garbato di Marco lo raggiunse, ed Ermal alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi comprensivi dell'amico. Quante volte avrebbe potuto mandarlo a fanculo e, invece, era rimasto lì, a prendersi le proprie urla immotivate, i propri silenzi densi di parole non dette, che rigirava tra la lingua ed il palato come caramelle.

_“A domani”_ – nella sua mente un saluto, che suonò più come una domanda.

Si ritirò dalla finestra prima che la sigaretta gli bruciasse le dita, gettandola poi nella tazzina di caffè, e che Marco potesse nuovamente vederlo in una delle peggiori versioni di sé stesso.  
In quell’istante, la vibrazione del cellulare lo avvisò dell’arrivo di un messaggio. Lo schermo si illuminò, mostrando sullo sfondo anonimo la preview della chat di Whatsapp: era Bianca.

Prese immediatamente l’aggeggio infernale, temendo che potesse essere successo qualcosa a lavoro, ma si tranquillizzò immediatamente.

**“Ti ho lasciato una tiella di parmigiana da due porzioni nell’armadietto. Stasera quando monti ricorda di mangiarla e portartela a casa, sennò si fa brutta. Un bacio e dormi.”**

Rilesse l’italiano scorretto della ragazza, sorridendo appena per il pensiero e la premura (a tratti soffocante) con la quale si prendeva cura di lui come di un fratello minore.

Aveva conosciuto Bianca il giorno del suo colloquio in hotel: giovanissima, madre di una bambina di tre anni. Oggi ne aveva sei ed Ermal era contento di tenerla con sé ogni tanto, aiutandola coi compiti (e la tazza di Frozen nel proprio scolapiatti ne testimoniava l’abituale passaggio). Aveva conosciuto una Bianca che non sopportava più che sua madre continuasse a rinfacciarle l’errore – l’errore non era stata Mia, la bambina, ma la relazione dalla quale la stessa era nata una mattina di maggio: il bassista di una band locale, che aveva deciso di andare a Londra per dare una svolta alla propria carriera (inutile dire che nessuno ne aveva più avuto notizie). La mora - ripresasi subito - s’era rimboccata le maniche ed aveva mandato – letteralmente – a quel paese il tipo, che non si era neppure premurato di dare il proprio cognome alla bambina. Da quando Ermal aveva ottenuto il lavoro, dunque, tra loro si era creato questo rapporto di mutuo soccorso, nel quale Bianca incanalava tutto il proprio spirito materno venendogli in ausilio in modi differenti, tra i quali figuravano le tielle di parmigiana. O riso cozze e patate.  
Forse ci rivedeva Mira in lei, nei suoi Cuki pieni di cibo pronto da riscaldare nel fornetto (il microonde no, che faceva male), nella sua preoccupazione affinché dormisse un numero sufficiente di ore. E, forse, Mira si rivedeva in lei, quando gli chiedeva come stesse Bianca o gli ricordava di invitare lei e Mia a pranzo la domenica, qualora fosse stata libera.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto, attendendo che il cigolio delle molle terminasse prima di accendere la radio e lasciare che le note di Tobacco Road inondassero la stanzetta. Non era il genere di musica del quale aveva bisogno quella mattina, avrebbe virato su un Tenco, piuttosto, se la stanchezza non gli avesse appesantito le palpebre prima di poter formulare un altro pensiero.

 

 

 

 

 

\--------------

**“E ogni volta che non sono coerente**  
**E ogni volta che non è importante**  
**Ogni volta che qualcuno si preoccupa per me “**

 

Le parole si ripetevano come un mantra nella sua testa mentre si crogiolava nel dormiveglia; la mente ancora offuscata dal tepore dei sogni, gli occhi che non volevano ancora aprirsi dopo le scarse quattro ore di sonno, ma non riusciva a fermare la voce nella sua testa che continuava a cantare quella canzone di Vasco che, ora che ci pensava bene, non ascoltava da almeno un paio d’anni.  
Piano piano il sonno stava lasciando spazio alla realtà e, concentrandosi, poteva chiaramente sentire che la voce nella sua testa era quella di Andrea che, da alcuni minuti, stava cantando a squarciagola quella canzone dal bagno attaccato alla camera di Fabrizio.

Si stiracchiò nel letto scalciando via le lenzuola già malamente arrotolate ai suoi piedi a causa di tutte le volte in cui si era girato e rigirato nel letto quella notte e, solo quando fu sicuro che Andrea fosse uscito dal bagno, si alzò.  
Con un mano cercò a tentoni gli occhiali da vista sul comodino e le indossò mentre, provando a sistemarsi i capelli con le mani -facendo però solo peggio- sbadigliò poco graziosamente e con pigrizia si avviò verso il bagno con passi lenti e trascinati.

_“Però almeno ‘e mutande te le potevi mette Andrè, e che cazzo”_ fu il buon giorno che dedicò al suo amico quando, entrato in cucina, lo trovò con un asciugamano arrotolato fin sotto le ascelle e un altro in testa ad asciugargli i capelli.

_“Ma che vuoi Fabrì, sarò pure libero de fa quello che mi pare a casa mia!”_ ; Fabrizio non rispose, si limitò a roteare gli occhi prima di premere tra l’indice e il pollice il naso e sbadigliare di nuovo. 

Erano passate le undici e per loro quella poteva considerarsi l’alba visto che Fabrizio era rientrato a casa alle sette dopo aver fatto il turno di notte, mentre Andrea la notte l’aveva passata a completare un saggio su cui stava lavorando e che, per quello che ricordava gli avesse detto, avrebbe dovuto consegnare entro la fine della settimana.

Si sedette al tavolo dopo aver versato dell’acqua calda -riscaldata prima da Andrea- in quella che, nelle passate settimane, era diventata di diritto la sua tazza per poi buttarci dentro due cucchiaini d’orzo.  
Ne bevve un sorso prima di concentrarsi su quello che il suo amico stesse mangiando:

_“Ma che so’ quelli? Semi? Ma che  me stai a diventà, n’uccello?”_

_“Guarda che questi te fanno bene ai capelli.  So semi de lino, servono a la lucentezza. Li devi magnà pe' bene, però, sinnò nun li digerisci”._

Fabrizio si limitò a ridere visto che ormai era abituato a quelle spiegazioni filosofico-alimentari.  
_“Mi sa che m' accontento de' capelli mia poco sani si poi posso avè 'n cornetto pe' colazione.”_

_“La prossima volta vattel' a comprà da solo. Io qu'a robba piena de oli non identificati nun m'a magno”._

Vivere con Andrea si era dimostrato molto più piacevole di quanto Fabrizio- da sempre abituato a starsene per conto suo- avesse pensato. Condividere lo spazio con una persona energica e solare come lui, faceva sentire anche Fabrizio un po’ più positivo; ma in realtà, quell’attitudine alla positività, sembrava averla assunta dal momento in cui aveva messo piede a Bari.  
Era come se quella città gli avesse implicitamente promesso una felicità e una pace che lui neanche aveva chiesto e, il solo pensiero che tutto sarebbe potuto essere migliore, lo stava portando a guardare le cose da una prospettiva diversa, migliore. Ma, allo stesso tempo, era conscio che non avrebbe dovuto illudersi più di tanto o, alla prima delusione, avrebbe visto le sue aspettative crollare come castelli di carta.

Apprezzava la compagnia di Andrea, sì, peccato che però avesse queste fissazioni che Fabrizio non capiva. Vivevano in quello che, probabilmente, era il posto più inquinato di tutta Bari, l’acqua del rubinetto sapeva di ferro e sostanze non meglio identificate e l’aria era sempre grigia a causa dei fumi di scarico delle fabbriche che stanziavano lì vicino, eppure lui si concentrava sui semi e gli oli di palma e le cose bio al punto tale che, in poche settimane, aveva influenzato anche Fabrizio che ora, quando andava a fare la spesa, controllava sempre che non ci fosse l’olio di Palma o l’olio di Colza nei suoi biscotti -che poi manco lo sapeva lui cosa fosse l’olio di palma-.

Ed era per questo che adesso si trovava a masticare un biscotto integrale della Misura -che non gli dispiaceva poi così  tanto- mentre l’altro continuava a buttare cose simili a segatura nel suo vasetto di yogurt.

_“Che turno fai oggi?”_ gli aveva chiesto Andrea portandosi il cucchiaino alle labbra carnose, seduto al tavolo con ancora solo l’asciugamano addosso.

_“C'ho 'r turno de e due, me devo pure move sinnò faccio tardi”_ constatò lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete in cucina e bevendo di fretta gli ultimi sorsi di orzo che gli restavano nella tazza; si accese velocemente una sigaretta per poi sparire nel bagno e prepararsi lasciando Andrea in cucina che sfogliava un libricino dalle pagine ingiallite in una lingua che, prima di allora, Fabrizio non aveva mai immaginato esistesse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nessun romano è stato maltrattato per scrivere questo capitolo, ma il dialetto non è uno dei punti forti di chi vi scrive. Per questo motivo, chiunque notasse errori è caldamente pregato di segnalarli, perché non si possono commettere sgarri quando si mette in mezzo la Città Eterna. Nella speranza che questi episodi di vita abbiano acuito il vostro interesse, si annuncia che domenica sarà pubblicato (ed era pure ora, direte) l'incontro tra 'sti due. Un ringraziamento a chi ha commentato, lasciato kudos, abbia dato solo uno sguardo e poi sia fuggito via in preda ai tremori. Ogni feedback è graditissimo (ed anche messaggi, su Tumblr il nick è il medesimo).
> 
> P.S.  
> Le canzoni citate sono:  
> Tobacco Road - The Nashville Teens  
> Ogni Volta - Vasco Rossi


	3. Capitolo 2

Tentò con tutto sé stesso di ritornare a studiare spagnolo, volgendo lo sguardo agli scarabocchi tondi che lo guardavano minacciosi dagli appunti dinanzi a lui. Era riuscito a recuperarli da una ragazza del suo corso, della quale non ricordava già più il nome: Elisa o Elena, forse. Fortuna che l'aveva aggiunta su Facebook, con la promessa di un caffè in cambio di quei preziosissimi appunti.  
Con i turni di lavoro era abbastanza difficile per lui riuscire a conciliare gli orari delle lezioni e studiare allo stesso tempo. Siccome non aveva abbastanza soldi per permettersi di frequentare e basta, studiava in ogni momento libero gli capitasse a tiro o in quelli morti del lavoro.  
Quella notte sarebbe stata perfetta, così come lo era quasi la maggior parte delle ore trascorse alla reception dell'hotel: durante le ore notturne il mondo si addormentava, qualche avventore solitario lo intratteneva per non più del tempo necessario alla registrazione dei documenti ed alla consegna delle chiavi, e lui consumava pagine su pagine di appunti, dispense, libri.

Non quella notte, però.  
L'interfono squillò nuovamente ed Ermal ebbe il vago sentore di conoscere già l'identità del proprio interlocutore.  
L'ospite della 107 non gli aveva dato tregua quella notte: prima la serratura si era dimostrata difettosa, ma in realtà era colpa sua, che si ostinava ad inserire la card dal verso sbagliato; poi era stata la volta della lampadina del bagno: troppo rumorosa, diceva. Ermal aveva fatto in modo di fargliene avere un'altra, cambiandola personalmente sotto gli occhi del cliente. In seguito, aveva avuto da ridire sull'insonorizzazione della stanza, perché riusciva a sentire in lontananza il rumore del faro.  
_“Reception, in cosa posso esserle utile?”_ \- rispose con voce monocorde, tentando di non lasciar trasparire il proprio astio.  
_“Sono l'ospite della camera centoessette”_ \- la voce stridula dell'uomo giunse sgradita alle orecchie di Ermal, che posò la testa ricciuta sulla mano, massaggiandosi la fronte leggermente imperlata di sudore - _“Fa freddo”._  
Alzò le sopracciglia inesistenti, cercando di nascondere una risata, che venne fuori nonostante tutto, simile ad un piccolo sbuffo incredulo.  
_“Signore, sicuramente avrà spento l'aria condizionata”_ \- tentò di suggerire, nella speranza che la faccenda terminasse in maniera indolore per entrambi  
_“Ma certo, per chi mi ha preso! È che non ci sono neppure coperte...”_ \- avvertì un leggero tremolio nella voce, come se il nervosismo stesse intaccando le corde vocali del pedante avventore.  
_“Salgo immediatamente a controllare”_ \- si offrì, dunque, prendendo il proprio passe-partout e dirigendosi verso l'ascensore.

Non erano in molti in hotel, in quel periodo, perché la fine di settembre era un momento abbastanza calmo. I turisti tardivi tendevano a concentrarsi nelle prime due settimane del mese, prima che uffici e scuole riaprissero, strappandoli definitivamente all'ozio e al non-tempo vacanziero.  
Intravide Maria, una delle inservienti più giovani, venirgli incontro: _“Quello è tutto scemo, credi a me”_ \- gli sussurrò con fare cospiratorio - _“Vuole le coperte a fine settembre, e che è, se usa le coperte mo a dicembre che deve fare? Uccidere qualche bestia, uccidere”._  
Ermal le sorrise, posandole una mano sul gomito: _“Vai, tranquilla, vedo di risolvere io la questione”_. Si avviò verso la camera e bussò, aspettando educatamente che i passi dietro di essa si facessero più vicini.  
Quando l'uomo aprì, Ermal non fu contento di ritrovarsi di fronte a quella faccetta piccola e pallida, la testa pelata e lucida sotto la luce calda delle lampadine. L'uomo era più basso di lui di una quindicina di centimetri ed aveva occhi incredibilmente chiari e sormontati da sopracciglia di un rosso aranciato. Nell'insieme era semplicemente sgradevole, ma ributtante era un tic ancor più indisponente: leccava continuamente le labbra sottili, aspirando saliva ad ogni parola.  
_“Ecco, avevo fermato quella giovane, ma le donne combinano sempre dei guai...”_ \- lo vide percorrere con lo sguardo il proprio petto, alla ricerca del suo nome.  
Poco dopo Ermal lo vide pronunciarlo silenziosamente, muovendo le labbra sottili e velate di saliva, come a sincerarsi che non vi fossero errori di stampa, ma non andò in suo aiuto solo per restituire una piccola parte di quel fastidio che lui non aveva fatto altro che arrecare loro per tutta la serata.  
_“Ma lei lo capisce l'italiano, sì?”_ \- chiese quello dubbioso.  
Soppresse l'irresistibile tentazione di mandarlo a fanculo seduta-stante, stirando le labbra in un sorriso che di cortese doveva aver poco.  
_“Parlo fluentemente cinque lingue, faccia un po' lei”_ \- annunciò, tacendo il fatto che la quinta fosse in realtà il dialetto barese, insegnatogli con dedizione e cura dalla mamma del suo primissimo datore di lavoro, quando ancora si avvicendava tra i tavoli di una pizzeria a Bari Vecchia.  
_“Le coperte, dunque”_ \- disse, scavalcando l'uomo senza troppe cerimonie, mentre quello cercava di registrare le parole appena proferitegli.  
Aprì l'armadio cercando, a colpo sicuro, la coperta di lana che solitamente veniva lasciata in dotazione alle camere.  
_“E' di lana”_ \- fu la brillante deduzione dell'uomo - _“Sono allergico alla lana”_.  
Ermal si voltò verso l'individuo, sperando con tutto sé stesso che non avesse una moglie in qualche parte del mondo. O dei figli. O dei famigliari. O degli animali, a dirla tutta, perché nessuno meritava di spartirsi la vita con un essere così pedante.  
_“È anallergica, signore”_ \- tentò di spiegare, senza utilizzare il tono dell'ovvietà che avrebbe potuto offendere l'omuncolo.  
Lo vide leccarsi ancora le labbra, mentre gli occhietti acquosi si spostavano da un punto all'altro dell'armadio vuoto.  
_“Meglio non rischiare_ ” - fece, dunque, quello dopo che la sua piccola mente affaticata ebbe elaborato una soluzione.  
Tacque, lasciando scorrere seccamente l'anta dell'armadio laccato e sorrise, senza lasciare che la smorfia gli intaccasse lo sguardo.  
_“Provvedo immediatamente a farle avere qualcosa di più...”_ \- si guardò attorno, come a voler leggere il termine esatto sulle pareti in stucco veneziano - _“confacente alle sue esigenze. Mi scusi”_ \- disse, dunque, coprendo lo spazio tra lui e la porta ad ampie falcate. 

Masticò un'imprecazione nella propria lingua madre e chiamò l'ascensore con l'astio che normalmente veniva riservato al povero pulsante.  
Un tintinnio, lo scorrimento delle porte ed il riflesso della propria figura smilza negli specchi lo avvertì del suo arrivo. Premette il tasto e posò la schiena, fissando senza troppa attenzione le proprie scarpe lucide.  
A cosa cazzo gli serviva una coperta il ventiquattro di settembre a Bari? Non erano mica a Trento, cazzo.  
Stava ripetendo troppe volte la parola cazzo, doveva darsi una calmata, un tono, o del coglione per aver accettato un lavoro del genere.  
Alla reception Mimmo e Maria parlavano fittamente, talmente impegnati nel proprio scambio di preziosi pettegolezzi da non ascoltare la domanda di Ermal.  
_“Chi c'è in magazzino?”_  
Non ottenendo risposta, si limitò a guardare il file con i turni, individuando giorno ed orario: Mobrici. E mo come si pronunciava quel cognome?  
Mobrici, quale che fosse la pronuncia, era arrivato da poco e faceva funzione di capo magazziniere. Ermal non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di incrociarlo, né di presentarsi, né di intravederlo, ragione per la quale compose il codice del magazzino senza sapere cosa aspettarsi.  
Odiava quella sensazione: il sentirsi privo di certezze, punti fermi, foss’anche per una cosa stupida come una telefonata.  
_“Sì?”_ \- la voce dall'altra parte era rauca, graffiata quasi. Si ritrovò a pensare che fosse una bella voce. _“Mòbrici?”_ \- chiese, cercando di cogliere un indizio.  
_“Mobbrìci”_ \- lo corresse quello, senza particolare astio.  
_“Mi scusi, Mobrìci”_ \- riprese, velocemente - _“Sono Meta, della reception”_ \- si presentò - _“Un cliente mi chiede una coperta, non in lana e in materiale anallergico. Ce l'abbiamo, vero?”_ – l’ultima domanda parve più una supplica.  
_“ 'Na coperta? A settembre?”_ \- evidentemente la cosa doveva averlo colpito particolarmente.  
_“Eh, sì, a settembre. Ce l'abbiamo?”_ \- incalzò, mentre un segnale acustico lo avvertiva dell'ennesima chiamata da parte dell'odioso e odiato cliente.  
_“Nun lo so, devo vedè, l'inventario da 'a robba pesante è settimana prossima... So novo”_ \- spiegò in quello che, inequivocabilmente, doveva essere l'accento romano al quale era tanto abituato.  
Un piccolo tuffo al cuore, soppiantato immediatamente dall'idea del tipo della centosette su tutte le furie. _“Scendo”_ \- disse semplicemente, senza dargli il tempo di controbattere. Non era abituato ad andare sino in magazzino, vi si era recato poche volte e mai per troppo tempo. Somigliava un po' all'Ikea, ma con gli scaffali in metallo che arrivavano al soffitto ricoperti di coperte sigillate, cuscini, rotoloni di carta e scatoloni il cui contenuto era diligentemente segnato in base a codici riconoscibili solo ad occhi esperti. Occhi che, a quanto aveva capito, non dovevano essere quelli di Mobrici. 

Si ritrovò di fronte un uomo appena più basso di lui, dai muscoli definiti sotto la t-shirt dei Metallica, ma comunque non tarchiato o imponente. La pelle era scura, olivastra alla luce asettica dei neon che ronzavano sulle loro teste, ed i capelli neri e lisci, leggermente scompigliati. Una lieve barba gli copriva la mascella dal mento tondo. Due profonde occhiaie incorniciavano gli occhi scuri, appena allungati.  
Lo avrebbe definito un bell'uomo, obiettivamente, molto più bello di sé, ovviamente.

 _“Ciao, io so' Fabbrizio”_ \- lo salutò quello, con la stessa voce rauca che aveva ascoltato poco prima dalla cornetta.  
Ermal allungò la propria mano a raggiungere quella che l'uomo gli aveva porto.  
_“Ermal”_ rispose semplicemente, avvertendo il contatto della propria pelle contro quella più ruvida delle mani del magazziniere. Non poté soffermarvisi di più – e del resto perché avrebbe dovuto? - perché l'immagine del ributtante ometto gli si palesò dinanzi agli occhi.  
_“La coperta!”_ \- ricordò, dunque, all'uomo, che parve scrollarsi dai propri pensieri.  
_“Ah sì, senti qua ce stanno tutte ‘e tovaglie, potemo cerca' ner retro, ce sta a robba appena lavata, dovemo organizzarla settimana prossima”_ \- spiegò, facendogli strada tra gli scaffali.  
“ _Ma che c'ha questo? È malato, l'allergie, nun ho mica capito, sai”_ \- chiese.  
Stava cercando di fare conversazione? Ermal avrebbe semplicemente voluto la coperta, per darla al rompicoglioni e tornarsene a studiare.  
_“Sì, è allergico alla lana, a quanto pare_ ” - si limitò a riassumere.  
Da Fabrizio provenne solo un suono non definito, qualcosa di simile ad un cenno di assenso.  
_“Qua ce stanno 'e coperte, vedemo 'n po' ”_ \- disse, tirando fuori dalla tasca posteriore un taglierino dall'aspetto minaccioso che, tuttavia, maneggiava con estrema facilità.  
Si ritrovò a pensare che non aveva l'aspetto di un capo magazziniere, sembrava semplicemente un... magazziniere, un qualsiasi ragazzo strappato alla strada e impiegato per una mansione di fatica che non richiedeva poi troppi pensieri.  
Solo in quel momento, mentre Fabrizio apriva e scartava pacchi, notò i tatuaggi che serpeggiavano lungo le braccia sino ad intrufolarsi nelle maniche della maglietta.  
_“Ahò, 'mazza che cardo, che me dai 'na mano, così famo prima...”_ \- chiese quello, distogliendo Ermal dalle proprie osservazioni.  
Lo vide arrotolare le maniche della t-shirt, prima di rimettersi a lavoro. Ci volle un po' di tempo, ma alla fine trovarono il lotto di coperte sintetiche.  
_“Queste dovrebbero andare bene...”_ \- borbottò Ermal, rigirandosi il pacco di cellophane tra le mani e guardando finalmente il proprio compagno di sventure.  
Mobrici pareva soddisfatto, un leggero fiatone gli faceva alzare ed abbassare il petto, improvvisamente troppo ampio per la maglietta che indossava.

 _“C'è nessuno?”_ \- la voce di Maria giunse sino a loro, spezzando quell'equilibrio venutosi a creare nell'aria soffocante del magazzino.  
_“Maria, siamo qua”_ \- la chiamò cercando di guidarla. La figura burrosa della ragazza apparve dinanzi ai loro occhi.  
_“Quello della centosette ha detto che non la vuole più la coperta, che ha trovato il suo equilibrio termico... Che so!”_ \- fece, scrollando le spalle, notando forse l'espressione incredula di Ermal o quella aggrottata di Fabrizio.  
_“Stanno facendo il caffè, vado di sopra...”_ \- avvertì quella, lasciandoli nuovamente da soli una volta che il rumore delle sue calzature si fu estinto.  
Ermal lasciò cadere la piccola balla di tessuto sulla cima dello scatolone aperto, portandosi le mani alla vita e fissando il suo collaboratore. 

_“Ti andrebbe un caffè? Qui sotto fa un caldo che si muore”_ \- commentò guardandosi attorno e spingendo istintivamente un dito tra il nodo della propria cravatta ed il colletto, nel tentativo di allargarlo.  
Vide il bruno guardarsi attorno, poi passarsi una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati e leggermente sudati e rimanere lì per un momento, stringendo appena gli occhi e le labbra.  
Stava soppesando la sua proposta? Ermal viveva al Sud da così tanto tempo, ormai, da sapere che nessuno per alcun motivo avrebbe mai potuto declinare l’offerta di un caffè senza scatenare diatribe di vario genere.  
Mobrici no, a quanto pareva.  
_“Nun ne bevo caffè, cioè non più, mi... No, grazie”_ risolse, fissandolo quasi con la parola ‘scusa’ sulla punta della lingua.  
_“Ok”_ – si sentì rispondere, sfregando le mani – _“Alla prossima, allora, buonanotte”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo, il primo tassello di quest'opera titanica - avete paura? Fate bene - è stato postato! Grazie a chi legge, a chi lascia kudos e a chi passa avanti, grazie a tutti! Il capitolo successivo sarà narrato dal punto di vista di Fabrizio, ovviamente. A domenica prossima!


	4. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “È bello”  
> Fu l’unico pensiero di Fabrizio mentre osservava quel corpo affusolato entrare nell’acqua quasi come se non stesse aspettando altro da giorni.  
> Ed Ermal bello lo era per davvero. Bello con le gambe lunghe flesse per la spinta che si era dato quando si era tuffato; bello con il petto magro e i fianchi leggermente morbidi; bello con la schiena ampia e le braccia tese. Bello di una bellezza sbilenca ma aggraziata. Una bellezza tutta sua che sapeva portare con modestia e, molto probabilmente, anche con grande inconsapevolezza.

Non l’aveva mai visto il giardino illuminato e decorato in quel modo. Era incredibile come, cose che abbiamo sotto agli occhi ogni giorno, ci sembrano d’improvviso diverse quando risplendono di una luce nuova.

Bianca l’aveva trascinato lì, tenendoselo sottobraccio, prima di andare via e ritornare a casa dalla sua bambina.  
Si erano fermati poco distante dal gazebo decorato con fiori bianchi, lei che guardava la scena con aria sognante mentre la ragazza del piano bar cercava di imitare Patty Bravo cantando, con voce melliflua, il ritornello di “E dimmi che non vuoi morire”.

L’aveva vista, riflessa negli occhi dorati di Bianca, la felicità per le promesse di amore eterno che - se anche fossero state spezzate - avrebbero tenuto due persone legate per sempre tra i sentimenti e i ricordi passati.

 _“Hai visto come sta bello il giardino stasera? Ho aiutato io coi fiori oggi. Mi piace un sacco con tutte ‘ste luci. Fa proprio una bella atmosfera.”_ Si era voltata e aveva sorriso, guardando la sposa avvolta in metri di tulle e pizzo bianco, che la facevano assomigliare ad una nuvola.   
Fabrizio, che della vita di Bianca conosceva solo quei frammenti che lei - con il sorriso sempre sulle labbra - gli aveva raccontato tra una pausa sigaretta e l’altra, aveva sentito nella sua voce una nota stonata. Immaginava che per un istante la ragazza avesse visto sé stessa volteggiare in quel bell’abito, stretta tra le braccia dell’uomo che aveva deciso di accompagnarla per la vita, mentre ballavano sotto le luci e gli sguardi dei parenti e degli amici, avvolti dal profumo dei fiori.  
Nel matrimonio lui non aveva mai creduto, ma non poteva non apprezzare la bellezza della scena che aveva davanti agli occhi; le aveva portato un braccio attorno alla schiena e le aveva sorriso fraterno _“Sei stata bravissima”_ e la sua voce suonò troppo dolce alle sue stesse orecchie.  
_“Poi fa’ a’ weddigg plannè o come cazzo se chiama”_ smorzò la tensione alla fine, scompigliandole i capelli con una risata.

Era ritornato nel cortile dopo poco per ammazzare il tempo con un’altra sigaretta visto che di lavoro da fare, quella sera, sembrava non essercene poi molto.  
Se ne stava appoggiato con la schiena al muro umido, all’esterno del magazzino: la sigaretta mollemente tenuta tra le labbra, la mano libera tra i capelli, cercando di sistemarli come poteva. Il suo sguardo, che fino a poco prima era fisso luci della festa, si mosse verso le vetrate della piscina al coperto - chiusa al pubblico a quell’ora - quando un’ombra catturò la sua attenzione.  
Guadagnò spazio in automatico verso quel luogo che, avvolto nel buio e nel silenzio, contrastava con il fragore della festa poco distante e, lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore, spinse il maniglione antipatico creandosi uno spiraglio dal quale guardare.

Sul lato opposto della piscina, quasi nascosto nel buio - se non fosse stato per le poche luci che ne costeggiavano il bordo - c’era il ragazzo dai capelli ricci che aveva fatto incursione nel suo magazzino alcune sere prima.  
Si stava spogliando dei vestiti che indossava con velocità, lasciandoli su una delle sdraio lì accanto e, una volta ritrovatosi in intimo - Fabrizio non capiva se fosse un costume o meno vista la poca visibilità -, indietreggiò per prendere la rincorsa e tuffarsi in quell’acqua calma e calda che odorava di cloro e del detersivo utilizzato per pulire il locale.

 _“È bello”_  
Fu l’unico pensiero di Fabrizio mentre osservava quel corpo affusolato entrare nell’acqua quasi come se non stesse aspettando altro da giorni. Ed Ermal bello lo era per davvero.  
Bello con le gambe lunghe flesse per la spinta che si era dato quando si era tuffato; bello con il petto magro e i fianchi leggermente morbidi; bello con la schiena ampia e le braccia tese. Bello di una bellezza sbilenca ma aggraziata. Una bellezza tutta sua che sapeva portare con modestia e, molto probabilmente, anche con grande inconsapevolezza.  
E Fabrizio non poteva negare quanto l’avesse colpito e che, in quei secondi che gli erano parsi scorrergli davanti agli occhi a rallentatore, l’avesse fissato come si fissa un’opera d’arte.  
E continuava a fissarlo ora, mente riemergeva in superficie e scuoteva i capelli dai ricci morbidi per allontanarli via dal viso, prima di mettersi lentamente a nuotare.

Restare lì a guardarlo da lontano sarebbe stato da vigliacchi e, in quel momento, Fabrizio vigliacco non voleva esserlo. Approfittò del fatto che Ermal stesse nuotando ad occhi chiusi e lo attese all’estremità della piscina; nella mano destra l’asciugamano bianco che l’altro aveva portato con sé. 

_“Vieni spesso a nuotà qua?”_

La voce roca di Fabrizio risuonò nello spazio intorno a loro più profonda di quanto fosse nella realtà e il ragazzo, ancora immerso nell’acqua, alzò il viso di scatto per guardarlo, sorpreso da quella presenza inaspettata e dubbioso sulla ragione per cui si trovasse lì. Il romano, in un gesto che esprimeva la sua dichiarazione a _“venire in_ _pace”_ , gli tese l’asciugamano che, dopo essersi tirato agilmente su ed essersi seduto sul bordo della vasca, Ermal prese -accettando di conseguenza la presenza di Fabrizio e la sua compagnia, ma continuando a guardarlo con sospetto- mormorando un grazie mentre si avvolgeva nella stoffa soffice.

 _“Ci vengo ogni tanto dopo i turni, e comunque fuori dagli orari di apertura al pubblico”_ – spiegò a mo’ di difesa, senza abbandonare l’espressione guardinga – “ _Non riesco a stare troppo tempo lontano dall’acqua”_ – aggiunse, quasi a voler alleggerire i toni. Fu facile per Fabrizio notare come, quelle ultime parole, suonassero più come una confessione a sé stesso che un’informazione che avrebbe voluto condividere con il suo collega; ma aveva continuato il suo discorso, ribadendo: “ _Di solito però ci vengo quando so che non c’è nessuno, ma stasera devo aver sbagliato i miei calcoli”_ e a quelle parole si voltò verso Fabrizio scoccandogli un’occhiataccia alla quale il più grande rispose con una risata.

_“Guarda che nun ‘o dico a nessuno eh, nun so ‘nfame. Poi vení quanno te pare, basta che t’asciughi che sta ‘a vení freddo e nun te poi mica prennel’influenza”._

Mente parlava, Fabrizio era andato a sedersi sulla sdraio più vicina, le gambe divaricate e le piante dei piedi poggiate ai due lati della seduta; tra le labbra l’ultimo tiro della sigaretta che aveva acceso poco prima.

 _“Tu sei Fabrizio, giusto?”_ Era stata la voce sottile del più giovane a rompere il silenzio quella volta.

 _“E tu sei Ermal!”_ non era una domanda la sua, ma più che altro una conferma del fatto che lui, il suo nome -particolare come particolare era il suo accento che, nonostante ricordasse quello barese, nascondeva una sfumatura che Fabrizio non riusciva a riconoscere-, lo ricordava chiaramente e che lo notava ogni volta che il suo sguardo cadeva sulla lavagnetta che indicava i turni del mese.

Ermal si era limitato ad annuire, per poi continuare a parlare, il tono di chi vuole avere sempre l’ultima parola e la ragione dalla propria: _“Non sei di turno tu, Fabrizio? Non dovresti essere rinchiuso nel tuo magazzino a sistemare cose e fare inventari?”_

“ _Si, ma ogni tanto mi danno n’ora d’aria. Sai com’è, pure i carcerati c’hanno diritto a un po’ di libertà”_ e sorrise quando notò la scrollata di spalle di Ermal che, invece di replicare, chiuse il discorso indicando, con un gesto della testa, il pacchetto di sigarette che Fabrizio aveva poggiato accanto a sé sulla sdraio.

 _“Non si può fumare qui, né in magazzino, né in spazi chiusi che potrebbero trattenere l’odore delle sigarette”_ – affermò, sfoggiando un tono professionale del tutto inusuale rispetto al tenore della loro precedente conversazione. Fabrizio spalancò appena gli occhi, incredulo dinanzi al giovinetto che, colpevole di aver compiuto una sorta di effrazione, si crucciava di rimetterlo in riga.

 _“Ma di mal comune si fa mezzo gaudio, quindi… Me ne passeresti una? Con le mani umide non riesco a rollarmi le mie”_ – alzò le mani a mo’ di scusa.

In un gesto automatico gli accese una Marlboro e, sbilanciandosi verso di lui, gliela porse; Ermal storse il naso e, dopo un paio di tiri, gli ripassò la sigaretta _“Come fai a fumarle ‘ste cose? Sono fortissime”_ – accennò un colpo di tosse.

Fabrizio sorrise, le labbra avvolte intorno al filtro della sigaretta -leggermente umido per il contatto che aveva avuto prima con quelle di Ermal ancora bagnate- mentre gli occhi si facevano sottili, rendendo il suo viso più affilato di quanto già non fosse.

_“Mah, sono abituato. Tu invece, che pazienza che c’hai a rollarti ‘e sigarette ogni vorta. A me passerebbe ‘a voglia”._

_“Potresti sempre utilizzarlo come espediente per smettere”_ rispose il ragazzo, tendendo nuovamente la mano verso di lui, come a chiedere la sigaretta indietro, in contrasto con le parole proferite poco prima.

Il silenzio -rotto solo dal suono del fumo che alternativamente Ermal e Fabrizio sbuffavano- era tornato ad accompagnarli ma non era un silenzio pesante, semplicemente stavano condividendo quel momento di pace.  
Ermal se ne stava a fissare l’acqua difronte a sé, facendo in realtà oscillare lo sguardo dalla superficie in moto perpetuo al soffitto, dove il luccichio della stessa si rifletteva, creando giochi di luce che parevano affascinarlo, incuriosirlo. I capelli che piano si asciugavano, così come la sua pelle, mentre Fabrizio, dalla sua posizione distesa sul lettino, teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla schiena del più giovane e, leggermente curva com’era, gli sembrava stesse reggendo da sola il peso del mondo intero.

Se solo l’avesse conosciuto meglio, non avrebbe avuto remore ad abbracciarlo forte e a farsi carico di un po’ di quel peso che le piegava.

 _“Qui l’acqua è inquinata, ci sono gli scarichi”_ – indicò con la mano che teneva la sigaretta un generico ‘fuori’, intendendo la costa dell’Adriatico che circondata lo stabilimento – _“Per questo fa fortuna l’hotel: c’è la piscina. Spendono letteralmente dei soldi per chiudersi da un posto all’altro, quando con molto di meno potrebbero andare semplicemente un po’ più in là”_ – spiegò, sorridendo appena più a se stesso che a Fabrizio e porgendogli nuovamente la sigaretta, ormai giunta quasi al termine.

“ _Non dovrei davvero lamentarmi, senza questa idiozia io non lavorerei, però…”_ – esitò per un momento, come raccogliendo i pensieri sotto i ricci ingarbugliati quasi quando le parole che gli si affollavano in gola – _“…Ognuno è felice a modo proprio, non è importante come”_ – concesse, infine, forse tacendo un ragionamento appena più contorto che, in quel momento, Fabrizio faticava anche solo ad immaginare.

Il silenzio piombò nuovamente tra di loro, rotto solo dallo sciabordio dello specchio d’acqua, increspato dal dondolio misurato dei piedi di Ermal sotto di esso.   
“ _E’ monotono qui” – disse il giovane d’un tratto – “Il mare è monotono. Tu che sei qui da tanto tempo, non t’annoi?”*_  
Lo sguardo incuriosito di Ermal incontrò il proprio, evidentemente confuso: “Non conosci quest’opera?” – chiese quello, scuotendo il capo riccioluto ed alzandosi in piedi con uno scatto, senza che i loro occhi si lasciassero.  
Fabrizio scosse la testa, ma non ricevette altre spiegazioni a riguardo. 

Quel momento di tranquillità e dubbio, a cui Fabrizio si stava abituando fin troppo facilmente, terminò quando Ermal  prese a rivestirsi.  
Lo guardò in silenzio, ripensando ancora alle parole che avevano lasciato le labbra dell'altro ragazzo e, quando era ormai quasi sull’uscio, si voltò e parlò con la voce dolce, ma sempre velata da ironia: _“Ci vediamo Mobrici. La prossima volta magari, se proprio devi interrompermi, fattela anche tu una nuotata, ok? Così diventiamo definitivamente complici e non ho il terrore che la tua gola profonda possa minare la mia brillante carriera”_ e gli sorrise, le labbra leggermente storte e gli occhi che luccicavano di una luce che raramente Fabrizio aveva notato in altre persone. 

Quasi dovette ripensarci quando, ad un certo punto, fece per tornare indietro, facendo capolino dall’entrata: _“E, comunque, per la cronaca: neppure Bianca lo sa”_.  
  
A quell'affermazione Fabrizio capì che quell'incontro, avvenuto così per caso, doveva restare una parentesi solo loro, così come per se avrebbe tenuto quella citazione sulla quale continuava a rimuginare senza senso.  
_"Tranquilo Meta, sarò 'na tomba"_ alle sue parole seguì un occhiolino che però Ermal, ormai uscito dalla stanza, non vide.

Era quasi mezzanotte.  
Sarebbe stato meglio ritornare a lavoro per quella sera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto, grazie per essere arrivati a leggere fin qui e grazie se avete lasciato un feedback (sono sempre apprezzati).  
> Detto ciò, dopo avervi fornito i POV di entrambi i protagonisti, ci (sì, ci) pare doveroso rivelarvi (in parte) le nostre identità. Questa FF è frutto di una collaborazione (avete notato le diverse firme nei commenti? No? Perché non commentate abbastanza!!!). Generalmente i personaggi sono gestiti rispettivamente da @roses_symphony (che molti di voi conoscono già) - che si occupa di Fab - e da @poluumnia (tumblog gemellato con questo account di AO3), che ha in custodia Ermal.  
> Le incursioni nei rispettivi POV sono frequenti, frutto di scambi frenetici di PDF su qualsiasi piattaforma, e di ore di macchinazioni per costruire un background (almeno immaginario) al circo di personaggi che piano abiteranno questi capitoli.
> 
> Speriamo che possiate apprezzare e che, pian piano, vi affezioniate a questa storia e ai nostri personaggi.
> 
> \---  
> Ps:  
> * Pavese, Dialoghi con Leucò


	5. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Che poi, stavo a pensà”  
> “Mmh”  
> “A te te porta sempre l'acqua”.
> 
> Quell'affermazione cadde in grembo ad Ermal come una verità assoluta, come se in quella semplice frase Fabrizio avesse racchiuso il suo essere senza neppure aver guardato in una delle sue ferite, dei suoi ricordi, dei suoi desideri.

La pioggia tamburellava sulla tettoia in plastica, ora rotta, sporca e consumata, ma che un tempo doveva esser stata trasparente e integra. Un vento freddo, non gelido, continuava a sferzargli acqua addosso. A nulla valeva il giacchetto blu che Bianca aveva comprato per lui da Alcott durante i saldi, dicendo che gli sarebbe servito durante l'autunno. E aveva avuto ragione.  
Se la immaginò col sorriso tronfio a guardare la pioggia dal cucinino del suo monolocale. Forse stava solo dormendo, però, con Mia accoccolata al suo fianco; quell'immagine gli scaldò per un momento il petto, sensazione subito scacciata via da un nuovo colpo di acqua e vento.

Strinse le labbra bagnate, ignorando un brivido lungo la schiena, dato da una gocciolina che, chissà come, s'era scavata tenacemente il suo tragitto oltre gli abiti.  
La pioggia era talmente fitta da impedirgli la visuale: l'hotel poco più lontano era solo una struttura moderna puntellata di luci ed il verde delle palme scosse dal vento era talmente scuro da confondersi con il grigio del cemento, annerito anch'esso per la quantità copiosa di acqua che vi scivolava su.  
Alzò il volume della musica, nelle cuffiette le note cadenzate dei Pinback presero a pulsare, e la voce maschile lasciò scivolare i termini inglesi con uno strascichio confortante. Strinse le mani nelle tasche, guardando nella direzione dalla quale sarebbe dovuto provenire l'autobus e, invece, il proprio sguardo incontrò la sagoma di un'auto scura.Strinse gli occhi ed indietreggiò impercettibilmente, quando il veicolo si fermò davanti alla pensilina dell'autobus. Ermal rimase con gli occhi sbarrati, nel tentativo di indovinare chi fosse il conducente, il quale si limitò ad abbassare il finestrino dal lato del passeggero, ed un’intensa sequenza di bassi si mischiò, per un istante, allo scrosciare della pioggia. Vide un braccio tatuato guadagnare spazio e soppresse un sorrisetto, cercando di mostrarsi quantomeno contrito dalla faccenda. Sfilò forse con eccessiva veemenza le cuffiette dalle orecchie, appallottolandole in mano assieme al cellulare, senza curarsi di stoppare l'applicazione di Spotify. 

Il viso di Fabrizio Mobrici fece capolino dall'auto e gli occhi scuri e brillanti lo fissarono dall'abitacolo caldo e, sospirò mentalmente al solo pensiero, asciutto.  
Con un solo gesto del bruno, le schitarrate pur soffuse che arrivavano dall’autoradio cessarono, lasciando che a far loro da sottofondo ci fosse solo il trambusto dell’acqua.

 _“Ahò, ma che stai a fa? A prenne acqua..”_ \- fu l'articolata perifrasi che gli rivolse a mo' di saluto.  
Ermal si guardò attorno.  
_“Serve a crescere”_ \- scherzò, scuotendo il capo riccioluto - _“Aspetto il bus, ma sta ritardando”._  
Mobrici annuì pensieroso.  
_“Be' siccome mi sa che 'n passa, te posso portà a casa io, sinnò tocca chiamà i sommozzatori pe' trovatte domani”._

Era un invito? Pareva tale.  
Ermal tentennò, dondolandosi sui piedi e spostando il peso da una Converse fradicia all'altra.  
_“Io.. Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, giu-”_ \- il cellulare vibrò. Abbassò lo sguardo fugacemente, giusto per sincerarsi che non fosse niente di che (ovvero, che non si trattasse di lavoro o Mira), ma vide il nome AMTAB in sovrimpressione dalla preview dei messaggi.  
"No, cazzo!" – pensò.

 

**Siamo spiacenti, in seguito all'allerta meteo AMTAB non sarà in grado di erogare i servizi previsti per il giorno...**

 

Porca puttana.  
Chiuse tutte le applicazioni aperte con un solo, scocciato, gesto del pollice, ed il brusio delle cuffiette scomparve assieme alle numerose schede aperte.  
_“Che fai le macumbe, tu?”_ – chiese poi, incrociando lo sguardo di Fabrizio, il quale nel frattempo aveva spento la macchina e non pareva voler andare da nessuna parte.  
_“Ndo abiti, dai, famo veloce”_ \- propose nuovamente in tono sbrigativo.  
Ermal espirò, un gesto che venne fuori dopo quella che voleva essere una risata, e posò la mano sullo sportello bagnato per entrare nell'auto.  
  
_“Scusa, ti sto bagnando l'auto”_ \- fece, ricordando le buone maniere alle quali la propria madre teneva tanto.  
Fu il turno di Mobrici di emettere uno sbuffo. _“ 'nfatti, fa’ attenzione che i sedili so novi, de pelle”_ \- commentò sarcasticamente, mettendo finalmente in moto.

Ermal sorrise, leggermente in imbarazzo: solitamente era lui quello che seminava frasi sardoniche ed asfaltate gratuite nel proprio gruppo di amici, ma Mobrici pareva far cadere le sue battute con una benevolenza della quale lui non era capace. Non ci si sentiva feriti in seguito ad una di quelle frasi o, almeno, per lui era così. Il che era strano dato che, come diceva Marco, era una primadonna senza eguali.  
_“Comunque puoi lasciarmi anche vicino al centro, c'arrivo da solo a casa”_ \- fece tentando di ridurre al minimo il fastidio recatogli. Quello pareva impegnato a guardare la strada oltre il continuo movimento dei tergicristalli.  
_“Si, 'nfatti, mo te lascio qua pe' la via”_ \- mormorò solamente, accennando un sorriso e cercando lo sguardo del riccio. Ermal si limitò ad abbassare il proprio, lasciando scivolare lo zaino fradicio tra le gambe magre e fasciate dai jeans, resi più scuri dalla pioggia.

Calò il silenzio, cullato dal rumore dell'acqua sul tettuccio della vettura e dalle marce che Fabrizio cambiava con scioltezza. Lui non c'era mai riuscito, ad esempio, era troppo nervoso e rischiava di ritrovarsi col cambio in mano ad ogni marcia.  
_“Posso fumare?”_ \- chiese, ricordandosi improvvisamente di allacciare la cintura. Il clac sonoro precedette di poco l'espressione corrucciata di Fabrizio, che si fermò ad un semaforo del quale Ermal non si era minimamente accorto.  
_“E che stamo a' a scola?”_ \- rise.  
Fu una risata aperta, sincera, che scoprì i denti bianchi in netto contrasto con la carnagione scura e giunse ad illuminare gli occhi, che si strinsero, circondandosi di rughette d’espressione. Traspariva qualcosa da quello sguardo, sul quale Ermal si soffermava ora per la prima volta, che pareva fuggire il proprio interlocutore. 

C'era qualcosa di perso in quegli occhi.

 _“No, scusa, non volevo impregnarti gli interni in radica dell'auto”_ \- rispose, finalmente, a tono, vedendo il moro riportare la propria attenzione sulla strada, con il sorriso di chi aveva accettato la  stoccata. Tirò fuori dallo zaino l'astuccio in pelle dove teneva tabacco, cartine e filtri ed iniziò a rollare la prima sigaretta con metodica pazienza.  
Cartina, tabacco, dar forma al drummino, il filtro, avvolgendone il contenuto con attenzione. Era un rituale che lo confortava, gli dava qualcosa di pratico al quale pensare, nonostante non avesse alcuna attitudine artistica e le sigarette finissero sempre per uscire un po’ storte, un po’ tanto.

Fabrizio guidava con scioltezza anche sotto la pioggia, l'auto sembrava viaggiare sul velluto e l'ovattato calore dell'abitacolo rendeva sopportabile persino gli strati di abiti bagnati che gli si erano ormai appiccicati addosso.  
_“No, aspè, pijane una de' e mie”_ \- offrì quello, indicando i sedili posteriori dove era adagiato il suo giubbino in pelle, facendo saltare lo sguardo scuro dalla strada dinanzi a sé allo specchietto retrovisore.  
_“No, ti devo una sigaretta”_ \- fece Ermal, rifiutando categoricamente l'offerta. Posò la prima sigaretta tra le gambe per passare poi alla seconda - _“..e poi le tue sono troppo forti, è catrame”._  
Quando ebbe finito accese la prima: la strinse tra le labbra, inspirando qualche volta appena, prima di vederla accendersi e la passò poi al conducente, il quale lo ringraziò in un mormorio roco prima di portarsela alle labbra.  
La postò nella mano sinistra prima di riprendere a guidare.  
Ermal prese la propria, posando meglio il capo sul poggiatesta scomodissimo e guardando fuori dal finestrino: la pioggia si era fatta meno fitta, ed era divenuta un soffice tamburellare sulle loro teste. L'odore del tabacco bruciato aveva riempito l'auto, mescolandosi a quello di Fabrizio: Ermal non capiva se fosse profumo o semplice dopobarba, ma aveva un che di confortante, una fragranza particolare che gli si avvinghiava allo stomaco.  
  
Appuntò mentalmente di dover mettere in ordine cartine e tabacco, aspirando nuovamente il fumo e sentendolo attaccarglisi al palato.

 _“Ma quindi 'ndo abiti te?”_ \- la voce di Fabrizio, bassa e roca, ruppe il silenzio senza riscuoterlo dal proprio torpore.  
_“Lasciami in stazione, ti ho già dato abbastanza fastidio”_ \- fece, aprendo appena il finestrino per gettare via un po' di cenere - _“Conosci la strada per la stazione?”_ \- chiese, conscio del fatto che Fabrizio fosse lì da meno tempo di chiunque altri conoscesse.  
_“Sì, dovrei..”_ \- il tono di lui giunse leggermente dubbioso, ma preferì non rispondere, lasciando che i rispettivi sbuffi di fumo riempissero quel silenzio conciliante.

 _“Che poi, stavo a pensà”_  
_“Mmh”  
_ _“A te te porta sempre l'acqua”._

Quell'affermazione cadde in grembo ad Ermal come una verità assoluta, come se in quella semplice frase Fabrizio avesse racchiuso il suo essere senza neppure aver guardato in una delle sue ferite, dei suoi ricordi, dei suoi desideri.  
Riconosceva nell’acqua una costante della propria vita, un bisogno che regolarmente lo riportava ai luoghi della propria infanzia: vecchi e nuovi. Per lui l’acqua era stata molte cose ma, in primo luogo, un mezzo di salvezza che aveva posto tra sé e i fantasmi del proprio passato uno spazio abbastanza sicuro per potersi inventare una nuova vita, un nuovo Ermal.   
Il problema era, ormai, che quel mare era immobile, più simile ad olio che ad acqua, e non aveva idea di quanto sarebbe riuscito a rimanere a galla: sentiva le gambe pesanti, così come la testa.  
Sorrise, nascondendo un nodo che gli stringeva appena la gola, e – col capo poggiato al finestrino – guardò Fabrizio. Quello ricambiò lo sguardo, fissandolo con un sorriso timido ad inclinargli le labbra carnose e disegnate, che ora mordeva forse in preda all'imbarazzo, prima di nascondere l’impaccio concentrandosi sulla strada dinanzi a sé.

 _“È vero, però, no: prima te trovo ammollo 'n piscina, poi fracico sotto a' pensilina dell'ATAC”_ \- elencò.  
ATAC. Sorrise.   
_“Mi piace essere originale”_

Ermal avvertì una leggera pesantezza sulle palpebre.  
Il moto della macchina era regolare, non c'erano curve e non ci sarebbero state fino a che non fossero entrati nel centro della città. Il calore era aumentato nell'abitacolo, divenendo un tepore estremamente confortevole, e la presenza di Fabrizio era stranamente conciliante accanto a sé: tirò ancora un  paio di boccate, prima di gettare impunemente la propria sigaretta dal finestrino.  
Strinse le braccia, cercando una posizione più confortevole e chiuse gli occhi per un istante.

 _“Ermal, svejiate”_ \- avvertì i capelli incollati alla fronte- _“Semo arrivati”_ \- la voce rauca di Fabrizio giunse distinta alle proprie orecchie, mentre la mano calda lo scuoteva con un dondolio cadenzato.  
Aprì gli occhi lentamente, incontrando il viso dell’accompagnatore, che aveva spostato la mano dalla propria spalla al braccio e lo fissava con pazienza.  
La macchina era spenta, la pioggia era cessata e lui era accaldato e coi vestiti incollati addosso.

 _“Mmh? Oddio, scusa, mi sono addormentato”_ \- si scusò, guardandosi attorno, in uno scatto carico di vergogna.  
Fabrizio doveva aver rimesso in ordine le sue cose nel porta-tabacco, che ora giaceva sul cruscotto col laccio accuratamente arrotolato - _“Cazzo, che figura, perdonami”._  
_“Non è un problema, figurate, ho avuto compagnie peggiori”_ \- rispose quello - _“Sicuro che 'n voi che te porti fin sotto a casa?”_ \- chiese poi.  
Ermal scosse il capo: _“Sei già stato troppo gentile, grazie ancora”_ \- disse, aprendo lo sportello e saggiando l'aria fredda sul proprio jeans umido.  
_"Quanno voi”  
__“A  presto”_ \- con quel laconico saluto uscì dall'auto, chiudendo forse con troppa veemenza lo sportello e vedendo la macchina immettersi nello scarso traffico del primo mattino con scioltezza.

 

Solo in quel momento si rese conto di una cosa: riusciva ancora ad avvertirne la presa attorno al braccio.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno avuto il cuore di commentare, soprattutto nel capitolo precedente, per quanto riguarda il personaggio di Ermal. Non avete idea (o forse sì) di quanto sia importante il vostro feedback. Nella speranza che il capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento, vi invitiamo a commentare, kudoare (?), whatevs su qualsiasi piattaforma vi venga in mente. Sia io che la socia siamo sempre disponibili per commenti (positivi o meno), chiarimenti, suggerimenti e, insomma, avete capito. E ricordatevi che: “Quando si è amici e ci si innamora… non se ne esce più”.


	6. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umano, troppo umano” aveva sussurrato Ermal, ma le sue parole non avevano fermato Fabrizio dal continuare il discorso che aveva pronto nella propria testa.  
> “Io nun so bravo co’ ‘e parole: da a’ vita nun c’ho capito ancora tanto e consigli nun so’ capace a dalli, però te voglio di’ che è normale nun avecce la forza de esse sempre quello che l’ artri s’aspetteno da noi. Dovemo esse noi stessi ner bene e ner male, capito?”

Finire ad un orario decente la sera sembrava essere diventata ormai un’utopia per Fabrizio che, senza sapere come, si era trovato ingarbugliato in lavori che di solito non gli spettavano ma che, forse a causa del senso del dovere che lo pervadeva, si ritrovava comunque a fare.  
Quella volta, però, era riuscito a liberarsi ad un orario decente.   
Sarebbe salito nella hall e, essendoci Ermal, avrebbe passato gli ultimi quindici minuti del proprio turno a chiacchierare con quel ragazzo, per poi andare dritto a casa. Pregustava già sulla lingua il sapore della birra fresca – che aveva comprato il giorno prima e che aveva messo in frigo a raffreddare -  insieme a quello della pizza che aveva deciso avrebbe comprato via strada, evitando un’altra cena sana – ma poco saporita – che Andrea gli avrebbe sicuramente preparato. 

Ripensava ora alla conversazione che aveva avuto il giorno prima con Ermal: lui che continuava a parlargli spostando i suoi occhi dalle righe evidenziate del libro a quelli di Fabrizio.  Per la maggior parte del tempo si punzecchiavano ma a Fabrizio piaceva: gli piaceva che Ermal avesse sempre la battuta pronta, che fosse, a modo suo, costantemente sincero e spontaneo. Gli piaceva passare del tempo con lui e, più o meno inconsciamente, finiva sempre con trovare una scusa per parlarci o incontrarlo.

Aveva appena messo piede nella sala principale dell’albergo che una voce femminile, chiaramente irritata, lo colpì. Inveiva in una lingua straniera ma, più di tutto, a colpirlo fu la voce che le rispose in un tono non dissimile.   
Riconobbe subito Ermal e, anche se non riuscì a decifrare cosa dicesse, gli fu chiaro il riflesso poco amichevole con cui le aveva risposto.  
Accelerò istintivamente il passo per potersi assicurare che stesse bene ma, prima ancora di riuscire ad arrivare alla reception, fu preceduto dal direttore che cercò di chiarire quanto stesse accadendo.  
  
La cliente andò via in camera subito dopo dopo l’intervento del loro superiore.  
Ermal invece, dopo che gli fu riservata un’ammonizione, non aveva proferito parola; aveva ascoltato il rimprovero che gli era stato fatto tenendo i pugni stretti e il volto basso, i ricci a coprirgli gli occhi e le labbra sottili che mormoravano delle scuse.  
Quando non ci fu altro da dire, si congedò con un leggero gesto del capo.

Fabrizio sapeva che nel loro ambiente si era tenuti a considerare il cliente sacro e che ogni richiesta doveva essere assecondata ma, ne era certo, quella donna doveva essersi meritata una tale risposta.   
Ermal però, di certo, non si meritava di essere ripreso in quel modo.

Decise che la birra poteva aspettare.

Salì piano le scale coperte dalla moquette rossa, lo sguardo che vagava nei corridoi finché non vide le porte della terrazza al terzo piano spalancate.  
Ermal se ne stava appoggiato con i gomiti alla ringhiera, la schiena rivolta al mare e lo sguardo fisso sul cielo sopra di lui. La luna era al primo quarto e le stelle sembravano brillare più del solito quella sera.  
Tirava un vento freddo, presagio di come ormai l’inverno fosse alle porte e, come una carezza troppo violenta, accarezzava il viso di Ermal e ne scompigliava i ricci.  
Addosso portava la sola camicia bianca  - la giacca abbandonata sul muretto poco distante – che lo faceva risaltare nell’oscurità che ammantava la terrazza; aveva tirato le maniche su, la cravatta finalmente allentata e, grazie ai primi tre bottoni lasciati aperti e alla posizione in cui teneva la testa, Fabrizio poteva ammirarne il collo e il pomo d’Adamo, che si muoveva lento ogni volta che deglutiva.

Come ormai si trovava a fare sempre più spesso, si era fermato per alcuni secondi a guardarlo prima di avvicinarsi e permettergli di notare la propria presenza.

_“Che ce fai qua fuori co sto freddo? Viè dentro che se gela”_ gli si era avvicinato, le mani tenute nelle tasche dei jeans strappati mentre camminava lentamente verso il più giovane.

Ermal mosse lo sguardo di scatto su di lui quando la propria voce spezzò il silenzio: sul volto la sua solita espressione di sorpresa e allarme – simile a quella di un gatto colpito dai fari di un’auto in corsa – che però si ammorbidì in fretta quando lo riconobbe.  
_“Sto bene così”_ aveva appena sussurrato.

Fabrizio era tentato di insistere ma sapeva sarebbe stato inutile, andò quindi dritto al punto, soffiando una risata e commentando con poca delicatezza: _“Bella stronza ‘a tedesca, eh?”_.  
_“Era Francese”_ la voce di Ermal, sempre bassa, nascondeva un accenno di risata, cosa che Fabrizio notò quando gli vide alzare leggermente l’angolo delle labbra in un sorriso celato.  
_“Cazzo ne so io; me parono tutte uguali quelle… so tutte bionde e slavate” “Bah, a me le bionde non dispiacciono”_ – fu la risposta che ottenne.  
Fabrizio ridacchiò a quel commento, andandogli incontro e posando gli avambracci sulla stessa ringhiera a cui Ermal era addossato, lo sguardo rivolto al mare – che, nel buio della notte, sembrava immensamente profondo e, scuro com’era, faceva quasi paura – mentre, quelli di Ermal, tornavano al cielo.

Se ne stettero in silenzio per un po’, l’uno a guardare nella direzione opposta a quella dell’altro.   
Fabrizio stava riflettendo su cosa dire, stava soppesando le parole da usare per riuscire a dargli conforto non solo per quello che era appena accaduto, ma anche per tutte quelle cose, tutte quelle piccole note stonate, che Ermal aveva nascosto nei loro pur esigui discorsi passati.  
Aveva iniziato a credere che lo facesse apposta: lasciava qualche traccia di quello sentiva veramente, di quello che pensava, in mezzo a quel fiume di parole che gli riversava addosso, tra citazioni colte che Fabrizio non capiva e battute pungenti. Sperava di averle colte tutte, quelle sfumature, o comunque di stare imparando a farlo.  
Dopo un po’ Ermal si voltò e imitò la sua posizione: le spalle che si sfioravano appena e il capo leggermente basso. In un gesto che risultò automatico, Fabrizio posò la mano tatuata sulla sua nuca facendo una piccola pressione per trasmettergli fiducia e conforto.

_“Non ci pensare”_ gli aveva detto gentile, la voce che suonava molto più matura e sicura quando abbandonava il suo amato dialetto.  
_“Non hai fatto niente di male. C’ho so che pe’ i clienti dovevo esse sempre disponibili ma hai solo reagito a ‘na provocazione; a’ fine sei umano pure te, no?”_

_“Umano, troppo umano”_ aveva sussurrato Ermal, ma le sue parole non avevano fermato Fabrizio dal continuare il discorso che aveva pronto nella propria testa.  
_“Io nun so bravo co’ ‘e parole: da a’ vita nun c’ho capito ancora tanto e consigli nun so’ capace a dalli, però te voglio di’ che è normale nun avecce la forza de esse sempre quello che l’ artri s’aspetteno da noi. Dovemo esse noi stessi ner bene e ner male, capito?”  
_ Aveva fatto un piccola pausa, cercando di mettere insieme i pensieri e far sì che, una volta che avesse dato loro voce, acquistassero senso.  
_“Abbiamo bisogno de lasciacce annà qualche volta; abbiamo il diritto d’ esse’ deboli ogni tanto.”_ Gli parlava piano, la voce coperta leggermente dal soffiare del vento.

_“E poi quella sta rompendo ‘er cazzo da quanno è arrivata. L’ho vista piglià questioni pure co ‘e ragazze ar bar. Lascia sta.”_ aveva sdrammatizzato con un sorriso.

Ermal l’aveva ascoltato e aveva sospirato prima di parlare _“Non è proprio così…”  
__“E com’è?”  
__“È che io non posso permettermelo. Di lasciarmi andare ed essere debole, intendo.”_  
Fabrizio aveva ora il viso rivolto verso di lui, ne scrutava il profilo: gli occhi socchiusi, i denti che, in un gesto nervoso, andavano a mordere le labbra sottili prima che parlasse ancora  
_“Non me le posso permettere uscite del genere, Fabrì. Non posso abbassare la guardia, specialmente coi clienti. Che faccio se mi licenziano perché ho risposto male ad un cliente? Non... non posso. Ho bisogno di questo lavoro. Ho bisogno di_ \- fece una pausa e Fabrizio lo vide deglutire a fatica il magone che gli era venuto per il nervoso, gli occhi che per un momento si chiudevano, alla ricerca di un punto fermo nel caos che doveva agitarsi sotto i ricci folti - _di essere forte. La mia famiglia deve poter contare su di me, non posso dimostrarmi un fallimento”._

Era forse la prima volta che la voce di Ermal, di solito sicura e decisa – e sempre un po’ saccente – aveva tremato mentre parlava di sé, si scopriva.  
_"Ma figurati se te licenziano pe’ na cazzata der_ genere – cercò di rassicurarlo – _e poi sei tanto intelligente, sai quanto ce metti a trovà n’artro posto? Pure meglio de st’albergo?”_ aveva poi abbassato il tono della voce, la mano che ancora gli massaggiava la nuca gentilmente _“E, fidate, un fallimento nun lo saresti mai.”_

L’aveva visto sbuffare una risata, come se le parole di Fabrizio non racchiudessero neanche un minimo di verità, e aveva poi scosso la testa. Con un gesto della mano spostò i ricci, che gli andarono a coprire gli occhi, portandosi le ciocche più lunghe dietro l’orecchio destro.   
_“Non lo so.... sono stanco. È tutto così difficile”_ si era portato una mano sul viso a massaggiarsi gli occhi e, fu istintivo per Fabrizio, passargli una mano sulla schiena, un tocco che voleva essere deciso, protettivo.

Aveva capito che dietro quelle parole si nascondeva altro oltre al dispiacere per quanto accaduto quella sera.  
_“Nun se po’ vive indossando ‘na maschera de perfezione, Ermal._  
_Semo tutti pieni de paure, de dubbi e de difetti, ma non li potemo ignorà. A volte bisogna ammette d’esse deboli e bisogna affidarse all’artri.”_    
Quelle parole non erano casuali. Lui, quelle cose, le aveva vissute sulla propria pelle: il voler essere capace di bastarsi da solo, il non chiedere mai aiuto, creare un’apparente sicurezza da mostrare agli altri per dimostrare che non aveva fallito, che poteva ancora farcela, ma poi soffrire dentro.   
Per anni aveva vissuto in quel modo e aveva capito solo dopo che era inutile nascondersi, che bisognava arrendersi a quello che si era, far cadere le maschere e mostrare la parte più vera e fragile di sé.  
Ermal era ancora giovane, sapeva bene che questo suo discorso non avrebbe cambiato il modo di fare del ragazzo, ma almeno poteva cercare di infondergli sicurezza e fargli capire che non era solo, che non era l’unico  a dover affrontare avvenimenti spiacevoli come quello, così come  non avrebbe dovuto sopportare il peso di innumerevoli fantasmi da solo : quei fantasmi che si nascondevano nei suoi begli occhi e che, in alcuni momenti, gli velavano lo sguardo di tristezza.  
E proprio quegli occhi lo fissavano ora, il sopracciglio – decorato dal piercing argentato – leggermente alzato, mentre lo scrutavano e lo studiavano.  
Non rispose, probabilmente perso nei suoi pensieri e Fabrizio lo lasciò fare per un po’.

_“Sai cosa, Erm?_ \- esordì dopo un po’- _Nun poi solo lavorà e studià e passà il tempo dentro ai treni e  pullman, che poi usi pure quello pe’ studià, scommetto”_ – Ermal aveva riso piano, confermando la teoria di Fabrizio il quale, con il solito sorriso genuino,  si era avvicinato al suo viso e aveva dichiarato- senza che ci fosse alcuna possibilità di replica- _“Venerdì c’avevo tutt’ e due il giorno libero, giusto?_ – aveva atteso che l’altro annuisse - _“Allora annamose a bere na cosetta assieme, ce stai?”_  

Per la prima volta, quella sera, aveva visto gli occhi di Ermal farsi più allegri e annuire di nuovo con un sorriso piccolo piccolo ma sincero.  
_“Apposto. Allora dopo me dai er numero tuo così se mettemo d’accordo. M’hanno detto che c’è un posto ’n centro che fa bira artigianale e la sera se fa’ musica”_.  
Aveva già anche deciso il posto, non avrebbe sicuramente accettato un rifiuto da parte di Ermal che, per il momento, sembrava assecondarlo.  
_“Si, ne ho sentito parlare anche io. Volevo andarci ma…”_ e la frase non l’aveva finita, l’aveva lasciata in sospeso, nascondendo chissà quali ragioni.

_“Mo vatte ‘a piglia  i libri e l’altra roba tua che te porto a casa. ”_  
_“Fino alla stazione”_ precisò Ermal, suscitando una risata da parte sua.  
_“Ok, ok, alla stazione”_ sorrise scompigliandogli i capelli in un gesto affettuoso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora una volta grazie per tutti i feedback che ci avete lasciato fino ad ora, continuate a farlo in modo da soddisfare il nostro ego e renderci felici!  
> Detto ciò, mi sembra doveroso informarvi che questo capitolo ha una genesi più lunga di quella dell'umanità; è stato scritto e modificato e riscritto e ricambiato così tante volte che alla fine ero arrivata al punto di volerlo buttare ma, in fondo, è un capitolo importante poiché da qui inizierà una svolta. Da questo capitolo in poi ci sarà un prima e un dopo e speriamo che lo notiate e che possiate apprezzare.  
> Attendiamo vostri commenti e riflessioni.  
> A presto!


	7. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mi sa che è mejio che vado a casa, mo piove” – commentò, guardandosi attorno. Ermal si sentì sotto osservazione: cos’avrebbe pensato dei libri sparsi un po’ ovunque? Delle tazzine di caffè sporche lasciate a prender polvere? Dei CD ammassati assieme ai DVD sotto al televisore? E poi, soprattutto, perché gli importava?
> 
> “Resta da me” – propose, non sapendo se quelle parole fossero ancora ispirate da quel pessimo amaro - “C’è un vento gelido e fra poco pioverà, sei ubriaco e devi arrivare in culo ai lupi, dove cazzo abiti”.  
> Fabrizio parve preso in contropiede dalla proposta, e rimase immobile al centro della piccola stanza da letto.
> 
> “Mo sei te che ce stai a provà, a Ermal” – scherzò, poi, sciogliendo l’espressione inebetita in un sorriso caldo

Lo aveva accompagnato per i vicoli della Bari più antica, più autentica, alla quale era affezionato perché costituiva il primo nucleo dove avesse abitato, il primo luogo al quale avesse potuto associare la definizione di casa senza i brividi che ne conseguivano, le paure, i lupi. 

I vicoli di Bari Vecchia si inerpicavano lungo strade e stradine, più o meno affollata di umanità varia: i turisti (pochi, ormai, in autunno inoltrato) affascinati dai mattoni consumati, dai panni tesi a dondolare incuranti sulle loro teste, dagli stendini abbandonati a sé stessi accanto ai motorini, dalle coorti che si aprivano - sbeffeggiandoti - e costringendoti a tornare sui tuoi passi, dalle nicchie delle Madonne che ogni vecchina aveva adottato per avere uno scopo, adesso che l’anzianità l’aveva sottratta agli obblighi della vita quotidiana. Bari era anche quello, ed Ermal le era affezionato come lo si può essere al luogo che ti ha accolto, ti ha dato dei nuovi amici, ti ha cresciuto e, anche, nutrito. 

Osservava Fabrizio alzare lo sguardo, sorridere alle urla indecenti dei baresi in abiti da casa – indifferenti a chiunque passasse perché quella era casa loro, e gli altri solo degli estranei – alle luci appese tra i vicoli, che illuminavano i loro passi lenti e rilassati.   
 _“Eccoci”_ – disse, indicando il locale: si trovava in una stradina stretta – un motorino con una coppia (naturalmente priva di casco) li superò, inondandoli di rumore – che costeggiava un antico palazzo nobiliare, ormai decadente ed abitato da una compagine eterogenea di autoctoni. 

_“Be’, ‘nnamo”_ – gli fece Fabrizio, posandogli una mano sulla schiena e spingendolo gentilmente verso l’ingresso.   
Il locale era stato ottenuto in una stanza dal sapore antico, coi soffitti a volta ricavati nella pietra viva. Qualcuno aveva voluto dargli un aspetto elegante con un l’arredamento minimal, tradito dalle sedie in plastica dell’Ikea. Una ragazza annoiata – dietro al lungo bancone – passava uno straccio sulla superficie già perfettamente pulita, come a non voler dare l’idea di stare lì senza far nulla.   
Ordinarono e quella gli fece segno di sedersi: la qualità delle birre era innegabile, il cibo anche ma le porzioni erano ridicole e piacevoli per lo sguardo più che per il palato. Il gruppo poco lontano si rivelò essere una band hipster, i cui miagolii del cantante rimbalzavano da una parte all’altra delle volte senza trasmettere nulla più che la sensazione di aver improvvisamente contratto le placche alla gola. 

Parlarono del più e del meno, dell’hotel dove prima Fabrizio lavorava, del viaggio che aveva fatto da Roma a Bari da solo, del fatto che ciò che l’avesse aiutato in quel cambiamento repentino di vita fosse stata anche la rottura con la sua ormai ex, quella che credeva potesse essere la donna della sua vita. Poi, gli raccontò di San Basilio, dei casermoni in cemento, dello spiazzo dove da piccolo aveva scoperto di essere scarso a calcio, di come si fosse dedicato alla chitarra, in sostituzione di quello svago infantile.

_“Suoni?”_ – Ermal si sentì chiedere, stringendo appena la presa attorno al boccale di birra, bagnato di condensa. 

Fabrizio parve prendere bene quell’improvviso interesse, sgranando appena gli occhi scuri. Aveva uno stupore quasi infantile che contrastava con la pelle scura, l’espressione quasi costantemente corrucciata. Tranne quando sorrideva, e allora gli occhi gli si illuminavano, le rughe attorno si distendevano e le labbra si aprivano a mostrare i denti bianchi e perfetti. 

Era bello, e basta, e non lo imbarazzava pensarlo: era di una bellezza spudorata, impudica, ed il fatto curioso era che non se ne rendeva conto, non pareva esserne conscio e per questo si muoveva nello spazio privo della consapevolezza degli sguardi che attirava, delle risate delle cameriere o delle ragazze al bar, delle occhiate scettiche degli uomini invidiosi. 

_“Sì, ‘a chitara”_ – rispose, con la sua pronuncia strascicata, aprendosi in un sorriso.

_“Io il pianoforte, sai mia madre è una violinista di rara bravura”_ – spiegò, col solito fiotto d’orgoglio che gli riempiva il petto quando menzionava Mira – _“Avrei sempre voluto imparare la chitarra, ma non c’è mai stato modo e non ne ho mai avuto davvero il tempo”_ – continuò, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di birra.   
Un pezzo di patata fritta – con ancora la buccia addosso, come si facevano a Bari – li guardava tristemente dal recipiente quadrato in porcellana. La prese tra le dita e ne morse un pezzo, porgendo istintivamente l’altra metà a Fabrizio, che la prese e la mangiò senza questioni. Non seppe da dove fosse derivato quel gesto, ma lo scacciò ondeggiando appena il capo e guardandosi attorno.

_“Che famo, se n’annamo da sto cimitero?”_ – propose quello, fissandolo con un sorriso sbilenco. Ermal sentiva le due pinte di birra sciogliergli le membra, la pesantezza che solitamente le intorpidiva dissolversi – “ _Conosco ‘n paro de posticini ‘ndo abito io, robba tranquilla, niente de scic come qua, però se magna e se beve e te paresse poco”_ – spiegò, suscitando una risata. Si limitò ad annuire con lo sguardo basso.

 

La strada per ritornare alla macchina di Fabrizio, parcheggiata di fronte a casa propria, fu alquanto breve e costellata di aneddoti che Ermal raccontava aiutato dall’alcool, ormai entrato in circolo: _“Ti giuro, Fabbrì, la figura di merda peggiore che io abbia mai fatto, ma cosa avrei dovuto fare? Avevo la maturità da dare...”_ – tentò di giustificarsi dinanzi allo sguardo incredulo del vicino.

_“Me stai a dì che hai preso ‘n taxi pe’ arivà a scola?”_ – ribadì l’altro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli – _“Mi padre a carci ner culo te c’avrebbe mannato”_ -  lo sgridò, mitigando il tono con un sorriso.

_“Be’, non è che tutti abbiamo un padre disponibile: in quel momento storico non ne avevo uno pronto all’uso”_ – sentenziò arricciando il naso, notando la sagoma dell’auto scura del ragazzo profilarsi dinanzi a loro.

Fabrizio si fermò appena per fissarlo, gli occhi lucidi che saltavano da un punto all’altro del viso di Ermal (riusciva quasi a seguirne il tragitto: la fronte, il naso, le labbra, gli occhi), e poi gli diede un buffetto con fare paternalistico: _“Mmh, vabbè va, sali”_ – fu la conclusione a quell’affermazione che il giovane si rese conto solo dopo di aver fatto.

Prese posto dal lato del passeggero, tirando la cintura verso di sé e fermandosi a rimuginare un attimo sull’accaduto, mentre il profumo di Fabrizio e l’odore di pelle del suo giubbotto si mischiavano a quello dell’auto, un misto di tessuto vecchio e deodorante per ambienti. Aveva appena lasciato cadere con leggerezza una dichiarazione importante, o che almeno lui riteneva tale, e Fabrizio l’aveva registrata (o forse no, e stava solo proiettando su di lui le proprie paranoie) con discrezione, non ponendo domande o scrutandolo alla ricerca di ulteriori spiegazioni. 

Piano a piano le strade note del centro città smisero di fiancheggiare il veicolo, e furono sostituite dall’oscurità della periferia, prima, e della zona industriale, poi. 

_“Ma dove cazzo abiti, non per farmi gli affari tuoi…”_

_“T’ho detto che era fori, che c’hai paura? Nun ce provo, statte tranquillo.”_

_“Non so se sentirmi offeso da quest’affermazione o meno”_ – rispose piccato, sistemandosi sul sedile leggermente sformato – _“In ogni caso, potresti semplicemente essere un criminale ed avermi portato in mezzo al nulla”_ – indicò con una mano l’oscurità spezzata dai guardrail – _“Magari commerci in organi, che ne so.”_

_“E che ce famo co n’organo tua, stai a morì, vedi quanto se’ secco”_ – fece quello, scrollando le spalle e mettendo la freccia, nonostante non ci fosse nessuno dietro – _“Nun ce arzo manco ‘na piotta”._

“Credevo fosse un’uscita tra amici, non una sessione di body-shaming” – sentenziò, dunque, stringendo le braccia al petto, quasi a volersi assicurare del fatto che non fosse poi così magro.

_“De che?”_

_“Lascia stare.”_

Il silenzio piombò nell’auto, inframmezzato dai respiri di entrambi.

_“Ma che te se’ ‘ncarognito pe’ davero? Stavo a scherzà”_ – fece, dopo un po’, il romano. Di sfuggita, Ermal si rese conto del tentativo di Fabrizio di incontrare il proprio sguardo.

_“E, comunque, con una costituzione esile come la mia come ti aspettavi arrivassi a piedi in dieci minuti al Liceo?”_ – riprese, suscitando una risata strascicata nell’altro.

_“Fortuna che semo arivati, che chi te capisce è bravo ma bravo pe’ davero” –_ ottenne come risposta, mentre l’auto accostava. 

Ermal avrebbe definito il baracchino del paninaro come un non-luogo: un posto di passaggio che non costituiva un’entità a sé, ben strutturata e definibile dal punto di vista teorico, ma che comunque fungeva da spazio in qualche modo strano.   
L’esterno della struttura pericolante era ricoperto da graffiti di dubbio gusto – uno in particolare ne colpì l’attenzione: ritraeva un grottesco Bob Marley intento a fumare, ovviamente – e le luci al neon che ne illuminavano l’interno contribuivano a fornire al coso (non avrebbe saputo definirlo diversamente) un aspetto tra l’onirico, il decandente e la New wave. Solo successivamente lesse il nome sull’insegna colorata: _Lu nzivat_.

_“Perfetto”_ – mormorò a denti stretti, meritandosi un’occhiata dubbiosa da parte di Fabrizio.

_“Lo conosci?”_ – chiese quello, probabilmente fraintendendo il proprio commento. Si limitò a scuotere la testa, mentre due boccoli gli coprivano la visuale. Quando riuscì ad appiattirli sulla sommità del capo, si ritrovò dinanzi al proprietario del non-luogo, il quale indossava su di un giubbino frusto un grembiule altrettanto consunto.

_“Ahò, Nicò, com’annamo?”_ – sentì Fabrizio chiedere, mentre lo sguardo di Ermal vagava dietro alla vetrina del bancone, dove diversi tagli di affettati facevano mostra di sé – _“T’ho portato n’amico stasera, vedi quant’è magro, sta a morì”._

_“Buonasera, giovane”_ – salutò quello, ed Ermal si limitò ad annuire col capo ed abbozzare un sorriso. Nicola lo fissava con la pancia gonfia che sfiorava pericolosamente la piastra ricoperta di briciole – ed i capelli bianchi attaccati al capo – _“Che vi faccio? Stasera teniamo pure le braciole, le ha fatte mia moglie stamattina: un gioiello…”_

_“Voi du’ brasciole?”_

Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, scuotendo il capo: _“Ce ccos, le braciole solo fatte a casa da chi conosci”_ – spiegò sottovoce – _“Una cosa più…”_ – perse le parole, evento raro, dinanzi ai tagli di carne appiattiti dalle luci inclementi del frigo.

_“Vabbè ho capito va, che ce fai du’ panini co ‘a porchetta e du bire pe’ inizia, che se semo bevuti er piscio prima”._

Nicola annuì, prendendo due Peroni gelide dal frigorifero sponsorizzato ed aprendole con velocità, tradendo un gesto abituale, prima di sbatterle sul ripiano in vetro e afferrare, con le mani ancora bagnate di birra ed acqua, i panini che avrebbero accolto la porchetta.  
Ermal sospirò, seguendo Fabrizio, il quale si era diretto con la loro parziale ordinazione verso il primo tavolino rosso Coca-Cola. Prese posto accanto a lui, non di fronte, infilando le gambe lunghe sotto all’angusto tavolo.

_“Ci vieni spesso qui?”_ – chiese a Fabrizio, il quale si prese qualche istante per ingoiare il primo sorso di birra.

_“’A sera, quanno torno da lavoro”_ – indicò la direzione lungo la quale, in linea d’aria, doveva trovarsi l’hotel – _“C’ho il coinquilino fissato co’ e cose sane, ma io vorrei solo magnà n’pace”_ – spiegò in maniera spicciola – _“Che ‘n te piace?”_ – chiese, quasi con aria preoccupata.

_“No no”_ – si affrettò a rispondere – _“Chiedevo, così”_ – scrollò le spalle, bevendo a propria volta, prima di poter lasciar trasparire qualcosa di spiacevole. In realtà, la sua era davvero genuina curiosità: non riusciva a figurarsi Fabrizio al di fuori dall’orario lavorativo: non immerso fino al collo di pacchi e cellophane, senza una lista da completare, senza la sigaretta che gli pendeva dal lato della bocca, mentre prendeva tra pollice e indice il naso, nel tentativo di far quadrare i carichi e non dover discutere con i fornitori.

Nicola, nel frattempo, era intento a riempire i panini con i gesti svelti della meccanicità. 

_“Ma senti ‘n po’, te ‘n ce l’hai na regazzina, ‘na cosa, ‘na pischella che te piace?”_ – Ermal incontrò lo sguardo di Fabrizio, non rispondendo – _“Che te vedo che stai sempre a studià, a legge cose. Che te piace Bianca?”_

Quella domanda non lo colse realmente di sorpresa – aveva notato un avvicinamento tra i due, specialmente fisico – ma, chissà come, lo infastidì ugualmente, come se il fatto che Fabrizio si stesse informando della situazione sentimentale della sua amica fosse comunque affare suo. Non lo era, in effetti.

_“Perché, a te piace?”_ – chiese, forse in tono eccessivamente tagliente, perché l’uomo sgranò appena gli occhi – _“Comunque no, è come una sorella per me, davvero”_ – si affrettò ad aggiungere. Fabrizio non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, che Nicola lo chiamò porgendogli il piatto di plastica dove giacevano i panini fumanti. Lo vide ritornare con un mezzo sorriso, prima di posare il piatto tra loro due e sedersi nuovamente.

Erano seduti così vicini che Ermal riusciva a percepire il calore delle gambe di Fabrizio, vicine alle proprie. Si chiese se quella vicinanza non dovesse provocargli un senso di disagio – non era una persona fisica con chi conosceva da poco – eppure si ritrovò a posare il proprio ginocchio nodoso contro quello di lui, più solido. 

_“Pare sempre che te ‘ncazzi quanno te dicono ‘na cosa”_ – sentenziò quello, porgendogli il panino. Ermal lo accettò senza rispondere, limitandosi a tirare un morso, avvertendo la farina attaccarglisi alle labbra. Fabrizio lo imitò, sporcandosi i jeans e pulendoli con grosse manate, che sortirono l’effetto contrario.

_“Non mi incazzo, solo che Bianca ha una storia particolare.”_

_“C’ha ventisett’anni, o saprà come se deve comportà.”_

_“Ha anche una figlia, se è per questo…”_

_“C’ho o so, e comunque bona è bona: che je voi dì?”_

_“Questo sì, ma il punto è che...”_

_“Il punto è che la mia era ‘na domanda, a’ Ermal, nun c’ho programmi.”_

_“D’accordo”_ – si limitò a rispondere, tirando un secondo morso e fissando in lontananza la sagoma dell’auto, coperta dall’erba che cresceva alta – _“E non ce l’ho più la ragazza, m’ha lasciato”_ – disse, rispondendo alla domanda principale. Bevve un sordo di birra, sporcando il collo della bottiglia di farina.   
Fabrizio gli porse un tovagliolo ruvido, col quale si pulì per poi appallottolarlo in mano e stringere il panino, unica fonte di calore. 

_“E come mai ve siete lasciati?”_ – fu la domanda che gli piombò in petto. Del resto, cosa si aspettava? 

_“Perché l’affetto muore di stenti”_ – rispose di primo acchito, fissando gli occhi del bruno, il quale parve accogliere quella risposta come un dogma. Non lo stava mettendo in discussione, probabilmente se Ermal non avesse continuato a parlare l’avrebbe accettata come spiegazione plausibile, continuando a mangiare il proprio panino. 

_“Silvia è la classica amica con la quale ti metti per capire se ci sia o meno qualcosa di più”_ – spiegò, mordendo nuovamente il panino ed impiegando un tempo incredibilmente lungo a masticare – _“E all’inizio pareva andare anche bene, sai? Mi capiva, mi supportava: le devo tanto, quasi tutto in un certo senso, perché m’ha preso per capelli quando stavo per fare qualche cazzata, però…”_ – alzò le spalle, lo sguardo fisso sull’etichetta di birra ormai resa poltiglia dall’umidità – _“Lo sai che noi siamo parte dell’Universo, no?”_ – lo guardò a cercare conferma della sua attenzione – _“Be’, allora se siamo parte di qualcosa ne condividiamo la composizione. Ma l’Universo com’è? Infinito”_ – rispose al posto suo – _“E allora non posso e voglio sentirmi limitato perché sarebbe contrario alla mia natura”._

Non era sicuro avesse capito o fosse stato chiaro, così si limitò a porgere il proprio panino mezzo sbocconcellato all’amico, il quale lo fissò dubbioso: _“Non mi va più”_.

Vide Fabrizio rimanere interdetto, tenendo un panino in ciascuna mano, mentre un vento freddo ed insidioso andava a scompigliare la sua zazzera scura. Mosse appena il capo, e le luci al neon della panineria colpirono il suo orecchino.

_“Prendo altre due birre”_ – annunciò, dunque, Ermal, più per sottrarsi al momentaneo imbarazzo. Solo una volta in piedi, si accorse del leggero giramento di testa e si chiese se anche Fabrizio lo accusasse e se quella conversazione a cuore aperto non fosse frutto della birra, piuttosto che della propria mente. Una cosa era certa: probabilmente il giorno dopo si sarebbe vergognato di quella perdita di pudore, ma in quel momento non desiderava altro se non togliersi un peso dallo stomaco: quindi avrebbe vomitato parole, salvo poi ripulire tutto col proprio atteggiamento scostante.

Ritornò da un Fabrizio taciturno, quasi alla fine del panino, il quale accolse la bevanda con un sorriso debole.  
 _“Senti”_ – fece il moro, dopo che una sorsata di birra ebbe sciacquato il sapore dell’ultimo boccone – _“Te vojo di ‘n paro de cose: io c’ho trentun anni e ancora nun c’ho capito ‘n cazzo, però…”_ – lo vide cercare una posizione più comoda – _“Se voi sta co’ ‘na persona devi avecce la libertà de torna’ indietro, d’uscinne, di fa che voi. C’è ‘na cosa che secondo me è sacra, oltre ar pane: la libertà. Nun te la fa mai levà da nessuno, Ermal”_ – gli posò una mano sul ginocchio e, in quel momento, si sentì infinitamente piccolo sotto il calore di quella mano callosa, da operaio – _“Però devi capì ch’a volte nun so l’artri a dacce i limiti, ma semo noi stessi: e allora so cazzi amari”._  

Ermal annuì, prendendo la propria birra e fissando lo sguardo su un punto indefinito prima di riportarlo su Fabrizio, il quale non aveva ancora tolto la mano dal proprio ginocchio.

_“E tu sei scappato dai suoi limiti o dai tuoi?”_ – chiese, senza la cautela che avrebbe usato in altre situazioni. Del resto, Fabrizio era stato molto diretto con lui, perché non usare la stessa moneta?

_“E chi te dice che so scappato?”_ – fece quello, prendendo il panino che Ermal aveva lasciato nelle sue mani poco prima – _“O magno? L’avemo pagato”_ – chiese e lui lo lasciò fare.

_“Tu c’hai la faccia di uno che è scappato”_ – commentò semplicemente, continuando a bere. Una nuova folata di vento gli fece avvertire un brivido lì dove la mano di Fabrizio era rimasta sino a poco tempo prima.

_“No, sì”_ – fu la risposta a bocca piena – _“Nun so scappato è che…”_ – posò il panino – _“E’ ‘n casino, pischellè”_ – concluse. 

_“Non me ne parlare, allora.”_

_“No, t’o dico”_ – concesse quello.

Ermal si predispose all’ascolto.

_“Sai no, l’ho voluta bene a Giada”_ – un sorriso e lo sguardo appena lucido a quel nome mostrarono la sincerità di quell’affermazione, ma ad Ermal la cosa lasciò indifferente: non la conosceva e, si ritrovò a pensare, non avrebbe voluto conoscerla – _“Però a ‘n certo punto me so reso conto che volevo più bene a quello che tenevamo: a casa, le serate ar cinema o sur divano, capito? So’ quelle cose che uno crede di volè da sempre, no? Forse tu no ancora, perché sei giovane”_ – lasciò cadere quella constatazione, quasi volendo dare voce a pensieri che Ermal non aveva mai neppure formulato a sé stesso – _“Però me so trovato a trent’anni che i miei me dicevamo de sposamme, ch’a brava ragazza l’avevo trovata, de fa du’ figli: ma me ce vedi a me co ‘n fijio?”._

Si limitò a sorridere, mentre quello tirava l’ennesimo morso al panino: dove metteva tutto quel cibo? Innaffiò il boccone con un altro sorso di birra. No, non ce lo vedeva Fabrizio con un figlio: non gli pareva un essere umano capace di badare a sé stesso, figurarsi ad un altro totalmente dipendente da lui. Ci voleva poco per diventare genitore, eppure non tutti erano in grado di esserlo, e lui ne era la prova vivente. Forse a volte si faceva bene a scappare, a fuggire i limiti altrui, ma Fabrizio aveva ragione: come si faceva a fuggire dai propri? Quando anche il proprio corpo diventava una gabbia? Quando era l’anima a sbeffeggiarti e nessuno posto era mai troppo lontano da sé stessi?

 

Finirono le birre e, quasi l’avessero evocato magicamente, Nicola arrivò da loro con due bicchierini di amaro: per digerire, aveva detto, e per mandarli via nel modo meno scortese che conoscesse, pensarono loro. Sia Ermal che Fabrizio avevano trangugiato anche quello, senza chiedersi come avrebbero fatto a tornare a casa, dato che avevano una macchina e nessuno dei due pareva particolarmente propenso alla lucidità. Eppure, quando Fabrizio si alzò, Ermal lo vide molto più stabile di quanto non si sentisse lui, per dirne una. Posò una banconota da dieci euro sul bancone e salutò Nicola con nonchalance, mettendo con altrettanta rilassatezza un braccio attorno alle spalle di Ermal, il quale lo lasciò fare e, anzi, salutò con piacere quel contatto, che gli dava l’opportunità di poggiarsi a lui e mascherare a malapena la propria instabilità.

_“Ma sei sicuro di poter guidare?”_ – chiese, mentre Fabrizio apriva per lui lo sportello dell’auto.

_“Potemo sempre dormì pe’ strada”_ – propose quello, chiudendoglielo dietro, una volta ch’ebbe preso posto.

_“Metti ‘a cintura”_ si sincerò, aspettando che Ermal – dopo alcuni tentativi andati a vuoto – riuscisse ad imbroccare lo scatto.

_“La prossima volta bevo solo Fanta, lo giuro”_ – promise allora il giovane, posando il capo all’indietro e sentendo il mondo girargli attorno da sotto le palpebre chiuse. Avvertì una risata sommessa da parte di Fabrizio, soffocata dal rumore di accensione dell’auto: non si era neppure reso conto del fatto che fosse entrato in macchina. Rimasero così per un po’, per farla riscaldare, mentre i rumori di Nicola intento a smontare ed ammassare i tavoli riempivano l’abitacolo.

_“Metti un po’ di musica”_ sussurrò a mezza bocca Ermal, sentendo la mano di Fabrizio vicino alle proprie gambe: quello aprì il portaoggetti per prendere l’autoradio e posizionarla.

_“C’hai ‘na stazione preferita? Io, solitamente, Virgin”_ – commentò quello, roco. Era riposante la sua voce, quel tono in particolare, quando la stanchezza faceva capolino, le parole gli rotolavano sulla lingua dolcemente: quasi riusciva ad immaginarne l’espressione stropicciata e si chiese quante volte l’avesse vista inconsciamente, l’avesse quasi studiata, per poterla ora visualizzare in maniera così nitida nella propria mente annebbiata dalla birra.

_“Una qualsiasi”_ – mormorò, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e sentendo una leggera nausea salirgli lungo l’esofago, pizzicandogli il naso. 

_“D’accordo”_ – fu l’unica risposta – _“Fa’ te, che dovemo partì”_ – disse, poi, invitandolo con un gesto della mano a prendere possesso dell’autoradio. Ermal si sistemò un po’ meglio, era così facile perdersi in quei sedili sfondati, iniziando a girare con cadenzata lentezza la manopolina. La macchina in movimento, la zona poco servita, la radio continuava ad agganciarsi a stazioni salvo poi abbandonarle poco dopo. Ad un certo punto, la voce di Claudio Baglioni riempì l’abitacolo ed il ragazzo staccò la mano dalla radio, non volendo perdere l’unico appiglio con la civiltà. 

“ _Tu non sei come ti credevo io_ ”

_“Ma che è? Baglioni?”_

_“Sì, la conosci?”_ – chiese Ermal, improvvisamente preso dal ritmo della canzone – _“Dai, la devi conoscere per forza, sei vecchio abbastanza…”_

_“Ahò, ma quant’anni me davi, famme capì!”_

_“Una quarantina?_ ” – propose, scoppiando in una risata alcolica all’espressione esterrefatta di Fabrizio.

_“Famme guidà, va, che è meglio”_ – fece quello con un sorriso celato.

_“Io ti baciavo mentre tu piangeeevi”_ – iniziò a cantare – _“E adesso che io piango, tu chi baceraaaaai?”_ – prese Fabrizio per la manica, quasi pretendendo attenzione, in quel drammatico omaggio al cantante.

Quello lo fissò, gli occhi illuminati dalla luce artificiale e divertiti dallo spettacolo, mentre muoveva il braccio per prendergli la mano. Ermal la strinse, agitandole entrambe a ritmo di musica, mentre il romano riusciva chissà come a tenere lo sterzo con una sola mano senza andare fuori strada. 

Provarono a cantare la parte parlata, incespicando nelle rispettive parole e sorrisi, ridendo forse più del dovuto e riprendendo finalmente quando il ritornello fece capolino dalle casse dell’auto, che ronzavano sotto il peso dei bassi.

_“Voglio andar via, i sogni cercano dove ma viaaa…”_

_“… anche all’inferno ci sarà qualcuno…”_

_“… a farmi compagnia!_ ” – Fabrizio portò la mano, ancora stretta a quella di Ermal, sul voltante, prendendo una svolta e lanciando uno sguardo fugace allo specchietto retrovisore.

_“Voglio andar viaaa…”_ – ripresero in coro – _“… da te, che goccia a goccia hai spremuto il mio cuoreeeeee…”_

_“… e dagli straccivendoli di ricomprare quel che resta del mio amore…”_ – continuò Ermal per lui.

_“… e andare viaaa!”_ concluse Fabrizio.

 

_“Fai piano, Fabrì, non sbattere il portone o quelli di fronte scassano il cazzo”_ – sussurrò Ermal, cercando nella semioscurità del cortiletto interno di trovare la chiave di casa – _“Accompagnalo, il portone”_.

_“Che ‘n sa la strada?”_ – chiese quello, in un sussurro roco, ma ubbidendo comunque.

Ermal si voltò, con le chiavi in mano ed il vento che gli scompigliava i capelli; incontrò lo sguardo di Fabrizio e scoppiarono in una risata sommessa e priva di qualsiasi senso, piegandosi in due mentre i muscoli si flettevano sotto quella sollecitazione del tutto inutile.

_“Ma che cazzo, ma sei coglione?”_ – fece, continuando a tenersi la pancia, mentre individuava finalmente la chiave.

_“Ha parlato Alberto Sordi!”_ – rispose l’altro, seguendolo verso la porta di casa.

_“Fai silenzio che qui la gente dorme”_ – commentò Ermal, scorgendo la sagoma di Mirmo nel vaso di foglie cinesi della moglie di Dino – _“Tutti tranne Mirmo”_ – presentò, avvertendo un leggero pizzicore al naso – _“Fabrì, ti presento Mirmo: il mio coinquilino”_.

_“Ammazza, oh, sempre mejo der mio”_ – commentò quello, scrutando il micio appallottolato tra le foglie.

_“Sei andato in bianco stasera, eh, Mirmo? Pallocchia t’ha lasciato? E sarà mica perché sei stronzo pure te?_ ” – commentò Ermal, riuscendo dopo alcuni tentativi a vuoto, ad infilare la chiave nella toppa.

_“Ma che sai tutti i cazzi de ‘sto micio?”_ – chiese un Fabrizio evidentemente confuso.

_“E’ uno di famiglia, che ne sai tu”_ – scrollò le spalle, entrando finalmente in casa e cercando a tentoni l’interruttore della luce (era sempre stato dietro l’attaccapanni?). 

_“Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora”_ – fece Ermal, indicando la cucina che fungeva da salone, biblioteca, sala da pranzo e, insomma, quello. Vide Fabrizio guardarsi attorno, quasi registrare con un sorriso lo zaino abbandonato su una sedia, i libri ammassati sul tavolino minuscolo, accanto alla finestra dalla quale parlava con Marco ogni mattina, la Fiammetta gialla da tre tazze abbandonata sulla cucina economica sporca di caffè, il posacenere pieno di cicche, l’astuccio in cuoio vuoto che aveva dimenticato nella sua macchina una mattina. 

_“E’ un po’ un casino”_ – ammise Ermal, facendogli segno di entrare e chiudendogli la porta alle spalle – _“Siediti Fabrì”_ – indicò la sedia incastrata sotto al tavolo quadrato e si diresse ad aprire il frigo, dal quale estrasse la bottiglia d’acqua, per offrirla al ragazzo.

_“Senti, Erm, te dispiace se vado ar bagno? Me la sto a tenè da oggi_ ” – fece quello. Era diverso sotto la luce calda del tinello: aveva i tratti tutti stropicciati, ma sembrava rilassato, felice quasi e bello, ma quello non costituiva una novità. Cazzo, quant’era bello? Faceva quasi schifo. Chissà come sarebbe stata la propria vita, se fosse stato avvenente almeno la metà di Fabrizio Mobrici.

_“Come no?”_ – indicò la porticina che dava sul bagno – _“Se non c’è la carta igienica…”_

_“’Na scrollata e via”_

_“Cretino, sta sotto al lavandino”._

Nel frattempo, Ermal tolse il giubbotto e, sfilando il maglione, si rese conto di essersi sporcato chissà come di birra. Con una smorfia lo gettò sul pavimento della camera da letto, calciando poi via le scarpe e abbassando la zip dei jeans, mentre un tuono squarciava il cielo. In quel momento Fabrizio entrò in camera, passandosi una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati.

_“Mi sa che è mejio che vado a casa, mo piove”_ – commentò, guardandosi attorno.   
Ermal si sentì sotto osservazione: cos’avrebbe pensato dei libri sparsi un po’ ovunque? Delle tazzine di caffè sporche lasciate a prender polvere? Dei cd ammassati assieme ai dvd sotto il televisore? E poi, soprattutto, perché gli importava?

_“Resta da me”_ – propose, non sapendo se quelle parole fossero ancora ispirate da quel pessimo amaro - _“C’è un vento gelido e fra poco pioverà, sei ubriaco e devi arrivare in culo ai lupi, dove cazzo abiti”._

Fabrizio parve preso in contropiede dalla proposta, e rimase immobile al centro della stanzetta da letto.

_“Mo sei te che ce stai a provà, a Ermal”_ – scherzò, poi, sciogliendo l’espressione inebetita in un sorriso caldo.

_“Coglione, se vuoi morire spalmato sull’asfalto puoi, eh, chi ti dice un cazzo”_ – rispose, sfilandosi definitivamente i jeans e scoprendo le gambe nodose.

_“Famme capì, tratti tutti l’amici tua così o me devo sentì ‘mportante?”_

_“Domani tornerò a non parlarti, per adesso è l’alcool”_ – spiegò, passandogli affianco per dirigersi verso l’armadio, posandogli una mano sul petto – _“Ora secondo te dove cazzo ho messo la tuta pulita?”_ – chiese, sentendo la testa girargli improvvisamente, mentre si abbassava a cercare qualcosa che potesse fungere in maniera dignitosa da pigiama. Si resse all’armadio e avvertì la mano di Fabrizio afferrargli piano la vita.

_“Te devi sta fermo, o voi morì?”_ – chiese quello, riuscendo facilmente a spostarlo dall’armadio. Ermal si lasciò condurre dolcemente verso il letto, dove si sedette con un tonfo sordo, avvertendo le lenzuola fresche sotto le cosce accaldate.

_“Tiè, pijiate questa”_ – Fabrizio gli porse la felpa che indossava sotto al giubbotto di pelle. Ermal la prese in mano, non sapendo bene cosa farci – _“E’ calda, è bella, vedi de trattalla bene che è una de’ e preferite mia”._

Il giovane la strinse tra le mani: era calda e odorava di Fabrizio, quell’odore che gli si attaccava allo stomaco e lo avvertiva ogni volta della sua presenza, che gli faceva chinare il capo ancora di più sugli appunti, nel tentativo di non dar a intendere di averlo già sentito arrivare. 

Ermal la infilò, tirando un po’ quando la zazzera di capelli si incastrò appena, per poi vedere Fabrizio sfilarsi le scarpe, i jeans, rimanere in boxer e maglietta, indossava una t-shirt degli Arctic Monkeys. 

_“Che lato voi?”_ – chiese, indicando il letto ad una piazza e mezzo.

_“Il sinistro, quello non attaccato al muro”_ – spiegò Ermal, avvicinandosi alla radiosveglia, con la testa che ancora gli girava, non sapeva se per l’alcool o se per il profumo della felpa dell’uomo, che gli copriva le cosce a metà, avvolgendogli le mani fini.

_“Che turno hai domani, devo mettere la sveglia? Io vado alle due”_ – spiegò.

_“No, inizio domani sera, poi t’accompagno così me ne torno a casa”_ – fece quello, prendendo posto e sprofondando il capo corvino sul cuscino sprimacciato. Lo vide aggiustarselo meglio: _“Ma nun te dà fastidio dormì co’ sto coso?”_

Anche Silvia odiava quei cuscini, ma Ermal li aveva presi entrambi ad un euro e cinquanta all’Ikea e non aveva voluto sentir ragioni.

_“No, non iniziare a fare il principe sul pisello, altrimenti ti rimando sulla strada ubriaco o a dormire nei vasi con Mirmo”_ – lo minacciò, infilando le gambe sotto le lenzuola e cercando di recuperare la trapunta dal fondo del letto.

_“Il cuscino lo devi comprà bono, de qualità, o te ritrovi a quarant’anni cor collo spezzato”_ – spiegò quello, coprendosi col lenzuolo fino ai fianchi.

_“Tu ne sai qualcosa, no?”_ – lo sbeffeggiò il ragazzo, sorridendo e sprofondando col capo riccioluto.

_“Ma che shampoo usi, me stai a ‘nvelenà”_ – gli rispose, quello, annusando la federa.

_“Pantene, sennò non escono bene i ricci”_ – fu la sincera risposta.

_“Me stai a pija per culo?”_

_“Cosa?”_

_“Niente”_

_“Dormi va”_ – fece Ermal, allungando la mano all’indietro e trovando l’interruttore centrale – _“E comunque uso anche il diffusore”_ – disse ad un certo punto, nell’oscurità della stanzetta, mentre il rumore della pioggia riempiva lo spazio attorno a loro.

_“Che cazz’è ‘n diffusore?”_

_“Dormi, Fabrì”_ – ingiunse nuovamente, soffocando una risata.

C’era la pioggia ed il suo rumore cullò il sonno di entrambi: Ermal non era più tanto sicuro che fosse l'acqua a condurre lui, forse era il contrario e quella gli aveva portato Fabrizio, per la terza volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere giunt* sin qui! Vi ringraziamo sinceramente, anche se negli ultimi tempi siete stati dei truffaldini!   
> Il capitolo che avete appena letto ha avuto un lungo periodo di gestazione: è stato scritto, riscritto, preso, ampliato, tagliato, sistemato e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Non saremo mai soddisfatte del nostro lavoro, ma speriamo voi lo siate. E' l'inizio, ragà, lo è davvero per questi due che sono diventati parte delle nostre giornate, che ci vengono in mente per i motivi più disparati e che sono ispirati da momenti di pura quotidianità che io e la Socia ci troviamo a condividere. Speriamo piaccia a voi almeno la metà di quanto piace a noi scriverli e vederli interagire. Siamo sempre qui, per qualsiasi osservazione/commento/suggerimento o su Tumblr (@poluumnia e @roses_symphony).


	8. Capitolo 6 e 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, questa volta con una novità! Vi presentiamo i "mezzi capitoli" ovvero dei capitoli che si pongono a metà tra quelli principali e ci forniscono POV di personaggi "secondari", quindi né Ermal né Fabrizio, e momenti non vissuti per intero o direttamente da loro due. Non saranno sistematici, ma aggiunti quando ci sembrerà opportuno mostrare un punto di vista diverso, meno metamoro-centrico. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrea aveva dormito saporitamente quella notte: lo scrosciare della pioggia aveva conciliato il suo sonno, solitamente poco regolare. Per questo, quella mattina, quando la sveglia lo aveva bruscamente riportato alla realtà, non aveva tirato giù la solita caterva di Santi e compagnia cantante, stiracchiandosi, invece, nel letto come un gatto e traendo da quel semplice gesto un’intensa soddisfazione fisica e morale. Prima di allungare la mano verso il cellulare, attaccato al caricabatterie sul pavimento, aveva fissato il soffitto scuro della camera da letto padronale di quella casa che occupava, ormai da qualche anno, in una palazzina degli anni ’60 alla periferia (quella vera) di Bari e che, da qualche mese, lo vedeva dividere gioie e dolori della vita quotidiana con Fabrizio.

Già, Fabrizio.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          
Il ragazzo, più giovane di lui di qualche anno, gli era capitato tra capo e collo quell’estate, quando la possibilità di un cambiamento gli si era profilata all’orizzonte ed un’abile opera di persuasione da parte di Claudio lo aveva convinto a lasciarsi alle spalle Roma, le cattive compagnie – che da qualche anno evitava come la peste per paura di ricascarci – e Giada, la sua ex, una delle donne più belle che Andrea avesse mai conosciuto.

Sbadigliò, riuscendo finalmente a staccare il telefono dal cavetto, che cadde rovinosamente sotto al letto, e lo sbloccò, posandovi semplicemente il dito. Chiamate perse. Aggrottando la fronte aprì la notifica, vedendo il nome di Claudio comparire ben due volte: ma che cazzo ci faceva sveglio alle sette del mattino? E, soprattutto, in quale universo parallelo credeva di trovarlo sveglio a quell’ora? Pigiò nuovamente sul nome dell’amico, vedendo la schermata cambiare e la chiamata partire. Bastarono due squilli, prima che la voce conosciuta si materializzasse dall’altro capo della linea.

“ _Ammazza, oh, e che cazzo ce l’hai attaccato ar culo?_ ”       

“ _Ciao bello, è un piacere sentirti_ ” – rispose quello, con la solita bonaria giovialità.

“ _Bello, se vede che nun me vedi da ‘n po’ de tempo_ ” – commentò Andrea, tirandosi su a sedere, e saggiando con lo sguardo annebbiato la camera immersa nell’oscurità.

Posò i piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo, per poi guadagnare spazio verso la finestra. Assieme alla luce entrò in camera l’aria umida del mattino, il tempo uggioso ad ammantare di ulteriore grigiore il già poco ridente quartiere. Notò la signora del secondo piano lasciare lì i bisogni del proprio Yorkshire, prima di accendersi con aria assolutamente innocente una sigaretta.

“ _Questo te volevo dì: avevamo pensato coi ragazzi de venicce a fa ‘n giro giù_ ” - propose quello – “ _Nun fa’ l’anni?_ ” – proseguì, forse a voler palesare la motivazione di quell’improvviso spostamento.

“ _E m’ o chiedi pure? Potete venì quanno ve pare, casa mia è sempre aperta_ ” – ribadì, uscendo dalla camera e dirigendosi in bagno. Lanciò un fugace sguardo allo specchio, prima di voltarsi verso il water e bloccare il telefono tra spalla e guancia.

“ _Ma che stai a piscià mentre me parli a telefono?_ ”

“ _So sicuro che sai come se fa, Mae’._ ”

“ _Vedi de lavatte le mani, dopo_ ” – si premurò quello, riprendendo il discorso – “ _Dicevo, volemo venì: ho provato a chiamà Fabrizio ma me sa che sta a lavoro…_ ”

“ _Ma chi? Ieri era libero, è uscito poi la sera nun ho capito co’ chi e mo starà de là_ ” – fece Andrea, sincerandosi d’aver svuotato la propria vescica con un’ultima sgrollata, prima di voltarsi verso il lavandino ed ubbidire all’ingiunzione dell’amico.

“ _Me e so lavate, contento?_ ”

“ _Bravo._ ”

“' _spetta che vado a vedè si m’è morto dentro ar letto, nun vorrei trovallo freddo sur materasso_ ” – spiegò, coprendo il breve spazio che divideva la stanza di Fabrizio dal bagno.                                               

Bussò, ottenendo solo silenzio. Provò nuovamente.

“ _Entra_ ” – la voce di Claudio quasi lo colse di sorpresa, dall’altra parte della linea.

“ _Ahò, e no, che poi si me lo trovo nudo che faccio: lo sai che so sensibile a quer pettaccio._ ”

“ _Sticazzi, Andrè. Non risponde: potrebbe stare male, lo sai com’è_ ” – commentò Claudio, abbandonando per un momento il tono giocoso e lasciando spazio ad un velo di sincera preoccupazione. Andrea non aveva idea di cosa Claudio sapesse di Fabrizio, ma non era poi così sicuro di voler indagare: voleva bene a Fabrizio ed anche ai suoi fantasmi, ma non aveva intenzione di conoscerli tutti.                                 
Aprì la porta senza ulteriori questioni, trovando il letto vuoto, la coperta scura perfettamente aderente al materasso – segno che nessuno doveva averci dormito recentemente, dato che solitamente quando usciva per andare a lavoro il letto rimaneva sfatto – le scuri della finestra socchiuse ed il profumo, che Fabrizio era solito indossare, aleggiava nell’aria rarefatta di una stanza che non veniva aperta dal giorno prima.

“ _Cla._ ”

“ _Eh?_ ” - il tono dell’amico era leggermente preoccupato.

“ _Me sa proprio che ieri notte Fabrizio è annato a bombà da quarche parte, perché nun è tornato_ ”.

“ _Ma che davero?_ ”

“ _No, pe’ ride!_ ”

“ _… Ma co' chi?_ ”

“ _E che so, sarà una che s’è trovato ma nun m’ha detto mica niente, ‘sto ‘nfame!_ ”

“ _Ma ieri sera quando ti ha detto con chi fosse uscito, non ha specificato…?_ ”

“ _No, senti so che ce sta una all’hotel che c’ha pure ‘n pupo, ma nun m’ha detto niente. Ma te pare che c’ha ‘na tresca co’ una co ‘n.._ ”

In quel momento le loro considerazioni – assolutamente degne di nota e credito – furono interrotte dal rumore delle chiavi nella serratura. La figura di Fabrizio si stagliò nella semioscurità del corridoio: i capelli in disordine, la maglietta troppo leggera per quel clima umido sotto al giubbotto ed il telefono in mano ad illuminargli di un pallore artificiale le borse sotto gli occhi.

“ _Ah, eccolo_ ” – fece a Claudio – “ _Fabrì, Claudio te stava a cercà._ ”

“ _E mo m’ha trovato_ ” – commentò quello, superando Andrea e dirigendosi verso la propria camera.

Lo vide aprire la finestra, prima ancora di togliersi il giubbotto.

“ _Ma che ha?_ ” – la voce metallica s’intromise.

“ _Che c’hai? Ndo se’ annato? C’hai fatto preoccupà, me stavo a sembrà mi madre quanno annavo a pomicià ar cinema_ ”

“ _Ahò, nun ve dovete accollà_ ” – fece Fabrizio, chiudendogli la porta in faccia, con aria stanca ma una strana espressione di intima soddisfazione dipinta in volto.

“ _C’ha una_ ” – concluse Claudio, quando Andrea rimase con la porta bianca a pochi centimetri dal proprio naso.

“ _Preciso_ ” – concordò lui.

 

* * *

 

 

Guardava fuori dalla finestra da ormai mezz’ora mentre teneva tra le mani la sua tazzina di espresso, girando lo zucchero che, ormai, era sciolto da un pezzo.  
L’unica cosa che vedeva però, oltre alla sagoma della palazzina difronte, erano le ultime gocce della pioggia caduta la notte che correvano le te giù dai vetri appannati.  
Di Ermal non c’era neanche l’ombra quella mattina.

Quello di affacciarsi la mattina e scambiarsi anche solo un buongiorno era ormai il loro rituale: qualcosa a cui nessuno dei due, fatto salvo per eventi eccezionali, si sottraeva. Si scambiavano poche parole, ma sufficienti a Marco per comprendere come stesse l’amico e, a volte, utili a confidargli qualcosa che lo preoccupava.

Fissava le imposte chiuse dall’altro lato del cortile aspettando che Ermal apparisse da un momento all’altro ma, non essendoci riscontro, il suo istinto iperprotettivo prevalse su di lui .  
Aveva indossato il primo giubbotto trovato sull’attaccapanni - probabilmente di Andrea visto che lo sentiva leggermente stretto addosso - ed era uscito attraversando il cortile, ritrovandosi in breve tempo davanti casa del ragazzo.

 

“ _Ho trovato uno in mutande a casa di Ermal_.”

La bionda, con addosso una felpa più grande di almeno due taglie - che Marco ricordava avere molto simile, ma che era poi misteriosamente quanto inaspettatamente sparita- gli occhiali da vista, troppo grandi per quel viso sfilato, e i lunghi capelli tirati su con un mollettone - sempre bella come il sole agli occhi di Marco -  parve non prestargli davvero attenzione, troppo concentrata sui suoi testi originali da tradurre e comprendere.

 “ _Mi ha aperto lui_ ” – spiegò con una certa urgenza, quasi a voler sollecitare la conversazione – “ _Quando mai Ermal lascia qualcuno a casa sua e gli fa aprire la porta? Se io tocco qualcosa di solito mi ammazza_ ”.

“ _Tentativi che, evidentemente, non hanno ancora sortito alcun effetto_ ” – mormorò la bionda, sottolineando un passaggio particolarmente complesso.

Marco non rispose, abituato alle frecciatine al vetriolo che, da un punto di vista dialettico, ponevano Anna ed Ermal in una posizione di quasi parità in quanto ad assassini della conversazione. Si era seduto pesantemente sulla sua solita sedia, al piccolo tavolo in mezzo alla cucina, lo sguardo tra il sorpreso e il preoccupato, continuando a fissare la ragazza con insistenza, tentando di cavarne fuori una risposta.

Quella parve, finalmente, cedere.

“ _Marco ma sarà un amico, che c’è di strano?_ ” si strinse nelle spalle, non dando molto peso alla questione, cercando di fargli analizzare la cosa con razionalità.

 “ _Un amico che non conosco? Così importante da restare a dormire da lui? Si era anche messo a fare il caffè, come se fosse casa sua quella!_ ”

 La cosa che lo aveva turbato più di tutto era stato, in realtà, il fatto che di quel ragazzo Ermal non gli avesse mai parlato. loro, da anni ormai, non avevano davvero più segreti e non riusciva quindi a comprendere perché gli avesse nascosto una cosa del genere.

 “ _Anna è tutto tatuato!_ ” – perseverò, meritandosi un’altra occhiataccia dalla ragazza, la quale portò la matita tra le labbra con fare pensieroso – “ _E c’avrà oltre 30 anni! Si chiama: Fabbbbrizio_ ” - ne aveva imitato il tono con fare sardonico. Lo stesso tono con cui quello aveva pronunciato il suo nome quando si era presentato, allungandogli la mano tatuata, stringendo quella “pulita” di Marco con fare rassicurante, certo, ma intimidatorio al tempo stesso – “ _Di certo non è uno che ha conosciuto all’università diobò_!”

Si era fermato, prendendosi il viso tra le mani e sospirando: “ _E se avesse iniziato a frequentare strane compagnie? Dovevo stare più attento…_ ” – si colpevolizzò.

Aveva visto Anna alzare gli occhi dal libro e sospirare, prima di prendere parola: “ _Ma ti senti quando parli, Montanari? Mica deve dirti tutto. Non comportarti da mammina, per favore_.”

Si era tolta gli occhiali e aveva spinto leggermente il pesante tomo che aveva davanti, ormai rassegnata a doverlo ascoltare in quelle sue farneticazioni e abbandonare i suoi studi.

“ _Anna, tu non capisci_ ” – l’affermazione fece alzare un sopracciglio chiaro, ma Marco ignorò l’espressione incredula della bionda – “ _Io li ho visti: l’ho visto come lo guardava, quando l’ha salutato sull’uscio c’aveva un sorriso che non gli vedevo da mesi. Era tutto imbarazzato! Quando gli ho chiesto chi fosse, mi ha mandato a fanculo nel suo solito modo gentile - cioè da stronzo- e poi mi ha detto di tornarmene a casa_.”

 Marco aveva quasi messo il broncio per quell’affronto e la situazione peggiorò quando Anna, puntandogli contro la matita spuntata, incalzò con un: “ _Ma sto amico è andato via per colpa tua?_ ”

 Non riusciva a coglierne il nesso logico, ma rispose ugualmente incoraggiato dall’aria minacciosa della coinquilina: “ _Credo di sì, gli ha detto che sarebbe tornato a casa, così che avremmo potuto parlare e si sarebbero sentiti più tardi_ ”.

 Silenzio.

Anna lo fissò, Marco restituì lo  sguardo e, poi, le parole parvero sgorgare dalle labbra della ragazza con impeto: “ _Montanari certo che sei proprio coglione!_ ” – la vide sbattere le mani sul libro con fare frustrato – “ _Questa volta - l’unica nella mia vita - appoggio il Meta_ ” – si fermò, chiudendo definitivamente il libro – “ _Metti ed era un mattino-dopo? Gli hai completamente rovinato la mattinata_!”.

A quelle parole, Marco sembrò realizzare l’errore che aveva fatto. Si passò una mano davanti agli occhi socchiusi e poté chiaramente vedere l’immagine del suo amico accanto alla porta di ingresso: l’accappatoio verde ancora addosso, i ricci bagnati che, quando l’uomo che aveva difronte l’aveva salutato, sorridendogli e carezzandogli fugacemente la guancia, gli erano ricaduti davanti agli occhi, come a voler nascondere un velo di imbarazzo, mentre spostava il viso di lato, cercando di sfuggire a quel gesto.

Se non avesse conosciuto Ermal abbastanza bene come credeva di fare, avrebbe davvero pensato che quello davanti ai suoi occhi non fosse altro che un classico “mattino dopo” ma non riusciva - e non voleva neanche - a immaginare il suo amico in certi atteggiamenti con un uomo. Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero e quell’immagine di Ermal e il romano (perché era inconfutabilmente romano) insieme.

 “ _Ermal lo conosco da una vita, non credo abbia cambiato sponda all’improvviso. È sempre stato etero!_ ”

 Aveva visto Anna roteare gli occhi, lo aveva fatto troppe volte, ormai, nel corso di quella breve conversazione.

 “ _Non è che uno va in giro con un cartello che indica la sessualità E poi mica te l’ha mai detto se era etero o meno, né avrebbe dovuto, voglio dire, sembri una zdaura_ ”.

Aveva parlato con così tanta semplicità che Marco si era sentito quasi stupido a quel commento, ma no, non ce la faceva a pensare ad Ermal con altri oltre ad una donna.

 Era rimasto in silenzio per un po’ prima di parlare nuovamente, virando totalmente sull’argomento:

 “ _Comunque, gli ho detto di invitarlo da Dino il prossimo fine settimana, così lo conosciamo tutti e…_ ” 

Aveva continuato Anna per lui, scimmiottandone il tono affettato: “ _…e ti assicuri che non sia un poco di buono e possa far male ad Ermal_ ”

Non voleva ammetterlo ma, da quando Ermal si era lasciato con Silvia, era diventato molto più protettivo nei suoi confronti perché lui l’aveva visto soffrire. Era stato forse l’unico, in quel periodo, a vederlo piangere, affliggersi davvero e, per nessun motivo al mondo, avrebbe voluto vederlo distrutto in quel modo nuovamente. Non importava come, ma lui l’avrebbe protetto.

“ _A volte mi chiedo se tu non sia innamorato del Meta_ ” aveva sentito gli occhi chiari di Anna, che come al solito non tradivano emozioni, puntati nei suoi mentre gli poneva quella domanda così sconveniente e così insensata per lui.

Ad Ermal voleva bene, ma il suo amore era per tutt’altra persona: avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di dirle che, no, non ci pensava nemmeno ad amare Ermal, e che l’unica persona che amava era lei?

Forse un giorno.

Quel giorno non era ancora arrivato.

 “ _Ma che dici? Sono solo apprensivo, ecco tutto_ ” – minimizzò, celando il velo di imbarazzo che doveva essergli calato sugli occhi.

Lei aveva annuito e poi gli aveva rivolto un mezzo sorriso “ _Meno male che ci sei tu Macco, come faremmo senza di te che ti preoccupi delle nostre condotte sessuali?_ ”

 “ _Staremmo tutti più tranquilli_ ” erano state le parole biascicate pronunciate da Andrea, che era entrato con passo lento e strascicato verso la cucina: una mano a scompigliarsi i capelli mentre sbadigliava selvaggiamente. Con il suo arrivo Anna aveva preso il suo libro ed era ritornata in camera sua; Marco l’aveva seguita con lo sguardo e aveva sospirato, prima di ripete nuovamente il suo racconto all’amico.

  _“Vige, te non sai cosa è successo…_ ” – principiò, guardando l’amico intento a svitare il barattolo di Nescafé, ma il proprio racconto fu interrotto dalla vibrazione del cellulare, resa ancora più intensa e fastidiosa dal ripiano in formica del tavolo.

Era un messaggio da parte di Ermal:

**Ha accettato di uscire con noi.**

**Vedi di non farmi fare figure di merda, Montanari.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sembra retorico, ma vi ringraziamo! In particolare ringraziamo tutt* quell* (poch* ma buon*?) che su Tumblr ci commentano, seguono, sopportano (soprattutto i litigi coniugali): vi adoriamo, davvero. Grazie anche a chi si ferma qui per lasciare un commento, un pensiero, un cuoricino.  
> Speriamo che il nostro lavoro vi piaccia e vi dia un breve spazio di serenità


	9. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “L’aveva visto svegliarsi piano, aprire gli occhi e puntarli su di lui, l’espressione del viso sorpresa di trovarlo ancora lì, ma poi gli aveva sorriso e, in un gesto che probabilmente nessuno dei due si aspettava, gli si era stretto un po’ di più al petto, nascondendovi il viso.”

Ci mise mezz’ora a scegliere cosa mettersi quella sera, come se quella fosse una decisione vitale, così importante da determinare l’impressione che gli altri avrebbero avuto di lui. Non che avesse molto tra cui scegliere, lui che del suo aspetto non si era mai curato molto e vedeva il vestirsi più come un’imposizione che una necessità, ma quella volta non riuscì ad evitare di farsi problemi anche su una questione così irrilevante.  
Il perché di quelle preoccupazioni, però, non se lo spiegava.  
Raramente si lasciava influenzare da quello che gli altri potevano pensare o dire di lui, ma, in quel caso, più che preoccuparsi per sé stesso, aveva paura che un giudizio errato su di lui potesse riflettersi su Ermal negativamente.

Alla fine, indossò un paio di jeans neri e una camicia dello stesso colore, lasciata aperta sul petto; ai piedi gli stivaletti “buoni”, quelli comprati l’inverno prima sotto l’influenza di Giada, che l’aveva convito a fare quell’ “investimento”. A completare il tutto, prima di uscire, infilò un giubbotto pesante color Kaki, comprato il sabato prima in centro quando aveva accompagnato Andrea a fare la spesa. 

Mentre guidava verso il centro di Bari, era stato normale ripensare alla serata che aveva trascorso con Ermal, meno di una settimana prima: ripensare ai discorsi vaghi ma sinceri che avevano avuto, al viaggio in macchina dove avevano cantato a squarciagola, alla stretta della mano di lui attorno alla propria, al calore di quel corpo che aveva trovato, la mattina dopo, premuto contro il proprio.

Si era svegliato prima ancora che facesse giorno, con la pioggia che batteva piano sul vetro della finestra della camera da letto di Ermal. Il viso del più giovane contro il petto, una delle sue mani stretta alla stoffa della maglietta – già stropicciata – che indossava e il profumo del suo shampoo ad avvolgerlo e cullarlo in quel dormiveglia.  
Non dormiva con una persona accanto ormai da mesi: era sicuro di essersi disabituato alla situazione e, anzi, era certo che avrebbe provato quasi fastidio nel trovarsi a letto con qualcuno che non fosse Giada. La sensazione che provò, invece, quando si ritrovò Ermal tra le braccia, fu tutt’altro che fastidio.  
Forse, come aveva suggerito l’altro, era tutta colpa dell’alcol che avevano bevuto, ma Fabrizio non ne era poi così certo.

L’aveva visto svegliarsi piano, aprire gli occhi e puntarli su di lui. L’espressione del viso sorpresa di trovarlo ancora lì, ma poi gli aveva sorriso e, in un gesto che probabilmente nessuno dei due si aspettava, gli si era stretto un po’ di più al petto, nascondendovi il viso.

Era durato poco, però, giusto il tempo che Ermal realizzasse che non poteva più incolpare l’alcol per i suoi comportamenti. Velocemente, ruppe quel contatto e si alzò, annunciando con voce seria ed arrochita dal silenzio forzato del sonno: “ _Vado a farmi la doccia. Se vuoi prepara il caffè, fai come se fossi a casa tua.”_

Il caffè Fabrizio non lo beveva, gliel’aveva spiegato, poi, che gli faceva venire la tachicardia ed Ermal aveva sorriso, dicendogli che c’era del tè nel mobile in alto in cucina.  Fu quasi naturale alzarsi e percorrere la breve distanza che separava la camera da letto – piccola, ma piena di oggetti e di vita che rappresentavano Ermal – alla cucina. Lavò la moka e mise su il caffè, scaldando al tempo stesso l’acqua per il proprio tè.  
Mentre aspettava che Ermal uscisse dalla doccia e il caffè fosse pronto, si ritrovò però inaspettatamente a dover fare gli onori di casa andando ad aprire la porta ad un ragazzetto che lo aveva guardato stranito e preoccupato.  
Si chiamava Marco, era un amico di Ermal e che abitava nell’appartamento di fronte. 

E adesso, senza una reale spiegazione, si ritrovava a dirigersi in centro – per passare una serata con i loro amici – proprio su invito di Marco.  
  
Li aveva finalmente raggiunti e, non appena entrato nel piccolo locale dall’aria moderna ed accogliente, individuò subito Ermal.  
Era di spalle, indossava una camicia blu di un materiale che sembrava seta da sopra ai soliti jeans scuri e stretti che gli fasciavano la figura e se ne stava seduto a capo tavola: le gambe lunghe accavallate e il volto rivolto verso il ragazzo alla sua destra, il quale gli teneva il cellulare puntato sulla faccia mentre rideva ed Ermal annuiva.

Il primo a notarlo fu Marco, sul viso tondo si aprì lo stesso sorriso buono che gli aveva rivolto anche poche mattine prima, nonostante avesse potuto percepire, nell’insicura stretta di mano che si erano scambiati, un certo nervosismo da parte sua. 

Alzò la mano in segno di saluto e, con l’accento che lo contraddistingueva, richiamò la sua attenzione: _“Fabrizio, vieni! Siediti”._

Sentendo il suo nome Ermal, che fino a pochi minuti prima era ancora intento a parlare con l’altro ragazzo alla sua sinistra, concentrati sul cellulare di quest’ultimo e tenendo il suo stretto tra le mani, si voltò di scatto puntando gli occhi nei suoi:

 _“Finalmente sei arrivato. Stavamo per mandare una squadra della forestale a cercarti, credevo ti fossi perso per le campane pugliesi”_.

Rise e Fabrizio scosse la testa passandogli di fianco e, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle in una leggera stretta, si sporse a baciargli una guancia a mo’ di saluto, in un gesto che gli venne così spontaneo da non avere neanche il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse facendo prima di metterlo in atto.  
Trovandosi così vicini, fu immediatamente invaso dal profumo fresco dello shampoo di Ermal ancora una volta e, ormai, aveva associato a quell’odore un senso di serenità e tenerezza al quale si stava, forse,  abituando già troppo.

 _“No, è solo che nun se trova parcheggio da nessuna parte qua ‘n centro. C’ho messo ‘n quarto d’ora pe’ trovà ‘n buco”._  

Ermal, dopo quel contatto, sembrò irrigidirsi e a Fabrizio parve quasi volesse sfuggirgli, quando, avvicinandosi al suo viso, l’aveva sentito scostare appena il viso.  
Si era diretto verso l’unica sedia libera, accanto ad una ragazza bionda – all’altro capo della tavola – la quale, cordialmente, gli allungò subito la mano:

 _“Io sono Anna, piacere”._  
  
Era iniziato così il giro di presentazioni e, Fabrizio sapeva, avrebbe ricordato meno della metà dei nomi di quei ragazzi.

Gli sembrano tutti così giovani, tutti così pieni di quella vita e di quei sogni che, dopo anni passati a sperare, lui aveva abbandonato e chiuso a chiave in un cassetto. Poteva apparire così estraneo a quel convivio eppure, allo stesso tempo, non provava  disagio, non si sentiva escluso o giudicato come invece credeva sarebbe successo e forse, a mantenere quell’equilibro tra lui e quei giovani sconosciuti, era l’unica costante comune: Ermal.

Li osservò tutti, uno ad uno, quei ragazzi: la ragazza bionda al suo fianco che rispondeva a tono ad ogni battuta con intelligenza e sagacia e che sorrideva sempre, un po’ di più quando a parlarle era Marco.  
Marco che, fumando la sua sigaretta elettronica – sbuffando nuvole di fumo che profumavano di cioccolato – si occupava degli altri, lo sguardo vigile e attento mentre si assicurava che tutti avessero ordinato, che Anna non avesse freddo e che non bevesse troppo, che Fabrizio non si sentisse isolato. 

Il ragazzo accanto ad Ermal – Andrea pareva si chiamasse – che sembrava essere la felicità in persona: che rideva e sorrideva e non lasciava che nulla lo smuovesse, che si alzava per andare a parlare con la ragazza del bar ogni secondo, e poi tornava e iniziava a raccontare quello che lei gli aveva detto, convinto che l’avesse già fatta innamorare.

E poi c’era Ermal che gli stava seduto difronte, dall’altro lato del tavolo. Si erano scambiati poche parole da quando era arrivato, colpevole la distanza che si interponeva tra loro, ma Fabrizio non si lasciò sfuggire nulla di quello che faceva o diceva.  
In quel contesto, gli sembrò così diverso dall’Ermal che aveva conosciuto fino al giorno prima; diverso dall’Ermal silenzioso e concentrato, un po’ malinconico che portava negli occhi la pesantezza degli anni, simile a quella di un uomo vissuto. Diverso dall’Ermal “caldo” che aveva visto quando erano arrivati a casa sua, che gli faceva quasi tenerezza avvolto nella felpa che gli aveva prestato, troppo grande per la sua figura esile, con i ricci scompigliati e le gambe magre a contatto con le proprie.

Ora lo vedeva ridere e scherzare, l’atteggiamento sfrontato mentre prendeva in giro gli altri ragazzi o tormentava Marco con quel sorriso da ragazzino sul viso. 

Alla fine lo sguardo di Ermal si posò su di lui e Fabrizio gli fece un occhiolino (mal riuscito), ottenendo come unica reazione un mezzo sorriso da Ermal, prima che questi  si voltasse a parlare nuovamente con Andrea e tornasse ad ignorarlo.  
Ma intanto l’osservava e faceva tesoro di tutto quello a cui assisteva, prendendo e facendo proprio ogni pezzo di quell’Ermal che, piano piano, iniziava a scoprire.

Il suo flusso di pensieri fu interrotto quando la voce della ragazza al proprio fianco si rivolse di nuovo a lui.

 _“Come ti ci sei trovato a Bari, Fabrizio?”_ \- la domanda era lecita, ma Fabrizio ci mise un po’ di tempo a rispondere, bevendo un sorso della sua birra mentre pensava a cosa dire.

“C’av _evo bisogno di ‘n cambiamento. Quando a trent’anni realizzi che dei tuoi sogni nun ce poi campà, che devi cresce e anna’ avanti, allora devi cambià qualcosa, capito? Mi avevano offerto ‘sto lavoro e ho pensato che fosse n’idea buona staccà un po’. Alla fine, sarà n’esperienza. ‘na parentesi di vita che spero me lasci qualcosa de bello”._

Lei annuì mentre, un po’ imbarazzato,  Fabrizio spostò lo sguardo incontrando quello di Ermal nuovamente che sembrava aver sentito chiaramente ogni parola quella “confessione” che già conosceva e della quale aveva avuto tutti i dettagli.

 _“Quindi ti sei ritrovato dalla capitale a Bari pensando di scovare di meglio ma, per tua sfortuna, sei diventato collega di Ermal” –_ fece una pausa e poi sorrise - _“Com’è lavorare con Ermal? Scommetto che è un rompiscatole: sempre a bacchettare tutti e fare l’antipatico, vero?”_  
  
La bionda rise e con lei tutti gli altri ragazzi, che sembravano avere la stessa opinione di Ermal. Il diretto interessato, in quel momento, roteò gli occhi, facendo finta di ignorarli.

_“Mah, ‘a verità no!”_

La sua opinione si discostava totalmente da quella degli altri e, mentre parlava e cercava le parole adatte per descriverlo, Fabrizio guardò Ermal, gli occhi fissi sul viso corrucciato di lui finché, forse imbarazzato per quella conversazione, aveva, per l’ennesima volta quella sera, abbassato lo sguardo, concentrandosi sul fondo del suo bicchiere di birra anziché sugli occhi di Fabrizio.

_“È sempre serio, silenzioso e lavora n’sacco e nel mentre sta sempre a’ legge e a studià.  Nun da confidenza a nessuno e penso che si nun m’avesse dovuto parlà pe’ forza pe ‘n problema che avemo avuto, forse mo nun ce conosceremmo neppure.”_

_S_ i strinse nelle spalle mentre ricordava di quella prima sera in cui l’aveva visto: lui ancora impacciato in quel nuovo lavoro, ed Ermal serio e determinato, nel suo completo scuro.

 _“Però è n’sacco tenero, capito? Nun te so spiegà, c’ha sempre quell’aria de malinconia…”_ – parlava ora direttamente con Anna, come se fosse una vecchia amica alla quale confidare quello  che pensava di quel ragazzo, facendo una fotografia chiara e reale di quello che aveva potuto vedere e scoprire di Ermal  in quei pochi mesi in cui l’aveva conosciuto, quando fu interrotto dal commento di Andrea: _“ma stiamo parlando della stessa persona?”_

Notò subito come Ermal avesse fulminato l’amico con un’occhiataccia prima di interrompere quel discorso: _“Ha bevuto. Fabrizio è anziano, non regge l’alcol, perdonatelo ma non sa quello che dice” -_ rise imbarazzato.

 _“Ermal e tenero nella stessa frase…” -_ riflette  Anna - _“Ma sto sognando? Ma quando mai uno stronzo può essere tenero?”_

Ermal alzò il tono di voce in modo che tutti potessero sentirlo e, puntando il dito contro la bionda, parlò diretto a Marco: _“Ma Marco, ma scusami: la senti la tua ragazza che cosa dice di me? Ti pare il caso? Diffamarmi in questo modo?”_

Fabrizio vide chiaramente Marco arrossire, negli occhi la chiara voglia di voler uccidere Ermal.

 _“Ma che cazzo dici, Erm?”_  

Anna, in maniera schietta, intervenne per rispondere a tono.

Tutta quella scena gli parve così infantile e surreale e non poté evitare di ridere, lasciandosi andare contro la sedia, coprendosi gli occhi con la mano mentre scuoteva la testa.  
Quella conversazione era sfociata in un battibecco e in uno scherzo tra quei ragazzi ma, quello che aveva detto di Ermal, lui lo pensava davvero.

 _“Non ci fare caso, a volte hanno tre anni” -_ la voce era arrivata dalle proprie spalle e apparteneva ad uomo che, a differenza degli altri ragazzi intorno a quel tavolo, aveva sicuramente un età più vicina a quella di Fabrizio La barba macchiata di bianco, la statura robusta e, come Marco, anche lui emanava una sensazione di “bontà” e serenità.

 _“Io sono Dino, piacere”_ gli sorrise mentre gli porgeva la propria ordinazione.

 _“Fabrizio”_ si presentò a propria volta, mormorando un “grazie”.

 _“È un po’ più difficile sopportarli, vero?”_ scosse la testa e guardò in direzione di Ermal ancora una volta - lui intento a discutere animatamente con Marco di qualcosa che non aveva ancora afferrato bene.

 _“No, me’ fa piacere.  So simpatici, alla fine”_ aveva convenuto, e lo pensava davvero.

La serata trascorse tranquillamente: si era stranamente divertito, nonostante fosse insieme a persone che non conosceva e, per quanto potesse sembrare espansivo, gli risultava comunque difficile riuscire a interagire e adattarsi alle novità. Quella sera non ebbe alcuna voglia di andare via; si trovava bene con quei ragazzi e, soprattutto, si trovava bene con Ermal nonostante, in alcuni momenti, lo sentisse un po’ distante.  
Era come se lo stesse quasi evitando e si chiese se non fosse a causa di quello che aveva detto poco prima sul suo conto o se, in realtà, semplicemente non gli facesse poi così  piacere avere lui lì, tra quelli che sembravano essere gli amici di sempre, mentre Fabrizio non era altro che un collega, un conoscente.

Aveva sentito quel comportamento scostante per quasi tutta la passata settimana in realtà; a lavoro si erano visiti poco e, quando si erano incrociati negli spogliatoi o tra i corridoi, aveva sempre l’impressione che Ermal quasi volesse fuggire via da lui, evitando il suo sguardo e la sua vicinanza.

   
 _“Che te ne pare?”_ la voce di Ermal arrivò dalla propria sinistra, quando questi ebbe occupato il posto lasciato libero da Anna la quale, dopo aver constatato l’orario, aveva suggerito di tornare a casa e Marco, ovviamente, si era offerto per accompagnarla.  
Il gomito sul tavolo e la testa poggiata sul palmo della mano aperta.  
Lo notò solo in quel momento, quando fu finalmente vicino, quel filo di barba che si era lasciato crescere sulle guance e che aveva sentito contro la pelle, quando prima l’aveva salutato. Dovette sopprimere l’istinto di portare la mano ad accarezzargli il viso.

_“Di che cosa?”_

Ermal allungò il braccio per prendere la bottiglia di birra che Fabrizio non aveva ancora finito bevendone l’ultimo sorso, prima di tornare a parlare:

 _“Che so: del locale, del cibo, di questi cretini che ho per amici”_ e gli aveva sorriso, ancora. 

 _“Scusa ma si m’a volevo bere io a birra mia?” –_ sottolineò scherzosamente, per poi rispondere alla sua domanda - _“l’amici tua so simpatici, te però glie rompi proprio i’ cojoni eh. Specialmente a quer  poraccio de Marco. Nun te facevo così rompicazzo”_ e roteò gli occhi per enfatizzare il concetto.

_“Beh, se tu fai queste descrizioni di me, permettendoti di darmi del “tenero” in pubblico, dovrò pur trovare un modo per ristabilire la mia fama, no?”_

_“Mah, io nun a’ capisco sta necessità de fa sempre o’ stronzo…”_

_“Si chiama attitude, Fabrì”_

_“Ma chiamala come te pare, però a me me piaci de più quando fai er tenero”_

Gli sorrise sghembo, facendogli capire come non fosse serio ma lo stesse, più che altro, provocando. Per dimostrarglielo, alla fine,si aprì in una risata sincera, lanciando verso di lui un pezzetto di carta appallottolata - strappata dall’etichetta della bottiglia di acqua Lete che aveva di fronte – e con la quale stava giocando da un po’.

Il locale era ormai quasi del tutto vuoto, vicino alla chiusura: Andrea stava, in tutti i modi possibili, cercando di estorcere il numero alla barista mentre Dino, seduto ad un tavolo, era intento a chiudere i conti della serata.

_“Andiamo a farci una passeggiata, ti va? Così la smetti di dire cazzate?”_

Ermal si alzò, passandogli la giacca, come a voler dare maggior valore alla sua richiesta - o meglio, decisione- di uscire a fare due passi.

 _“Tanto da qui a quando Vige riesce ad ottenere in numero della tipa, possiamo tornarcene a casa: si farà l’alba”_ continuò.

 _“Secondo me nun era molto presa”_ commentò Fabrizio, prendendo il giubbotto dalle mani di Ermal - sfiorandole appena- e indossandolo, per poi salutare e ringraziare Dino prima di uscire.

_“No, anche secondo me. Era più presa da te in realtà. Non l’hai vista come ti guardava da dietro a quel bancone?”_

Uscirono e furono invasi dall’aria fredda e leggermente umida della sera che profumava di sale; camminavano vicini ed Ermal gli diede una leggera gomitata, ridacchiando per quello che aveva appena detto. 

_“Ma che stai a di?  Che c’avrà avuto? 18 anni? Poteva esse mi fijia”_

_“Beh, certo che eri precoce allora se avresti potuto avere una figlia di diciott’anni”_

Ermal rise e, con le gambe lunghe, accelerò il passo superandolo di poco.

 

Non avevano concordato dove sarebbero andati, Fabrizio seguiva Ermal senza fare domande e, in poco tempo, si trovarono sul lungomare di Bari. Mentre passeggiavano, nella calma della sera, forse per la prima volta, Fabrizio si prese del tempo per guardare e osservare realmente quella città che lo stava ospitando. 

Gli arrivava alle orecchie solo il sordo rumore degli stivali di Ermal che, ad ogni passo lento, battevano sull’asfalto e, a questo rumore, si aggiungeva il leggero suono del mare, che si infrangeva contro i frangiflutti sotto di loro. La strada era quasi deserta, fatto salvo una coppietta appoggiata al muretto che costeggiava il marciapiede, un signore sulla cinquantina che portava a spasso il cane e un gruppo di ragazzetti seduti su una panchina che avevano appena sorpassato.  
Ermal era un passo davanti a lui, il volto rivolto verso il mare.  
Stava bene.  
Fabrizio poteva dire di sentirsi bene in quel momento e se avesse potuto, avrebbe passato la notte intera a camminare su quel lungomare.

Con un passo più lungo degli altri raggiunse Ermal e gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle attirandolo a sé.

 _“Perchè te ne stai così lontano? Viè qua, vieni un po’ da me che nun m’hai cagato pe’ tutta ‘a serata” –_ a quel contatto sentì Ermal irrigidirsi - _“Che è? Te vergogni a fatte vedè con me?”_

Aveva scherzato ma, in quella domanda, racchiuse una propria reale paura. Lui che non era colto quanto Ermal, lui con l’accento marcato e i vestiti comprati a caso, aveva paura di sfigurare vicino a quel ragazzo così bello e intelligente, come lui non era mai stato, ma, sentendo poi Ermal rilassarsi lentamente in quell’abbraccio, le paure un po’ se ne andarono.

 _“Ma che dici? Perché dovrei vergognarmi di te?”_ voltò il viso di scatto verso di lui: gli occhi gradi illuminati dalle luci dei lampioni che costeggiavano il mare, stretti in un’espressione sorpresa e disappunto per le parole che Fabrizio gli aveva rivolto.

 _“Non vedo perché dovrei vergognarmi o evitarti”_ – il tono di voce sicuro, nonostante i suoi atteggiamenti cozzassero un po’ con quanto diceva - _“l’ho fatto per farti socializzare e fare nuove amicizie. Anche se lo so che ti sei annoiato a passare la serata con dei ragazzini”.  
_  
_“Ma no, t’ho detto che me so divertito. Perché te stai a fa sti problemi mo?”_

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle, lo sguardo che era fuggito via e ora guardava la strada - _“non lo so, credo che comunque i tuoi amici a Roma siano molto diversi da noi, no? Sarei curioso di sapere come passavi le tue serate a Roma.”_

Non avrebbe mai pensato di paragonare i suoi amici a quelli del ragazzo e, prima di rispondere, dovette pensarci un po’ su e ricordare come avesse passato le ultime sere nella propria città.

 _“_ _Mah, so’ diversi, sì. Sto bene co’ loro ma sto bene anche co’ te. Co’ voi. E nun te crede chissà che famo, eh. Ormai semo tutti troppo vecchi pe’ fa e’ notti brave” -_ aveva commentato ironico  - 

 _“ A volte passamo e’ serate in un bar de n’amico, proprio come voi, artre se mettemo nel garage de Claudio a sonà come quanno eravamo regazzini, cose così, cose normali”_ spiegò semplicemente.

 _“Hai un band?”_ e quella sembrava essere l’unica informazione che avesse recepito del suo discorso.

_“Mah avevamo, ora sonamo ogni tanto, giusto pe’ tenecce allenati. T’o dissi che sonavo a chitarìra, no?”_

_“Si. Prima o poi dovrai farmi ascoltare qualcosa.”_

_“Se tu me fai sentì come soni er piano.”_

Lo vide ridacchiare, come se quella richiesta l’avesse imbarazzato e, a dimostrazione di questo, si svincolò dalla sua presa senza dir niente, lasciandolo con un braccio a mezz’aria a sentire il vuoto che aveva lasciato al proprio fianco.

Era questo quello che intendeva, quando l’aveva definito tenero.

 

Passeggiarono a lungo, uno accanto all’altro e, quando furono quasi arrivati alla fine di quella strada, Ermal si appoggiò ad uno dei muretti e ci si seddette, voltandosi verso il mare.   
Fabrizio lo imitò sedendogli accanto; c’erano solo loro e a fargli da colonna sonora la musica soffusa di qualche tormentone estivo - che tardava a congedarsi ora che l’inverno era arrivato - proveniente da uno dei locali dall’altro lato della strada.

_“Ci fumiamo una sigaretta e poi torniamo indietro a prendere la macchina, che dici?”_

Annuì tirando fuori dalla tasca del giubbotto il pacchetto di sigarette ma, in realtà, nessuno dei due sembrava voler tornare indietro troppo in fretta. Stavano solo cercando di prolungare quella serata quanto più potevano, godendo della vicinanza dell’altro e della vista del mare.

_“Non ti manca Roma?”_

Ermal gli rivolse quella domanda mentre il suo sguardo era perso oltre la linea del mare, come se stesse cercando qualcosa in quell’acqua nera e densa, come se ci fosse una terra sconosciuta oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, che solo lui poteva vedere nonostante Fabrizio cercasse di puntare lo guardo nella stessa direzione del più giovane, per capire - o tentare di farlo - cosa vedesse mentre rispondeva alla sua domanda.

 _“Non sempre. A volte sì, me manca ‘a famiglia, l’amici, ma non sempre”_   - fece una pausa, aspirando una boccata di fumo - _“Sai, so successe cose a Roma che preferisco nun ricordà. Me fa bene sta lontano, me fa sentì più “pulito”, capito?”_

Ermal, come al solito, non chiese spiegazioni per quella sua frase poco chiara, lo ascoltò e registrò l’informazione che gli aveva inconsciamente fornito, così come aveva imparato a fare lui ogni volta che lasciava trapelare un dettaglio della sua vita.

 _“Ma è pur sempre casa tua. Anche se ti lasci dietro dei mostri non può non mancarti casa.”_  

Sembrava stesse parlando di sé stesso, più che essere realmente curioso sull’esperienze di Fabrizio.

 _“Spero che nun siano troppo brutti ‘sti mostri che se lasciamo dietro, regazzì. Io comunque i mia preferisco nun vederli più” -_ sdrammatizzò ridendo e Ermal l’aveva seguito con un sorriso nostalgico. 

_“Neanche io i miei, però magari li possiamo farli incontrare, i nostri mostri, così lasciano un po’ in pace noi.”_

Di mostri nascosti sotto al letto e negli armadi Fabrizio ne aveva tanti: tutti quelli che aveva portato con sé negli anni vissuti in quel quartiere col nome di un Santo, lì dove aveva conosciuto sia l’amore che l’anfetamina, dove era stato felice e aveva sentito il mondo crollargli addosso subito dopo ma, in quel momento, gli sembrò che tutto quello che aveva vissuto lui fosse nulla in confronto al mostro che braccava ancora Ermal. 

Si mosse automaticamente e circondò le spalle dell’altro con un braccio, la presa forte e rassicurante su di lui, come a volerlo proteggere dai suoi stessi pensieri. Si rilassò solo quando sentì, poco dopo, i capelli di Ermal solleticargli il collo e il peso della sua testa sulla spalla.

  
Una volta tornati al locale avevano trovato solo Dino e il garzone di origini egiziane – che, aveva saputo Fabrizio - da sempre lavorava a suo fianco nel locale, intenti a chiudere, mentre Andrea era riuscito - contro ogni pronostico ed aspettativa - a conquistarsi la fiducia della bella barista, concedendogli di accompagnarla a casa.

 _“Ma che devi tornà a casa da solo mo? De notte?”_ fu l’unico timore di Fabrizio quando realizzò che Andrea era andato via e Ermal avrebbe dovuto fare tutta la strada fino a casa da solo.

_“Non ho dieci anni, Fabrì. Non mi succede niente!”_

Il ragazzo si era appoggiato allo sportello dell’auto con una mano, il viso piegato verso il basso, mentre guardava all’interno dell’abitacolo, dopo che Fabrizio si posizionò al posto di guida, aprendo il finestrino. 

_“Si ma si nun ce cammini da solo a’ notte è meglio”_

Fu perentorio nel tono mentre lo guardava dalla propria posizione: le sopracciglia definite leggermente piegate in un’espressione che  rappresentava a pieno la propria preoccupazione - seppure insensata.  
Ermal rise piano e scosse la testa, facendo muovere i capelli in un gesto quasi ipnotico per Fabrizio.

 _“Che sei pesante Fabbrì. Comunque, no, torno con Dino, abitiamo nello stesso palazzo.”_  

Quella affermazione lo rassicurò, permettendogli finalmente di rilassarsi contro il sedile che, ormai, aveva impressa la perfetta forma della sua schiena.

_“Meglio così. Però famme no squillo quanno arrivi”_

_“Mi sembri mia madre…”_

_“Perchè tu madre tiene a’ barba?_ \- e si era passato la mano sul mento come a sottolineare il concetto _\- Nun me credo, pe’ avè avuto n’figlio come te deve esse pè forza na bella donna…”_  

Fabrizio rise da solo di quella sua battuta, reclinando il capo sul poggiatesta, mentre Ermal gli lasciò un leggero schiaffo sulla spalla, mordendosi piano piano  il labbro inferiore per non lasciar trapelare la sua risata.

 _“Idiota. Vai a casa và, che è meglio”_  
  
_“Me ne vado, me ne vado. Grazie pa’ a bella serata, so stato bene” -_ si sporse leggermente dal finestrino dell’auto, allungando il braccio, la manica del giubbotto che  lasciava intravedere la pelle tatuata dell’avambraccio, mentre poggiòla mano sulla guancia -fredda a causa del vento invernale che aveva soffiato su di loro mentre passeggiavano -  del ragazzo. 

La carezzò  lentamente e, quasi gli parve di sentire Ermal indugiare in quel gesto, spostando il viso verso la propria mano. Era come se avesse, finalmente, recuperato la sua fiducia e, a differenza di poche ore prima, fosse tornato nuovamente ad accettare quelle attenzioni che, a Fabrizio, venivano fin troppo spontanee.

Lui era sempre stato molto fisico: aveva il bisogno di sentirle le persone, di toccarle e stringerle per essere certo che fossero lì, con lui  e, con Ermal, quella necessità sembrava essere ancora più forte, nonostante cercasse di limitarla per non infastidirlo.

 _“Ciao pischellè, se vedemo domani a lavoro” –_ lo salutò infine, spostando a malincuore la mano dalla sua guancia  facendola scorrere lungo il collo, prima di tirala completamente via.  
  
Mise in moto l’auto e, solo dopo che Ermal si fu allontanato e gli ebbe fatto un cenno con la mano, partì: lo sguardo fisso sullo specchietto retrovisore, mentre la figura del più giovane si faceva lontana, fino a sparire.  
Una volta arrivato al parcheggio della propria palazzina, si era trattenuto in auto soffermandosi, come faceva ogni tanto, ad osservare le linee dei palazzi.  
A quell’ora tutte le serrande erano tirate giù e le luci spente, fatto salvo per qualcuna, come quella al terzo piano, che aveva riconosciuto appartenere al proprio salotto: Andrea era sicuramente ancora intento a preparare i suoi documenti e saggi.  
Prima di scendere all’auto, recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca interna del giubbotto: sullo schermo delle notifiche, tra le quali una foto.

  
**Siamo a casa sani e salvi.**  
**Mirmo ti voleva dare la buonanotte.**

Al centro della foto campeggiava il musetto del gattino, gli occhi chiusi mentre si godeva le coccole date dalla mano di Ermal, che sembrava tenerselo in grembo, entrambi stesi sul suo letto.

Fabrizio non ne era certo, credette anzi potesse trattarsi di semplice suggestione, ma, da quello che poteva vedere nella foto, Ermal sembrava indossare la felpa che gli aveva lasciato una settimana prima. 

Sorrise tra sé e sé e, dopo aver bloccato il cellulare - non prima di aver guardato quella foto un’altra volta -, appoggiò le braccia sul volante, nascondendovi il viso e il sorriso spontaneo che vi era nato.  
Aveva paura, così tanta paura che a quei gesti, a serate come quella appena trascorsa, a quei discorsi fatti, ci si potesse abituare troppo in fretta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa settimana abbiamo ricevuto un riscontro davvero inaspettato (abbiamo addirittura raggiunto le 1000 hits) e ci sentiamo davvero in dovere di ringraziarvi per questo.
> 
> Detto ciò, lo so che tutte voi vi aspettavate che questo capitolo fosse un "mattino-dopo" ma mi spiace, è ancora presto per questo genere di cose, dovrete pazientare ancora un po' (forse non tantissimo, vedremo). L'idea era di inserire Fabrizio in un contesto che per Ermal è più "familiare" e far notare la differenza di come il carattere di quest'ultimo venga fuori in maniera diversa a seconda di quando sia con gli amici e di quando sia con Fabrizio -ma credo si fosse già capito in precedenza-
> 
> Come al solito grazie e aspettiamo sempre vostri commenti e feedback!


	10. Capitolo 8

Tentò inutilmente di chinare il capo sugli schemi che aveva tratto, non con poca fatica, dagli appunti di Monia: i meccanismi ed i loro corrispettivi spagnoli lo fissavano minacciosamente dal tavolo su cui erano posati.   
Ermal si trovava nel cucinino a loro riservato, attinente allo spogliatoio, ed al quale i rumori circostanti arrivavano attutiti. Il periodo antecedente al Natale era quello più tranquillo e, nel suo caso, il migliore per cercare di ripetere senza esser disturbato. Spinse l’estremità blu della matita Staedtler contro le labbra sottili, che stringevano al contempo un lecca-lecca, tentando di convincere sé stesso e la propria mente di essere perfettamente a conoscenza di tutti quei termini improponibili. Non si sentiva preparato adeguatamente, ma quando mai lo aveva fatto? 

Aveva aspettato due anni, dopo la fine del liceo, prima di iscriversi all’università: aveva lavorato, messo qualche soldo da parte per far fronte alle prime spese e poi aveva cercato un lavoro stabile, per potersi permettere di non pesare su Mira. Aveva rincorso ogni anno la borsa di studio, compilando con meticolosità i moduli, parlando con segretari incompetenti, macinando esami su esami pur di essere in regola coi CFU, ma non era mai stato soddisfatto di sé, della propria media – pur alta – e dopo ogni esame, era già pronto a preparare il successivo. Perlomeno, lo studio era stata la costante della propria vita: all’ultimo anno della magistrale, si ritrovava senza prospettive ed i dubbi relativi al futuro che gli pesavano addosso, una spada di Damocle pronto a colpirlo alla fine di quel ciclo. 

La porta s’aprì d’improvviso, strappandolo violentemente a quel logorio di pensieri, e il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, stringendo il lecca-lecca panna e fragola tra le labbra sottili: la figura di Fabrizio si stagliò sull’uscio ed i loro occhi si incontrarono: i capelli scompigliati, le borse gonfie sotto gli occhi piccoli e scuri, le rughe d’espressione attorno alle labbra carnose: tutto in lui suggeriva una stanchezza atavica, generata chissà dove e chissà quando.

“ _Bello, qua stai?_ ” – gli chiese, guardandosi attorno, prima di portarsi la mano tatuata all’addome – “ _Ma che ‘n ce sta niente da magnà? ‘n cucina c’avevano solo ‘a roba ca ‘a panna_ ” – spiegò, coprendo il breve spazio tra l’entrata e la stanzetta, iniziando ad aprire gli stipetti.

Ermal lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre la fame dell’uomo si scontrava col contenuto insoddisfacente della credenza, dove campeggiavano solo caffè in polvere, zucchero, una vecchia scatola di camomilla in attesa che qualcuno si sentisse male e degli impolverati bicchieri IKEA.

“ _Non ne ho idea, se vuoi possiamo condividere il mio, di pranzo_ ” – propose, sfilando il Chupachups dalla bocca e porgendoglielo. Lo sguardo di quello vagò alternativamente dalla caramella, al viso di Ermal e, di ritorno, sul lecca-lecca.

“ _Ma che te sei ammattito? Ma voi magnà sì o sì?_ ” – gli chiese, andandoglisi a sedere di fronte, al piccolo tavolo che Ermal aveva occupato. Lo spazio era minimo già per un solo uomo, figurarsi per due, ma chissà come Fabrizio riuscì ad inserirsi, incastrando un ginocchio di Ermal tra le proprie gambe. Avvertì il calore del corpo di lui contro il proprio, il profumo ormai familiare riempire lo spazio attorno a loro, rinchiudendoli in una bolla particolarmente confortevole. 

Gli odori erano uno dei ricordi più forti per Ermal: l’odore di sua madre, quando le si stringeva da piccolo al petto, era uno dei primi ricordi che avesse; poi c’era il puzzo metallico del sangue, che gli dava la nausea ed annebbiava la vista, incapace com’era di richiamare alla propria mente gli episodi intrisi di sangue della propria infanzia; l’odore di borotalco di Sabina, così piccola e soffice tra le proprie braccia, la sua pallina; l’odore dolciastro di Silvia, che la seguiva ovunque come una nuvola, annunciandola; quello del tabacco profumato di Macco e, adesso, anche quello intenso, maschile, quasi spavaldo di Fabrizio, mischiato all’odore delle sigarette e delle gomme da masticare.

Tacquero un po’, mentre gli occhi del romano scorrevano sui quaderni, fogli e libri dell’altro.

“ _Ma che è ancora l’esame sui tubbi?_ ” – chiese, con lo stesso tono col quale avrebbe chiesto ad uno spacciatore una dose: con circospezione.

“ _Sì_ ” – rispose semplicemente l’altro, riportando il lecca-lecca alla bocca e sottraendosi allo sguardo dell’uomo.

“ _Ma nun avresti dovuto darlo tempo fa?_ ” 

“ _Fabrì, sì, ma non mi sentivo sicuro._ ”

“ _E mo te senti sicuro?_ ” 

“ _Assolutamente no, ma se salto quest’appello devo aspettare la sessione invernale a gennaio, e non posso proprio accavallarmi con gli esami_ ” – spiegò, girando nervosamente una pagina.

“ _Senti, ma perché nun me ripeti quarche tubbo?_ ” 

“ _Senti, ma tu non dovevi andare a mangiare?_ ” 

“ _E se ‘n ce sta ‘n cazzo vedrai che me ne torno a casa e me faccio ‘na cosetta_ ” – disse quello, preferendo, forse, evitare discussioni. Portò entrambe le mani dietro la nuca, mentre si stirava la schiena – “ _Che voi venì co’ me? ‘N ce sta manco Andrea, se magnamo ‘n risotto: so bravo, sa_ ’” – promise, scuotendo il proprio ginocchio col suo, strappando così un sorriso al più giovane.

“ _Fabrì, smonto stasera e ho un esame domani mattina, accetterei questa tua proposta indecente con tutto il cuore ma…_ ” – tentò di dire, ma lo sguardo gli cadde su un cerotto all’avambraccio dell’altro – “ _Che ti sei fatto?_ ” – chiese, indicandolo col lecca-lecca.

“ _Che d’è?_ ” – chiese l’altro, guardandosi le braccia e, quando lo sguardo si fu posato sul punto incriminato, alzando le sopracciglia – “ _No, niente, le fissazioni mie, t’o ho detto_ ” – minimizzò, posando le braccia sul tavolo, quasi a voler nascondere il punto.

Ermal allungò lentamente il proprio, di braccio, lasciando che le dita affusolate percorressero la pelle sottile di lui, solcata dall’inchiostro dei tatuaggi. 

“ _Che ti sei fatto?_ ” – chiese di nuovo, in un soffio, percorrendo col pollice il contorno poroso del cerotto. 

Di sottecchi, notò Fabrizio abbassare lo sguardo quasi con vergogna, prima di raggiungere le proprie dita con le sue ed iniziare a staccare con calcolata lentezza il medicamento:

“ _C’avevo sto neo, no, e nun so perché s’è arrossato ieri: allora me so ‘mpensierito e ho controllato su Google, e c’era scritto che poteva esse ‘n principio de quarcheccosa de brutto, ‘n male, capito? Allora nun lo volevo vede, e c’ho messo sto coso…_ ” – spiegò, il tono che si era fatto basso, quasi avesse paura che l’altro iniziasse a ridere da un momento all’altro per quell’affermazione assurda.

“ _Fabrì_ ” – lo chiamò. Non voleva prenderlo in giro, non lo avrebbe permesso né a sé stesso né a qualcun altro, ma il punto era che vederlo perdere così la lucidità per fatti che, invece, erano del tutto normali gli faceva male. Ed era una sensazione strana per lui, abituato com’era a scrollarsi di dosso i problemi degli estranei, troppo impegnato coi propri. O, forse, non lo era affatto: perché era avvezzo a farsi carico, invece, dei logorii degli altri, delle persone alle quali voleva bene. Quale che fosse il caso di Fabrizio non era importante, al momento, ma quella sensazione c’era e andava affrontata.

“ _Se, ‘o so che so ‘n cojone, nun c’è mica bisogno de…_ ” – le parole gli morirono sulle labbra carnose, soffocate dalla vergogna.

“ _Fabrì_ ” – Ermal posò il pollice sull’innocuo neo, accarezzandolo appena – “ _L’autodiagnosi è una cazzata. Se hai tanta paura ti conviene prenotare una mappatura dei nei, non metterci un cerotto_ ” – spiegò, sentendo le dita di lui stringersi attorno al proprio polso e incrementare la presa, come alla ricerca di un appiglio in mezzo a quel mare d’ansia che il ragazzo stava imparando a conoscere, piano a piano, quando si faceva largo in quegli occhi scuri come pozzi.

“ _Fabrì, ci sei?_ ” – chiese piano, accarezzando col pollice la pelle delicata dell’avambraccio scuro.

“ _Ce so, ce so, scusame_ ” – lo vide abbassare gli occhi, staccarli dai propri.

 In quel momento, Ermal provò qualcosa di simile alla mancanza: non la vedevi, non la toccavi, ma doveva essere un che di molto vicino alla sensazione che provò in quel momento: il non vedersi riflesso in quegli occhi, non essere sicuro stesse davvero bene, non potersi accertare che i dubbi fossero dissipati e le nubi, che ne appesantivano l’espressione, fossero davvero passeggere.  

Voleva bene ai propri amici: Marco era per lui l’equivalente di un fratello e, nonostante a parole lo dimostrasse poco, a fatti sarebbe stato pronto a farsi in quattro pur di vederlo felice, sereno, soddisfatto. Andrea, Anna, Bianca erano comunque amici che conosceva da anni, che aveva avuto il tempo di studiare, annusare, capire, invitare a far parte della propria vita a piccoli pezzi e mai in maniera invadente. Bianca, poi, gli ricordava Mira, con la tenacia tipica delle donne e quell’amore sconfinato per la figlia che l’avrebbe portata ovunque.

Fabrizio costituiva un _unicum_ , un caso a sé, qualcosa che Ermal ancora faticava a rinchiudere in una categoria. A mano a mano, si stava convincendo del fatto che non potesse essere etichettato in alcun modo e che, forse, come sua madre gli diceva sempre, le cose andassero vissute pezzo per pezzo, giorno per giorno, tanto prima o poi il punto di svolta, d’arrivo o di partenza sarebbe comunque arrivato, che lui avesse vissuto il percorso o l’avesse solo affollato di considerazioni. 

Non sapeva quando fosse iniziato quel legame, se il giorno in cui lo aveva contattato per una coperta anallergica o quando, in maniera totalmente inaspettata, avevano condiviso una sigaretta nel silenzioso sciacquio della piscina; se quando gli era piombato in auto bagnato come un pulcino o quando Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di uscire assieme, provando insieme a dimenticare la tristezza e la frustrazione, che ad intervalli regolari andavano a fargli visita. Fabrizio lo aveva capito subito, non si era lasciato intimorire da battute sagaci o atteggiamenti scostanti, era rimasto lì con pazienza, lasciandogli la libertà di sottrarsi a quell’amicizia, se così la poteva definire.

“ _Vuoi il Chupachups?_ ” – scherzò, porgendogli il proprio, leggermente consumato. 

Quello lo fissò, parve soppesare la questione prima di scuotere la testa con un sorriso e lo sguardo un po’ lucido. 

La porta del cucinino si aprì all’improvviso, e Bianca li sorprese con la mano dell’uno sul polso dell’altro. Lo sguardo scuro e luminoso della giovane si soffermò poco su quella scena forse insolita, ma sicuramente non sconvolgente.

“ _Madù, ho fatto un casino!_ ” – esordì, tenendo in mano un vassoio coperto, sul quale doveva esservi della focaccia a giudicare dall’odore che ne proveniva.

“ _Hai fatto la focaccia, Bià?_ ” – chiese Ermal, improvvisamente allarmato, cercando di infilare un dito nell’involucro, per saggiarne il contenuto. Erano poche le occasioni durante le quali Bianca si prendeva la briga di far lievitare la pasta e fare la focaccia, occasioni che potevano riassumersi con una semplice perifrasi: stato d’ansia.

Quella lasciò cadere il vassoio sugli appunti di Ermal – il quale si sbrigò a sgombrare la già limitata superficie del tavolo – e tirò fuori dalla tasca laterale della gonna una busta chiusa, un po’ stropicciata.

“ _Che è?_ ” – chiese il giovane, vedendo l’espressione di Bianca contrarsi, come uno stagno nel quale qualcuno avesse gettato un sasso.

“ _Ermal, questi mi licenziano, lo sapevo io_ ” – un singhiozzo le scosse il petto, mandano improvvisamente in allarme Ermal, al quale le lacrime femminili erano purtroppo tristemente familiari. 

La mano di Fabrizio corse immediatamente al braccio di lei, tirandola un po’ verso di sé, tanto da farla sedere sulle proprie gambe. C’era una dinamica fisica tra loro due, che Ermal aveva notato sin dagli inizi, dovuta, forse, al fatto che avessero entrambi un carattere espansivo. Eppure, non avrebbe saputo individuare alcunché di malizia nei gesti dell’uno o dell’altra, o nei loro sguardi: somigliavano agli atteggiamenti che lui aveva nei confronti di Sabina, sottintendevano un che di fraterno. 

“ _A Bianca, ma che sta a dì, ma te pare? Ma che è sto coso, l’hai aperto? Ce sta scritto niente?_ ”

Ermal allungò una mano pallida sull’involucro.

“ _Posso?_ ” – chiese, mentre quella si faceva ancora più piccola seduta su Fabrizio, il quale continuava ad accarezzarle la schiena stretta e minuta.

“ _Sì, sì, apri ma tanto già lo so che è: è da ieri che me l’hanno data e hanno detto che la settimana prossima deve venire Antonello a fare un giro e che se ho questioni devo parlare con lui. Mimmo ha iniziato a trattarmi di merda, pure, sicuramente quello è andato a sparlare di me perché due settimane fa abbiamo avuto un problema con le prenotazioni, col sistema, e quel trimone aveva combinato un macello e…_ " 

“ _Mimmo non sape fa la “o” cu becchìere_ ” – convenne, tentando di supportare l’amica.

“ _Come farò a mantenere Mia?_ ” 

“ _Ma che cazzo stai a dì, vedi che mo s’aggiusta tutto e si ‘n s’aggiusta ce parlo io co’ Antonello._ ”

 “ _Uagnò, avit sta citt”_ – li redarguì Ermal, infilando un righello nell’apertura della busta e traendone il foglio bianco accuratamente ripiegato. Lasciò scorrere lo sguardo lungo la carta intestata dell’hotel, prima di spalancare appena la bocca.

“ _Bià_ ” – la chiamò, sentendo lo sguardo di entrambi i propri interlocutori su di sé – “ _Ti hanno promosso_ ” – comunicò semplicemente. 

Con un solo movimento si alzarono entrambi, il rumore della sedia scaraventata sul pavimento coprì quello dei passi, raggiungendolo dall’altra parte del tavolino ed iniziando a leggere alle proprie spalle.

“ _Ma quando mai, ma che è successo?_ ”

“ _Scusa ma da quant’anni lavori qua?_ ” -  chiese Fabrizio, strappando la lettera dalle mani di Ermal. Il giovane sbuffò, sentendo di aver perso il controllo dell’intera faccenda.

“ _Qualche anno, perché?_ ”

“ _Perché è pure normale dopo ‘n po’ che te promuovono, no? T’o meriti e poi c’hai ‘na figlia, mejo te che quer cojone de Mimmo_ ” – la rincuorò Fabrizio, stringendola tra le braccia. Ermal si alzò, sorridendo e sentendo la tensione accumulata pochi istanti prima sciogliersi all’altezza del petto: non avrebbe sopportato un’ingiustizia del genere e, soprattutto, non nei confronti di Bianca che si faceva il culo per non dover chiedere niente a nessuno.

“ _Certo che sei proprio scema_ ” – la salutò, stringendola a sua volta tra le proprie braccia, mentre avvertiva la ragazza stringere i pugni piccoli alla propria camicia. Le posò le labbra sui capelli profumati – “ _Non hai aperto la busta per ventiquattrore, te ne rendi conto? Dobbiamo festeggiare e devi dirlo a Mira_ ” – la rimbrottò, prendendole il viso scuro tra le mani, prima di posarle un bacio sulla fronte.

“ _Ma domani hai l’esame? Poi la sera festeggiamo, volete?_ ” – chiese, guardandoli entrambi – “ _E tu devi dire che mi si è rotta pure la macchina, già stavo pensando a chi chiedere i soldi_ ” – commentò, mescolando come al solito il proprio italiano alle costruzioni dialettali. 

“ _C’hai ‘a machina scassata? Te posso dà na mano io, mi padre fa ‘r carrozziere, ce so fa_ ” – si propose Fabrizio, portandole un braccio attorno alla spalla, mentre Ermal si voltava ad aprire l’involucro con la focaccia, porgendone un pezzo a Fabrizio, il quale l’accettò di buongrado.   
  
“ _Attento, ci sono i noccioli dentro alle olive_ ” – fece Bianca a Fabrizio, il quale con un morso ne portò via metà pezzo.

“ _Famo che te porto a casa, così me fai vedè a machina e lasciamo questo qua a studià o ce fa for_ i” – propose quello.

“ _No, infatti, ma prenditela un po’ di focaccia, te la porti a casa_ ” – fece lei, con la voce che ancora tremava e le mani piccole, sulle quali risaltavano le unghie laccate, strette tra di loro – “Mo caccio due piatti così ve la dividete” – spiegò, dirigendosi verso gli stipi inferiori, dove c’erano le stoviglie usa-e-getta. 

_“Che poi, scusa, che bel regalo di Natale ti hanno fatto?_ ” – fece Ermal, sottraendo un’oliva dal secondo pezzo di focaccia di Fabrizio.

“ _Mo, infatti, che Mia deve pure fare il saggio e quelli sempre soldi piangono_ ” – spiegò, avvicinandosi nuovamente ai giovani ed iniziando a dividere con dovizia il cibo – “ _Ma tu che fai a Natale, Fabrì, a proposito: qua ci sta la cena coi dipendenti il venti, mica parti prima e ci lasci da soli?_ ” – chiese, allontanandosi per recuperare un po’ di carta stagnola.

“ _No, io veramente…_ ” – iniziò quello, gli occhi di Ermal si posarono involontariamente sulle labbra appena unte di olio. Alzò lo sguardo, per incontrare gli occhi velati di imbarazzo di lui, che si passò la lingua sulla bocca prima di proseguire – “ _Cioè, ‘n pensavo de torna a casa, perché le ferie le vojo prenne dopo e salì pe’ poco tempo nun me pare er caso_ ”.

“ _Quindi dico a Mira di aggiungere un posto_ ” – convenne Ermal, fissando Bianca. Si rese conto d’avere parlato per partito preso, senza curarsi dell’eventuale opinione di Fabrizio che, per quanto gli riguardava, poteva anche aver impegni per conto proprio, cosa molto probabile.

“ _Intendevo dire_ ” – si corresse, stavolta fissando l’uomo – “ _Ti andrebbe di trascorrere il Natale con la nostra famiglia?_ ”

Il sorriso che sciolse la tensione sul viso ambrato di lui gli fu sufficiente come risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per farci perdonare del mancato aggiornamento di domenica, eccoci qui con un nuovo capitolo. I tasselli aggiunti alla storia sono, forse, pochi ma significativi, quindi prestate attenzione perché, da questo momento in poi, coi prossimi capitoli passeremo ad un altro next level. Also, volevamo riportarli nel contesto lavorativo e mostrare Ermal, Bianca e Fabrizio alle prese coi propri piccoli o grandi problemi quotidiani. Disclaimer: come al solito, qualora dovessero esserci correzioni per il romano (o barese, in questo caso) non esitate a contattarci su tumblr o qualsivoglia piattaforma (@poluumnia o @roses_symphony); per quanto concerne l'ipocondria di Fabrizio, qui appena accennata, questa ff non si pone come paradigma per i casi legati a questa patologia (?), per quanto qualcuno la conosca per via diretta o indiretta. E' un lavoro di fantasia, è un tassello narrativo, non vuole porsi come trattazione esaustiva a riguardo o, peggio, minimizzarne gli effetti/condizioni.


	11. Capitolo 9.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loro volti erano incredibilmente vicini. Fabrizio poteva vedere ogni dettaglio del bel viso di Ermal: la linea dritta e spigolosa del naso, le sopracciglia rade, la piccola cicatrice sul labbro e, proprio sulle sue labbra, si soffermò qualche secondo in più.  
> Percepì gli occhi di Ermal riservare al proprio viso lo stesso trattamento. Si chiese cosa vedesse lui, se il riflesso di sé che Ermal aveva negli occhi fosse migliore di quello che lui aveva di sé stesso. Lo sperò.

_“Fabrì, è la terza volta che ti squilla il cellulare. C’è un certo Claudio che ti cerca.”_

La voce di Ermal gli arrivò alle orecchie, attutita dal rumore dell’acqua, che scorreva nella doccia: aveva avuto la malsana idea di aiutare a scaricare un camion pieno di biancheria, sotto il sole di mezzogiorno. Nonostante fosse pieno Dicembre, questo non  gli aveva impedito di ritrovarsi in un bagno di sudore e fatica che, in quel momento, cercava di lavare via.

Ermal lo stava aspettando per tornare a casa insieme, come era ormai diventata loro abitudine fare nei giorni in cui i loro orari di lavoro combaciavano. Lo aveva lasciato seduto su una delle panchine degli spogliatoi, già svestito della divisa - accuratamente ripiegata e riposta nell’armadietto - con addosso lo zaino.

Quando Fabrizio uscì dalla doccia, dopo essersi avvolto un asciugamano bianco intorno alla vita, lo trovò in piedi accanto la cabina: il proprio cellulare - recuperato dai jeans che aveva lasciato lì accanto - tra le sue mani, che non pareva voler smettere di suonare.  
Tese la mano bagnata, prendendo il cellulare. Non poté fare a meno di notare come lo sguardo di Ermal sembrasse essersi focalizzato sul proprio petto, ma durò solo un secondo, prima che il ragazzo arretrasse e tornasse a sedersi sulla panchina, gli occhi ora concentrati su qualcosa di interessante che doveva aver notato sulle sue scarpe.

 _“Maeshtro!_ ” urlò quasi, utilizzando il solito nomignolo dedicato a Claudio e quell’accento volutamente marcato, che li faceva ridere ogni volta che, sia lui che gli altri ragazzi, lo utilizzavano.  
  
_“Sì, sì, t’ho detto de sì! Nun me so scordato, ma te pare?! Stavo a lavorà. Sine, damme n’ora de tempo e arrivamo. Cià.”_  
  
Gli venne spontaneo parlare al plurale, come se fosse ovvio che Ermal l’avrebbe seguito e, mentre riagganciava la chiamata, era proprio lui che fissava attraverso il riflesso nello specchio.

 _“T’avevo detto che dovevano venì l’amici mia da Roma, vero?”_ – chiese, mentre si asciugava alla bell’e meglio e si rivestiva con il cambio pulito, che era solito tenere nel proprio armadietto.

Ermal annuì: _“Sì, per il compleanno del tuo coinquilino, giusto?”_

 _“Esatto. E il compleanno è oggi e quelli già so arivati a rompe er cazzo. Dovevo annà a comprà da bere ma me so scordato…”_ \- infilò una felpa verde militare sopra ai soliti jeans strappati, mentre continuava a spiegargli la questione - _“… ce vieni con me a piglià un po’ de vino e poi alla festa, no?”_

Non fu propriamente una domanda, la sua: diede per scontato che Ermal avrebbe accettato.

_“Ma, non vorrei disturbare. Alla fine non mi conoscono, non vorrei rovinarvi la serata.”_

_“Te pare che me piglio un no come risposta? Tanto nun c’hai da fa, no? L’esame sui tubbi l’hai dato e t’è annato pure bene, domani nun devi venì a lavorà manco tu, quinni poi venì co’ me e basta.”_

Gli si mise di fronte, allungandogli la mano per tirarlo su: _“ ‘nnamo va, che se semo fortunati arivamo prima che me sfonnano casa.”_

Vide Ermal guardarlo titubante, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso e prendergli la mano, finalmente acconsentendo a seguirlo e borbottando un : “ _Si, è andato bene ma la lode me la poteva mettere”_ guadagnandosi solo uno sbuffo da parte di Fabrizio.

 

Non fecero neanche in tempo ad arrivare sul pianerottolo che già sentiva le risate e i rumori provenire dall’interno. 

 _“Almeno sono gente discreta, i tuoi amici”_ \- lo prese in giro Ermal, tenendo tra le braccia un paio di confezioni di birra che Fabrizio gli aveva mollato per poter aprire la porta agevolmente.

 _“E questo non è ancora niente”_ \- annunciò entrando e facendogli strada. 

Incontrarono vari scenari, mentre si avviavano verso il salotto: Alessandro steso sul letto di Andrea, le cuffie nelle orecchie che gesticolava con le mani come se stesse tenendo un concerto metal; Andrea che spostava le sedie dalla cucina al salotto; Roberto con la sua chitarra in mano e Claudio, al telefono, che pareva star ordinando da mangiare. 

Fece un cenno ad Ermal di poggiare le birre sul tavolo della cucina mentre lui si dirigeva in salotto 

 _“Ao, ma chi t’ha detto de piglià a chitara mia, a Robè!”_ lo rimproverò bonariamente, avvicinandoglisi per abbracciarlo.

 _“Ma si teneva tre dita de porvere sopra, che nun la soni mai: armeno a faccio vivè.”_  
  
Quel loro battibecco scherzoso fu interrotto da Claudio, il quale richiamò subito la propria attenzione, tirandolo quasi via dall’abbraccio dell’altro per fare lo stesso.

_“Bella Fabrì. Come stai?”_

_“Bene maè, viè qua e fatte abbraccià per bene.”_

Rise, e lo strinse a  sé come erano solito fare: esagerando nelle effusioni e fingendo di volerlo baciare, mentre quello si scansava ridendo.   
  
_“A’ smetti de fa sempre sta scenata? Tra n’ po’ famo cinquant’anni e ce provi sempre.”_  
  
_“Nun te posso resiste’ maestro. Kiss me violento.”_ lo tirò a sé di nuovo, non riuscendo a trattenere le risate e notando, tra tutte, anche il risolino di Ermal.

Quando si calmarono, senza essere riuscito a baciare neanche questa volta l’amico, quest’ultimo si ricompose, notando il giovane alle proprie spalle.

 _“Non ce lo presenti il ricciolino?”_ gli chiese a bassa voce.  
  
_“ ‘nfatti. Direi che devo sapè chi n’vitate ar compleanno mio”_ rincarò la dose Andrea e, voltandosi, Fabrizio notò Ermal, un paio di passi dietro di sé, silenzioso, un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato sul viso, che si guardava attorno forse intimidito da tutta quella scena e, molto probabilmente, anche imbarazzato.  
  
_“Come no.”_

Si mosse subito al fianco del ragazzo, portandogli il braccio intorno alla vita, stringendolo a sé. Il viso rivolto verso quello di Ermal, mentre sorrideva imbambolato guardandone il profilo:

_“Lui è Ermal, lui è…”_

Cos’era Ermal?  
Un amico? Un collega? Forse tutt’e due, o forse niente di tutto quello. 

Fabrizio non si era mai soffermato veramente a pensare a quella loro relazione, né tanto meno aveva provato a definirla: erano semplicemente Fabrizio ed Ermal. Ermal che gli riempiva le giornate con le mille parole dette con voce dolce, che gli si muoveva intorno con un’aria elegante e aggraziata, facendo sentire anche sé stesso un po’ più leggero, Ermal che avrebbe voluto tenere stretto tra le braccia più spesso, che avrebbe voluto sempre più vicino.  
  
La propria frase, lasciata a metà, fu completata da Ermal, che lo salvò, così, dall’imbarazzo: “ _Sì, beh, noi lavoriamo insieme. Diciamo che lo sopporto quando voi non siete a portata di mano.”_

E lo sentì ridere mentre i loro sguardi si incontravano, complici, per alcuni secondi, prima che Ermal si staccasse da lui e andasse ad augurare buon compleanno ad Andrea.  
  
_“Spero non ti dia troppo fastidio. A volte diventa pesante da sopportare, e credimi lo so bene. Lo conosco da dieci anni. Comunque io sono Claudio”_

_“Ma che glie stai a dì? Nun m’ o spaventà mo.”_

Venne bellamente ignorato da tutti i suoi amici mentre, uno ad uno, si presentavano ad Ermal e lasciavano qualche commento più o meno carino su Fabrizio.

Fortunatamente, non che si aspettasse qualcosa di diverso, i ragazzi accolsero il giovane con facilità, facendolo ambientare e rendendolo partecipe. Sembrava anche andasse particolarmente d’accordo con Alessandro - con il quale la differenza di età era irrisoria e aveva, sicuramente, molti più argomenti in comune di cui discutere -  e Claudio, soprattutto con Claudio in realtà, dopo che avevano scoperto di suonare entrambi il piano.  
L’aveva visto, e sentito, parlare senza sosta di band metal ed esperienze scolastiche con uno e di pianoforte e tecniche musicali con l’altro.

 

La serata andò avanti tra chiacchiere, vecchie storie di anni passati, bicchieri di vino e risate. Fabrizio si rese conto di aver praticamente trascorso la serata lontano da Ermal, non per suo volere ma perché sembrava che tutti gli altri si contendessero un po’ della sua attenzione. Fabrizio era rimasto ad osservarlo da lontano, mentre quello si inseriva in una quotidianità, fatta di vecchi amici e di sicurezze, che era tutta sua e, nella quale, non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse far entrare nessun altro.

Aveva appena vinto un match a braccio di ferro con Andrea, per confermargli che quelle poche ore che passava in palestra stavano dando i loro frutti e, massaggiandosi il bicipite, cercò Ermal con lo sguardo nell’ampio salotto.

 _“Certo che si sapevo che ve stava simpatico più lui che io nun me presentavo proprio “_ \- commentò, andando ad infilarsi nel poco spazio che separava Ermal da Alessandro sul divano, costringendo il batterista ad alzarsi e lasciargli il posto. Si avvicinò di più ad Ermal, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle - spezzando, così, il chiacchiericcio fitto fitto dei due ragazzi - riconquistando, finalmente, l’attenzione del riccio.

 _“Hai timore i tuoi amici preferiscano me a te?”_ \- lo prese in giro Ermal, dandogli una leggera gomitata, mentre mangiucchiava una fetta di pizza. Quando sembrò non andargli più, la passò a Fabrizio - come era diventata ormai abitudine. Il romano l’accettò.  
  
_“Ma quelli so ‘nfami, nun li conosci ancora bene, allora, vonno’ fa li splendidi, capito?”_ rise, addentando la fetta di pizza.  
  
Vide chiaramente con la coda dell’occhio, nonostante cercasse di ignorarlo, lo sguardo complice tra Andrea e Claudio, mentre osservavano lui ed Ermal seduti - quasi abbracciati, a causa della posizione in cui teneva il braccio - sul divano.  Sperò vivamente che non facessero battute di alcun tipo e, soprattutto, che non lo mettessero al torchio con domande poco piacevoli, poiché non avrebbe avuto idea di come rispondere ad una qualsiasi domanda riguardo al suo rapporto con Ermal.  
Richiamò quindi la loro attenzione, cercando di distrarli da quello che avrebbero potuto vedere - e supporre- su di loro:

_“ ‘a maestro, visto che tu e quell’altro state a fa’ solo ‘e comari, perché nun  ai ‘na cosa bona e te metti a sonà?”_

_“Perchè la musica che metto io non ti piace?”_ intervenne Alessandro, per l’occorrenza scelto come DJ della serata, mentre caricava una nuova playlist su Spotify.

 _“Daje Fabrì devi sonà tu, non lui. O’ sai che canzone dovemo sonà. A’ famo sempre a tutte è feste”_ – così dicendo, Roberto gli passò la chitarra che stava strimpellando poco prima e poi lasciata in un angolo sino a quel momento.

 _“Ma nun so manco si m’e ricordo ‘e parole”_ – si giustificò. 

In realtà, le ricordava, quasi tutte, ma si sentiva terribilmente imbarazzato a dover suonare, specialmente per via della presenza di Ermal.  

Si era sempre sentito insicuro, sempre un passo indietro, sempre non bravo abbastanza, non adatto abbastanza ed era per questo che, alla fine, aveva rinunciato a quel sogno di diventare musicista e si era imbattuto con la più cruda realtà. In quel momento, con gli occhi di Ermal puntati addosso, pieni di aspettativa e attesa, avvertiva tutti quei sentimenti risalire a galla.

 _“Dai, perché non suoni? Voglio sentirti”_ – una dolcezza tirannica in quella richiesta – _“Avevi detto che mi avresti fatto sentire qualcosa, prima o poi, ricordi?”_   - lo incoraggiò proprio quest’ultimo, sorridendogli dolcemente e, alla fine, Fabrizio non poté rifiutarsi.  
Sbuffando leggermente, imbracciò la chitarra che Roberto gli aveva passato, mentre Claudio andava a posizionarsi alla tastiera; dopo un paio di accordi a vuoto, iniziò a cantare:

 _“Per tutta un'altra destinazione …”_   -  la propria voce venne subito seguita da quella dei compagni, intonando quello che era diventato un po’ il loro inno.

Quella canzone l'avevano scritta almeno dieci anni prima, ma non mancavano mai di ricantarla quando stavano insieme, un po’ per nostalgia, un po’ per ricordarsi che alla fine erano sempre i soliti ragazzi di una volta.  
  
E mentre suonava, Fabrizio si voltò a guardare Ermal che sorrideva, trasportato anche lui da quell’improvvisazione e si rese conto in quel momento che, nonostante non lo conoscesse neanche quando avesse scritto quella canzone, nonostante lui fosse una presenza relativamente nuova nella propria vita, ci si era incastrato alla perfezione. 

Come se ci fosse sempre stato. Come se quello fosse il suo posto da sempre.

Finito di suonare quel pezzo posò la chitarra, ridendo imbarazzato e passandosi una mano sugli occhi: “ _Nun so’ proprio più abituato.”_

 _“No, sei stato bravo zì, come sempre. Io te l’ho sempre detto che potevi fa’ er cantante”_ \- Roberto gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla, incoraggiandolo come aveva sempre fatto negli anni passati.  
  
Nel mentre Ermal, in silenzio, si posizionò alla tastiera di Claudio, chiedendogli il permesso di suonare qualcosa insieme. Claudio annuì alle parole di Ermal, per poi sedersi al suo fianco, le mani sui tasti accanto a quelle del più giovane.

Fabrizio lasciò che i propri occhi seguissero i movimenti delle sue dita lunghe da pianista, gentili e leggere sui tasti, accompagnate da quelle più esperte e mature di Claudio mentre, dal piano, si levavano le prime note di una canzone che aveva ascoltato mille volte da ragazzo.  
Stava suonando Venditti e teneva gli occhi chiusi mentre cantava piano, a voce così bassa che quasi faticava a sentirlo, il ritornello di “Amici mai”, la testa leggermente piegata all’indietro: in quel momento, sembrava totalmente perso in un altro mondo.

Il cuore di Fabrizio mancò un battito.

_“Ma quanto cazzo è bello!”_

Le parole gli erano uscite da bocca da sole, con un’enfasi che lui stesso non si aspettava di avere, ma Roberto, seduto al suo fianco, doveva averlo sentito.  
  
_“Er pischelletto tuo? Se. Ed è pure bravo”_ commentò con naturalezza, bevendo dal proprio bicchiere. All’inizio, Fabrizio non fece caso alle sue parole, troppo perso ad ascoltare ed osservare Ermal, ma poi realizzò il significato che quello che aveva detto l’amico poteva avere. Non disse nulla al riguardo. D'altronde, cosa avrebbe potuto replicare? Commentare con uno stupido “nun è er ragazzo mio?”, per poi guadagnarsi sicuramente un’occhiata scettica? No. Sarebbe stato meglio tacere.

Quando finì di suonare, Ermal si voltò verso Claudio - il quale gli sorrise, facendogli i complimenti -  e poi verso Fabrizio. Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e abbracciarselo stretto, dirgli che era bravissimo, che l’avrebbe ascoltato suonare per tutta la notte, o per tutta la vita, ma cercò di controllarsi e semplicemente gli sorrise facendogli un occhiolino prima di alzarsi e passargli accanto, la mano a scompigliargli i capelli gentilmente.

 _“Che eri bravo m’o ‘mmagginavo, ma nun così. Me sa che dovresti prenne er posto der maestro nella band, a ‘sto punto.”_  
  
_“Nun ce pensà”_ fu la risposta di Claudio, che subito dopo si alzò, sentendo Andrea chiamarlo dalla cucina.  
  
_“S’annamo a fumà ‘na sigaretta noi due? Nun gli’a faccio più co’ questi che me urlano nell’ orecchi”_ gli disse dopo poco, la mano ancora tra i capelli del ragazzo.

 _“Ok, prendiamo le tue però.”_  
  
Fabrizio annuì mostrandogli il pacchetto di Marlboro Light già in mano - aveva iniziato a comprare quelle, ogni tanto, dopo l’ennesima volta in cui Ermal si era lamentato della puzza delle sue Marlboro rosse- guidandolo verso il terrazzino della propria camera da letto.

 

La camera di Fabrizio sembrava quasi anonima: colori neutri - bianco, nero e grigio - il copriletto perfettamente tirato sul materasso, i cuscini al loro posto, i cd e i pochi libri ordinatamente posati sulla scrivania. Quell’ordine era distorto, però, dalle magliette abbandonate sulla sedie accanto al balcone, dalla bottiglia d’acqua  e alcuni blister di pillole vuoti sul comodino, il posacenere pieno di cicche  e gli anelli, insieme ad alcune catenine, lasciate sulla cassettiera.  
Fabrizio si guardava intorno, cercando di capire se tutto fosse apposto, se Ermal potesse scorgere qualcosa che non andasse in quella stanza, notando come i suoi occhi si muovevano veloci da un angolo all’altro scrutando, analizzando, forse apprendendo tutte le informazioni che poteva.  
  
_“Andiamo sul balcone?”_ \- gli chiese scostando le tende bianche e leggere invitandolo ad uscire.  
  
Sul balcone c’erano due sedie di plastica bianca, dove spesso la sera si sedeva  a fumare; in un angolo una pianta di basilico ormai morta da mesi, che Andrea doveva aver messo lì nel tentativo di farle prendere del sole e farla rinsavire; stesi sui fili della biancheria, c’erano solo un paio di calzini e qualche boxer; oltre al balcone, quello che vedeva in lontananza era la sagoma della città e, sul fondo, il mare. A Fabrizio piaceva il paesaggio che vedeva dalla propria stanza: non era una gran vista, non c’era nulla di particolare, ma a lui bastava per sentirsi a casa.  
  
Quella sera però, non si concentrò sul panorama, ma su Ermal al proprio fianco. 

Si appoggiarono entrambi alla ringhiera del piccolo balcone: Fabrizio accese una sigaretta e, dopo il primo tiro, la passò ad Ermal.  
  
_“Comunque, io facevo sul serio: sei davvero bravo”_ aveva commentato il più giovane, le loro spalle che si sfioravano appena.

 _“Forse potevo fa’ er cantante. E tu pure potevi fa er musicista. Ma mi sa che ‘r destino c’aveva artri piani pe’ noi”_ \- ridacchiò, sdrammatizzando un po’ la questione

 _“Forse sì, hai ragione. Magari, se fossimo diventati musicisti non ci saremmo mai incontrati”_ \- aveva riflettuto Ermal, lo sguardo basso come se stesse davvero soppesando la possibilità che le loro vite avrebbero potuto non incrociarsi mai.

 _“Che ne sai? Forse er destino c’avrebbe fatto incontrà ‘o stesso. Magari prima o dopo, ma sarebbe successo”_ \- Fabrizio fu più ottimistico pensando a quell’eventualità. Notando quanto Ermal fosse silenzioso e perso nei suoi pensieri, gli toccò la spalla con la sua lievemente:  _“Ao’ che stai a pensà?”_ \- interruppe i suoi pensieri prendendogli la sigaretta dalle mani e lasciando che le loro dita si sfiorassero appena.

_“Niente, davvero. Sono felice di essere venuto stasera.”_

Se ne stava con la schiena leggermente ricurva, la sua mano destra poggiata alla ringhiera di ferro freddo - che Fabrizio sentiva umida sotto le proprie mani - i loro mignoli che si sfioravano, il viso rivolto verso l’alto ad incrociare i propri occhi.  
  
I loro volti erano incredibilmente vicini. Fabrizio poteva vedere ogni dettaglio del bel viso di Ermal: la linea dritta e spigolosa del naso, le sopracciglia rade, la piccola cicatrice sul labbro e, proprio sulle sue labbra, si soffermò qualche secondo in più.  
Percepì gli occhi di Ermal riservare al proprio viso lo stesso trattamento.  Si chiese cosa vedesse lui, se il riflesso di sé che Ermal aveva negli occhi fosse migliore di quello che lui aveva di sé stesso. Lo sperò.

Si stavano scrutando, osservando, analizzando e, infine, entrambi stavano valutando cosa fosse opportuno fare, fissando l’uno le labbra dell’altro, i respiri caldi che si scontravano con il freddo di quella sera di Dicembre.

Ci sarebbe voluto un secondo, solo un passo e tutto sarebbe cambiato, ma Fabrizio non pensò di averne il coraggio e, quando infine Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, capì di aver perso l’attimo. Quella magia, quel momento che era sembrato eterno, quella bolla che avevano creato, scoppiò e lui si rese conto di aver lasciato che quell’occasione gli sfuggisse per sempre.  
  
_“Forse dovrei tornare a casa, se mi sbrigo riesco ancora a prendere l’ultimo bus”_ fu il commento di Ermal, la voce flebile che sembrava quasi un sussurro.

Lo capì, Fabrizio, dal modo in cui aveva parlato, da come aveva abbassato gli occhi e dal nervoso dondolio di Ermal, che quella frase era stata detta per sfuggire alla situazione imbarazzante nella quale si erano ritrovati.  
Probabilmente voleva scappare da lui, allontanarsi dalla minaccia che, in quel momento, Fabrizio rappresentava ma, sapeva bene, quanto quell’istinto non coincidesse con la propria volontà.

 _“Nun te ne annà”_ disse piano, per poi continuare con voce più sicura _“Dove vai a quest’ora solo tu? Dormi qua, poi te ne vai domani mattina, no?”_

 _“Non vorrei disturbare. Siete già in tanti, io…_ ” - il tono incerto di chi è combattuto sul da farsi.

 _“Non disturbi, ‘a casa è grande pe’ tutti. Stai in camera mia co me”_ \- Il tono di Fabrizio, seppur dolce, suonò categorico - _“e, poi, nun avemo manco ancora aperto ‘a torta. Nun t’a poi perde”_ \- smorzò la tensione con quella frase, sorridendogli mentre gli passava un braccio intorno alla vita, come aveva fatto già durante la serata, e, una volta che Ermal gli sorrise di rimando annuendo, lo tirò con sé in sala.

Lì, davanti ai loro occhi, si presentò la scena di Andrea - posizionato dietro al tavolo della sala da pranzo - su cui avevano preparato la torta - con in mano un palloncino a forma di cuore: la faccia da scemo, mentre Claudio gli scattava delle foto. Entrambi si sciolsero in una risata.

 

Si misero a letto che era ormai notte inoltrata: su di loro sembrava essere calata una certa tensione quella sera e, nonostante avessero già dormito insieme e nessuno dei due si trovasse a disagio con quella vicinanza, era palese ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che rendeva entrambi tesi e incapaci di rilassarsi completamente.  
  
Ermal si era rigirato più volte tra le lenzuola bianche e, trovata infine una posizione che ritenesse abbastanza comoda, si era addormentato dandogli la schiena. Fu naturale per Fabrizio passargli un braccio intorno alla vita e tirarlo più a sé: le gambe intrecciate, il proprio petto contro la schiena ampia di lui permettendogli di sentire il suo respiro regolare, il proprio viso quasi nascosto in quella massa di ricci.  
  
La differenza che c’era questa volta nel condividere quello stretto spazio tra le coperte e i cuscini, era forse dovuta alla consapevolezza di Fabrizio di provare, inconfutabilmente, un’attrazione per quel ragazzo e, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, l’unica cosa che riusciva a vedere era l’immagine il viso di Ermal così vicino al suo, tanto vicino che sarebbe bastato un attimo per far scontrare le loro labbra.

Ma non lo fecero.

Nessuno dei due riuscì a prendere l’iniziativa.  
Lui per semplice paura e, supponeva, Ermal non avesse alcun sentimento che lo spingesse ad andare oltre e superare quel limite che si erano autoimposti.

A fatica riuscì finalmente ad addormentarsi ma, alle prime luci dell’alba, sentì Ermal muoversi nel sonno: si voltò lentamente, le coperte si sollevarono a causa dei suoi movimenti, lasciando che l’aria fresca della stanza si scontrasse contro la loro pelle calda, ma la sensazione durò solo il tempo nel quale il più giovane si riposizionò tra le sue braccia.  
Ermal era più alto di lui, ma in quella posizione - quasi nascosto contro il proprio petto, la testa che aveva trovato un incastro perfetto tra il proprio mento e il collo, le gambe lunghe e nude rannicchiate contro quelle di Fabrizio coperte dai pantaloni della tuta, che aveva messo su la sera prima - gli sembrava così così piccolo ed indifeso, che fu inevitabile stringerlo di più a sé.

Era sveglio anche lui.  
  
Quando lo abbracciò, lo vide alzare il viso e aprire gli occhi, sorridendogli piano. Nella penombra della stanza - resa meno scura dai raggi del sole che iniziava a sorgere che filtravano dalla finestra e dal filo di luce che, attraverso lo spiraglio lasciato aperto della porta, arrivava dal corridoio - riusciva solo a distinguere i contorni del suo viso ma, quegli occhi grandi, resi lucidi dal sonno, sarebbe stato impossibile non vederli.  
  
Gli sorrise di rimando, con il dorso della mano gli accarezzò la guancia sulla quale, durante la notte, si era formato un lieve velo di barba, per poi lasciar incastrare le dita tra i suoi capelli, spostandogli qualche ciocca dalla fronte.  
Avrebbe voluto fosse sempre così tra loro: Ermal che lasciava andare via ogni tensione, ogni paura, ogni pensiero, il volto libero dalle piccole rughe di espressione, che si formavano sulla sua fronte quando era preoccupato, e a lui era permesso stringerlo forte e rassicurarlo, dicendogli che non c’era niente da temere, che tutto sarebbe andato al posto giusto.

Si erano guardati a lungo come se, attraverso quegli sguardi, potessero dirsi tutto quello che a parole non trovavano il coraggio di esprimere; il silenzio intorno a loro rotto solo dai respiri di entrambi e Fabrizio non riuscì più a trattenersi: socchiuse gli occhi e guidò il proprio viso verso quello di Ermal, finché non poté godere della sensazione delle loro labbra unite. Non era altro se non uno sfiorarsi, lento come i gesti dei loro corpi che, sotto al tepore delle coperte, si erano fatti più vicini.  
Sentiva le labbra sottili di Ermal morbide contro le proprie, nonostante il sonno le avesse seccate leggermente. Chiuse di più gli occhi per assaporare al meglio quel momento, per imprimere nella propria mente quelle sensazioni, mentre la mano si muoveva tra i ricci scompigliati del più giovane, attirandolo a sé con delicatezza.  
  
Si rese conto, in quel momento, che quelle labbra avrebbe voluto baciarle dal primo istante in cui i suoi occhi vi si erano posati, vedendole muoversi mentre pronunciava il suo nome in quell’accento tutto suo e, anche se non sapeva ancora dove quel gesto li avrebbe portati, si lasciò andare al proprio istinto.  
  
Ermal si separò da lui dopo un po’, le labbra un po’ più rosse, un po’ più umide, mentre lo guardava nascondendo negli occhi mille domande non pronunciate e un sorriso malcelato. Fabrizio non disse nulla, l’unica cosa che fece fu abbracciarlo forte, i loro corpi stretti, così da permettergli di sentire ogni curva e spigolo di quello di Ermal.  
Non fu una sorpresa per lui, conoscendo il corpo maschile, percepire l’eccitazione  dell’altro contro il proprio bacino: si limitò a sorridere, baciandogli la fronte.

Forse non avrebbe dovuto, forse se ne sarebbero pentiti entrambi, ma era convinto che in quei momenti - quelli che separano il sonno dalla veglia, il giorno dalla notte - tutte le paure potevano essere accantonate e, se qualcosa fosse successo, sapeva che per entrambi sarebbe stato solo un momento chiuso in quell’attimo, che poteva durare in eterno o finire all’improvviso e, finché non fossero stati entrambi pronti, non ne avrebbero più parlato.  
O almeno, quello fu ciò che si promise di fare.  
  
Lasciò quindi che la propria mano si liberasse dal groviglio dei capelli di Ermal e si posasse sulla stoffa  rigonfia dei pantaloncini, che gli aveva prestato la sera prima: gli occhi fissi nei suoi, pronti a scorgere il primo cenno di dubbio o esitazione.  
Non aveva vacillato: continuava a guardarlo, le guance leggermente più rosee e il respiro che si faceva più affannato; avvertì la sua mano posarsi sul proprio petto, aggrappandosi alla stoffa della sua maglietta.  
Lo prese come un chiaro invito a continuare e lasciò che le sue dita si facessero strada oltre la stoffa, accarezzando la leggera peluria che copriva il percorso che andava dal suo stomaco alla parte più intima.

Fu un attimo, e sentì il calore pulsante del corpo di Ermal a contatto con il proprio palmo.  
  
_“Posso?”_ fu un sussurro che risuonò in quella stanza quasi come un urlo, una domanda implicita a cui però aveva sentito il bisogno di dar voce, una domanda alla quale era necessario avere una risposta. 

Vide Ermal chiudere gli occhi e annuire, dandogli il permesso di continuare.

Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che aveva toccato un altro uomo, non aveva avuto più di vent’anni quando era successo, ed era stato più per un semplice istinto e impulso fisico che per altro.  
Ma con Ermal era diverso: sentiva il desiderio di farlo star bene, di fargli provare piacere, fosse esso puro e semplice piacere fisico o qualcosa di più.

Poggiò la sua fronte contro la sua mentre, lentamente, sentiva il suo piacere crescere tra le proprie dita; lo vide spostare gli occhi dai suoi puntando lo sguardo in un punto imprecisato sul collo di Fabrizio, prima che li chiudesse, mordendosi le labbra quando il maggiore andò a toccare una parte più sensibile.

Più lo guardava, più lo toccava e più sentiva anche la propria eccitazione crescere.   
  
Lo guidò piano, scostando leggermente le coperte da sé, in modo da avere spazio a sufficienza per abbassare i pantaloncini di Ermal - e i suoi, anche - quel poco che bastava per liberarli dalla costrizione della stoffa.

Lo strinse di più a sé e, al contatto della loro pelle calda e eccitata, sentì Ermal tremare.  
  
_“Non ti spaventare…”_ gli sussurrò piano, baciandogli un punto tra il collo e l’orecchio, e lasciando che la propria mano li guidasse entrambi verso il piacere, mentre con quella libera gli carezzava piano i capelli.  
Lui annuì, spingendo - in un gesto spontaneo - il suo bacino verso la mano e l’eccitazione di Fabrizio, provocandogli un fremito. Un gemito roco gli morì in gola, prima che il suo respiro si spezzasse dolcemente.

Non riusciva a pensare a nulla, in quel momento, se non a quanto bello fosse Ermal: il viso distorto in una smorfia di piacere, le sue dita strette intorno al proprio braccio, come a voler fermare il suo movimento ma, al tempo stesso, assicurarsi che non si fermasse mai, che continuasse, le labbra dischiuse dalle quali lasciava sfuggire, ogni tanto, qualche sospiro più forte degli altri, lasciando che si mescolassero a quelli rochi di Fabrizio. E lo sentiva, oltre che con la vista, con tutti i sensi: il suo profumo che lo invadeva, che lo circondava quando, abbassando il volto verso il suo, poteva sentire l’odore del suo shampoo e della sua pelle; il calore che il suo corpo rilasciava contro il proprio, il piacere pulsante che sentiva tra le mani, la sua pelle nivea che percepiva calda e liscia sotto al proprio tocco; i gemiti, i sospiri, il rumore delle lenzuola ad ogni loro movimento; il sapore delle sue labbra sulle proprie. Tutte le emozioni sembravano essersi amplificate.  
  
Quando sentì che entrambi erano vicini al limite, si mosse più veloce, le labbra contro quelle di Ermal, che si sfioravano ma non si lasciavano mai andare ad un reale bacio, gli occhi serrati mentre aspettavano entrambi che la scossa di piacere li avvolgesse. Non dovettero attendere molto: Fabrizio sentì Ermal liberarsi per primo del piacere tra le proprie mani, il viso che si era automaticamente nascosto nella curva tra il proprio collo e la spalla, la mano stretta ancora intorno al braccio, tanto da lasciargli sulla pelle i segni leggeri delle sue unghie; lui lo seguì poco dopo, un sospiro che sembrava suonare chiaramente come il nome del più giovane.

Rimasero così per alcuni minuti: Ermal col viso nascosto ancora nel proprio collo, il suo respiro che - solleticandogli la pelle - piano piano tornava regolare e Fabrizio che, con la mano pulita, lo tirò verso di sé,  in un gesto rassicurante mentre l’aria intorno a loro si impregnava dell’odore della passione che avevano appena consumato, dolce e acre al tempo stesso.  
  
Cosa avevano fatto?  
  
Al terminare del climax, Fabrizio fu investito dalla razionale consapevolezza che quel gesto avrebbe potuto stravolgere completamente il loro rapporto: come l’avrebbe guardato Ermal da quel momento in poi? Cosa avrebbe pensato di lui?  
Si era lasciato andare e, un po’, ebbe paura perché quel ragazzino non voleva perderlo.

Non parlarono molto.  
  
Quando Fabrizio accese la piccola lampada sul comodino, vide Ermal guardarlo -  le guance ancora rosse e gli occhi leggermente bassi - come se fosse ancora imbarazzato per quello che era  appena successo e per le premure di Fabrizio che, mentre cercava di dare una ripulita ad entrambi, poteva ora vedere chiaramente il suo corpo e le sue espressioni.  
Fabrizio, intanto, continuava ad osservarlo di sottecchi, cercando di trovare una risposta alle proprie domande attraverso i gesti e gli sguardi dell’altro.

Si erano infine rimessi sotto le coperte, aprì le braccia aspettando che Ermal riprendesse la sua posizione contro il proprio petto e, dopo un primo momento di esitazione non così lungo, quello si accoccolò, lasciandogli la possibilità di stringerlo a sé di nuovo.

 _“Stai bene?”_ ebbe, infine, il coraggio di chiedere dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, la mano sulla porzione di pelle del fianco lasciata leggermente scoperta dal maglione che indossava e che ora Fabrizio accarezzava piano. Ermal annuì prima e poi sussurrò un _“Sì, sto bene”_ la voce arrochita dal sonno e dal piacere, resa dolce al tempo stesso.

Sapeva che di quell’avvenimento Ermal non avrebbe più voluto parlarne, ma si sarebbe goduto la sensazione di quello che era successo per un po’ di tempo ancora, mentre entrambi ricadevano in un sonno più profondo di prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando abbiamo iniziato a pensare a questa storia, a buttarne giù una bozza, tutto quello che avete letto in questo capitolo non doveva succedere. Avevamo scandito tempi ben precisi per ogni passo della loro relazione ma, molto spesso, sono i personaggi a guidare la storia e non chi la scrive e quindi, in maniera naturale, la loro relazione li ha guidati a quanto avete appena letto.
> 
> Speriamo che possiate apprezzare, che possiate notare tutti i piccoli gesti fatti - e non fatti- e il significato che c'è dietro ad ognuno di essi e speriamo vivamente che, ora che le cose sono entrate nel vivo, continuiate a seguirci e supportarci e commentarci.
> 
> Grazie sempre a tutte le persone che ci dimostrano il loro supporto e il loro affetto.  
> Vi ricordo che potete trovarci su tumblr come @poluumnia e @roses_symphony


	12. Capitolo 9.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era successo, non avrebbe potuto negarlo neanche volendo: ricordava perfettamente la presa calda di Fabrizio attorno a sé, la sensazione delle sue labbra screpolate e morbide contro le proprie secche, la meraviglia del suo sguardo carico di piacere fisso nel proprio, visibile appena alla flebile luce dell’abat-jour. Ciò che lo confondeva, che drenava la mente allo stesso modo nel quale il proprio corpo era stato liberato dal piacere, era il fatto che lo avesse voluto.

La luce del mattino ferì appena lo sguardo di Ermal, quando questi si voltò nel letto, scontrandosi col lato tiepido del materasso.  
Non aprì subito gli occhi, saggiando con gli altri sensi lo spazio attorno a sé: l’odore di Fabrizio, il loro odore, era forte all’interno della stanza, nonostante quello si fosse premurato di aprire appena le imposta della porta-finestra, oltre la quale la vita del quartiere sembrava ancora assopita. Il vociare indistinto proveniva oltre la parete della stanza ed il corridoio, mentre lo scrosciare dell’acqua rivelava la presenza di qualcuno in bagno, che apriva e chiudeva il rubinetto. 

Decise di aprire gli occhi, ritrovando la stanza sommersa nella semioscurità, inframmezzata dalle macchie di luce che la tapparella proiettava sull’intonaco bianco. Sospirò, sentendo i fianchi indolenziti, la schiena a pezzi e la testa vuota. 

Era successo, non avrebbe potuto negarlo neanche volendo: ricordava perfettamente la presa calda di Fabrizio attorno a sé, la sensazione delle sue labbra screpolate e morbide contro le proprie secche, la meraviglia del suo sguardo carico di piacere fisso nel proprio, visibile appena alla flebile luce dell’abat-jour. Ciò che lo confondeva, che drenava la mente allo stesso modo nel quale il proprio corpo era stato liberato dal piacere, era il fatto che lo avesse voluto. 

Portò le mani sugli occhi, stropicciandoli, tentando forse di scacciare il ricordo assieme alla stanchezza: anche se fosse riuscito ad estirpare con la forza la reminiscenza di quell’alba, come avrebbe fatto a dimenticare la voce roca di Fabrizio contro il proprio orecchio? La sua mano tra i capelli o attorno a sé? L’impressione di essere infinitamente piccolo e totalmente in balia delle sue azioni, la tanto agognata sensazione di potersi finalmente affidare a qualcuno? Perché, inutile negarlo, ciò che doveva averlo spinto – inconsciamente all’inizio, ma sempre più consapevolmente in seguito – verso l’uomo, doveva esser stata quell’inedita intuizione di non dover necessariamente avere il controllo della situazione.

Una risata ruppe la sequela di rumori casalinghi che aveva cullato il risveglio di Ermal sino a quel momento. Lasciò che una mano scivolasse sul proprio addome piatto, raggiungendo la molla dei pantaloncini di Fabrizio, un po’ troppo larghi per i propri fianchi cadenti, e si sorprese nel ritrovarsi lo stesso Ermal di sempre. Posò la mano sull’interno coscia, scalciando via le coperte ed avvertendo il tepore della casa sorprendere la pelle scoperta.

 _“Ahò s’è finita l’acqua d’o scardabagno”_ – la voce di Alessandro giunse dal bagno, spingendo Ermal a sedersi sul letto e prendere, finalmente, consapevolezza del fatto che dovesse alzarsi ed affrontare Fabrizio di là. 

 _“E che voi? Lascialo acceso, tra mezz’ora se ricarica. Poi te mannamo er conguaglio a fine anno”_ – la voce di Andrea, impegnato sicuramente a mangiare qualcosa – giunse in risposta. 

Ermal si diresse verso la porta, scontrandosi col giovane Inolti, avvolto in un accappatoio arancione e diretto a piedi nudi verso la camera da letto che aveva capito essere di Andrea.  
Entrò in bagno per fare pipì e, una volta finito, si sporse sul lavandino, incontrando la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio. Saggiò le rughe d’espressione appena evidenti attorno alla bocca, gli occhi scuri sovrastati dalle sopracciglia rade ed il piercing nero. Non c’era nulla di diverso esteriormente. Uscì dal bagno con le mani quasi umide, il profumo del sapone all’aloe che gli pizzicava le narici, ed avvertì dietro di sé i passi di qualcuno, probabilmente Roberto, seguirlo in cucina. 

Fu accolto dalla sigla dell’Ora esatta di Canale Cinque, la visione di Claudio intento a prelevare la moka del caffè dal piano cottura, Andrea che prendeva quello che doveva essere un secondo cornetto e Fabrizio con lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare: da quando Ermal gli aveva fatto scoprire il mondo di Instagram, un pomeriggio piovoso di qualche settimana prima, era così che trascorreva i tempi morti della giornata. 

 _“Ciao Ermal”_ – lo salutò Claudio, in maniera gioviale, posando la caffettiera sul sottopentola in bamboo. 

 _“Buongiorno”_ – salutò semplicemente, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, e valutando quale posto fosse libero. Inevitabilmente finì per sedersi accanto a Fabrizio, il quale aveva alzato lo sguardo al proprio nome. 

 _“Ciao”_ – mormorò, evitando accuratamente di incrociare il proprio sguardo col suo e prendendo posto sulla punta della sedia. 

 _“Ciao”_ rispose quello, in un mormorio roco e incerto, che non gli apparteneva: ebbe l’impressione di essere osservato non solo da lui, ma da tutti gli astanti.

 _“Ermal, se vuoi il caffè ti sciacquo una tazzina”_ – propose Claudio, guardando la marea di piatti da lavare nell’acquaio. Si affrettò a scuotere il capo, notando la tazza vuota di Fabrizio, accanto a sé, con un fondo di latte appena visibile sulla porcellana bianca – _“Prendo la sua”_ – commentò semplicemente, allungando le dita affusolate verso la Bialetti bruciata dal fuoco.

 _“Non ho capito, er pischello c’ha tutti i convenevoli e a me nun me cacate manco pe’ ‘r cazzo?”_ – chiese Roberto, facendogli un occhiolino. Si limitò a sorridere appena: indossava un paio di pantaloncini da nuoto di un verde intenso, ai piedi ciabatte da piscina e, infine, una felpa sicuramente sottratta ad Alessandro, giacché riportava l’articolata illustrazione di una qualche band metal a lui ignota. 

 _“E che te dovemo dì? Lui fa più figura appena sveglio, tu sei ‘n cesso più de ieri”_ – commentò Andrea – “ _No Fabrì?_ ”

L’interrogato rispose con un grugnito, lanciando un’occhiata ad Andrea che Ermal, nell’ottuso tentativo di non prestargli troppa attenzione, non riuscì a cogliere.

“ _Buongiorno, principessa_ ” – si aggiunse, allora, Claudio, porgendo al malcapitato Roberto un croissant.

“ _Boni, oh, ma l’hai fatti tu?_ ” – chiese quello ad Andrea, dopo aver tirato un morso, con la bocca piena e le labbra appena sporche di zucchero a velo.

“ _Come no, semo fornai de famiglia, nun lo sapevi?_ ”

“ _Ammazza, oh, che dito ‘n culo. Co l’anni diventi sempre più stronzo!_ ” – lo complimentò, prima di allontanarsi ciabattando e ritornare verso la camera da letto.

Ermal sentì appena la tensione lungo la spina allentarsi, quando il calore ed il profumo di Fabrizio attorno a sé iniziarono a farsi sempre più presenti. Non voleva che lo fosse, non voleva averlo attorno e sentire che quella vicinanza soddisfacesse un suo bisogno: avrebbe voluto sentirsi a disagio, non dover scendere a conti con l’imbarazzo tipico di un mattino dopo: disagevole, certo, ma terribilmente rilassante.

“ _A proposito de anni, ma quanti ce n’hai tu, che ‘n me ricordo mica, sai?_ ” – la voce di Andrea lo distolse da quei pensieri. 

Istintivamente, Ermal posò la schiena contro la sedia, forse nel tentativo di indietreggiare, ed avvertì il braccio di Fabrizio posato dietro di sé: era possibile sentirsi protetti in un gesto così semplice? Avvertire sicurezza in presenza di un’altra persona, estranea a sé, qualcuno col quale non si condividesse un legame di sangue? Era una situazione nuova per lui, ma una volta provata sarebbe stato difficile abbandonarla, farne a meno.  

“ _Venticinque_ ” – rispose, prima di nascondere il viso nella tazza, assaporando il caffè amaro, appena stemperato dal latte lasciato dall’uomo poco prima.

“ _Sei ‘n bambino_ ” – fu il commento che scivolò via dalle labbra carnose dell’uomo. Ad Ermal era parso familiare, ma si era detto dovesse avere comunque un viso abbastanza comune.

“ _Tecnicamente non lo è più da un po_ ’” – concesse Claudio, prendendo finalmente posto accanto ad Andrea – “ _E’ la tua vecchiaia che te lo fa percepire come tale e, oserei dire, l’invidia_ ” - aggiunse, stavolta sorridendo verso di lui – “ _Le vecchie generazioni che vedono le nuove come una minaccia_.”

“ _Suppongo dipenda dalle esperienze di ciascuno_ ” – lasciò cadere lì il ragazzo, leccandosi appena il labbro inferiore – “ _Conosco quarantenni che non hanno nulla da invidiare all’immaturità di un decenne_ ”.

Avvertì con la coda dell’occhio Fabrizio sistemarsi meglio sulla sedia, mentre la mano risaliva dalla spalliera per toccargli la base del collo, le dita calde che massaggiavano piano la propria pelle fresca.

Il silenzio di Fabrizio accanto a sé era pesante. Ermal riusciva a percepirne la rigidità dietro l’apparente posizione rilassata, in quella calma apparente che poco si addiceva all’uomo che aveva visto la sera prima, che aveva tentato di baciare Claudio – il quale si era sottratto in mezzo alle risate generali a quell’apparente minaccia – o che aveva cantato a squarciagola l’inno della propria giovinezza.

Non era lo stesso Fabrizio che fino ad una manciata di ore prima lo aveva stretto con fare rassicurante a sé, che l’aveva cullato nuovamente nel sonno, mentre la stanchezza gli intorpidiva le membra.

 _“Sai che te dico? Dovemo annà ar Lidl a fa ‘a spesa”_ – Claudio interruppe il silenzio calato improvvisamente, abbandonando l’italiano garbato per recuperare il cameratesco dialetto. Lo sguardo dell’uomo aveva percorso il braccio di Fabrizio, poi il collo esile di Ermal, infine si erano posati sull’espressione concentrata di Ra.

“ _Se, ho capito, ‘nnamo va_ ” – Andrea si alzò senza degnarli di uno sguardo, dirigendosi verso la propria camera da letto, dove fu accolto dai fischi di apprezzamento di Alessandro e Roberto.

“ _Mi ha fatto piacere conoscerti, Ermal, sono sicuro che ci rivedremo! Non esitare a contattarmi, qualora dovesse servirti qualsiasi cosa_ ” – si offrì educatamente l’uomo, porgendogli una mano con fare rassicurante, che Ermal accolse in un fraterno gesto di saluto.

Dopo che anche quello fu sparito oltre la soglia, lui e Fabrizio rimasero in silenzio in cucina, la porta a vetri chiusa davanti a loro, che li riconsegnava ad un’intimità inframmezzata dalla presenza dei ragazzi.

“ _Si te prepari te posso riaccompagnà a casa, ma si voi poi rimanè, ‘o sai, no?_ ” – la voce titubante dell’uomo lo raggiunse.

“ _Non ti preoccupare, posso prendere l’autobus_ ” – rispose semplicemente, fissando il fondo della tazza dinanzi a sé, stringendola come a volervi trovare un appiglio – “ _Riposati_ ”.

“ _Be’, che so ‘ste cose? Riposati?_ ” – chiese quello, avvicinandosi. 

Ermal si voltò, incontrando i tratti stanchi dell’uomo: gli occhi piccoli e brillanti, solcati dalle ormai familiari borse, il naso che stonava con l’aria burbera, donandogli un’inedita nota di dolcezza, le labbra carnose. 

Il solo pensiero di quelle labbra gli fece stringere lo stomaco, lasciando che l’aria gli mancasse per un istante. 

“ _Andiamo in camera?_ ” – chiese il ragazzo, desideroso di sottrarsi a quella situazione: non voleva che qualcuno entrasse, sorprendendoli in quell’intimità; non voleva avere lo sguardo di Fabrizio addosso, il suo viso così vicino al proprio, il suo profumo attorno, che gli annebbiava la mente, impedendogli di formulare pensieri di senso compiuto.

Si sentiva un ragazzino alle prime armi e, sicuramente, in quella situazione, lo era più di quanto fosse mai stato a quindici anni. 

Quello trattenne per qualche attimo il labbro inferiore tra i denti, prima di annuire con espressione pensierosa, e alzarsi, facendogli strada. 

Ermal lo imitò, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle, sperando di lasciare dietro di essa i dubbi legati a quell’ultima notte, ma quando rientrarono in camera di Fabrizio – carica di odori, di immagini – tutto si riversò su di lui ancora una volta.

Fece qualche passo in avanti, avvertendo, pochi istanti dopo, la presa dell’uomo attorno al proprio busto. Quello affondò il naso nel suo collo, accarezzando piano un punto indefinito dietro l’orecchio: il semplice gesto bastò a dargli una scarica di adrenalina, che confluì appena percettibile lungo il proprio inguine. 

Non capiva come un uomo, Fabrizio, potesse smuovere in lui determinate sensazioni; ciò che non comprendeva era, poi, il modo in cui fossero giunti ad una simile situazione, circostanza nella quale il moro doveva trovarsi a suo agio più di quanto non facesse Ermal. 

“ _Bizio_ ” – mormorò, percependo a sua volta la propria scarsa convinzione. Quel nomignolo scivolò dalle proprie labbra senza che neppure lo volesse, e avrebbe avuto modo di sentirsene quasi imbarazzato, se le labbra dell’altro non fossero scese a mordergli appena una clavicola.

“ _Mmh?_ ” – chiese l’altro, soffocando appena una risata, mentre la mano che lo stringeva in vita di avviava tra le proprie gambe.

“ _C’è gente, ti prego_ ” – continuò, sentendo il calore salire lungo la spina dorsale, mentre il bacino di Fabrizio spingeva sulle proprie natiche.

“ _Ce stavano pure ieri_ ” – concesse l’altro, mentre Ermal chiudeva gli occhi, posando entrambe le mani su quella di Fabrizio, tentando di impedirne gli spostamenti.

“ _Fabrì, te volevo chiede…_ ” – la voce di Andrea proruppe in camera, preceduta dal rumore della porta spalancata di colpo. 

Ermal sgusciò via dalla presa del romano, continuando a volgere le spalle all’entrata e maledicendosi mentalmente per essersi fatto cogliere in una situazione compromettente. Sperò che le spalle di Fabrizio avessero coperto la loro posizione, che il calore che percepiva diffusamente non si tramutasse in rossore sulle proprie guance pallide e scavate, che la leggera eccitazione che lo aveva pervaso non si manifestasse, smorzata dallo spavento. 

“ _‘a coso_ ” – Fabrizio si era diretto verso la porta con uno scatto, facendo da barriera tra Andrea e la camera – “ _che voi?_ ”

“ _Voi niente der Lidl?_ ” – chiese quello, in tono dubbioso.

“ _Niente_ ” - fu la laconica risposta dell’altro.

Ermal raccattò i propri vestiti, sormontati da un paio di boxer puliti, che Fabrizio doveva avervi lasciato sopra chissà quando. Si chiese se Andrea avesse notato il letto più sfatto del solito, i fazzoletti sporchi e accartocciati nel cestino accanto alla porta, il tono contrito di Fabrizio, tipico di chi era stato interrotto in un momento così intimo.

Quando quello ebbe richiuso la porta alle spalle, si voltò nuovamente verso di lui: “ _mo escono, così stamo ‘n po’ più tranquilli_ ”.

Ermal scosse il capo, guardando i propri piedi nudi sul pavimento freddo: “ _Devo tornare a casa, ho da fare_ ” – mentì, senza neppure curarsi di mascherare il proprio tono.

Voleva uscire di lì, voleva riabbracciare la propria normalità, sottrarsi alla fisicità impetuosa di Fabrizio, che voleva fuggire e, al contempo, ricercava ogni volta. 

“ _Ou_ ” – quello lo chiamò, posandogli, stavolta delicatamente, una mano sulla propria guancia e scrutandolo, alla ricerca di qualsiasi espressione – “ _Tu ‘o sai che lo farei ancora, no? Ma che nun cambia niente si a te nun va_ ”.

Cosa volesse, però, Ermal non ne aveva idea e, così, si limitò a sfilarsi da quella carezza con gli occhi bassi, dirigendosi coi propri vestiti verso il bagno e lasciando che il rumore dell’acqua sul piatto della doccia coprisse quello dei propri pensieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come al solito, prima di tutto, volevamo ancora ringraziarvi per il supporto dimostratoci fino ad ora.
> 
> Venendo al capitolo, questo è da considerarsi come una seconda parte del precedente nella quale si da voce alle sensazioni e ai sentimenti di Ermal.  
> Come avevamo accennato, nonostante la notte "d'amore", la loro storia non si è magicamente trasformata in una "romantic comedy" ma, in realtà, quel gesto li sta solo portando ad affrontare i loro sentimenti contrastanti, con i dubbi e le incertezze che ne derivano.
> 
> Speriamo vivamente che riusciate percepire i loro sentimenti nel modo in cui noi li abbiamo pensati e costruiti, dando a questi due personaggi comportamenti e reazioni quanto più umane e reali.
> 
> Attendiamo vostri commenti e, come al solito, potete contattarci su Tumblr : @poluumnia e @roses_symphony
> 
> A domenica prossima.....Forse!


	13. Capitolo 9 e 1/2

Schiacciò la cicca della sigaretta, scavando a fatica un posto nel portacenere ormai stracolmo, sbuffando, nell’umidità della serata dicembrina, l’ultima nuvola di fumo.

Avvertì il rumore delle chiavi nella toppa, il passo strascicato tipico di Fabrizio quando era stanco (e, a dire il vero, anche di quando non lo era), lo sportello del frigorifero aprirsi, due bottiglie venir stappate e le loro ramicchie rotolare sul ripiano della cucina.    
La bottiglia marroncina della Peroni gli si parò davanti, come evocata dal proprio pensiero, tesa dalla mano tatuata di Fabrizio, il quale lo fissava dall’alto.

 _“Ammazza, oh, me voi proprio sedurre stasera”_ – commentò, accettando di buongrado la bevanda e stringendosi appena di più nel giubbotto di Alessandro, che aveva preso in prestito per andare a sedersi sul balcone. 

 _“Come se dice, le vecchie abitudini… ‘o sai”_ – rispose l’altro, facendogli un occhiolino e sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano in plastica lercia che si trovava su quel balcone, tremendamente grande per una casa di soli uomini.

 _“Finalmente riuscimo a sta ‘n pace”_ – sentenziò, bevendo un sorso di birra e pentendosene subito dopo: con l’umidità attaccata addosso, non era stato un toccasana. Dio, da quanto era diventato così vecchio?

 _“Quei rompicojoni ‘ndo so iti?_ ” – chiese l’altro, confermando l’attempata anagrafe.

 _“ ‘ndo so iti?_ ” – lo scimmiottò, prima di rispondere – “ _Ar cinema e poi andranno a mignotte, t’o dico io: c’hanno ‘n testa de svezza’ Alesandro_ ” – spiegò, mentre Fabrizio gli portava un braccio attorno al collo, tirandoselo addosso – “ _Quer ragazzo nun sa co’ chi è capitato”._

 _“Troppa gioventù, Mae’, nun semo più fatti pe’ ste cose_ ” – mormorò l’altro, l’alito che sapeva di birra e sigarette. 

“ _Pozzi fa’ bau, Fabrì, m’hai portato un venticinquenne a casa e mo ‘n sei fatto pe’ la gioventù?_ ” – voltò appena il capo, tentando di incontrare gli occhi dell’amico e, quando lo fece, vi lesse dentro cose che non avrebbe voluto. Ritornò a guardare i profili dei palazzi-dormitorio di fronte a loro. 

Aveva visto tante sue sfaccettature: si conoscevano da quando erano poco più che ragazzini, si erano scoperti a vicenda, Claudio aveva ripreso Fabrizio per i capelli tante volte, trascinandolo letteralmente via da situazioni improponibili, dandogli un luogo dove stare quando le porte gli venivano chiuse in faccia, quando cedeva a quelle tentazioni che, da qualche anno, tentava di tenere a bada. 

E Fabrizio gli aveva offerto un cuore puro, e non lo diceva per piaggeria o per fare della filosofia spicciola: era un uomo fondamentalmente buono, come non se ne vedevano più in giro da tempo, ma non era un santo e, come tutti, cadeva e ricadeva in errori smussati solo dalle sue paure.

 _“Lasciamo perde, ho fatto ‘n casino”_ – lo sentì mormorare, la sua mandibola che si muoveva sulla propria testa, stretti com’erano in quell’abbraccio.

 _“Fabrì?”_ – chiese, alzando lo sguardo un’altra volta. Per un solo istante temette di aver fallito, di avergli consigliato di andare via, di allontanarsi, quasi cacciandolo e rischiando di lasciarlo scoperto, senza una guida, senza un occhio esterno che gli potesse togliere una canna dalle labbra prima che il suo sguardo – scuro e luminoso al contempo – si volgesse attorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa di più: più forte, più eccitante, più distruttivo. Ancora una volta.

Quello scosse il capo e bevve, forse per buttare giù assieme alla birra anche le parole che stavano per rotolargli via dalle labbra. 

 _“Me evita, ma io so’ più esaltato mentale de lui_ ” – l’iniziò di quella confessione fu come tutte le altre: partiva sempre così, lui, come un fiume in piena, senza dare possibilità di replicare – “ _L’artro giorno ho visto che s’è fatto cambià turno, no? Allora me so detto: siccome c’avevamo er turno ‘nsieme solitamente torniamo c’a machina mia, e nun voleva vedemme.  Poi Bianca m’ha spiegato che era dovuto rimanè a casa perché su’ madre s’è ammalata e c’ha due fratelli che vanno ‘a scola, e quindi…”_

 _“Te se’ sentito ‘n cojone”_ – terminò per lui, posandogli una mano sul ginocchio, avvertendo la pelle calda sotto gli strappi del jeans. 

 _“Me sto a sentì ‘na merda, ho rovinato tutto pe’ fagli ‘na sega”_ – lo sentì reclinare il capo. A quel punto si staccò, guardandolo da seduto: notò il pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva inquieto, sotto la pelle abbronzata e velata di barba; gli occhi scuri e lucidi che, frenetici, inseguivano pensieri ed immagini che Claudio non poteva vedere; i capelli scompigliati, sempre per conto loro, tra i quali doveva aver passato chissà quante volte le mani. 

 _“Si nun gliene fottesse mica starebbe a fa sta manfrina, no?”_ – chiese con ovvietà, intercettando lo sguardo del moro. Un barlume di speranza che tentava di soffocare nello sguardo.

 _“Tu dici?”_ – chiese, come un adolescente qualsiasi. Lo vide stringere le dita attorno alla bottiglia, come a cercare di convincersi di quelle parole. 

 _“Fabrì, sicuro nun po’ esse rimasto deluso: l’hai visto che faccia c’aveva ‘a matina, sì?”_ – scherzò, strappandogli un sorriso. Si passò una mano davanti agli occhi, come sempre quando era in imbarazzo – “ _E poi, lo sapemo che se’ bravo”_ – continuò a prenderlo in giro.

“ _A mae’, lo so che te manco, vie’ qua”_ – sbottò quello, gettandoglisi addosso di botto, quasi soffocandolo in quell’abbraccio coatto. 

“ _Cì!_ ” – lo chiamò, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa – “ _Ma sta a funzionà pe’ davero ‘sta palestra_ ” – tastò il bicipite contratto dell’amico. 

Ricordava le pare di Fabrizio sulla propria fisicità: il volto smagrito, le guance scavate, i capelli corvini che gli coprivano gli occhi, ultima cortina contro una schiera di sguardi carichi di giudizio. E le braccia magre, che aveva ricoperto di tatuaggi, le gambe nascoste nei jeans abbondanti. 

“ _Ha’ visto? Me sto a fa ‘n fisico che Rocky me fa ‘na pippa_ ” – convenne l’altro, liberandolo finalmente da quella morsa letale e saggiando le proprie braccia alla luce della cucina, che li raggiungeva sul terrazzino. 

Una breve risata e, poi, il silenzio cadde di nuovo come una cortina: erano abituati anche a quello, al percepire l’altro attraverso i respiri, a sentirne i pensieri prima ancora che uno riuscisse a formularli.

“ _Andrea m’ha detto che eravate abbracciati quanno è entrato l’artra vorta_ ” – ovvero all’incirca una settimana prima, il giorno successivo al suo compleanno.

 _“Andrea è ‘n cojone_ ” – fu la risposta di Fabrizio, il quale fissò lo sguardo su un punto indefinito, perdendosi nell’oscurità puntellata di luci artificiali. 

“ _Questo ‘o sapemo da anni_ ” – gli diede ragione, notando il fastidio di Fabrizio. 

Quando qualcosa non gli andava a genio, o un ricordo spiacevole gli si affacciava alla mente, la frustrazione si accumulava agli angoli della bocca, allora lo sguardo perdeva la sua luminosa gaiezza, diveniva duro, come se stesse prendendo la mira. 

“ _Quant’anni sono che se conoscemo io e te, cì?_ ” – chiese, spostandosi appena per essergli quasi di fronte. Il moro lo fissò, cercando di scorgere sul proprio volto la ragione di quella domanda.

“ _Pure troppi che me sopport_ i” – rispose, strappando a Claudio un sorriso.

“ ‘ _nfatt_ i” – sospirò – “ _Poi fa che voi, Fabrì, sei grande e vaccinato e hai, avemo_ ” - si corresse – “ _affrontato cose peggiori de questa, no?_ ” – chiese, il ricordo a eventi tanto spiacevoli quanto significativi.

Lo vide annuire, l’espressione rabbuiata e le labbra strette nel solito broncio. 

“ _E quinni fa’ che voi co’ sto regazzino, ma statt’attento nun fatte fa male_.”

Con quell’ultimo avvertimento, posò la mano sulla guancia fresca dell’amico, indugiando appena fino a che non lo vide alzare lo sguardo.

“ _Grazie Mae_ ’” – fu la roca risposta che ricevette, prima che questi si alzasse. 

Lo vide alzarsi e, con passo strascicato, dirigersi verso la propria camera. Lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a che non scomparve dietro l’angolo. Claudio prese, poi, il cellulare, aprendo il registro delle chiamate e trovando il numero di Andrea.

“ _A’ mae’_ ” – fu il saluto che ricevette dopo non pochi squilli.

“ _‘ndo state, regà? Me vengo a fa ‘n giro_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve mezzo capitolo che funge da ponte col successivo (ci sarà un piccolo salto temporale). Visto che gli amici di Fab hanno riscosso un discreto successo, abbiamo pensato di offrirvi il POV del più caro amico del "moro", per offrirvi anche un microscopico pezzo di vita del passato di Fabrizio.  
> La ff s'intitola L'INIZIO e, quindi, reputiamo che il passato dei due personaggi principali debba essere, per ovvie ragioni di caratterizzazioni, presente nella trama, ma non tanto da risultare preponderante, per questo le menzioni sono spesso fugaci e funzionali agli umori, pensieri, parole del personaggio.  
> Speriamo sia di vostro gradimento e vi aspettiamo domenica (forse?) con un capitolo dal mood decisamente natalizio.


	14. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo verso quello del più giovane, i loro occhi si incontrano nella penombra dell’abitacolo, scrutandosi in silenzio, le mani strette tra loro e, lentamente, Fabrizio sciolse quella presa intorno al suo polso solo per poter intrecciare le loro dita.  
> Le proprie che scivolavano gentili e lente tra quelle di Ermal, gli sembrava combaciassero alla perfezione: le dita lunghe e affusolate di lui tra le proprie più massicce e segnate dal lavoro; la pelle bianca leggermente screpolata dal freddo contro quella ambrata; le vene sottili, che si intravedevano come sentieri bluastri sul dorso della sua mano, a contrasto con i segni dei tatuaggi di Fabrizio; l’anello a forma di teschio, che Ermal teneva sempre al dito medio, che cozzava contro la propria fascetta argentata.  
> Era una stretta leggera, ma sufficiente a tenerli insieme, per mantenere uniti tutti quei piccoli pezzi che componevano le loro anime.

Era fermo sul pianerottolo - al quel quarto piano del condominio dove la famiglia di Ermal viveva - da ormai cinque minuti buoni: tra le mani una bottiglia di vino e un vassoio di pasticcini che si era fermato a comprare poco prima. 

Non si erano rivolti la parola per giorni, lui ed Ermal: il ragazzo sembrava continuare a sfuggirgli, ad evitarlo, ad eludere qualunque forma di contatto. Nonostante riuscisse ad addurre, di volta in volta, una motivazione razionale a questo comportamento - dicendosi che era per un motivo o per l’altro, che lui non c’entrava e che era solo un caso - dentro di sé temeva che la reale ragione di quell’allontanamento fosse proprio dovuta a ciò che era successo tra loro.  
  
Aveva riflettuto per giorni se fosse il caso o meno di ritenere ancora valido quell’invito, visti i risvolti che il suo rapporto con Ermal aveva avuto e, solo la sera prima, in una pausa durata poco più di dieci minuti, era salito nella hall e aveva trovato il coraggio di chiedergli se quell’invito per Natale fosse ancora valido; la risposta di Ermal - accompagnata da un’espressione di ovvietà – era stata semplicemente: _“Sì, certo che è valido. Se a te va’ …”_  
  
Poggiò appena il dito al campanello e, dopo pochi attimi, la porta si aprì, rivelando -  assieme al profumo del cibo e al rumore di sottofondo dei programmi televisivi, tipici di quel periodo dell’anno - la figura esile di una ragazzina bionda: gli arrivava al petto, era minuta, il viso dolce e i capelli biondi raccolti in una coda dietro la nuca.

Aveva lo stesso sorriso di Ermal.

 _“Ciao”_ \- lo salutò gioviale e, prima di farlo entrare, gli puntò un dito contro esclamando - _“ma tu sei quello che sta sempre nelle stories di mio fratello su instagram? Io sono Sabina!”_

Fabrizio non seppe come rispondere, così si limitò a sorriderle e a salutarla a propria volta, la mano sulla testolina bionda a scompigliare piano i capelli,  mentre da una delle camere poste ai lati del corridoio, vide arrivare Ermal, il passo più svelto di quanto fosse realmente necessario.  
  
_“Sabina togliti, vai ad aiutare mami in cucina”_ -  così dicendo, la spinse via delicatamente, facendo spazio a Fabrizio  per farlo entrare.  
  
Si guardarono per alcuni secondi, Fabrizio incerto sul da farsi, una certa aria di tensione che aleggiava tra loro, rotta poi dalla voce di Ermal.  
  
_“Vieni dai, entra.”  
_  
_“Scusa, me’ sa che ho fatto tardi” -_ disse un po’ impacciato, passando ad Ermal quello che aveva portato, per poi sfilarsi il cappotto elegante di dosso, rivelando la camicia bianca, malamente stirata, che portava sotto.

Vide Ermal guardarlo e nascondere una risata, mentre gli sistemava il cappotto sull’appendi abiti.

Gli era mancato vederlo sorridere.  
Gli era mancato averlo vicino.  
  
_“Che d’è?”_ gli chiese, notando come continuasse a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio.

 _“Niente niente”_ – si affrettò a dire quello con scarsa convinzione – “non mi immaginavo ti infighettassi per venire a cena a casa mia”.

Notò solo in quel momento come Ermal indossasse una più pratica tuta, così come la sorella, che se ne stava ancora lì di fianco a loro ad osservarli e scrutarli con curiosità, come se si stesse godendo la scena di un film.

 _“Ho esagerato?”_ \- chiese titubante, sbottonandosi un paio di bottoni, oltre quelli già lasciati aperti, arrotolandosi poi le maniche per darsi un’aria meno ‘elegante’ - _“me pareva…”_ \- ma non finì la frase che il suo discorso fu spezzato dalle parole di una donna: la madre di Ermal. Lo capì immediatamente notando l’incredibile somiglianza tra lei e il figlio.

_“Tu devi essere Fabrizio. Ermal mi ha parlato di te, sono felice che tu sia con noi stasera e non debba passare il Natale da solo.”_

Aveva lo stesso accento del figlio, solo molto più forte e marcato, e lo strinse tra le braccia come se, per quella sera, fosse anche lui un po’ figlio suo. Era minuta, Mira, ed aveva un profumo caratteristico, dolce, confortante.

 _“Grazie per l’invito. Nun volevò disturba’ però me fa piacere sta’ con voi”_ gli sorrise gentile, grato di essere stato accolto in quella famiglia in maniera così spontanea e sincera.

Si guardò intorno, mentre seguiva Ermal in casa: gli presentò il fratello, Rinald, il quale lo scrutò appena, per poi ritornare alle proprie chat di Whatsapp; poi fu la volta della nonna che, con un sorriso buono, gli prese il viso tra le mani, dicendogli qualcosa che Fabrizio non capì ma a cui sorrise cortese, mentre Ermal le rispondeva con una sequenza simile di suoni che non seppe riconoscere.  
  
Realizzò in quel momento che, per tutto quel tempo, ciò che credeva essere solo un accento, era in realtà il debole residuo di una lingua che Ermal non parlava più tanto spesso, ma che era la sua, natia, e non sarebbe stato capace di cancellarlo mai.  
E mentre se ne rendeva conto, si era fermato ad ascoltarlo mettere in fila quella sequenza di suoni a cui Fabrizio non avrebbe saputo dare un significato.

  
_“Ma non dirmi che non avevi capito Ermal fosse straniero!”_  
  
La voce di Bianca lo colse alle spalle, di sorpresa, quando si rese conto, con molta probabilità, del fatto che si fosse imbambolato.

_“Ammazza’o Bià, m’hai fatto prenne ’n colpo. Che appari come i’ fantasmi mo?”_

Mentre parlava con lei, allungò le braccia verso Mia - che scalpitava per passare dall’abbraccio della madre a quello di Fabrizio, orma abituata ad averlo intorno.  
Lui la prese tra le braccia e se la tirò al petto, prima di darle un bacio leggero sulla guancia paffuta e suscitare in lei una risata.

 _“Comunque sì. Cioè, che ne potevo sapè io?”_  
  
_“Eh perché Ermal è un nome tipicamente barese infatti!”_  

Bianca gli diede un leggero scappellotto per poi sorridere.

 _“Era albanese. La lingua che parlavo, intendo. Vengo da lì”_ \- si intromise Ermal spuntando dietro le spalle di Fabrizio per giocare con Mia.

 _“Perchè nun me l’hai mai detto?”_ fu la domanda che gli sorse spontanea, voltandosi leggermente per guardarlo in viso.

 _“Non me lo hai mai chiesto”_ – disse con semplicità, senza che si potesse scorgere nel suo tono alcunché di accusa. Il silenzio cadde brevemente tra di loro, rotto solo dalle risate di Mia, che pareva essersi innamorata dei nuovi orecchini di Fabrizio – “ _Avrebbe avuto importanza?”_ continuò, dunque, Ermal, con gli occhi fissi sulla bambina e il sorriso infantile e spensierato sul suo viso, mentre giocava con lei e Fabrizio teneva tra le braccia con fare sicuro e paterno.  
  
No, non aveva alcuna importanza da dove venisse, non aveva la mina importanza che lingua parlasse, non avrebbe cambiato niente nel loro rapporto, ma conoscere qualcosa di così personale, qualcosa appartenente ad un passato che non poteva neanche immaginare, l’avrebbero fatto sentire più vicino a lui e alla sua vita.

_“Me dici che m’ha detto tu’ nonna però?”_

_“Ha detto che sei un bel ragazzo e che è felice Ermal ti abbia portato a casa.”_

A rispondere fu Sabina che, masticando un pezzo di pasta fritta, che aveva preso dal cestino posto al centro della tavola, si era seduta accanto alla nonna abbracciandola e sussurrandole qualcosa alla quale entrambe risero mentre Ermal, Fabrizio avrebbe potuto giurare, arrossì  prima di dirigersi verso il tavolo: _“Le pettole le devi mangiare calde, Fabrì, sennò non sanno di niente”._  
  


Si era ritrovato con un mestolo in mano a spadellare, dopo che si era offerto di aiutare Mira in cucina, elogiando le sue doti da cuoco provetto; Ermal se ne stava appoggiato al ripiano della cucina, un bicchiere di vino tra le mani, mentre guardava Fabrizio cucinare, Sabina e Bianca che finivano di apparecchiare la tavola e Rinald che era stato scelto da Mia come cavalluccio personale.  
  
_“Non dicevi balle quando raccontavi di essere bravo.”_

 _“Quanno mai te dico fregnacce io?”_ fu la risposta che nascondeva più di un significato ma che, avendo la madre di Ermal a dieci centimetri da loro che gli passava i piatti da riempire, non avrebbe potuto articolare in altro modo.

 _“La prossima volta però ci prepari il risotto, che dici essere la tua specialità”_ \- si intromise Mira, sorridendogli dolce.

 _“Quello che volete signò. Lo faccio speciale solo pe’ voi”_ sorrise affabile Fabrizio, mentre gli passava i primi due piatti.

_“Bene, Poi insegni anche ad Ermal? Che almeno la smette di mangiare roba surgelata?”_

_“Ma mami, io non imparo così ho sempre la scusa per venire a casa e mangiare quello che mi prepari tu, no?”_ lui sorrise, avvicinandosi e dandole un bacio sulla guancia mentre lei ridacchiava e soffiava un _“ruffiano”_ tra le risate. Ermal sfilò il piatto di patate, riso e cozze dalle proprie mani, portandolo in tavola.

 

Si era sentito a casa.  
Neanche per un attimo, durante la serata, si era sentito fuori luogo o a disagio nonostante stesse con persone che conosceva appena ed Ermal, seduto a capo tavola -come se quel ruolo di “capofamiglia” gli spettasse di diritto - sembrava aver fatto scivolare via, come se nulla fosse, tutti quei giorni passati ad ignorarsi ed evitarsi, al punto tale che pensò di essersi immaginato tutto, che quella distanza che sentiva tra loro non fosse altro che frutto della propria immaginazione, una paranoia creata ad hoc dalla propria mente per rovinare quello che aveva costruito con Ermal, per avvelenare quei sentimenti che stavano prendendo vita piano piano.

Non se ne rese neppure conto, ma il tempo passò velocemente, trasformandosi nell’inizio di una notte silenziosa, durante la quale i bambini vanno a letto pieni di aspettative, per quello che il giorno dopo sperano di trovare sotto l’albero, e che gli adulti, invece, lasciano cadere e passare con meno gioia e fantasia.

Mia e Sabina dormivano già da un po’, una accoccolata all’altra sul grande divano di casa, coperte da un plaid a pois; Mira e Bianca erano sedute ancora al tavolo da pranzo, sgombro ormai di stoviglie e cibo, la nonna accanto a loro a completare quel quadro matriarcale: donne forti, che da sole avevano sostenuto, e continuavano a sostenere, la  propria vita e quelle dei loro figli; donne che avrebbero potuto sorreggere il mondo sulle spalle senza battere ciglio o emettere un lamento;  
Rinald era uscito poco prima con gli amici e aveva lasciato lui ed Ermal da soli nella stanza del più piccolo.

Fabrizio se ne stava seduto sul letto che era stato di Ermal fino a pochi anni prima, guardandosi intorno: alcuni poster di band musicali ancora attaccati alle pareti, una tastiera rossa lasciata in un angolo, degli scatoloni impolverati e, al lato opposto, tele, pennelli e schizzi che appartenevano a Rinald.

 _“Grazie per la serata Erm. So’ stato bene”_ – fece una piccola pausa prima di continuare - _“ma me sa che è ora de tornà a casa”_ – concluse, guardando distrattamente l’orario sullo schermo del cellulare  
  
_“M’accompagni a’ machina?_ ” chiese, senza attendere risposta, alzandosi e aspettandolo all’uscio della porta.

  
Prima di andare via, salutò e ringraziò, per l’ennesima volta, Mira per quella serata, ricevendo in cambio un abbraccio così caldo e materno che gli fece realizzare, solo in quel momento, quanto gli mancasse casa - quanto gli mancasse la madre - soprattutto in quel giorno di festa a cui, prima di allora, non aveva dato alcun peso. Oltre all’abbraccio, si guadagnò una pila di contenitori pieni di cibo: _“Che se sei da solo sicuramente non mangerai niente di buono. Prendi questi e quando hai bisogno di qualcosa chiedi pure”._

L’aveva abbracciato di nuovo, prima che Ermal lo incitasse ad uscire e Bianca gli ricordasse che il giorno dopo lo aspettava a casa per pranzo.

 

L’aria di fine dicembre era fredda e, così, corsero a ripararsi in macchina: Fabrizio accese il motore per far partire il riscaldamento e, insieme a questo, la radio iniziò a gracchiare, facendo sì che la musica si diffondesse a basso volume: gli parve di riconoscere una canzone degli Arctic Monkeys.

Ermal se ne stava seduto in quello che, ormai, era diventato il suo posto di diritto: il cappotto gli si era tirato su quando andandosi a sedere, le mani sfregavano la stoffa dei pantaloni per prendere calore e gli occhi leggermente appesantiti dalla stanchezza.  
  
_“Te devo da’ na cosa”_ \- disse Fabrizio d’improvviso, rompendo la bolla di silenzio che si era creata; si sporse oltre il cruscotto e recuperò un pacchettino blu - “ _Nun volevo dartelo davanti a tutti perché… boh, me pareva brutto”._

Era impacciato, quasi imbarazzato, mentre metteva tra le mani del più giovane quel regalo. 

Non era riuscito a darglielo in casa quando, dopo la cena, trovatosi soli nella sua camera, Ermal gli aveva porto il suo di regalo: il cofanetto completo della serie di Rocky: _“Così la smetti di guardarla da quel sito di streaming orrendo e poi questa puoi vederla in lingua originale_ ” gli aveva detto. Si erano ripromessi di guardarlo insieme, con Ermal che gli avrebbe fatto da traduttore nel caso in cui si fosse perso qualche passaggio.

Il ragazzo lo guardò stranito, un sopracciglio – o, meglio, il piercing che lo adornava - sollevato in un’espressione di curiosità, come se non si aspettasse di ricevere un regalo da Fabrizio.  
  
_“Cos’è?”_ chiese semplicemente, ricevendo in risposta un gesto veloce di Fabrizio che l’incitava ad aprirlo.  
  
Aveva passato le serate attaccato, con il supporto di Andrea, a quel portatile mezzo sfasciato che avevano in casa, per riuscire a trovare e ordinare quel braccialetto che aveva visto per caso su Instagram - diventato ormai suo fedele compagno dei tempi morti – e, dal momento in cui l’aveva trovato ed era riuscito ad ordinarlo, era morto dalla voglia di poterlo dare ad Ermal per godere della sua reazione.  
  
_“Aprilo”_ disse, infine, ed Ermal non se lo fece ripetere ancora.

Era un semplice braccialetto con delle perline, l’unica particolarità stava nel fatto che ogni perlina rappresentasse un pianeta e un elemento dell’universo.  
  
_“Parli sempre de ‘e stelle, dell’universo e ho pensato che te potesse piacè_ ” - la mano dietro la nuca in un gesto imbarazzato, il viso teso in una smorfia poiché non sapeva come prendere il silenzio dell’altro - _“Nun te piace?”_ \- chiese insicuro, notando come Ermal tenesse lo sguardo fisso sullo scatolino appena aperto e non dicesse una parola.

 _“No Bizio, mi piace un sacco. Grazie”_ quel sorriso sincero che vide sul suo viso lo tranquillizzò ma, più di tutto, lo fece sorridere quel nomignolo che aveva usato di nuovo.

 _“Da’ qua, t’aiuto a mettelo”_ suggerì dopo un po’, notando come Ermal faticasse a legarlo da solo.  
  
Gli prese delicatamente il polso e lo tirò verso di sé, le dita che, nel tentativo di legare i due fili all’estremità del braccialetto, accarezzavano piano quella porzione delicata di pelle sotto la quale sentiva il suo cuore battere, all’improvviso, un po’ più veloce.

Una volta sistemato, gli voltò la mano, tenendola tra le proprie, ammirando come gli stesse sul polso.  
  
_“Non me l’aspettavo”_ era stato il commento di Ermal, anche lui fisso a guardare il proprio polso mentre Fabrizio gli carezzava il dorso della mano, ancora stretta tra le proprie, con il pollice, sopprimendo la tentazione di portarsela alle labbra e baciarla.  
  
Si rese conto in quel momento, sentendo il calore della propria pelle contro quella pallida di Ermal, come le sue mani fossero sempre fredde.  
Ogni volta che le aveva sfiorate, le aveva sempre sentite gelide a contatto con le proprie ma ora, tenendo stretta la sinistra del giovane, poteva percepire il calore passare dal proprio corpo a quello dell’altro, scaldandolo.  
  
Fabrizio alzò lo sguardo verso quello del più giovane, i loro occhi si incontrano nella penombra dell’abitacolo, scrutandosi in silenzio, le mani strette tra loro e, lentamente, Fabrizio sciolse quella presa intorno al suo polso solo per poter intrecciare le loro dita.  
Le proprie che scivolavano gentili e lente tra quelle  di Ermal, gli sembrava combaciassero alla perfezione: le dita lunghe e affusolate di lui tra le proprie più massicce e segnate dal lavoro; la pelle bianca leggermente screpolata dal freddo contro quella ambrata; le vene sottili, che si intravedevano come sentieri bluastri sul dorso della sua mano, a contrasto con i segni dei tatuaggi di Fabrizio; l’anello a forma di teschio, che Ermal teneva sempre al dito medio, che cozzava contro la propria fascetta argentata.  
Era una stretta leggera, ma sufficiente a tenerli insieme, per mantenere uniti tutti quei piccoli pezzi che componevano le loro anime.

Si guardarono per un po’, in quel silenzio che sapeva di intimità, finché Ermal non abbassò lo sguardo.

 _“Che c’hai?”_ -  la voce di Fabrizio uscì stranamente bassa e dolce mentre si avvicinava di più ad Ermal, la mano libera da quella dell’altro che andava a posarsi sulla sua guancia, il pollice che piano gli carezzava lo zigomo -“ _nun me voi manco parla’ più mo?”_ -  aveva chiesto, un tono docile che non gli apparteneva, velato da una tristezza che non avrebbe voluto mostrargli - _“m’hai evitato pe’ tutti sti giorni. Perché?”_  
  
Ermal non rispose, limitandosi ad un sospiro affranto. Se ne stava con gli occhi bassi sulle loro mani intrecciate, la presa che si era fatta un po’ più serrata come se, da quella, potesse trovare il coraggio di parlare, ma non lo fece.  
  
Fabrizio gli si avvicinò piano fino a che non fu vicino al suo viso, chiuse gli occhi e strofinò piano la punta del naso contro la guancia del giovane, perdendosi nel suo profumo, nel suo tepore, mentre un sospiro leggero che racchiudeva tutte le sue insicurezze e i suoi timori gli lasciò le labbra.

 _“Dimme qualcosa, te prego…”_ suonò quasi come una supplica, ma Ermal sussurrò solo un - _“Cosa?”_ \- mentre, anche lui, chiudeva gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione di vicinanza.  
  
Fabrizio attese ma, non avendo risposta, si lasciò andare e gli baciò piano la mandibola per poi scendere, lentamente, su una piccola porzione di quella pelle bianca, proprio tra il collo e l’orecchio. Liberò la mano dalla stretta di Ermal, solo per farla scivolare sulla sua coscia, risalendo lentamente fino all’inguine.  
  
Si era trattenuto fino a quel momento, si era detto che l’avrebbe aspettato, che avrebbe atteso i suoi tempi senza forzarlo, senza parlare di quello che era successo ma, dopo giorni passati quasi ad ignorarsi, Fabrizio non riusciva a far finta di niente. 

Aveva bisogno di sentirlo, di toccarlo, di baciarlo. 

Aveva bisogno che gli dicesse che non lo stava evitando, che anche la sua testa, proprio come quella di Fabrizio, era piena di pensieri di loro due assieme, dei ricordi di quell’alba in cui avevano vinto il sonno in maniera più che piacevole e che voleva succedesse ancora e ancora.  
Voleva essere certo che non fosse l’unico a provare quel sentimento che, al momento, non sapeva bene come definir, ma che gli impediva di pensare ad altro fuori che ad Ermal.

Gli sarebbe bastato solo che ricambiasse i propri gesti per sentirsi meno idiota, per smettere di credere d’aver rovinato quel poco che in quei mesi, avevano costruito insieme.   
  
E quasi si convinse fosse così quando, continuando a baciarlo, torturando lo stesso punto sotto al suo orecchio - la pelle ormai arrossata a causa dei baci -  lo sentì gemere piano, quando lo vide reclinare la testa per scoprire una porzione maggiore di pelle e permettergli di baciarlo ancora, quando, tenendo la mano tra le sue gambe lo sentì, fremere.

 _“Bizio… no”_  
  
Lo disse piano, senza troppa convinzione, facendo contrastare i suoi gesti con quelle parole e, per quel motivo, Fabrizio gli diede poco peso, lasciando che le proprie labbra scendessero lungo il suo collo, che la propria mano avanzasse tra le sue cosce.

Ma poi si sentì incredibilmente stupido quando Ermal lo spinse via con forza, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi pieno di quella che gli parve rabbia, confusione e delusione.

 _“Fabrì ma che cazzo fai?”_  
  
Non seppe cosa rispondere.   
Non era ovvio cosa facesse?   
Non era ovvio cosa volesse? 

 _“Nun te possò tocca?”_ chiese insicuro, mortificato.  
  
Ermal scosse la testa, gli occhi appena lucidi che lasciavano trasparire i sentimenti che provava.

 _“No che non puoi. Il fatto che sia successo una volta, non vuol dire che tu sia autorizzato a farlo ancora”_ \- si era fermato un attimo prima di continuare - “ _quella volta è stata solo una… una necessità.”_

Quella frase lo colpì in pieno petto come non avrebbe dovuto.  
  
Ermal non aveva vacillato, il tono sicuro e lo sguardo fiero fisso in quello di Fabrizio. Non ebbe modo di credere stesse mentendo nonostante si rendesse conto di come le sue parole fossero opposte ai suoi gesti.  
Per Ermal quello era stato solo un momento, la necessità di soddisfare un bisogno fisico, mentre lui ci aveva visto più di quanto in realtà non ci fosse.

Si sentì così stupido e ingenuo.

Si tirò indietro, sedendosi composto con le mani tese sulle sue gambe, gli occhi voltati verso il finestrino, che si perdevano nell’oscurità di quella sera, mentre poggiava la schiena contro il sedile, realizzando ancora una volta quello che era successo.  
  
_“Quindi per te nun significava niente?”_

Lo chiese perché doveva essere sicuro. Se davvero non aveva significato nulla, doveva dirglielo; avrebbe preferito una verità cruda piuttosto che rimanere in quel limbo di incertezza e dubbio.  
  
_“Perché? Avrebbe dovuto?”_  

Quella freddezza nel tono di voce di Ermal non l’aveva mai sentita prima, mai rivolta verso di sé almeno.

 _“Nun lo so. M’o devi di te: s e de solito te fai segà dar primo che capita, me sa che non c’ha nessun significato …”_  
  
Parlò in tono stizzito, sputando fuori forse delle parole che non avrebbe voluto dire, ma si sentiva ferito, frustrato e arrabbiato.   
Arrabbiato prima di tutto con sé stesso, per essersi lasciato andare così, per essersi lasciato coinvolgere dopo che, pochi mesi prima, si era ripromesso che in quel tipo di sentimenti non ci sarebbe mai ricaduto, che non si sarebbe fatto coinvolgere in nessun tipo di relazione; e poi si sentiva deluso per come Ermal l’avesse illuso, per averlo usato e avergli fatto credere che forse, anche se in piccola parte, qualcosa per lui potesse provarla.

Vide lo sguardo di Ermal indurirsi, le mani chiudersi a pugno mente cercava la risposta adatta da dare. Aprì e chiuse la bocca varie volte prima di far scattare la sicura della portiera e con un _“ci vediamo in giro, Fabrizio”,_ sussurrato, era quasi corso via.

 _“Vaffanculo”_ lo disse a mezza bocca, battendo in un gesto nervoso le mani contro il volante dell’auto mentre lo vedeva percorrere il dialetto che separava l’auto dal palazzo.

  
Non lo capiva. Non riusciva a capire quel ragazzo.   
Ermal sembrava essere una contraddizione vivente, i suoi gesti che contrastavano con le parole; le emozioni che nascondeva dietro al suo sguardo, che gli raccontavano una storia diversa da quella a cui dava invece voce.  
Era un enigma e Fabrizio non sapeva se fosse in grado, o avesse la forza, di continuare ad andare avanti e risolverlo.

Accese i fari della macchina illuminando la strada buia, alzò il volume della radio e iniziò a guidare.

Forse avrebbe preso la strada più lunga per tornare a casa quella notte e avrebbe cercato così di far tacere i mille pensieri che lo tormentavano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le festività sono ormai vicine (faccio ora caso al fatto che manchi esattamente un mese a Natale) e ne abbiamo richiamato il tema in questo capitolo.
> 
> Non credo ci sia molto da aggiungere, abbiamo cercato di ricreare, nei limiti del possibile, l'atmosfera tipo di una famiglia a Natale, con Fabrizio che entra a farne parte in maniera naturale e spontanea, nonostante gli attriti avuti con Ermal nei giorni precedenti.  
> Ma ritrovatosi soli, ecco che risalgono a galla i dubbi e le incertezze di entrambi, le insicurezze e le paure.  
> Avranno bisogno ancora di un po' di tempo prima che riescano a fare davvero i conti con i loro sentimenti.
> 
> Grazie ancora a tutti per il meraviglioso supporto e i graditi commenti.  
> A presto!


	15. Capitolo 10 e 1/2

Lo schermo del cellulare si illuminò ancora una volta: i caratteri bianchi, posti in alto, sopra la foto che la ritraeva con i compagni di scuola - impostata qualche giorno prima come salvaschermo - indicavano le 09:43 e l’unico suono che riusciva a percepire era la voce soffusa di sua madre che parlava con la nonna in cucina, assieme al rumore delle tazze che sbattevano piano contro le altre stoviglie della credenza.

Poteva apparire come la fotografia di una normale mattina in casa ma, in realtà, non lo era affatto perché, per lei, la mattina di Natale iniziava sempre con il suono della voce di Ermal che la svegliava piano. Quell’anno, tuttavia, pareva che tale ricorrenza non dovesse essere rispettata.

Nonostante Ermal fosse andato via di casa da ormai cinque anni, occupando quell’appartamento al centro di Bari che aveva condiviso, per un periodo di tempo, con quella che ora ormai la sua ex, ogni notte di Natale restava a dormire a casa da loro così come, ogni mattina seguente, era lui a svegliarsi per primo.  
  
Entrava nella sua camera, probabilmente conscio del fatto che lei stesse solo fingendo di dormire e, piano piano, cercava di svegliarla abbracciandola da sopra le coperte e coccolandola un po’ prima che lei cedesse e lo seguisse, insieme a Rinald - trascinato fuori dal letto con la forza - nel salottino di casa dove, sotto l’albero, l’aspettavano tutti i regali che avevano preparato.  
Era la loro tradizione e, da quando ne aveva memoria, non c’era stato un solo anno in cui Ermal non avesse rispettato quel rito.

Sbuffò e, spazientita, si tirò via di dosso le coperte camminando silenziosamente - i passi attutiti dai calzini di spugna rosa - verso la camera dei fratelli. Quando vi entrò, si trovò dinanzi ad una scena non inusuale: Rinald russava bellamente, lì steso nel suo letto al lato destro della camera; Ermal, invece, si era nascosto sotto le coperte e, immobile com’era, sembrava stesse ancora dormendo.

L’aveva già fatto mille volte da bambina e, come allora - come quando aveva bisogno di sentirsi protetta, al sicuro o, semplicemente, coccolata - si infilò sotto le coperte calde, stringendosi contro il petto del maggiore.   
Le fu semplice sistemarsi accanto a lui, nella porzione vuota di quel letto che sembrava troppo piccolo per contenere sia lei che il fratello - ormai adulto - e, raggomitolandosi dentro al suo abbraccio, gli scosse leggermente la spalla per risvegliarlo.

Quando Ermal aprì gli occhi quasi subito dopo, sorridendole, realizzò come dovesse essere sveglio già da un po’.

Quello le accarezzò i capelli biondi in un gesto gentile ma, nonostante l’apparente normalità della cosa, Sabina percepì che qualcosa non andava.

Lo capì dal velo di inquietudine nei suoi occhi e da quel sorriso che, da qualche anno a quella parte - da quando aveva ormai perso quell’innocenza che caratterizzava i bambini- aveva imparato a riconoscere e a distinguere da quelli sinceri e spontanei che era solito rivolgerle.   
  
Quello era un sorriso carico di amarezza e solitudine, di tristezza e delusione.

Era il sorriso che gli aveva visto rivolgerle la prima volta che erano arrivati in Italia, in quell’appartamento troppo piccolo per loro tre, che di casa non aveva ancora nulla, mentre le sussurrava che sarebbe andato tutto bene; era il sorriso che aveva visto aprirsi sul suo viso quando lei aveva scoperto che aveva venduto la tastiera a cui teneva tanto, per poter aiutare Mira a mantenerli perché “era giusto così”; era lo stesso sorriso con cui aveva comunicato la sua separazione da Silvia, da quell’unica donna con cui l’avesse mai visto felice; il sorriso che si forzava di tenere sulle labbra durante quei giorni in cui a studiare e lavorare insieme non ce la faceva, ma si sforzava e cercava di andare avanti.

E ora glielo rivolgeva ancora una volta, dal nulla, e non riusciva a comprendere cosa potesse averlo scatenato,   
  
Aveva iniziato ad avere il sospetto che fosse successo qualcosa quando, la sera prima, si era svegliata di soprassalto, sentendo il rumore della porta d’ingresso sbattere, per poi vederlo correre verso il bagno e chiudersi dietro la porta a chiave.

Notando le occhiaie marcate più del solito, Sabina sospettò che non avesse dormito affatto per tutta la notte e piano gli chiese: “ _Che hai_?”.  
  
Ermal non le rispose, limitandosi a chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa, stringendola al contempo più forte a sé. 

Ebbe la sensazione che, in quel caso, fosse lei l’appiglio, l’ancora a cui Ermal aveva bisogno di tenersi e lo lasciò fare mentre ricambiava la stretta, accarezzandogli piano la schiena nodosa sotto la t-shirt leggera, lasciando che Ermal la stringesse mentre il profumo del proprio bagnoschiuma alla fragola addolciva l’intera atmosfera.

“ _Ma che fate? Sono le dieci e state ancora a letto? Non mi dite che mi sono svegliato per primo quest’anno!_ ”

Il silenzio fu rotto da Rinald che, dopo aver espresso i suoi pensieri, si aprì in uno sbadiglio poco elegante tirandosi su a sedere e osservandoli dal suo letto.  
  
“ _Madò, sempre appiccicati state_ ” - roteò gli occhi, notando come Ermal la stringesse più forte, lasciando una scia di baci sul proprio viso. La risata di Sabina si levò nel silenzio della stanza, accompagnata da quella del fratello.

“ _Sei solo geloso perché a te le coccole non le fa ma_ i” fu la risposta del più grande dei Meta che, in un gesto tutt’altro che maturo, rivolse il dito medio alla volta fratello.  
  
Rinald non rispose, continuando a fissarli, mentre il maggiore ritornò ad ignorarlo, concentrandosi sulla sorella. 

“ _Che dici, ci alziamo e accompagniamo questo bifolco in salotto?_ ” – chiese in un sussurro, accarezzando il naso della ragazzina con la punta del proprio.   
Sabina si limitò ad arricciare naso e labbra, scuotendo appena il capo e facendosi più piccola contro il petto del giovane, che soffocò una risata tra le labbra sottili – “ _topin tim bjonde*_ ”.

Le posò un ultimo bacio tra i capelli, appena sopra l’orecchio.

“ _Ci vogliamo muovere?_ ” – chiese Rinald, incapace di venir meno alla tradizione e muoversi da solo verso il salotto.

Con uno sbuffo, Ermal si limitò a rompere, alla fine, quel loro abbraccio per mettersi a sedere: “ _Su alzatevi, tutti e due. Che oggi siamo in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia e scommetto che mamma è già di là pronta con la colazione_ ”.

Sembrava essere tornato l’Ermal di sempre o, almeno, Sabina volle crederlo mentre, facendogli spazio per scendere dal letto, lo vide aprire la finestra e alzare le tapparelle suscitando il lamento di Rinald che, svogliatamente, si avvolse nel suo plaid lasciando la camera per primo.  
  
Alla luce del sole, Sabina notò gli occhi leggermente arrossati e lucidi del fratello insieme ad un segno rosso sul collo, mal nascosto dai capelli.

 

**Bià, mi sa che è successo qualcosa ieri sera.**  
**Ermal sta strano.**  
**Tu ne sai niente?**

**NO! Ma perché che tiene?**

**Non lo so, ma c’è qualcosa.**

**Proverò a chiedere a Fab mo che viene a pranzo qua. Forse lui sa qualcosa.  
** **Po’ ti aggiorno.  
** **Non mi far tenere il pensiero però.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci tornate con un intermezzo molto dolce e coccoloso.  
> Partiamo dal presupposto che i nostri fratelli Meta avranno un "age gap" diverso da quello che hanno nella realtà: Ermal ha 25 anni, Rinald 18 e Sabina ne ha circa 15 ecco perché, con i circa 10 anni di differenza con Ermal, ha sviluppato questo rapporto che è più simile a quello tra padre e figlia che a quello tra fratelli ed era nostro dovere mostrare quanto Ermal diventi dolce e protettivo con lei nonostante, a causa di un ben noto moro, si sia lasciato un po' andare dimenticandosi perfino delle tradizioni di famiglia.
> 
> P.S.  
> Ci scusiamo per il nostro albanese da google traslate ma Ermal doveva, assolutamente, chiamare sua sorella "pallina bionda!".


	16. Capitolo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pensieri e le sensazioni che in quei giorni, o forse mesi, non avevano mai smesso di turbinargli in mente ritornarono a galla con una prepotenza inusitata: il suo profumo, la prima cosa gli venisse in mente al solo nome di Fabrizio, la consistenza calda e ruvida delle sue mani, la sensazione di averle su di sé (e attorno a sé), il bacino che premeva contro il proprio, la risata strascicata che gli riempiva il petto, i denti che risaltavano sulla pelle ambrata. Solo in quell’istante, in mezzo ad un mare di persone accaldate e con la mente offuscata dalla birra (troppa per la propria scarsa resistenza), si rese conto di come riuscisse a ricordare particolari inutili, sciocchi sì, ma che costituivano per lui delle certezze, dei punti fermi da ritrovare in un momento di sbandamento. Talmente vividi da riaffiorare persino in quel garbuglio confuso di pensieri, suoni, voci.

Erano a Polignano, città scelta dalla loro comitiva di decerebrati – in realtà, Anna aveva scelto, Montanari aveva eseguito, e loro si erano accodati senza discutere – perché in piazza un’emittente radiofonica dal nome imbarazzante aveva organizzato un qualche concerto che, inevitabilmente, avevano boicottato per rinchiudersi in un pub di fortuna, dalle pretese troppo elevate e risorse evidentemente scarse.

La musica rimbombava nel locale angusto, le vibrazioni saltavano da una parete all’altra, amplificate dalle volte del soffitto, per poi ritornare su di loro, colpendoli ad ogni battuta.

Ermal sbuffò, portando subito alle labbra il grosso bicchiere in plastica, sorseggiando la birra chiara che vi era dentro. Seduto com’era sul divanetto in pelle sfondato di quel locale a Polignano non doveva essere proprio il ritratto della felicità. No, non era contento, nemmeno un po’ e quello era già il secondo secchio di piscio che trangugiava, pensò, notando il compagno vuoto sul tappetino in gomma nera con su la pubblicità del Bacardi.

Non aveva mai retto particolarmente bene l’alcol, ma quella sera il fondo del bicchiere pareva essere diventato il proprio rifugio, nonostante fosse in compagnia dei propri amici, la serata fosse quella di Capodanno (festività che preferiva nettamente al Natale) e la musica non completamente indecente. 

Montanari prese posto accanto a lui in quel momento: _“Diobò, musicisti e puttane: nemmeno a Carnevale”_ – commentò, affondando nel cuscino informe con un lamento, subito coperto dall’ennesimo basso poco calibrato.

La testa girava appena, finalmente leggera, mentre tutti i pensieri che l’avevano popolata in quei giorni (a partire dal mattino di Natale) iniziavano a confondersi gli uni con gli altri. Strinse le labbra per paura di lasciar uscire qualche parola di troppo. 

Sarebbe stato divertente studiare la reazione di Macco, ad esempio, ad un “lo sai che Fabrizio mi ha fatto una delle migliori seghe della mia vita?”, oppure “ieri mattina ce l’avevo duro perché ho sognato suddetta sega?”, ma dubitava fosse un argomento adatto ad una serata come quella. 

O un argomento adatto, a dirla tutta. 

“ _Musicisti pochi, devo dire_ ” – rispose, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e suscitando la risata dell’amico, che strinse gli occhi e sogghignò, prima di bere a propria volta l’ultimo sorso di birra rimastogli.

“ _Allora, come va?_ ” – chiese Ermal, indicando con un cenno del capo l’amico – “ _L’età avanza, eh? Quando ti siedi lamentandoti sei a un passo dalla pensione, Montanari_ ”.

“ _Ma che cazzo mi bullizzi, bastardo_ ” – commentò l’altro, portandogli un braccio al collo, stringendolo a sé.

“ _I capelli no, cazzo, i capelli_ ” – protestò inutilmente il riccio, cercando di sistemarsi alla bell’e meglio in quell’abbraccio coatto. 

“ _Non rompere con ‘sti capelli, stasera si fa balotta, ti voglio sul pezzo, Meta! C’è Monia che ha chiesto di te per tutta la settimana ad Anna, se non fossi venuto mi avresti condannato a quattro turni di pulizia del cesso_ ” – spiegò, scandendo le parole nel suo orecchio. 

Ermal ne percepì il fiato caldo e odoroso di birra contro la pelle.

“ _Che coglioni, no, Monia no! Dai, che se ci discuto poi col cazzo che mi passa gli appunti_ ” – piagnucolò, quasi, cercando di capire perché avesse comunque accettato di trascorrere Capodanno in mezzo alla gente quando, come era forse chiaro, quella mattina (ma anche le mattine precedenti) si era svegliato con un diffuso odio per il mondo ed il genere umano nella sua totalità.

“ _Ma come no, ma se quella lì ti vien dietro da Dio-solo-sa-quando_ ” – perseverò l’altro, girando volutamente il dito nella piaga e sorridendogli dall’alto. 

Ad Ermal era mancato, un po’, quel suo modo bonario di tenere traccia degli eventi della propria vita, che era una peculiarità tutta sua: Marco ricordava le date degli esami, i relativi voti, confessioni estemporanee che abbandonavano la mente di Ermal una volta uscite dalle labbra, luoghi che avevano visitato, posti dove avevano mangiato. Non aveva idea di come facesse, ma quelle attenzioni gli infondevano sicurezza: Marco ci sarebbe stato comunque, pronto a venire in suo soccorso, anche solo per ricordargli il nome di un ristorante o un negozio. Nonostante quell’intimità, non avevano mai davvero parlato di Fabrizio, però, ed Ermal aveva preferito glissare ogni volta che il discorso era venuto fuori, per quanto in maniera totalmente innocente, quasi per paura che gli si leggessero in faccia i dubbi, i pensieri, gli stessi che quasi lo soffocavano la sera, quando posava la testa sul cuscino, e che gli impedivano di sprofondare in quel sonno breve e senza sogni che tanto gli era familiare.

“ _Macco, ti devo parlare_ ” – disse, improvvisamente, fissandolo dal basso. Fortunatamente l’estrema vicinanza giocò a proprio favore, dato che Montanari strabuzzò appena gli occhi, stringendo le labbra umide. Doveva essere un folle per rivelare qualcosa del genere, ma a chi altri avrebbe potuto dirlo? Marco era il più intimo confidente avesse mai avuto, quello che conosceva in parte le ragioni delle proprie cicatrici, anche quelle meno profonde, che vi aveva guardato dentro senza esprimere giudizi o opinioni, che gli aveva offerto tutto pur non avendogli mai promesso niente. 

“ _Marco!_ ” – la voce di Anna interruppe quell’elenco, mentre l’abbraccio del romagnolo si scioglieva, liberando lentamente Ermal dalla presa salda dell’amico. L’improvviso coraggio di Ermal tornò a seppellirsi tra i dubbi, che parvero risalire dal proprio stomaco assieme al sapore acido della bevanda alcolica.

La figura longilinea della bionda si avvicinò al divano, seguita a ruota da Monia, che salutò Ermal timidamente e alla quale quello si limitò a rispondere a propria volta con un sorriso inibito, mentre era ancora in bilico tra Montanari ed il suo braccio.

“ _Marco, andiamo su, che dobbiamo prendere da bere per tutti_ ” – lo incitò Anna, tendendogli la mano come se fosse un figlio disubbidiente. Vide l’amico aggrottare le sopracciglia.

“ _Ma che ce ne frega degli altri, Vigentini s’è chiuso con una in bagno, la cugina di quello che fa il dottorato con te, te la ricordi? Che venne…_ ”

“ _Montanari, hai rotto le palle, t’ho detto di venire_ ” – sibilò quella, in un momento in cui poco fortunatamente la musica venne meno, avvicinandosi al viso del ragazzo e fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

“ _Ah_ ” – fu la sola risposta di quello, notando finalmente la figura di Monia, priva dello schermo offerto prima da Anna.

“ _No_ ” – fece Ermal, forse più in un sussurro, vedendo l’amico alzarsi ed avvertendo il peso accanto a lui diminuire a mano a mano che il divano riprendeva aria. Quello si allontanò con aria colpevole sul viso, ma le dita già intrecciate a quelle della bionda.

 

“ _Ciao Ermal, come va?_ ” – lo raggiunse la voce dolce della ragazza, che gli porse un bicchiere di Spritz. Un peso più leggero gli si accomodò accanto.

“ _Ciao Monia, sto bene così, grazie_ ” – alzò la birra mezza vuota, cercando di sistemarsi meglio sul divano, quanto meno vicino al centro gli fosse possibile.

La musica ricominciò, una qualche hit dance che aveva sentito in rotazione radiofonica nel corso degli anni, e le luci iniziarono a proiettare luci e ombre distorte sulle pareti in pietra viva del locale, la gente si accalcò nell’esigua pista da ballo. La serata stava volgendo alla mezzanotte, di lì a tre quarti d’ora si sarebbero lasciati l’anno alle spalle e lui non aveva idea di cosa volesse davvero lasciar andare, cosa tenere e cosa, invece, temere per il proprio futuro. 

Si era reso conto di aver vissuto un periodo di attese, offuscate dall’illusione di avere tempo, che le possibilità sarebbero prima o poi giunte, ma aveva realizzato anche di quanto quella speranza fosse una bugia, una coperta sotto la quale nascondere il capo ogni volta che i dubbi tornavano a far capolino nella propria mente. 

Quando la propria storia con Silvia era giunta ad una situazione di stallo, aveva pianto per giorni, vedendo andare via quel punto fermo della propria esistenza, quella presenza rassicurante, energica e gentile al tempo stesso, ma che lo costringeva in uno schema forse non poi così desiderato; non sapeva se avesse pianto più per se stesso o per la propria storia, se quelle lacrime, che Marco aveva asciugato con sapiente pazienza, fossero di dolore per un amore finito o di autocommiserazione per una solitudine appena iniziata. 

La voce di Monia arrivava attutita, un seguito di suoni e parole delle quali Ermal riusciva a cogliere poco, che disturbavano il flusso dei propri pensieri come un’interferenza, ma che smise completamente di ascoltare quando una figura conosciuta catturò il proprio sguardo. 

“ _Non può essere_ ” – si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra, ignorando la mano di Monia che si appigliava al proprio maglione, mentre quella gli toglieva anche il bicchiere dalle mani.

Fabrizio era lì, davanti a lui, in carne ed ossa: un parka aperto sul petto ampio, i capelli scompigliati, lo sguardo stanco ma vigile e le chiavi dell’auto ancora in mano. 

La figura magra ma muscolosa si stagliò in mezzo alla massa di corpi in movimento.

Ad Ermal parve tutto avvenisse a rallentatore: i propri sensi non rispondevano più a nessuno stimolo, né avrebbe saputo formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto. 

Tutto pareva concentrarsi su Fabrizio: com’era arrivato sin lì? Lo aveva fatto di proposito? Aveva semplicemente scelto a caso un locale dove trascorrere il Capodanno?

Vide il romano lasciar vagare lo sguardo per un po’, prima di incrociare il proprio: quando lo riconobbe lo percepì – vederlo sarebbe stato un po’ azzardato in mezzo a quel mare di luci – perché, di sicuro, avrebbe strabuzzato appena gli occhi, come faceva sempre quando qualcosa lo coglieva di sorpresa, avrebbe sfregato le dita le une contro le altre, aperto appena le labbra, come sul punto di dire qualcosa, per poi ripensarci e stringerle di nuovo in una linea severa che ne induriva i tratti, invece, morbidi.

I pensieri e le sensazioni che in quei giorni, o forse mesi, non avevano mai smesso di turbinargli in mente ritornarono a galla con una prepotenza inusitata: il suo profumo, la prima cosa gli venisse in mente al solo nome di Fabrizio, la consistenza calda e ruvida delle sue mani, la sensazione di averle su di sé (e attorno a sé), il bacino che premeva contro il proprio, la risata strascicata che gli riempiva il petto, i denti che risaltavano sulla pelle ambrata. Solo in quell’istante, in mezzo ad un mare di persone accaldate e con la mente offuscata dalla birra (troppa per la propria scarsa resistenza), si rese conto di come riuscisse a ricordare particolari inutili, sciocchi sì, ma che costituivano per lui delle certezze, dei punti fermi da ritrovare in un momento di sbandamento. Talmente vividi da riaffiorare persino in quel garbuglio confuso di pensieri, suoni, voci.

Fabrizio, forse, era stato sino ad un determinato momento un punto di riferimento, onde poi divenire un elemento di disturbo, perché lo aveva spinto alla riflessione, a considerazioni che Ermal non era sicuro di poter affrontare.

 

Una ragazza – capelli lunghi fin sotto al sedere, un vestito più simile ad un fazzoletto e degli stivali al di sopra del ginocchio – raggiunse Fabrizio, che fino a quel momento, al pari di Ermal, pareva non aver distolto lo sguardo dall’altro; quello, quasi colto di sorpresa, si lasciò trascinare al centro della pista e fu quasi come se si creasse attorno al romano una bolla: a schermarlo da Ermal solo il corpo voluttuoso della ragazza, che si muoveva in maniera sensuale contro un Fabrizio confuso.

Ermal si sentì strattonare appena, poi la mano di Monia corse al proprio collo: percepiva il pericolo, le forse poco velate intenzioni della ragazza, ma i propri pensieri erano totalmente concentrati sulle mani di Fabrizio, ora attorno alla vita stretta della ragazza, che invece faceva scorrere una mano sulla sua nuca, affondando le dita tra i capelli viola, alla luce del locale, dell’uomo.

Ermal avvertì le proprie dita stringere il vuoto, lui la ricordava quella sensazione: l’avere sulla pelle la percezione dei capelli soffici di lui. Persino a quella distanza riusciva ad evocarne il profumo, come la stoffa morbida del maglione doveva aderire al petto definito di lui, come i pantaloni si stringessero attorno ai fianchi ben più ampi e massicci dei propri.

Quella affondò il viso nel collo di Fabrizio, ed Ermal avvertì un calore insolito avvolgergli prima la gola e poi il viso, un senso di rabbia – annidato nel proprio petto da chissà quanto – crescere gradualmente, trasformandosi in un sapore sgradevole tra lingua e palato, il respiro farsi corto, quasi affannoso, ed un fastidioso ronzio nelle orecchie: ogni battito della musica che gli pesava addosso, come a volerlo affossare in quel divano in pelle.

Fabrizio continuava, in tutto quel trambusto, a fissarlo. Non aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui quando le mani erano finite sui fianchi della tipa, né quando erano scesi sui glutei sodi e segnati dall’abito estremamente corto, né quando quella aveva deciso di domiciliare le labbra sul collo di lui, pronta a ficcargli la lingua in bocca non appena quello ne avesse mostrato la minima intenzione.

Lo guardava con un senso di sfida che, forse, stava solo immaginando ma come avrebbe potuto? Era andato lì propri per quello, del resto, per cercarlo, per trovarlo, per fargli vedere a chi o a cosa avesse detto di no, con la testardaggine e la paura che da sempre, sin da quando era bambino, lo spingevano a vivere. Adorava avere le mani di quella ragazza addosso, ma ciò da cui doveva trarre maggior godimento erano le sensazioni che, pensò con non poca amarezza, dovevano leggerglisi in volto: era livido di gelosia, e non avrebbe potuto negarlo neppure a se stesso quella volta.

Alla  sola visione delle labbra della ragazza sulla mandibola di lui, deglutì con astio, accorgendosi subito dopo del tentativo da parte di Monia di avvicinare il proprio viso al suo, il che lo portò, finalmente, a spezzare quel contatto visivo con il romano, per tornare a fissare la propria interlocutrice.

“ _Monia, che…_ ” – cercò di dire, trattenendosi per non risultare eccessivamente rude, scostandosi con un gesto secco – “ _No, Monia, mi dispiace_ ” – fece soltanto, vedendo lo sguardo ferito di lei, che lo colpì come un ceffone. La vide alzarsi e sparire tra la folla, spintonando figure a lui ignote: ci avrebbe pensato dopo, adesso aveva un’altra priorità.

Quando le labbra della ragazza si avvicinarono pericolosamente alle labbra dell’uomo, baciandone l’angolo, Ermal si alzò di scatto, osservando come lo sguardo di Fabrizio da strafottente divenisse divertito, che un ghigno gli spezzasse il sorriso che aveva mantenuto sino ad allora, che le sue mani stringessero il corpo di quella come avrebbero dovuto, invece, stringere il proprio.

Senza pensare davvero alle conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate, si fece strada a propria volta con passo di carica tra la massa danzante, raggiungendo finalmente Fabrizio e la bruna. Senza far troppi complimenti, gli posò con fermezza le mani sulle spalle e lo spintonò con poca delicatezza– la folla impegnata a dimenarsi neppure li notò – e quello non rispose, scoppiando in una risata muta, coperta dalla musica divenuta ormai insopportabile.

Con la stessa forza di poco prima, lo prese per un braccio tirandolo verso di sé e sottraendolo alla presa della ragazza, la quale si accorse del fautore di quell’aggressione appena qualche istante più tardi. Quella lo fissò con uno sguardo di accusa, che il ragazzo decise di ignorare, per volgere la propria attenzione a quello divertito e confuso di Fabrizio.

“ _Che cazzo ci fai qua?_ ” – chiese, senza aspettare risposta e tirandolo verso l’esterno del locale, la mano stretta attorno al polso caldo di lui.

 

 

Camminavano lungo il breve tratto di acciottolato della spiaggia, lì dove le onde lambivano i sassi come lingue e loro seminavano passi incuranti, producendo un rumore cadenzato.

Fabrizio lo precedeva, le braccia lungo i fianchi e le spalle fasciate dal parka color verde militare, aperto sul maglione scuro che indossava.

Dopo aver lasciato malamente la mano che Fabrizio aveva tentato di intrecciare con la propria, appena fuori dal locale, Ermal aveva iniziato a seguirlo, in silenzio, le mani sotto le ascelle nel tentativo di schermarsi dal freddo, mentre il vento gli scompigliava i ricci che stava lasciando crescere, troppo impegnato per rivolgersi ad un barbiere.

Il rumore del mare era conciliante per lui, uno dei pochi che riuscisse a farlo addormentare e cadere in un sonno senza sogni, ma quella sera avrebbe fatto da sottofondo al malumore dovuto alla comparsa di Fabrizio. O alla propria scomparsa, quando aveva deciso di evitarlo dopo la notte di Natale.

Lo vide fermarsi poco prima delle grotte che abbellivano Lama Monachile, come se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, e dove Ermal adorava nuotare quando con gli amici, zaino in spalla, prendevano il treno per arrivare a Polignano e godersi l'acqua turchina, che accoglieva lui e Vigentini durante le loro interminabili gare di tuffi.

Ora era inverno, però. 

Era Capodanno: il non-tempo, quando ci si trovava a cavallo tra ciò che era stato e quello che sarebbe potuto essere, quando si era carichi di buoni propositi ma anche stanchi da un anno trascorso a disattenderli uno ad uno.

Si fermò a propria volta, rimanendo a fissarlo da quei pochi centimetri di scarto che lo rendevano capace di concentrarsi su quelle ciglia lunghe con particolare attenzione, di lasciar scorrere lo sguardo oltre gli occhi scuri e preziosi, di scivolare sul naso piccolo e dritto e sulle labbra carnose e, in quel momento, contratte.

“ _Chi te lo ha detto che saremmo stati qua?_ ” - chiese con quella che, persino a lui, parve una nota infantile. Lo sguardo di Fabrizio si scostò dal proprio, andando sulla distesa d'acqua in continuo moto, che brillava sotto le luci della città che li sovrastava, illuminata a festa.

“ _Bianca_ ” - fu la laconica risposta che fece seguito.

Bianca.

Registrò quell'informazione, tenendola in serbo per il futuro, quando avrebbe intimato all'amica di farsi una spaghettata di cazzi propri, invece di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote e rovinargli il Capodanno.

In realtà non l’avrebbe mai fatto, prima di tutto perché un atavico senso di colpa gli impediva di arrabbiarsi con una donna, in secondo luogo perché non era tanto sicuro che quella gli avesse rovinato nulla, il contrario.

“ _Cosa ti fa pensare ti volessi vedere, Fabrì?_ ” - sputò, semplicemente, vedendo uno sbuffo di vapore sfuggirgli dalle labbra a quelle parole. Non riusciva a vederlo con nitidezza, si era leggermente spostato, ma era sicuro che Fabrizio lo stesse guardando.

“ _Che m’hai trascinato fino qua pe’ cazziamme?_ ” - sputò quello, la voce roca ed improvvisamente vicina – “ _Ero impegnato, si nun te n’eri accorto_ ”.

Ermal riusciva a percepirne il respiro caldo, che sapeva di tabacco.

“ _Che cazzo, Fabbrì, vedi una fica e ti rincoglionisci_ ” - rispose.

Nella propria mente avrebbe voluto scostarsi, rimettersi i ciottoli sotto i piedi e raggiungere gli amici dentro, al caldo, ma non fu così.

Si avvicinò appena.

“ ‘ _O vedi che te dava fastidio che questa se strusciasse? ‘O vedi c’ho ragione quanno te dico che vuoi che te tocchi? L'unico che sta a fa questioni sei tu, com'ar solito,  rompicojoni_ ” - rispose, con rinnovata veemenza. Ermal avvertì il respiro di Fabrizio farsi più lontano, doveva aver voltato il capo e quella gli parve una mancanza.

Gli mancava la sensazione di quel respiro caldo sulla guancia, dove adesso l'umidità si stava appiccicando, e del suo odore di tabacco misto al profumo che era solito indossare.

“ _Scusa se sto rompicoglioni ha tentato di farti stare meno solo, di darti un cazzo di Natale, una cazzo di compagnia a cui fare riferimento_ ” - rinfacciò, sentendo nuovamente l'attenzione di Fabrizio su di sé.

Lo stava trattando di merda, lo sapeva, ed era quello il punto a cui voleva arrivare: pungerlo sul vivo. Ferirlo come si era sentito ferito lui, dopo che avevano consumato quel breve attimo di passione a casa sua. Come si era sentito dopo aver percepito il proprio corpo reagire al tocco di Fabrizio in auto. Come si era sentito quando una mattina si era risvegliato da un sogno che li vedeva protagonisti, e, per liberare l’eccitazione che gli gonfiava l’inguine, aveva ripensato alla presa calda di lui attorno a sé.

“ _Ma che davèro me stai a rinfaccià tutto?_ ”

Il tono non era incazzato era... deluso? Ferito? Non gli interessava, gli importava solo che fosse riuscito a fare breccia in quel menefreghismo ed immaturità con i quali Fabrizio conduceva la propria vita.

“ _No, vaffanculo, no_ ” - mormorò, più a se stesso che a lui, portandosi le mani alla testa e scompigliando i ricci carichi di umidità - “ _Fabr_ ì” - lo chiamò, tentando di riaverne l'attenzione.

“ _Che voi, mo?_ ” - chiese quello, facendosi in avanti e lasciando che le luci della città e delle luminarie sparse per la spiaggia ne colpissero di sbieco il viso.  Era deluso ed era ferito, non si era sbagliato. Lo fissava con un'espressione che Ermal non gli aveva mai visto in volto.

Si guardarono per degli attimi, che pure ad Ermal parvero lunghissimi, inframmezzati solo dal rumore delle onde e dalle urla e dai bassi troppo forti in lontananza.

Si fece ancora più vicino, sentendo la propria pancia appoggiarsi a quella di lui: riusciva ad avvertirne l'impercettibile movimento ad ogni respiro e quel contatto riuscì a comunicargli calma.

Era un bel contatto e Fabrizio era caldo, pareva irradiare calore da ogni poro.

Posò la propria fronte ampia a quella di lui, spezzata dalle ciocche scure e lisce, i loro nasi si sfiorarono ed i respiri si mischiarono appena.

Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, o forse sì: la testa gli girava ed un ronzio nelle orecchie gli impediva di udire qualsiasi suono attorno a sé. 

Aveva caldo: Fabrizio era un gran caldo.

Quello, dal canto suo, non si spostò, parve invece sostenere il gesto di Ermal, bilanciandolo col proprio corpo. Fu quando avvertì le mani del romano sotto al proprio giacchetto in ecopelle, le dita callose ad afferrargli i fianchi fasciati dal maglione, che comprese dove stessero andando a parare.

E lo fece.

Posò le proprie labbra su quelle di lui.

Pungeva, Fabrizio, con quella barba appena incolta ed aveva un sapore diverso, che non si sarebbe immaginato ma che era facilmente intuibile: si rese conto solo allora di averlo immaginato, di averlo pregustato in quell’imitazione di baci che s’erano scambiati. Impercettibilmente avvertì la punta della propria lingua sfiorare quella di lui e ritrasse il capo, col fiato corto nonostante il contatto non fosse stato poi così prolungato.

Fu Fabrizio a prendere l'iniziativa, dopo, spingendolo contro gli scogli a breve distanza, lasciando che la schiena di Ermal aderisse contro la superficie rocciosa, che non era mai stata così scomoda ma alla quale non prestò minimamente attenzione.

Le labbra si incontrarono nuovamente, stavolta quasi in maniera dolorosa, tant'era la foga di ritrovarsi, e la lingua di Fabrizio sbatté contro i propri denti, prima che Ermal gli concedesse di iniziare la schermaglia con la propria, accogliendo il suo sapore e lasciando che il suo corpo aderisse al proprio e il calore di lui lo avvolgesse completamente.

Il bacino del romano spingeva contro il proprio, mentre le sue mani si facevano strada sotto il maglione, lasciando che il freddo aderisse alla propria pelle. Ad Ermal non interessava, tuttavia, perché nulla avrebbe potuto distoglierlo dalla sensazione del gusto di Fabrizio, delle sue labbra carnose contro le proprie più sottili, della sua lingua prepotente, che sembrava volergli togliere il respiro, del suo profumo tutto attorno a sé che lo inebriava. 

Non credeva di essere più in sé, o forse non era mai stato tanto se stesso come in quel momento: portò le mani ad accogliere il viso dell’uomo, a spingerlo verso di sé, come se la vicinanza non fosse mai abbastanza, come se il suo corpo non lo spingesse già con prepotenza, mettendolo spalle al muro. 

Ed era quello che aveva fatto sin dall’inizio: metterlo dinanzi alle proprie debolezze, senza possibilità di fuga. Si staccarono appena, e le labbra di lui corsero al proprio collo, a cercare quel segno che gli aveva lasciato qualche giorno prima: tirò appena coi denti il proprio lobo, ed un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Ermal, spingendolo ad aggrapparsi ai jeans pesanti di lui. 

Fu in quel momento che, mettendo da parte qualsiasi remora, lasciò che la propria mano destra scendesse dalla cintola di lui, accarezzandolo tra le gambe. 

Avvertì Fabrizio esitare appena, stupito forse dalla propria scarsa coerenza: ma cos’avrebbe dovuto fare? Continuare a reprimere quella voglia di sentirlo, di toccarlo e Dio solo sapeva cos’altro che in quei giorni lo aveva consumato?  

Lo sentì esitare, quando una mano tentennò sulla propria coscia, timoroso forse che Ermal lo spingesse di nuovo via in malo modo.

“ _Toccami_ ” – mormorò, la voce improvvisamente arrochita dai baci – “ _Ti prego_ ”.

Lo pregava, ora, dopo averlo scacciato pochi giorni prima.   
La mano di Fabrizio si scostò, scivolando sul tessuto doppio dei jeans, approdando tra le proprie gambe dopo che, con un gesto fluido ed esperto del suo ginocchio, lo aveva spinto ad allargarle, sorreggendosi a lui e strappandogli un sospiro di sollievo. Non era abbastanza, tuttavia, e non sapeva se e quando quella sera avrebbe ritenuto sufficiente qualcosa. Fabrizio dovette capirlo - probabilmente condividendo quella stessa necessità di sentire e volere di più dal loro contatto - e strinse la presa attorno alla propria eccitazione, lasciando scivolare la mano nei jeans che, nonostante la cintura, gli scendevano ampi sui fianchi stretti, permettendogli di raggiungerne facilmente l’intimità.  
Liberò, poi, l’altra mano, lasciandola vagare ancora una volta sotto la stoffa pesante del proprio maglione: la punta delle dita iniziarono a sfiorare lente il proprio stomaco, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere, per poi risalire sul petto e posarsi lì, sfiorandogli il circolo di pelle più scura, che sentiva, per la prima volta, più sensibile, tanto da doversi forzare a reprimere un gemito.

Cercò così nuovamente le labbra di lui, che non lo fecero attendere: quando si ritrovarono iniziarono a baciarsi, con la voglia di punire l’altro per le reciproche recriminazioni. 

Si mordevano, baciavano, leccavano, non tralasciando nulla.

Le dita di Ermal, quasi insensibili per il freddo, scesero a slacciare con non poca difficoltà il bottone dei jeans del romano, attaccando subito dopo la cerniera, che venne giù con facilità. Lasciando scivolare la mano al loro interno, avvertì il calore e la leggera eccitazione di lui, sorridendo sulle sue labbra quando il respiro di quello si spezzò appena al contatto.

“ _Vedi  un po’ te che me fai_ ” – lo accusò quello con un sorriso malizioso a dipingergli il volto-, mentre con qualche difficoltà la mano di Ermal si muoveva sulla stoffa leggera dei boxer. Il capo di Fabrizio posato sulla spalla di Ermal, il respiro caldo che ne solleticava la pelle del collo, mentre il più giovane continuava quel massaggio dapprima timido, poi più sicuro quando sentì Fabrizio reagire alle proprie carezze.

Non aveva mai accarezzato un uomo a quel modo, non uno che non fosse se stesso, e di sicuro non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi in quella situazione. Eppure era lì, desideroso di farlo, smanioso di continuare a sentire il respiro roco di Fabrizio su di sé. 

“ _Ce ne dobbiamo andare, verranno a fare il conto alla rovescia sulla spiaggia_ ” – sussurrò all’orecchio ingioiellato di lui, sentendo quello stringere appena la presa tra le proprie gambe.

“ _Nun me fa scherzi_ ” – fu la sola risposta, il fiato tremante.

“ _Te lo giuro, Fabrì. Andiamo da te_ ” – propose, mentre quello alzava timidamente il capo, diviso tra la mano del ragazzo stretta per quanto possibile attorno alla malcelata erezione ed il pensiero che qualcuno li potesse sorprendere. 

“ _A’ Ermal, si me stai a prenne pe’ culo te pisto che te pisto_ ” – lo minacciò, alzando stavolta il capo per posarlo contro il proprio.  
Le fronti calde a contatto, le mani che, prepotenti, non si decidevano a scivolare via dalla reciproca eccitazione, mentre lasciavano che i loro occhi, lucidi per il piacere, annegassero l’uno in quelli dell’altro, raccontandosi tutto quello che a parole, fino ad allora, non erano riusciti a dirsi.  
  
Ermal deglutì, facendosi forza per parlare con chiarezza:

“ _La gente potrebbe…_ ”

“ _Che cazzo me ne fotte a me da ‘a gente, si fosse pe’ me te farei ‘n pompino pure qua, ‘n mezzo ar nulla, ar mare, ndo cazzo semo, nun ce sto a capì più ‘n cazzo. Letteralmente_.”  La voce di Fabrizio, dapprima sicura, si affievolì sul finale della frase, facendogli capire come anche lui - al pari di Ermal – si sentisse confuso. Vedendolo così, non poté fare altro che sorridergli, tenendogli la mano sulla guancia, come a rassicurarlo.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, il mare a fargli da sottofondo e la luna come unica testimone della breve passione scoppiata sulla battigia.

“ _Smettila_ ” – la voce roca dell’uomo lo raggiunse.

“ _Di fare cosa?_ ” – chiese quello, abbracciandolo appena.

“ _De farme st’effetto, nun posso annà de sopra così_ ” – indicò vagamente la cintola.

Ermal sorrise, accarezzandogli l’orecchio con la punta del proprio naso.

“ _Fumiamoci una sigaretta, salutiamo il nuovo anno e, poi, andiamo da te_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E rieccoci tornate con il nuovo capitolo -e forse anche l'ultimo dell'anno-.  
> La bozza di questo capitolo era stata scritta per la prima volta a settembre/ottobre, quando avevamo appena iniziato la ff e, ad oggi, è stato rivisto e modificato tante volte.  
> Vorremmo che da questo capitolo si percepisca la loro tensione, la loro frustrazione e, infine, tutta la loro attrazione, così forti che nonostante i dubbi e le incertezze, non potevano sfociare in nient'altro che in passione.
> 
> E farlo così, l'ultimo giorno dell'anno, crediamo abbia anche un gran significato simbolico, come a voler iniziare un vero e proprio cambiamento nelle loro vite.
> 
> Speriamo che apprezziate e che gradiate questo nostro piccolo regalo di Natale per voi.  
> Un forte abbraccio e Buon Anno Nuovo a tutti.


	17. Capitolo 11 e 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’odore delle diverse pietanze, frutto del febbrile lavoro delle donne del vicinato, si mescolavano nell’aria al profumo dei panni stesi ad asciugare al sole, suscitando in lei ricordi, sensazioni familiari ma ormai lontane. Il profumo di Fabrizio sovrastò per un istante gli odori della strada, e si voltò per accoglierlo sul microscopico balcone dove giaceva una pianta di basilico – della quale erano sopravvissute ormai poche sterpaglie – ed un appendino per i panni, che sporgeva direttamente in netto contrasto col cemento sottostante. 
> 
> Accettò la sigaretta con un piccolo sorriso, lasciando che Fabrizio gliel’accendesse.

“ _Madonna!_ ” – esclamò, cercando – presina alla mano – di mandare via il vapore fuoriuscito dal forno. L’odore di pasta al forno invase il monolocale dove Bianca viveva con la piccola Mia.

“ _Mamma?_ ” – la bambina la chiamò, forse impensierita dalla figura materna circondata da tutto quel fumo.

“ _Niente, la mamma, sto bene_ ” – la rassicurò, mentre quella ritornava a masticare panettone, seduta sul letto appena rifatto. Era incantata da un episodio visto e rivisto di Masha e Orso. Bianca si fece indietro sul parquet scuro – i piedi fasciati dai calzini casalinghi che Fabrizio aveva regalato sia a lei e Mia la sera prima – chiudendo l’anta del forno e spegnendolo.

Si guardò attorno: la pasta era pronta, la tavola apparecchiata con una tovaglia in tessuto sintetico, ma dalla fantasia estremamente natalizia, che aveva comprato al mercato appena la settimana prima; i piatti erano in ordine ed il vino in fresco.

Il telefono squillò, coprendo per un momento i guaiti del povero Orso. Fu Mia a rispondere.

“ _Pronto?_ ” – la vocina della figlia, ed i passi attutiti dai calzini in coordinato coi propri, raggiunsero Bianca.

Temeva fosse la propria madre: sicuramente prima o poi avrebbe chiamato per informarsi a riguardo dei programmi della figlia o per accusarla del fatto che non portasse mai Mia da lei, preferendo lasciarla a Mira o Sabina, delle estranee, piuttosto che al sangue del suo sangue.

Le solite noiose parole di una donna frustrata.

“ _Zio!_ ” – quella parole fece rilassare appena Bianca: doveva trattarsi di Ermal o di Fabrizio – “ _Devi suonare al campanello!_ ”

“ _Dammi, fai parlare me con lo zio_ ” – fece allora la ragazza, intendendo la difficoltà di quello che doveva essere, inequivocabilmente, Fabrizio. La bambina le porse il cellulare bianco, rimanendo comunque interessata alla conversazione – “ _Fabrì, auguri! Ciao, senti non ci sta ancora il mio cognome sul campanello, vedi che sta il coso vuoto, suona a quello che se non suoni non posso aprirti!_ ”

“ _Ammazza, oh, che cose complicate che tenete, aspè… Sona?_ ” – chiese, mentre il cicalino del campanello riempiva col suo stridio la piccola superficie del monolocale.

“ _Perfetto, ti apro!_ ” – promise, chiudendo la chiamata e aprendo direttamente la porta di casa, lasciandola appena socchiusa.

“ _Sta arrivando lo zio?_ ” – chiese, allora, Mia. Il tum-tum-tum sommesso dei passi della bambina raggiunse la porta, dietro la quale si appostò per aspettare Fabrizio.

Il rumore delle ante dell’ascensore dell’anteguerra e il gridolino eccitato della bambina annunciarono l’arrivo del giovane, il quale entrò con qualche difficoltà: aveva in mano tre differenti tipi di panettone ed una calzina della befana dalla quale il faccino tondo di Masha sorrideva in modo mefistofelico.

“ _Auguri!_ ” – fu il saluto che le riservò, posando un bacio sulla fronte di Bianca e porgendole i panettoni – “ _M’avevi detto di portarne uno, però nun sapevo quale: questo c’ha i canditi, quest’artro la cioccolata e questo non lo so, ma per nun sbaglià…_ ” – si giustificò.

“ _Fabrì, ma hai speso soldi!_ ” – disse lei, tentando di prenderli tutti e tre assieme, posandoli sul piano pulito della cucina.

“ _E nun li potevo rubà, c’era gente_ ” – si giustificò lui, strappando un sorriso alla ragazza. Mia, dal canto suo, era completamente rapita dalla calzina fucsia che l’uomo continuava a tenere in mano.

“ _Checcos’è?_ ” – chiese, infine, indicando col ditino l’oggetto misterioso.

“ _Ah, nun sai, Mì!_ ” – le fece, prendendo la bambina in braccio – “ _Ammazza, che belle ste cazette!_ ” – si complimentò, strappandole un sorriso – “ _Stavo venendo qua, no, e ho ‘ncontrato la Befana, e m’ha detto: c’ho sta cosa che devo dà a Mia, ma starà dormendo e mo so triste. E piagneva e piagneva. E io le ho detto, fermate, oh! Ce sto a annà io da Mia, gliela porto io, si nun te dispiace, però m’ha fatto promette che la devi aprì ‘r sei, nun fa scherzetti che nun ce voglio avè questioni c’a Befana! Se semo capiti, Mì?_ ”

Quella annuì, allungando le braccia e stringendo la calza a sé.

“ _Grazie_ ” – disse solamente Bianca, guardando il ragazzo con in braccia Mia.

A volte si chiedeva se non avesse sbagliato a lasciare andare via il padre della propria figlia così; da un altro punto di vista, invece, si rendeva conto che forzare qualcuno a fare da genitore sarebbe stato ancora meno produttivo. E ora si ritrovava ai ferri corti con la propria madre, che non aveva mai accettato la propria voglia di indipendenza, senza un compagno e con una figlia da crescere. Aveva trovato Ermal e la sua famiglia, però, e adesso anche Fabrizio, che sembrava essere così a proprio agio con la bambina.

Aveva paura, certo, che Mia crescesse con un’idea confusa della realtà o che sentisse la mancanza di una vera figura paterna, ma cercava ogni giorno di trarre il meglio da ogni situazione e di darglielo.

“ _Allora, che se magna? ‘r vino ‘ndo sta?_ ” – chiese Fabrizio, mentre Bianca gli intimava di togliere il parka verde, appendendolo all’attaccapanni sul retro della porta.

“ _Vedi sta nel frigo_ ” – rispose lei, quasi inciampando nello zaino di scuola della figlia.

“ _A Bianca ma che me metti ‘r vino in frigo: nun se fa, mo lo famò fà ‘n pochetto_ ” – la sgridò bonariamente – “ _Te devo ‘nsegnà tutto, sorella mia_ ”

“ _Senti, dammi una sigaretta e usciamo sul balcone va…_ ” – commentò lei, dando una pacca sulla spalla all’uomo e lanciando un’ultima occhiata a Mia, che era tornata sul letto a parlare con Siri, donna che secondo lei abitava nel cellulare della mamma.

Fabrizio andò nuovamente verso il giubbotto, mentre Bianca si adoperò ad aprire il vecchio infisso in legno – laccato in bianco – che si apriva sull’anonima via dove abitava.

L’odore delle diverse pietanze, frutto del febbrile lavoro delle donne del vicinato, si mescolavano nell’aria al profumo dei panni stesi ad asciugare al sole, suscitando in lei ricordi, sensazioni familiari ma ormai lontane. Il profumo di Fabrizio sovrastò per un istante gli odori della strada, e si voltò per accoglierlo sul microscopico balcone dove giaceva una pianta di basilico – della quale erano sopravvissute ormai poche sterpaglie – ed un appendino per i panni, che sporgeva direttamente in netto contrasto col cemento sottostante.

Accettò la sigaretta con un piccolo sorriso, lasciando che Fabrizio gliel’accendesse.

“ _Chiudi, Fabrì, sennò entra fumo in casa_ ” – fece, mentre quello prontamente si portava una mano alla schiena, chiudendo con un gesto secco la vetrata cigolante.

“ _Ammazza oh, nova ‘sta finestra_ ” – scherzò, prima di accendersi la sigaretta a propria volta, strappando un altro sorriso a Bianca. Quello sul volto di Fabrizio, però, scivolò via subito, invece di rimanere appeso per un po’ alle labbra carnose, così come lei era abituata a vederlo fare a lavoro.

In quella settimana di lavoro, però, aveva visto spesso l’aria scanzonata di Fabrizio, il tipico sorriso bonario, scomparire tra le rughe del viso, in un’espressione rabbuiata che non gli apparteneva. Ed in quel momento, con lo sguardo perso sui terrazzi di Bari, la sigaretta stretta tra le labbra e la mascella contratta era quanto di più lontano dal Fabrizio cazzone avesse mai visto.

“ _Che tieni, Fabrì?_ ” – chiese, richiamandone immediatamente l’attenzione.

Quello la fissò, soppesando forse la risposta e decidendo, probabilmente, se fosse il caso di metterla a parte del problema che gli appesantiva i tratti. Sbuffò una nuvola di fumo, sgonfiando il petto ed abbassando le spalle: “ _Ermal_ ” – fu la sua unica risposta.

Bianca annuì, incerta se chiedere ulteriori dettagli.

Quando era andata via, la sera prima, Ermal non era ancora rientrato e quella mattina non aveva ancora avuto modo di sentirlo, perciò non aveva idea di cosa si fossero detti lui e Fabrizio. Né, temeva, Ermal gliel’avrebbe mai detto. A differenza di quanto non facesse degli altri suoi amici, di Fabrizio parlava poco, soppesando le parole di volta in volta ed eludendo qualsiasi domanda. Si ricordò poi del messaggio ricevuto quella mattina da Sabina - anche lei preoccupata per lo strano comportamento del fratello- e fu facile mettere insieme i pezzi e capire che tra loro era successo qualcosa che aveva turbato entrambi.

Sentì il sapore del tabacco attaccarsi al proprio palato, lasciò uscire il fumo dalle narici, prima di fissare in basso, dove la signora Gina era per strada: grembiule addosso a spazzare lo scalino di casa già sgombro. Col naso costantemente all’insù, stava sicuramente tentando di identificare Fabrizio.

C’era una consuetudine in quella via: credevano che Ermal fosse il proprio compagno, perciò vedere un altro uomo significava necessariamente che lo tradisse o che le cose tra loro fossero finite. Bianca si divertiva, in un certo senso, ad alimentare quelle voci ed Ermal in quegli anni si era mostrato disposto a farlo con lei.

“ _Fa il Capodanno a Polignano_ ” – fece, ad un certo punto, riportando la propria attenzione su Fabrizio, ben più attraente della settantenne Gina.

“ _Ah?_ ” – fece quello, togliendosi una pagliuzza di tabacco dalla lingua.

“ _Ermal, va con Marco e gli altri a Polignano per Capodanno. Credo che si organizzi qualcosa in piazza, ma sicuramente finiranno per andare a bere nel locale che sta di fronte, vicino alla pescheria_ ” – comunicò, lasciando cadere quelle informazioni senza cautele.

Non gli interessava il perché avessero discusso, ma non aveva mai visto in tutti quegli anni, Ermal affezionarsi a qualcuno come aveva fatto con Fabrizio. Bianca conosceva Marco, Andrea ed Anna, sapeva da quanti anni condividessero con Ermal avventure e disagi, Marco poteva letteralmente dirsi un fratello mancato. Fabrizio era lì da pochi mesi e, in un tempo così esiguo, si era già guadagnato un posto a tavola a casa Meta: un evento che l’aveva lasciata leggermente sbigottita quando il più giovane aveva proposto la cosa a Fabrizio nel cucinino dell’hotel, ma che le aveva fatto anche comprendere quanto la psicologia di Ermal potesse essere complessa.

Fabrizio le era piaciuto sin da subito, ed era riuscito a scalfire la propria diffidenza nei confronti degli uomini: avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che fisicamente non le piacesse – era bello, e nessuno avrebbe potuto asserire il contrario – ma c’era qualcosa in lui, una bontà di fondo, che lo rendeva più prezioso come amico che come amante.

“ _Se ti dovesse rompere i coglioni, diglielo che sono stata io a dirtelo, che poi ci parlo io_ ” – promise, lasciando cadere la cenere sul balcone della tipa di sotto (una qualche giornalista spagnola, che continuava ad accusarla di fare rumore anche quando né lei né Mia erano in casa).

“ _Bia_ ” – la chiamò lui, chiedendole qualcosa con lo sguardo, qualcosa che in quel momento non colse completamente.

“ _Mamma, ho fame!_ ” – la chiamò Mia dall’altra parte della stanza e Bianca si limitò a gettare la cicca dal balcone, prima di rientrare in casa, lasciando Fabrizio alle sue ultime boccate di fumo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci tornate con un breve intermezzo.  
> Bianca per noi è un personaggio molto importante al quale siamo molto legate. Una figura femminile forte che fa da anello di congiunzione tra i due protagonisti e che, anche in questo caso, riuscirà a spingerli l'uno verso l'altro.
> 
> Insomma, vi dovevamo delle spiegazioni su come Fabrizio si presentasse di punto in bianco al locale dove era Ermal a festeggiare e, beh, eccole qui :D!
> 
> A presto...  
> ....molto prima di quanto voi immaginiate!


	18. Capitolo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando sentì la sua fronte appoggiarsi alla propria, i capelli di Ermal solleticargli le guance e le punte dei loro nasi sfiorarsi delicatamente, capì cosa stava per succedere e, in un gesto automatico, gli passò le mani su fianchi, lasciando che si insinuassero sotto la giacca di pelle e lo stringessero da sopra la stoffa pensate del maglione che indossava, sostenendolo e, allo stesso tempo, incoraggiandolo nel gesto che avrebbe compiuto di lì a poco, senza però -per questa volta- fare lui il primo passo, lasciandogli l’intera libertà di decidere e capire cosa volesse per davvero.

Aveva appena inserito la quartaper poi spostare velocemente il piede dalla frizione all’acceleratore sentendo, alla bocca dello stomaco continuava a crescere un fastidio che non sapeva se attribuire alla gastrite che lo tormentava da anni o all’ansia che iniziava a provare quanto più si faceva vicina la sua destinazione.  
Era l’ultima notte dell’anno e stava guidando -andando probabilmente oltre il limite di velocità consentito su quella strada provinciale semideserta- versoPolignano: destinazione scelta da Ermal e dai suoi amici per celebrare il capodanno.   
Bianca gli aveva “casualmente” rivelato quell’informazione il giorno di Natale.Aveva infatti passato la festa con lei e Mia e, dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in casa, sembrava che Bianca sembrava lo guardasse con un cruccio sul viso conscia -probabilmente grazie al sesto senso delle donne - che ci fosse qualcosa in lui che non andava.  
Non riuscendo più a tacere la sua preoccupazione, gli aveva infine chiesto cosa avesse e l’unica cosa che Fabrizio era stato capace di dire fu: _“Ermal ….”_ senza aggiungerealtro.  
  
Non sapeva quanto Bianca sapesse o avesse realmente capito di tutta la loro storia -anche se era certo Ermal non avesse fatto parola a nessuno di quello che era accaduto tra loro - nonostante ciò, l’aveva incitato a parlarle, per poi lasciarsi sfuggire, più o meno inconsapevolmente, il luogo esatto in cui avrebbe potuto trovarlo quella sera.  
  
In realtà, se avesse voluto, Fabrizio avrebbe tranquillamente potuto presentarsi a casa di Ermal il giorno dopo Natale e cercare di chiarire, trovare una strada per quella loro “relazione” ma, alla fine, aveva passato un’intera settimana a rimuginare su cosa fosse giusto fare per sé stesso ma, soprattutto, per Ermal senza agire minimamete.  
Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio per lui sparire dalla vita del più giovane. Alla fine cosa avrebbe potuto offrirgli? Che valore aggiunto avrebbe dato alla sua vita? Non credeva di avere nulla da dare se non sé stesso e dubitava che solo questo potesse bastare; aveva in realtà il terrore che potesse solo creare problemi ad Ermal come, probabilmente, aveva già fatto fino ad ora.  
Ma c’era qualcosa che lo spingeva a cercarlo, che lo attirava verso quel ragazzo, un qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi e al quale, era certo, non avrebbe mai voluto dare un nome o una definizione per paura del peso che quelle parole avrebbero portato con sé; ma ora era lì che ancora una volta stava andandogli incontro.

Per distrarsi dai suoi stessi pensieri, aveva lasciato la radio accesa a tutto volume su una stazione che passava solo musica Rock e percepiva i bassi rimbombare nell’abitacolo dell’auto senza prestare realmente attenzione alla canzone. Lo sguardo era fisso sulla strada mentre cercava di trovare una posizione comoda sul sedile ormai sfondato di quell’auto troppo vecchia per riuscire ancora a supportarlo nei suoi spostamenti.

La musica però serviva a poco: nonostante si fosse detto di non pensare ulteriormente, continuava a ricordare gesti e parole dette, cercando di trovarvi un senso, una spiegazione logica che potesse giustificare il comportamento, a volte del tutto incoerente, di Ermal

Si era trovato molte volte, durante quella settimana, sul punto di chiamare Claudio e dirgli “ _Te ricordi da’ sega? Che m’hai detto de non preoccuparme, che a lui importava? Me sa che avemo preso tutte e due ‘npal ‘nfronte zì. De me nun gliene fotte un cazzo.”_ \- alla fine però il telefono non l’aveva mai alzato e aveva lasciato che, almeno per questa volta, il suo migliore amico restasse fuori dai suoi problemi; cosa avrebbe potuto fare d’altronde se non rassicurarlo con le sue solite parole calme mentre, lo sapeva per certo, Claudio avrebbe pensato che era logico fosse finita così, che doveva aspettarselo da un ragazzino di 25 anni che era -per quanto ne sapeva- sempre stato attratto solo da donne.  
  
Ma lui a quel ragazzino ci si era legato. E lo voleva, lo voleva davvero tanto. In ogni senso possibile.   
Voleva stare con lui, voleva toccarlo, baciarlo, sentirlo. Voleva Ermal al suo fianco e, durante quella passata settimana, nella quale non era riuscito neanche a sentirne la voce a lavoro mentre attraversava distrattamente la hall, si era sentito come se mancasse un pezzo di sé stesso e, per compensare questa mancanza, aveva finito per sognarlo, svegliandosi poi al mattino con un senso di vuoto ancora più grande.  
  


Si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi scostando di poco gli occhiali che teneva sul naso per poi toglierli e metterli al sicuro nella tasca interna del giubbotto, mentre passava in rassegna tutti i volti che incontrava camminando verso la piazza centrale del paese dove, da un piccolo palco, due presentatori intrattenevano i pochi che avevano deciso di sfidare il freddo godendosi una musica alquanto discutibile. Camminava velocemente tra la gente,voltando il viso ogni volta che intravedeva una figura che gli ricordasse Ermal e, nonostante la sua vista non fosse delle migliori e nonostante fosse difficile riuscire a identificare qualcuno tra tutta quella gente, era certo, Ermal lì non ci fosse.

Si ricordò poi del locale che Bianca gli indicò come possibile alternativa alla piazza e ci mise poco ad individuarlo dall’altra parte della strada, accanto alla pescheria,e quasi corse vero l’entrata.

Fu subito accolto dall’umidità tipica di quei locali, dove il puzzo di alcol si mischia all’odore delle polveri rilasciate dalle macchine per il fumo insieme a quello dei corpi già sudati di chi si scatenava a ballare su una pessima hit dance che aveva fatto il giro di tutte le radio tempo prima.

Per un secondo ci fu tutto buio intorno, poi le luci iniziarono a proiettare fasci colorati in ogni direzione, permettendogli di vedere con un po’ più facilità.

Non ricordava quando fosse stata l’ultima volta che aveva messo in un posto del genere e non credeva che volesse realmente ricordarlo visto che, la maggior parte delle serate in luoghi del genere, finivano sul retro del locale con Fabrizio a rigettare anche l’anima e Claudio a tenergli la fronte o a sudare freddo, seduto su uno di quei divenenti in pelle mentre aspettava che gli effetti degli acidi appena presi svanissero. Se la ricordava ancora la sensazione di vuoto e di ebrezza che gli davano quei momenti, se li ricordava e faceva male redensi conto di quanto stupido fosse stato, di quanto aveva rischiato prima che riuscisse a rimettersi in riga e lasciarsi quei momenti alle spalle.

Si sbottonò velocemente il parka verde a causa del calore che percepiva e allentò la sciarpa che teneva stretta al collo mentre, con passo deciso, marciava verso il centro del locale, facendosi strada tra quella massa danzante di corpi sconosciuti prima che, il suo sguardo, si posasse su una figura tutt’altro che sconosciuta.

Ermal era lì, difronte a sé e, per un secondo, pensò quasi che fosse uno scherzo della propria mente ma, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono i propri, sentì tutta la tensione crollargli via dalle spalle e dovette forzarsi di non chiamare il suo nome, chiudendo le labbra e mordendole leggermente.

Tutto intorno a loro sembrava essere sparito; Fabrizio non percepiva nulla, niente più rumori, niente più odori, solo Ermal difronte a sé: le gambe lunghe fasciate dai jeans neri tese oltre il bordo del divanetto su cui era seduto, il giubbotto di pelle che gli copriva le spalle sottili, le guance arrossate per il calore e l’alcol che - a giudicare dai due bicchieri semivuoti di birra ai suoi piedi- doveva aver bevuto, e poi i capelli, quei ricci morbidi tra cui avrebbe passato le mani per giorni interi, godendo della sensazione sotto il suo tocco e del profumo intenso che gli lasciavano addosso ogni volta che gli stava più vicino, ogni volta che lo stringeva tra le braccia.  
  
Gli era mancato. Ne era certo adesso che realizzava quella fosse la prima volta, da quando l’aveva conosciuto, che avevano passato un’intera settimana senza vedersi. Realizzò in quel momento quanto fosse ormai dipendente da lui, dalla sua presenza costante al proprio fianco, dalla sua voce che era diventata il sottofondo di quasi tutte le proprie giornate, dalla sua risata aperta e sincera, che gli faceva risplendere gli occhi e alleggeriva i lineamenti duri e tesi del suo viso. 

Ermal era riuscito, in un modo tutto suo, a guadagnarsi uno spazio importante e determinante nella vita di Fabrizio; non aveva chiesto di entrare, ma inconsciamente Fabrizio aveva lasciato la porta aperta e aveva permesso ad Ermal di accomodarsi nella sua quotidianità.

Sembravano entrambi essersi incantati a guardare l’altro, ognuno perso nei suoi pensieri e, solo quando sentì il calore di un corpo contro il suo - una ragazza dall’abbigliamento succinto e dalle forme voluttuose gli si era appena ancorata al collo, cercando di coinvolgerlo in un ballo di cui solo lei conosceva i passi- scostò lo sguardo da quello di Ermal, lasciandosi trascinare verso il centro della pista da ballo.

In quel momento, il tempo sembrò ricominciare a correre normalmente permettendogli di notare nuovamente tutto quello che aveva intorno, compresa la ragazza che sedeva accanto ad Ermal. Gli teneva le mani addosso con fare confidente, sfiorandogli il collo con le dita laccate di rosso, il viso troppo vicino a quello del ragazzo. Fabrizio sbuffò una risata, un ghigno di sfida si dipinse sul suo volto mentre, afferrando la vita stretta della ragazza che aveva deciso di concedersi per un ballo con lui, spinse il proprio bacino contro il suo.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che Ermal non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a trovare una ragazza con cui dimenticarsi di lui e di quello che avevano fatto insieme; pensò -in maniera molto infantile- che sicuramente avrebbe potuto permettersi di meglio rispetto a quella che gli sedeva di fianco ma, se quello era il gioco a cui Ermal voleva giocare, l’avrebbe accontentato e gli avrebbe fatto vedere che bastava poco anche a lui per trovare qualcuno con cui soddisfare “un bisogno”.  
  
Fabrizio capì chiaramente le intenzioni della mora che continuava a strusciarsi contro il proprio corpo e, in quel momento, non gli parve una cattiva idea accontentarla un po’:continuava a fissare Ermal, gli occhi nei suoi, mentre le labbra di lei si posarono sul proprio collo e lasciò che le proprie mani scorressero dalla vita ai fianchi morbidi fino ad accarezzarne i glutei sodi - notando quanto poco gli sarebbe bastato a sollevarle quel vestito e posare la mani tra le cosce calde e un po’ sudate di lei- . Si stava forse comportando come un ragazzino, in maniera irrazionale, ma voleva farvederead Ermal cosa sarebbero potuti essere; voleva fargli capire che quelle mani sarebbero potute essere impegnate sui suoi fianchi sottili, che avrebbero potuti essere entrambi persi tra le carezze dell’altro, invece di accontentarsi del tocco di due donne alle quali, nessuno dei due, sembrava realmente essere interessato.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse negato gli facesse piacere ricevere le attenzioni di quella ragazza ma, in quel momento, quello che lo interessava di più erano le reazioni di Ermal.

Nonostante l’oscurità del posto, vide chiaramente la sua espressione cambiare quando notò le labbra della ragazza salire dal proprio collo alla sua mandibola e non potè negare fosse felice del fatto che Ermal stesse reagendo, che -anche se non era questo quello che si aspettava sarebbe successo una volta incontrato- le sue attenzioni fossero concentrate solo e soltanto su di sé , non notando affatto i tentativi della ragazza al suo fianco di sedurlo o, almeno, di riuscire a rubargli un bacio l’ultimo dell’anno.  Fabrizio si ricordò, solo in quel momento, che il viso della ragazza già l’aveva visto: era una delle sue amiche, una collega di università - forse quella che continuava a passargli gli appunti delle lezioni alle quali Ermal non poteva presenziare- e, il fatto che non fosse una sconosciuta per Ermal, lo infastidì ancora di più di quanto non stesse già facendo quella situazione poiché, con molta probabilità, quel tentativo di approccio non era stato sicuramente né il primo né l’unico.

  
Sperava che Ermal non cedesse - non credeva sarebbe stato capace di vederlo baciare qualcun altro in sua presenza- e quando vide lui scostarsi e la ragazza correre via quasi vergognandosi di quello che era successo, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tramutò il suo sorriso in un ghigno.

Ci aveva sperato dal momento in cui l’aveva visto quella sera e, finalmente, Ermal si era mosse avanzando verso la propria direzione: sentì la pressione delle sue mani sulle spalle mentre lo spingeva via, con tutta la forza che aveva, dalla presa di quella ragazza e non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere.

Ermal sembrava essere su tutte le furie e Fabrizio non riuscì a capire cosa provasse: gelosia? Rabbia? Delusione? Poteva essere tutto e non gli sarebbe importato, sapeva solo che era riuscito a smuoverlo, a tirarlo fuori da quello stallo di emozioni in cui si era rinchiuso da solo e che gli impediva di lasciarsi andare.  
  
Entrambi ignorarono la ragazza che, con uno sguardo d’accusa, fissava Ermal mentre quest’ultimo gli teneva il braccio con una presa ferrea, tirandolo verso di sè.  
“ _Che cazzo ci fai qua?_ ”non importava cosa dicesse, quella voce l’avrebbe sempre ascoltata e così, senza rispondere, si limitò a seguirlo fuori dal locale mentre le lunghe dita di lui si stringevano intorno al proprio polso.

 

Si incamminarono verso la spiaggia fatta di sassi che si stagliava poco lontano dal locale, facendo risuonare nel silenzio il rumore dei ciottoli che venivano calpestati insieme al rumore delle onde che battevano sul bagnasciuga.  
Fabrizio aveva mosso la mano verso quella di Ermal nel tentativo di stringerla con la propria ma, quando questi si era ritratto al suo tocco,si limitò a sospirare e ad accelerare il passo, precedendolo in quella passeggiata in spiaggia che non sembrava ancora avere una meta reale.  
Ermal lo seguiva in silenzio, le braccia intorno al busto per schermarsi dal freddo, mentre i capelli venivano mossi dal vento. Fabrizio si fermò poco prima di una delle grotte che costeggiavano la spiaggia - non ne conosceva il nome ma avrebbe rimediato presto e imparato tutti i luoghi del luogo che lo stava ospitando- e, guardandosi intorno, gli venne naturale pensare che d’estate, quel posto, dovesse essere fantastico e annotò mentalmente che sì, ci sarebbero tornati prima o poi.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalla voce di Ermal e, quando voltò il viso, lo trovò a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
  
“ _Chi te lo ha detto che saremmo stati qua?_ ”

Gli domandò mentre Fabrizio si era perso per un attimo a contemplare i lineamenti del suo viso, gli occhi leggermente lucidi, la fronte corrucciata e le labbra che sembravano essersi contorte in un broncio mal riuscito, infantile tanto quanto il tono che aveva usato per porgli quella domanda. Voltò di poco lo sguardo sull’acqua e sul riflesso della luna che si specchiava in essa insieme alle luci della città prima di rispondere semplicemente: “ _Bianca_ ”  
  
Per come si stavano mettendo le cose, non sapeva se il consiglio della ragazza fosse stato positivo o meno ma, per lo meno, avrebbe provato, accettando le conseguenze che ne sarebbero derivate.

“ _Cosa ti fa pensare ti volessi vedere, Fabrì?_ ” il tono con cui Ermal pronunciò quelle parole era lo stesso che aveva usato in macchina la notte di Natale: era sulla difensiva e, per non essere attaccato, Ermal attaccava per primo.

Si era spostato leggermente e, prima di rispondergli, Fabrizio si avvicinò nuovamente per far si che lo vedesse e lo sentisse chiaramente:

“ _Che m’hai trascinato fino qua pe’ cazziamme?Ero impegnato, si nun te n’eri accorto_ ”.

No, non era vero ma in quel momento voleva farglielo credere, voleva provocarlo, aspettandosi, ancora una volta, una reazione da parte del più giovane.

“ _Che cazzo, Fabbrì, vedi una fica e ti rincoglionisci._ ”

Notò come Ermal avesse, per un attimo, volto lo sguardo alle sue spalle, probabilmente con l’intenzione di andare via da lì ma, per impedirglielo, Fabrizio si fece più vicino:

“ ‘ _O vedi che te dava fastidio che questa se strusciasse? ‘O vedi c’ho ragione quanno te dico che vuoi che te tocchi? L'unico che sta a fa questioni sei tu, com'ar solito,rompicojoni_ ”  
  
Teneva lo sguardo fisso sul volto di Ermal mentre gli parlava. Anche se avesse negato, Fabrizio non gli avrebbe creduto. Era evidente come tutto quello successo poco prima l’avesse portato a reagire in quel modo mosso da un moto di gelosia, così come era ovvio che, al proprio tocco, non era così immune come voleva fargli credere.

Rimasero a guardarsi per un po’ in silenzio, il proprio respiro che si scontrava contro quello di Ermal e, a quella distanza, poteva chiaramente sentire il sentore delle birre che aveva bevuto poco prima. Alla fine sospirò, voltandosi prima che quello ricominciasse a parlare:

“ _Scusa se sto rompicoglioni ha tentato di farti stare meno solo, di darti un cazzo di Natale, una cazzo di compagnia a cui fare riferimento_ ”

Quelle parole lo colpirono in viso più forte di qualunque schiaffo avesse mai preso.Lui non aveva mai chiesto niente a nessuno, non aveva bisogno che Ermal si sforzasse a compiacerlo se non era quello che sentiva di fare e, pensare che i suoi comportamenti fino ad ora fossero solo stati spinti da un senso di “cortesia” che voleva dimostrargli, lo lasciarono deluso. 

Abbassò di poco il tono della voce, le mani strette nelle tasche del giubbotto:

“ _Ma che davèro me stai a rinfaccià tutto?_ ”

Se voleva ferirlo, beh c’era riuscito.

Lo sentì mormorare tra sé e sé un “ _No, vaffanculo, no_ ” mentre si tormentava i capelli con le mani, prima di richiamare nuovamente la sua attenzione:

“ _Fabrì_ ”

“ _Che voi, mo?_ ” 

Rispose con astio quasi, muovendosi verso di lui con il riflesso delle luci della città che gli illuminavano il viso contorto in un’espressione che, altro non era, se non di delusione e rabbia.   
Ermal non rispose, si fermò lì, gli occhi di uno persi in quelli dell’altro in un momento che sembrava non finire più e nel quale, l’unico rumore che arrivava alle loro orecchie, era il lento muoversi delle onde, insieme alla musica che proveniva dai locali in lontananza.

Notò qualcosa negli occhi di Ermal cambiare e, poco dopo, lo percepì più vicino: i loro corpi si sfiorarono, la pancia di lui appoggiata alla propria. Non poteva negarlo, avere Ermal così vicino, nonostante quello che gli avesse appena detto, nonostante il suo atteggiamento, lo faceva stare bene e ne avrebbe solo voluto di più. Avrebbe voluto sentire ogni centimetro del suo corpo premuto contro il proprio, avrebbe voluto passare le mani su quella pelle bianca e leggermente arrossata dal freddo, scaldandolo e facendogli sentire quanto avesse il bisogno di lui.

Quando sentì la sua fronte appoggiarsi alla propria, i capelli di Ermal solleticargli le guance e le punte dei loro nasi sfiorarsi delicatamente, capì cosa stava per succedere e, in un gesto automatico, gli passò le mani su fianchi, lasciando che si insinuassero sotto la giacca di pelle e lo stringessero da sopra la stoffa pensate del maglione che indossava, sostenendolo e, allo stesso tempo, incoraggiandolo  nel gesto che avrebbe compiuto di lì a poco, senza però -per questa volta- fare lui il primo passo, lasciandogli l’intera libertà di decidere e capire cosa volesse per davvero. 

Fu un attimo e sentì finalmente le labbra di Ermal sulle proprie.

Quel momento l’aveva immaginato ogni volta che i loro visi si facevano vicini, ogni volta che si erano toccati e sfiorati, ma mai concessi il lusso di scambiarsi un bacio vero. E per quanto l’avesse immaginata, la sensazione delle labbra sottili di Ermal contro le proprie, del sapore del suo respiro, della sensazione della sua lingua che sfiorava la propria, non reggevano il confronto con la realtà.

Lui si staccò dopo poco, il fiato corto e negli occhi una luce nuova.  
Ora che aveva dato inizio a tutto questo però, Fabrizio si sarebbe difficilmente tirato indietro e, in un attimo, lo spinse piano contro uno degli scogli intorno a loro, lasciando che la schiena di Ermal aderisse a quella superficie così come il suo corpo aderì a quello del giovane.

Lo guardò per un secondo, volendo imprimere nella sua mente quel momento, prima di far scontare ancora una volta le loro bocche. Non c’era lentezza in quel bacio, solo foga, eccitazione e voglia di sentirsi. Senza chiedere permesso, lasciò che la propria lingua incontrasse quella di Ermal, godendo appieno del suo sapore, del suo calore e di tutte le sensazioni che gli provocava. 

Nella voglia di sentirlo sempre più vicino, spinse il proprio bacino contro quello del più giovane mentre le sue mani si muovevano frenetiche, scivolando sotto il maglione e sfiorando la palle del suo addome prima e della schiena poi e, se non fosse stato così perso in tutte le sensazione con cui si trovava a fare i conti, Fabrizio avrebbe giurato di aver sentito il più piccolo gemere per quei tocchi.  
  
L’ultima volta che aveva baciato così qualcuno ormai non se la ricordava più e, forse, un bacio così desiderato, così pieno di voglia e attesa, in realtà non l’aveva mai davvero dato e fu felice di sentirsi così, di sentirsi vivo e, finalmente, voluto.  
Lui che aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai più fatto coinvolgere in una relazione; lui che aveva accettato la sua solitudine e la sua incapacità ad amare qualcuno, si era fatto trascinare di nuovo dai sentimenti, lasciando che Ermal si insinuasse piano dentro di sè, fino a prendere il controllo della propria vita e Fabrizio l’aveva lasciato fare e, ne era consapevole, l’avrebbe lasciato fare ancora a lungo, non importa quante volte l’avrebbe spinto via o lui stesso sarebbe fuggito per paura dei suoi stessi sentimenti, sapeva che sarebbe tornato. Anche solo per un secondo. Anche solo per assaporare un minimo di tutte le emozioni che si stavano scambiando in quel bacio.  
  
Ermal gli prese il viso tra le mani baciandolo ancora prima che Fabrizio rompesse il contatto solo per scendere a baciargli il collo niveo e, sorridendo, trovò il segno che gli aveva lasciato pochi giorni prima, riprendendo a torturare con i denti quello stesso punto, lasciandone un segno ancora più visibile; fu in quel momento che sentì le mani di Ermal sui propri jeans e, senza alcuna remora, lasciò che la destra scivolasse tra le proprie gambe.   
Fabrizio lo guardò confuso: pochi giorni prima l’aveva malamente allontanato quando era stato lui a toccarlo e adesso, era lui a chiedere di più?   
Con esitazione, gli carezzò la coscia, timoroso che potesse cambiare di nuovo idea e spingerlo via ma le parole di Ermal arrivarono per rassicurarlo:

“ _Toccami. Ti prego”_ la sua voce suonava tremendamente sensuale ora che era così bassa, arrochita dai baci e dalla passione e, sentire che lo stesse pregando, non fece altro che aumentare la propria eccitazione e lasciare che mettesse da parte ogni timore mentre gli allargava le gambe, lasciando che il proprio ginocchio strusciasse contro la sua ormai visibile erezione, per poi sostituire quel tocco con quello del suo palmo.  
  
Sentiva Ermal trattenersi dal gemere mentre, incondizionatamente, muoveva il bacino contro la propria mano, in cerca di maggiore contatto e fu naturale per lui accontentarlo, lasciando scivolare le proprie dita oltre i bordo dei jeans di lui, sfiorandone l’eccitazione da sopra la stoffa sottile dei boxer.

Sapere che, finalmente, quel gesto era voluto da entrambi, che era stato Ermal a chiedergli di toccarlo, fece si che Fabrizio riuscisse a godersi il momento senza paure o ansie, pensando solo a loro due, ai loro sospiri che riempivano lo spazio intorno a loro e al piacere che si stavano scambiando.

Con la mano libera risalì nuovamente lungo lo stomaco del più giovane, il tocco leggero finché non arrivò a carezzargli il petto, dando attenzioni alla porzione di pelle più sensibile sfiorandogli i capezzoli con le dita e sentendolo, ancora una volta, gemere piano.  
Ermal cercò ancora le sue labbra e non poté fare altro se non accontentarlo baciandolo, mordendolo, leccandolo, scoprendosi piano in quell’insenatura che li aveva fatti completamente isolare da tutto il resto del mondo.

Fabrizio sorrise, ebbro di piacere, sulle sue labbra quando sentì le dita affusolate di Ermal scivolare oltre la stoffa dei jeans e toccarlo per la prima volta .   
Percepì le sue labbra sorridere a loro volta, mentre la presa si faceva più ferrea e sicura e il respiro di Fabrizio si spezzò.

“ _Vediun po’ te che me fai_ ” lo accusò bonariamente rilassandosi contro la sua spalla mentre, con un gesto timido e leggero, Ermal continuava a muovere la sua mano su di lui.Fabrizio lo sapeva, lo capiva, che quella era probabilmente la prima volta che Ermal si trovava in una situazione del genere con un altro uomo ma, allo stesso tempo, era felice perché finalmente non stava più scappando da sé stesso e da quello che desiderava, concedendogli il beneficio di provarci, almeno una volta.

“ _Ce ne dobbiamo andare, verranno a fare il conto alla rovescia sulla spiaggia_ ”  
  
Le parole di Ermal gli arrivarono come un sussurro, solleticandogli l’orecchio e, corrucciando la fronte, Fabrizio strinse la presa intorno all’eccitazione di Ermal, prima di parlare con voce tremante:

“ _Nun me fa scherzi_ ”   
  
Non avrebbe sopportato un altro rifiuto, non ora, non dopo che erano riusciti a buttare giù quel muro di incertezze e paure che si erano costruiti intorno.

“ _Te lo giuro, Fabrì. Andiamo da te_ ” fu la proposta di Ermal che, timidamente, alzò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare ilproprio.

“ _A’ Ermal, si me stai a prenne pe’ culo te pisto che te pisto_ ”   
  
Il tono serio fu spezzato subito da una risata mentre posava nuovamente la fronte contro quella del più giovane, scrutando i suoi occhi nel tentativo di capire cosa volesse davvero.  
Vide Ermal deglutire e provare a parlare, l’atteggiamento più agitato di quanto lo fosse stato fino a poco prima:

“ _La gente potrebbe…_ ”   
Interruppe subito quello che stava per dirgli. Non gli importava niente della gente, c’erano solo loro in quel momento ed era tutto quello che importava:

“ _Che cazzo me ne fotte a me da ‘a gente, si fosse pe’ me te farei ‘n pompino pure qua, ‘n mezzo ar nulla, ar mare, ndo cazzo semo, nun ce sto a capì più ‘n cazzo. Letteralmente_.”

Il tono serio e sicuro, si ammorbidì sul finale della frase, lasciando intendere ad Ermal quanto anche lui, in quel momento, fosse confuso per tutto quello che stava accadendo e riuscì a calmarsi - un poco - solo quando sentì la mano di lui poggiarsi sulla propria guancia.

Rimasero così in silenzio per un po’, cercando di smaltire l’eccitazione e tutte le sensazioni che li avevano stravolti nei minuti precedenti mentre si lasciavano cullare dal suono dei propri respiri e delle onde.

Fabrizio ruppe il silenzio dopo un po’, sussurrando con voce roca: “ _Smettila_ ”

Ermal lo abbracciò un po’ più forte, chiedendogli solo: “ _Di fare cosa?_ ”

“ _De farme st’effetto, nun posso annà de sopra così_ ” 

Si sentiva come un ragazzino incapace di controllare le proprie reazione mentre, con lo sguardo, indicava il proprio ventre. Sentì Ermal sorridere contro la pelle del collo prima che gli sfiorasse l’orecchio con la punta del naso.

“ _Fumiamoci una sigaretta, salutiamo il nuovo anno e, poi, andiamo da te_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve l'avevamo detto che avevamo una sorpresa?   
> Beh eccola.  
> In realtà non sappiamo se possa essere considerato un vero e proprio nuovo capitolo ma abbiamo ritenuto importante farvi vivere questo momento dal punto di vista di Fabrizio oltre che di Ermal.
> 
> Speriamo possiate apprezzare e comprendere i sentimenti che entrambi si son trovati ad affrontare in quei momenti che, anche se contrastanti, non sono poi così diversi.
> 
> Ci aspettiamo tanti commenti però, o la prossima volta niente sorprese u.u.
> 
> P.S.  
> Sappiamo cosa state aspettando, un po' di pazienza e presto saprete cosa succederà una volta che questi due saranno arrivati a casa!


	19. Capitolo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avrebbe voluto berlo, Fabrizio, se solo avesse potuto. Se fosse stato un alcolico avrebbe avuto una gradazione elevatissima e, proprio come un liquore troppo forte, berlo tutto in un sorso gli avrebbe solo fatto del male, avrebbe avvertito solo un intenso bruciore lungo la gola, senza poter gustare lo spettro del suo sapore sulle labbra. Avrebbe dovuto berlo piano, a piccole dosi, assaporandolo in ogni suo attimo e gesto, lasciando che il torpore si spandesse nelle proprie membra in maniera graduale.

Avvertiva il respiro caldo di Fabrizio su di sé, i loro visi vicini su quel cuscino che avevano condiviso per tutta la notte, sebbene non ve ne fosse bisogno, mentre l’altro giaceva freddo poco più in là.

L’odore dell’uomo si mischiava al proprio, riempendo la stanza di sensazioni e sottintesi che, una volta sveglio, avrebbe dovuto sciogliere uno ad uno.  
O forse no.

Ermal non era più sicuro, o non lo era mai stato davvero, di voler dare voce ai propri pensieri, perché farlo avrebbe significato plasmarli in qualche modo e, quindi, cambiarli. Voleva davvero razionalizzare qualcosa di così sfuggente, astratto?

Si mosse appena, sentendo i muscoli tendersi sotto lo sforzo, ed avvertendo Fabrizio accanto a sé accomodare la sua posizione in base alla propria: nessuno si era mai adattato a lui, al proprio corpo spigoloso e sgraziato. Quando aveva diviso il letto con Silvia, infatti, era sempre stato compito proprio conformarsi alle curve accennate di lei, stringerla a sé. Non era mai stato davvero accolto, confortato, come quelle volte in cui – anche inconsciamente – si era volontariamente lasciato accogliere dal petto di lui.

Aprì gli occhi, ritrovando il viso del romano a pochi centimetri dal proprio. Le palpebre abbassate, le ciglia lunghe, che gli accarezzavano le borse che ne solcavano lo sguardo; il naso delicato e le labbra carnose appena imbronciate. Razionalmente, provare attrazione per un viso – o un corpo – del genere avrebbe dovuto essere normale, ma intimamente Ermal sapeva quanto la cosa lo mandasse in confusione, come il fatto che quel corpo fosse simile, troppo, al proprio, collidesse con i pensieri e le sensazioni che lo avevano animato sino a quel momento.

Era naturale, però, così come con naturalezza ne accarezzava la pelle ambrata, illudendosi di avvertire il sangue scorrervi al di sotto, grazie al suo calore; con altrettanta spontaneità affondava il naso nell’incavo del suo collo, riempendosi di quell’odore divenuto improvvisamente una costante della propria vita; senza alcuna riluttanza, lasciava che le dita dell’altro s’inanellassero tra propri capelli, lasciando che i loro corpi, nuovamente, si incontrassero e combaciassero, donando il giusto sollievo alla fatica del rimanere separati.

Avrebbe voluto berlo, Fabrizio, se solo avesse potuto. Se fosse stato un alcolico avrebbe avuto una gradazione elevatissima e, proprio come un liquore troppo forte, berlo tutto in un sorso gli avrebbe solo fatto del male, avrebbe avvertito solo un intenso bruciore lungo la gola, senza poter gustare lo spettro del suo sapore sulle labbra. Avrebbe dovuto berlo piano, a piccole dosi, assaporandolo in ogni suo attimo e gesto, lasciando che il torpore si spandesse nelle proprie membra in maniera graduale.

La sera prima – quasi fremette al pensiero di quelle stesse labbra, che ora sbuffavano ad ogni respiro, attorno alla propria eccitazione – gli era parso tremendamente rassicurante affondare le dita tra i capelli corti e scuri di lui, non trovare le ciocche lunghe e chiare alle quali era abituato; gli era parso tremendamente eccitante incrociare lo sguardo liquido di eccitazione di Fabrizio che, dal basso, si lasciava dirigere con naturalezza, scoprendo a poco a poco cosa gli procurasse piacere; gli era parso tremendamente naturale unire le proprie labbra alle sue, avvertendo il sapore dei propri umori tra di esse.

 _“Me stai a fissa’?”_ – la voce roca del maggiore interruppe il ricordo di Ermal, facendolo sobbalzare appena. Lesta, la mano tatuata dell’altro corse sul proprio fianco, massaggiandolo con delicatezza.

 _“Il tuo muso si frappone tra me e l’orizzonte, non potrei fare altrimenti”_ – rispose piccato, in tono basso, mitigando l’accusa con un sorriso appena accennato, che quello comunque non avrebbe visto.

Una risata sommessa distorse ulteriormente le labbra di Fabrizio, venendo fuori come un piccolo sbuffo.

 _“Quanto parli difficile a prima matina, oh”_ – lo apostrofò lui, tirandolo un po’ di più a sé. Sempre ad occhi chiusi. Ermal, dal canto suo, si lasciò stringere, avvertendo finalmente il profilo del proprio corpo modellarsi a quello dell’altro. Era caldo e profumava, profumava sempre, un odore che lo mandava in fissa, che gli stringeva lo stomaco in una morsa che, come aveva imparato la sera precedente, i baci irruenti di Fabrizio riuscivano a lenire.

 _“Damme ‘n bacio”_ – comandò.

Per tutta risposta, il giovane affondo il viso nel collo dell’altro, scuotendo impercettibilmente il capo.

 _“Non si bacia la gente appena svegli”_ – ribatté con poca sicurezza.

Fabrizio scostò appena il capo, aprendo un solo occhio, guardandolo dall’alto. I capelli scarmigliati gli donavano comunque un fascino che Ermal, appena sveglio ma anche perfettamente all’erta, non avrebbe saputo eguagliare.

 _“T’ho fatto un pompino ieri sera, o no?”_ – chiese e, senza attendere davvero risposta, continuò – _“Quinni la questione alito pesante da mo che l’avemo superata. E nun ho continuato a fa artro perché m’hai fermato”_ – perseverò con un ghigno soddisfatto, pungolando l’orgoglio di Ermal, il quale, per tutta risposta, prese a mordersi il labbro – _“Mo damme sto cazzo de bacetto”_ – ordinò nuovamente.

Lo fece appena finire, prima di posare nuovamente le proprie labbra sulle sue, mentre avvertiva un sorriso di compiacimento stirare le labbra di Fabrizio, prima che le loro lingue dessero fine alla schermaglia verbale per iniziarne una nuova.

Si ritrovò schiacciato sotto il peso del romano, impercettibili dolori che si mescolavano alla soddisfazione di sentirlo su di sé, del poter lasciare che le proprie mani ne percorressero il corpo con libertà ma, anche, con una certa titubanza: non era certo che toccare un uomo ed una donna fosse la stessa cosa; allo stesso tempo, però, sentiva il proprio istinto guidarlo con delicatezza, come se lui quel corpo contro il proprio lo avesse aspettato sino a quel momento.

Fabrizio staccò le labbra dalle proprie, disegnando con baci pigri il profilo della propria mandibola, poi del collo che aveva martoriato sin dal bacio in spiaggia e dove ora campeggiava un livido che, chissà come, avrebbe dovuto pensare a coprire.

Proprio in quel momento, iniziò a piovere ed il rumore delle grosse gocce d’acqua che, violente, colpivano le tapparelle socchiuse, coprì i delicati sospiri di entrambi, mentre l’eccitazione iniziava nuovamente a gonfiare appena l’inguine di entrambi.

Deglutì, posandogli una mano sul petto. Il sospiro frustrato di Fabrizio si perse tra le pieghe del proprio petto, lì dove le labbra avevano lasciato una scia umida di baci, mentre la mano correva ad accarezzargli l’interno coscia.

 _“Vado a fa ‘n caffè”_ – fu la risposta che ottenne, accompagnata dallo sguardo nemmeno velatamente frustrato dell’altro.

Si sentiva in colpa, certo, ma allo stesso tempo conosceva se stesso abbastanza bene dal guardarsi dal cedere completamente a quella massa di capelli corvini e a quegli occhi profondi come pozzi.

 

Rimasto da solo in camera, su quel letto improvvisamente troppo grande e vuoto, si tirò su a sedere. Avvertì Fabrizio darsi da fare in cucina per preparargli un caffè, ma non vi si soffermò, lasciando che il proprio sguardo vagasse lungo la stanza, avvolta ora nella penombra, data dal grigiore improvviso del cielo invernale.

Le tapparelle erano state alzate, la luce grigia del post temporale inondava la stanza: il letto disfatto, le coperte ammassate in parte sul pavimento; pavimento ingombro, oltretutto, dei loro abiti gettati alla rinfusa, nella fretta di sentire la pelle dell’altro contro la propria. Sul comodino, notò, giacevano alcuni orecchini, gli anelli che Fabrizio era solito indossare, il suo cellulare – il cui schermo si illuminava ad intermittenza senza emettere un suono – ed un pacco di fazzoletti. Una bottiglia semivuota dell’acqua era nascosta tra il comodino e la struttura del letto, abbandonata lì da chissà quanto, dato il suo aspetto martoriato.

Si lasciò scivolare sull’altro bordo del letto, prendendo in mano il proprio telefono e notando, non con un leggero disappunto, un poco rassicurante ventun percento di carica residua. Soffocò un’imprecazione, iniziando a scorrere le notifiche che si erano ammassate nel corso della notte: messaggi di auguri, tag su Instagram, _mutuals_ di Twitter che commentavano il discorso del Presidente della Repubblica, un messaggio di Mira che gli faceva gli auguri e gli chiedeva se dovessero aspettarlo per pranzo.

Lanciò uno sguardo all’orario: 14:03.

 _“Cazzo!”_ – stavolta non si trattenne, pigiando due volte sul nome di sua madre per chiamarla.

 _“Pronto?”_ – la voce assonnata di suo fratello rispose dall’altro capo.

 _“Rinald? Dove sta la mamma?”_ – chiese. La domanda fu accolta da un sonoro sbadiglio.

 _“Sta aiutando la nonna a vestirsi, che vuoi?”_ – chiese l’altro. In risposta, Ermal inarcò un sopracciglio.

 _“Auguri anche a te, stronzo”_ – commentò, suscitando una risata dall’altra parte – _“Avvisa che non ci sono per pranzo, sto da Fabrizio”_ – disse, prima di rendersi conto di quanto quello fosse un particolare del tutto inutile ma, allo stesso tempo, di quanto morisse dalla voglia di dirlo a qualcuno.

 _“Chi è che sta da Fabrizio?”_ – la voce fine di Sabina lo raggiunse.

 _“E chi poteva essere?”_ – Rinald rispose alla sorella – _“Vabbè, poi glielo dico…”_ – ma qualcuno strappò il telefono di mano al ragazzo.

 _“Come mai stai da Fabrizio?”_ – la voce impertinente della ragazza raggiunse l’orecchio di Ermal, strappandogli un sorriso.

 _“Perché avevo bevuto e non potevo tornare a casa da solo e gli altri erano impegnati”_ \- spiegò lui, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

 _“Eh, certo, hai fatto bene: la sicurezza prima di tutto”_ – fece quella, in tono canzonatorio. Un pizzico di inquietudine avvelenò appena il sorriso di Ermal al solo pensiero del sorriso mefistofelico di Sabina, e delle conclusioni che avrebbe potuto trarne con la fantasia galoppante che la caratterizzava - _“Comunque stai tranquillo, lo dico io alla mamma”_ – lo rassicurò poco dopo, il tono divenuto improvvisamente dolce.

 _“E io che sono, schiuma?”_ – chiese Rinald, che doveva avere la bocca piena.

 _“Tu si scem, è diverso. Divertitevi, fai gli auguri a Fabrizio e digli che era proprio bono nella foto di ieri sera”_ – e riattaccò.

Esterrefatto dalla celerità del gesto, rimase a fissare lo schermo del proprio cellulare per una manciata di secondi, prima di alzare lo sguardo e trovare Fabrizio con due tazze in mano e lo sguardo dubbioso sotto i capelli, se possibile, ancora più spettinati.

 _“Tutto bene?”_ – chiese, porgendogli una tazza di caffè solubile.

 _“Sabina ti fa gli auguri e manda a dirti che sei un gran figo”_ – rispose lui, annuendo appena.

 _“Che te devo dì, armeno una dei Meta nun c’ha problemi ad ammette ‘a realtà de’ fatti”_.

Proferendo quelle parole, gli si sedette accanto, allungando le gambe sulle quali i pantaloni della tuta, che aveva infilato la notte prima, cadevano morbidi, accentuando appena i muscoli dei lombi, celati dal tessuto ceruleo dell’indumento.

Scostò lo sguardo, tornando a fissare mestamente la propria tazza di caffè, sul fondo del quale avrebbe voluto trovare almeno una delle certezze che animavano la sua vita alcuni mesi prima. Alzò nuovamente gli occhi, stavolta per fissare il profilo imbronciato del romano accanto a sé, il naso piccolo e dritto troppo elegante per quei tratti corrucciati, il velo di barba costante che nascondeva il mento appena infossato, mentre lo sguardo vagava sullo schermo del proprio cellulare, per recuperare il tempo che la notte prima avevano passato a scoprirsi.

Ed Ermal avrebbe voluto scoprirlo sempre, rinnovando ogni giorno la meraviglia che aveva accumulato in tutti quei mesi, ogni qualvolta scorgeva un tatuaggio, una cicatrice, qualsiasi cosa potesse raccontargli la storia di un Fabrizio prima di Bari, prima di sé, prima di loro.

Sorseggiò il caffè solubile, sentendone il gusto amaro inondargli la bocca, sciacquando il sapore insonnolito delle labbra di Fabrizio sulle proprie. Lasciò che il proprio sguardo vagasse dalla croce sul suo petto all’indirizzo che aveva inciso più su, in un font per nulla discreto, col chiaro intento di mandare un messaggio.

Un messaggio che Ermal, però, non poteva cogliere perché non faceva parte della vita di quel Fabrizio e la cosa, chissà perché, lo faceva sentire in difetto, come se in qualche modo glielo dovesse, gli dovesse i racconti dietro ad ogni simbolo, le storie celate dietro ognuno di quei tatuaggi che parevano scriverne la storia lembo per lembo.

 _“Che cosa significa?”_ – chiese quasi in un soffio, lasciando che le dita accarezzassero quasi con distrazione la croce che portava sul petto.

Fabrizio impiegò qualche istante prima di collegare il tatuaggio alla propria richiesta.

Lo vide posare il cellulare accanto a sé, sul materasso, mentre lo sguardo si addolciva.

 _“Volevo dà ‘n po’ de fiducia a ‘sto Dio”_ – ammise, rilassando la schiena contro il cuscino, quasi lasciando che il proprio corpo di svelasse ad Ermal, senza remore.

 _“Perché, prima non gliene davi abbastanza?”_ – si ritrovò a chiedere, in un altro sussurro, lasciando che le dita dell’altra mano si stringessero attorno alla superficie liscia della tazza grigia.

 _“Mah”_ – lo sguardo di Fabrizio vagò dinanzi a loro, come a cercare tra le pieghe della memoria il ricordo di un sé diverso, di amici e compagnie lontane negli anni e nello spazio – _“Ero ‘n po’ ‘ncazzato, poi se cresce e se cambia punto de vista, cose che succedono, che te fanno capì che tanto se stai sempre ‘ncazzato te capiscono solo quelli ‘ncazzati come te”._

 _“La vecchiaia”_ – lo prese in giro, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore – _“E questa via dove sta?”_ – continuò, stavolta posando la tazza sul comodino e voltandosi su un fianco, affinché la propria attenzione fosse completamente concentrata su di lui.

 _“Ce passavo sempre durante ‘n periodo importante, allora ‘na sera caminando ho capito che, a furia de fa su e giù, avevo fatto ‘n sacco de strada”_ – continuò a spiegare quello con naturalezza, forse sorpreso dalla propria curiosità, ma per nulla infastidito quasi, avrebbe azzardato, lusingato da quell’interesse.

 _“E lei?”_ – le dita di Ermal accarezzarono il petto dell’uomo, intenzionalmente, giungendo al braccio, dove il ritratto di una giovane indiana campeggiava. Era vecchio, più degli altri, forse uno dei primi.

 _“Eh, lei c’ha ‘na storia troppo lunga pe’ dittela tutta mo, però ce so affezionato”_ – commentò, accarezzandola con la mano libera. L’altra corse al comodino dove, dal cassetto superiore, recuperò un pacchetto di sigarette. Lo aprì, estraendo un accendino bic azzurro, che aveva incastrato dentro. Con le labbra estrasse una sigaretta, lanciando il pacchetto sul letto e chinandosi appena per accenderla. Dopo la prima boccata gliela porse, ed Ermal la accettò di buongrado, rompendo il digiuno che portava avanti dalla sera prima.

 _“Quello sotto che è, un uccello spiaccicato?”_ – chiese, allungando la sigaretta di nuovo al moro.

 _“Aho, l’ha fatta Romina, mi sorella, è bellina”_ – accusò quello, tirando una boccata con un sorriso appena accennato.

 _“Be’, scusa sorella, ma fa cacare, potrebbe ripassartela o farti qualcosa sopra…”_ – commentò, cercando di registrare il fatto che sua sorella, Romina, fosse una tatuatrice. Glielo aveva detto prima? Gli aveva mai chiesto notizie circa la sua famiglia, a parte quelle che casualmente Fabrizio si lasciava sfuggire? Aveva avuto paura che il romano ricambiasse la curiosità, costringendolo a nascondere sotto al tappeto aspetti e ricordi che avrebbe volentieri dimenticato?

 _“L’artri te li racconto alla prossima puntata, vabbè?”_ – propose, dunque, Fabrizio, porgendogli nuovamente la sigaretta ed alzandosi dal letto. Scartabellò per un po’ sulla scrivania, trovando il computer sepolto da qualche felpa gettata lì per caso.

 _“Ce sta già ‘r primo disco dentro”_ – comunicò, accendendolo, mentre la ventola del PC iniziava a girare facendo un rumore infernale.

 _“Ti devi comprare un computer decente, Fabrì, sto coso è un catorcio. E il primo CD di cosa, poi?”_ – chiese, continuando a fumare.

 _“De Rocky, c’avemo ‘na giornata ‘ntera pe’ fa ‘na maratona, dovemo arivà ai punti salienti che sinnò nun capisci bene l’importanza de ‘sto firm”_ – si animò quello, riprendendo posto accanto a sé.

Riuscirono a finire la sigaretta, prima che il computer decidesse di permettere loro di guardare il primo episodio della serie. Ermal si lasciò accogliere nuovamente dalle braccia di Fabrizio, dal petto caldo che si alzava ed abbassava lentamente, mentre la pioggia faceva da sottofondo alla voce di Stallone, decisamente meno mascolina della sua versione italiana. Fabrizio era concentrato sui sottotitoli, nuovo a quella modalità di visione ed Ermal provò un moto di tenerezza per quello sguardo corrucciato, le labbra imbronciate, strette nello sforzo di seguire voci, parole, gesti.

L’orecchio premuto sul petto di lui, il battito del cuore più forte delle voci che si inseguivano nelle casse sfondate del pc e la vibrazione del proprio cellulare contro la coscia.

Allungò una mano per afferrare il telefono, notando un messaggio da parte di Marco.

**Ho news.**

Seguì un secondo messaggio.

**Di Anna.**

Ed un terzo.

**Di me ed Anna.**

**Vabbè ci sei stasera?**

**NON LASCIARMI SCULATO… ci sono anche Vige e Monia.**

_“Bizio”_ – chiamò pigramente, alzando appena lo sguardo ed incontrando quello scuro dell’altro.

 _“Dimme”_ – la mano corse tra i propri boccoli, in un gesto automatico ma dolce, confortante. Si ritrovò ancora più rilassato nello spazio di quell’abbraccio.

 _“Ci vieni stasera con me da Dino? Ci vediamo con gli altri”_ – chiese, notando gli impercettibili cambiamenti nell’espressione di lui.

 _“Sicuro?”_ – chiese l’altro, distogliendo completamente l’attenzione dalla pellicola, concentrandosi su di lui – _“Cioè, magari te serve ‘n po’ de tempo pe’ te, pe’ voi, senza che sto sempre ‘n mezzo ai cojoni…”_ – azzardò.

 _“Non vuoi?”_ – un leggero tono di accusa incrinò la propria voce.

 _“No, nun sto… Ok, se a te va bene, ce vengo, che problema ce sta, me fa piacere”_ – concordò, annuendo con il capo, come a voler dare una base solida a quell’affermazione, convincendo in primis se stesso.

Riprese il cellulare, iniziando a scrivere con particolare lentezza con una sola mano.

 

**Ok, poi mi dici. Porto Fabrizio. A dopo.**

 

Lasciò che il cellulare scivolasse tra le pieghe della trapunta, prima di rivolgere nuovamente l’attenzione all’uomo accanto a sé. Apparentemente, Fabrizio fissava le immagini che si rincorrevano sullo schermo ma, in realtà, lo sguardo assente ne tradiva un insieme di pensieri che, forse, non avrebbe colto nell’immediato.

La mano di Ermal scivolò lungo il suo stomaco, accarezzando la superficie tonica degli addominali, dai quali, lungo l’ombelico, si dipartiva una teoria di peluria scura, che terminava sotto la cinta di quei pantaloni felpati. Ne seguì il percorso col polpastrello, avvertendo appena il respiro di lui cambiare ritmo, e poi lasciò che le dita si intrufolassero con un pizzico di insicurezza oltre la molla dei pantaloni, incontrando la peluria più folta.

Avvicinò il proprio viso al suo, desiderando nascondere in quel bacio il proprio imbarazzo per quella curiosità e quel desiderio che lo avevano colto d’improvviso, quando l’ipotesi che lui si stesse tirando indietro e, quindi, la consapevolezza di perdere la fonte di quelle sensazioni, di quei pensieri e di quel desiderio si era fatta più forte. Con cautela iniziò ad accarezzarlo, sentendo Fabrizio non solo sospirare a quel tocco, ma anche reagire, rassicurandolo in un certo senso.

Gli morse piano il labbro inferiore, prima che quello si staccasse appena, chiudendo con un gesto secco il computer e calciandolo poco più in là sul letto, mentre con la mano libera abbassava appena i pantaloni per permettergli maggiore libertà di movimento, fino a scalciarli via completamente.

Con la stessa mano, cinse quella di Ermal, stretta attorno alla sua eccitazione, guidandolo con delicatezza ma fermezza nei movimenti. Gli piaceva anche questo di Fabrizio, il fatto che non lo abbandonasse in nessun momento, anche quando avrebbe potuto essere egoista, pensare solo a sé, riusciva a trovare il modo per non farlo sentire a disagio, per includerlo nel proprio piacere.

Ermal ne cercò nuovamente le labbra, nel desiderio di avvertire il suo respiro ormai affannato ed i suoi gemiti trattenuti tra le labbra carnose contro le proprie, e nel tentativo di celare il proprio imbarazzo per quella voglia improvvisa di donargli piacere.  
Si stava forse liberando di tutte le insicurezze e le paure che lo avevano assalito fino al quel momento e, un po’ per volta, stava provando a fermare la sua parte più razionale e a mostrare, almeno a Fabrizio, quella più debole, la stessa che credeva di non avere ma che, forse, stavano scoprendo assieme.

Fabrizio si muoveva impercettibilmente sopra le lenzuola già stropicciate, il respiro accelerato mentre le loro mani si scivolavano lente, l’una sull’altra, sulla sua eccitazione.  
Si staccò brevemente dalle proprie labbra per riprendere fiato mentre il suo viso - per metà affondato tra i cuscini- si deformava in una bellissima espressione ebbro di piacere.  
Ermal si soffermò ad osservarlo meglio e, come se fosse stato colpito da un’improvvisa epifania, si rese conto che quella era la prima volta che vedeva il corpo di Fabrizio; aveva scorto lembi di pelle, l’aveva accarezzato, sfiorato, ma, ora, per la prima volta lo vedeva davvero, ed era bello.  
Terribilmente bello.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo dal viso, del quale ad ogni occhiata imparava a conoscere ogni minimo dettaglio, al petto e ai tatuaggi che lo ricoprivano, e di cui Fabrizio gli aveva parlato poco prima; seguì la linea degli addominali, i muscoli tesi che vibravano per l’eccitazione, e fu infine inevitabile soffermarsi sulla sua parte più intima. Non potè controllare l’imbarazzo e il rossore che subito gli scaldarono le guance, così come non riuscì a nascondere la sua stessa eccitazione alla semplice vista di quel corpo. Probabilmente Fabrizio dovette notare lo stato in cui lui stesso versava, i pantaloni ormai troppo stretti e il respiro corto, e fu veloce a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione, per dargli sollievo così come lui stesso stava facendo.

 _“No…aspetta”_ – Ermal sussurrò piano, spostandosi appena.

Vide il dubbio attraversare i lineamenti di Fabrizio e si affretto a continuare e chiarire: _“ Voglio…lascia fare a me. Per una volta, voglio farti star bene”_. 

Sussurrava come se gli stesse confessando un terribile segreto, qualcosa che nessuno doveva sapere.  
Vide Fabrizio sorridergli e prendergli il viso tra le mani, facendo scontrare il suo naso con il proprio, prima di trascinarlo in un altro bacio, più lento e dolce degli altri ma, allo stesso tempo, denso di sospiri e di passione.

Ermal aggiustò di poco la propria posizione accanto a Fabrizio, liberandosi da quel mezzo abbraccio in cui era ancora incastrato e sollevandosi leggermente, per potersi muovere più liberamente; si morse piano le labbra mentre la propria mano si muoveva ora più veloce, ora di nuovo lenta, e poi si fermava per solleticare una porzione di pelle rispetto all’altra, stando attento a tutte le reazioni che il più grande aveva, col fine unico di imparare a riconoscere cosa lo facesse stare bene.

Titubante alzò gli occhi verso Fabrizio, trovandolo lì a fissarlo con le labbra socchiuse, ansimante e gli occhi lucidi di piacere; sorrise appena prima di chiedergli: _“…ti piace così?”_.

Quella voce – che suonava quasi docile, suadente persino – fece fatica a riconoscerla come la sua. Vide Fabrizio annuire, mentre chiudeva gli occhi,buttando indietro la testa e deglutendo a vuoto.

 _“Sì…”_ – rispose, come se la sua reazione non fosse stata una risposta eloquente e, per quella semplice conferma, Ermal si sentì contento, quasi soddisfatto, sul viso un sorriso sincero che Fabrizio fu veloce a baciare via, tirandolo a sé con più impeto di quanto fosse necessario.

_“Ermal, te prego”._

Continuava a sussurrarglielo all’orecchio mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al limite e, ad ogni sussurro, Ermal sentiva l’eccitazione fargli vibrare la pelle.

 _“Bizio…”_ fece appena in tempo a sussurrare, che Fabrizio avvolse di nuovo la sua mano intorno alla propria, guidandolo verso il suo stesso piacere e bastarono pochi secondi affinché ne percepisse il calore tra le dita e il suo corpo, stretto contro il proprio, tendersi e fremere, prima di rilassarsi completamente una volta esaurita l’ondata di eccitazione.

Lasciò che il respiro del più grande si regolarizzasse, prima di muovere il viso verso il suo, alla ricerca di un nuovo bacio. Non dovette attendere molto visto che, in un attimo, entrambe le mani di Fabrizio furono sul suo volto delicato, per poi muoversi tra i suoi capelli.

Si guardarono a lungo, Ermal avrebbe voluto leggere tutto quello che quei due occhi neri nascondevano, coglierne le emozioni, ascoltarne i pensieri, carpirne i segreti ma, per il momento, quello che vi lesse - e che lo fece sentire più leggero e sicuro di sé – fu serenità e dolcezza.

Gli piacque pensare, che quella dolcezza fosse tutta per sé.

Spezzarono quel contatto visivo solo per unirsi nuovamente in un bacio e, inaspettatamente, si ritrovò con le spalle contro il materasso e il peso di Fabrizio sul corpo, mentre lo stringeva forte.  
  
_“Nun pensà che è finita qua eh, pischellè. Io nun te mollo più, da sto letto oggi nun te faccio move.”_

Per quanto non ci fosse abituato, gli piacque sentire quanto lo desiderasse.

 _“Ah, sì?”_ – chiese in tono di sfida, lasciando che un sorriso gli incrinasse le labbra umide -“ _E chi ti dice che io sia d’accordo? Ti ricordo che abbiamo un appuntamento coi miei amici stasera.”_

Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio, per poi sospirare e voltare lo sguardo verso la sveglia, che teneva sul comodino.

 _“Abbiamo tempo”_ risolse tutto in quella frase, facendo scoppiare entrambi in una risata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo tornate -finalmente direte voi- e proprio per questo vogliamo ringraziarvi per la pazienza e per averci atteso fino ad ora.
> 
> Questo capitolo è un po' un "giro di boa", un cambiamento o, per meglio dire, un inizio.  
> Molto probabilmente da ora in poi le cose scorreranno molto più veloci e ci avvieremo verso la fine ma, non preoccupatevi, c'è ancora tanto da scoprire su questi due.
> 
> Grazie ancora a chi è rimasto e continua a supportarci.  
> Un abbraccio.


	20. Capitolo 13 e 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avrebbe mentito a tutti, prima di tutto a se stesso, se avesse negato di aver provato nostalgia: in quei mesi l’amico era stato più sfuggente del solito – solitamente si barricava lontano da tutto e tutti ad una settimana dall’esame di turno, non mancando comunque ai loro appuntamenti mattutini – vago nelle risposte, abile a dribblare le domande, disattento e superficiale negli atteggiamenti.
> 
> Quello non era Ermal e lui lo sapeva

“ _Quindi, adesso_ ” – Marco esitò un istante, cercando di mitigare il proprio tono: risultare offensivo era davvero l’ultima cosa desiderasse – “ _Sei gay?_ ”

La domanda rimase sospesa nell’aria della camera da letto di Ermal, l’aria fresca del due gennaio scuoteva impercettibilmente le tendine della finestra socchiusa, il fumo del proprio tabacco sintetico si confondeva sulle loro teste agli sbuffi arzigogolati di quello della sigaretta storta dell’altro, il silenzio irreale del cortiletto circondato da case lasciate vuote da gente ancora in vacanza.

Un miagolio in lontananza confermò la presenza di Mirmo.

Avrebbe mentito a tutti, prima di tutto a se stesso, se avesse negato di aver provato nostalgia: in quei mesi l’amico era stato più sfuggente del solito – solitamente si barricava lontano da tutto e tutti ad una settimana dall’esame di turno, non mancando comunque ai loro appuntamenti mattutini – vago nelle risposte, abile a dribblare le domande, disattento e superficiale negli atteggiamenti.

Quello non era Ermal e lui lo sapeva: Anna e Andrea lo avevano preso in giro, sostenendo ora la tesi della gelosia ora dell’immaturità di Marco, ma in cuor proprio aveva sempre saputo vi fosse qualcosa sotto. La consapevolezza che quel qualcosa potesse chiamarsi Fabrizio, poi, l’aveva maturata col tempo, ma dall’alto della propria scarsa acutezza non avrebbe mai confidato potesse trattarsi del romano in ‘quei termini’. Ora ne aveva avuto conferma: non poteva credere al fatto che una semplice battuta di Anna – perché, almeno, a quel tempo lui aveva pensato che di battuta si trattasse – avesse potuto confermarsi realtà.

“ _Non lo so_ ” – fu la risposta che giunse da Ermal – “ _Non credo_ ” – un attimo di esitazione – “ _boh_ ” – fu la risposta definitiva.

Così come poco prima, le parole rimasero in bilico tra loro due, mentre Ermal – finita la sigaretta – si portava le mani dietro ai ricci sparsi sul cuscino, continuando a fissare la plafoniera ingiallita attaccata al soffitto.

Marco conosceva quel posto come le proprie tasche e sapeva anche che, una volta accesa la luce, fosse possibile vedere i granelli di polvere accumulatisi negli anni sul fondo del lampadario; sapeva anche come in quella casa fosse necessario spegnere la lavatrice per accendere il phon per capelli, altrimenti la corrente sarebbe saltata, o che Ermal non gettasse i capelli nel water per paura si intasasse. Era a conoscenza anche di dove quello tenesse i preservativi – il cassetto inferiore del comodino, in fondo a destra dove difficilmente sarebbero saltati fuori in momenti improbabili – e di come amasse lasciare la finestra socchiusa e con la tapparella abbassata, anche in pieno inverno, incapace di dormire in una stanza completamente estraniata dal mondo circostante.

Tutti quei particolari lui li aveva messi insieme in anni di amicizia, anni di discussioni, di paziente sopportazione da parte propria degli scatti di nervosismo di Ermal, e da parte dell’altro dei propri episodi di mutismo.

Forse, dopo tutti quegli anni, avrebbe dovuto capire qualcosa in più di lui, avrebbe dovuto comprendere prima il ruolo di Fabrizio – questa sorta di elemento disturbatore dei loro equilibri, che era piombato lì tra capo e collo un giorno, tutto romanaccio e tatuaggi. Non era stato così, però, e si chiedeva se, come amico, non avesse fallito un po’. In fondo, per uno come Ermal, una decisione del genere non doveva esser stata presa a cuor leggero e, allora, perché lui – Macco, quello che c’era sempre per tutti – non era stato in grado di captare prima i pensieri che dovevano essersi succeduti sotto quella massa di ricci?

“ _Ci sei andato a letto?_ ”

Non voleva davvero saperlo, forse.

O forse sì.

Del resto, se si fosse trattato di una ragazza glielo avrebbe chiesto senza remore.

“ _Non ancora_ ”.

Non ancora significava che, prima o poi, sarebbe accaduto e, allora, a quel punto sarebbe stato qualcosa di irreversibile. O forse no, o forse sì. Non lo sapeva neppure lui.

E poi, del resto, perché avrebbe dovuto interessargli?

Gli interessava che Ermal stesse bene? Sì.

Gli interessava che si sentisse soddisfatto, realizzato, anche a livello sentimentale? Certo.

Gli interessava che a farlo sentire così fosse una donna o un uomo? Non credeva.

Aveva raccontato a grandi linee gli avvenimenti salienti, ciò che in quei mesi aveva taciuto, parlando di ripensamenti, sussurrando particolari intimi, fermandosi prima che la confessione diventasse un racconto, cercando le parole giuste per esprimere le sensazioni, spesso contraddittorie, che lo avevano animato sino alla notte di Capodanno.

Era cambiato qualcosa?

Si voltò a fissarne il profilo pronunciato, le labbra sottili, gli occhi incavati sotto la fronte prominente ed il piercing posato lì quasi per caso. Ancora ricordava il giorno in cui era partito come un razzo con il chiaro intento di farsi bucare. Per cosa, poi? Per una ragazza.

Cazzo se era testardo Ermal: avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di ottenere qualcosa.

“ _Mi piace perché è lui, Ma’, perché è Fabrizio, non perché è un uomo_ ”.

Ermal si voltò ed i loro occhi si incontrarono. Marco notò il suo tentativo di andare oltre le parole: e loro erano sempre stati oltre le inutili spiegazioni, non avevano mai avuto un granché bisogno di esprimersi, c’erano semplicemente stati. 

E lui c’era, ci sarebbe stato.

“ _Andrea aveva una mezza intenzione di provarci, secondo lui aveva un po’ di gay vibes_ ”.

“ _Andrea se lo potrebbe tenere nei pantaloni_ ” – fu il commento piccato.

“ _Diobonino, l’hai visto con Monia? Lei sta usando lui per far ingelosire te, e lui sta usando lei… Be’ lui dubito faccia molti distinguo, ad essere onesto_ ”.

“ _Ma Anna?_ ”

“ _Anna che?_ ”

“ _Anna, Marco, Anna. Non mi devi dire niente?_ ”

“ _Non devi andare a lavoro?_ ”

“ _Ho ricoperto di vomito le piante del locale di Dino, se non ti ricordi…_ ”

Ed il pantalone di Fabrizio, aggiunse mentalmente Marco.

La sera prima, quando si erano incontrati al ‘solito posto’, scroccando a Dino più stuzzichini di quanto un amico fosse tenuto a fare, Ermal – nel bel mezzo di un discorso in pieno tono da comizio, sul punto di (lo aveva saputo solo quella mattina) rivelare a tutti le doti amatorie di Fabrizio – aveva svuotato lo stomaco, rovesciando tra le piante ornamentali un mix di carbonara, Spritz e olive ascolane.

Il romano era giunto immediatamente in soccorso del ragazzo, scalzando Marco da quello che era stato il proprio ruolo di tutore nei confronti di Ermal. Gli aveva dato fastidio, a dire il vero, così quella mattina si era presentato a casa di Ermal dopo aver visto Fabrizio uscire presto, forse per andare in hotel. Ed Ermal, non potendo vomitare altro, lo aveva fatto con le parole.

“ _Io e Anna_ ” – iniziò, cercando le parole tra i ricci dell’amico, per poi spostare lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, raccolte sul ventre prominente – “ _A Polignano a un certo punto mi ha baciato_ ”.

“ _Lei a te, che se aspettavamo te facevamo pure Pasqua duemilaevventi_ ” – lo canzonò quello, riacquistando i toni di sempre.

“ _Oh, tu prendi e baci la gente, io non ho questo carattere_ ” – si difese Marco, accarezzandosi il petto, leggermente a disagio.

Quando Anna gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, un gesto che non cozzava con la loro naturale vicinanza fisica, aveva creduto avesse qualcosa da dirgli o, come spesso accadeva, rimproverargli.Aveva avvertito, invece, solo la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide sulle proprie, del suo alito dolce di alcol, del profumo della sua pelle e del trucco che aveva in viso riempirgli le narici.

“ _Quindi?_ ” – sorvolò Ermal, facendogli segno di proseguire col racconto.

“ _E quindi… Poi siamo tornati a casa_ ”.

“ _E…?_ ”

“ _E cosa?_ ” – alzò un sopracciglio Marco, stringendo le labbra per evitare di sorridere al solo pensiero.

Quanto era coglione, Diobono.

“ _E vi siete messi a guardare la replica del Capodanno di RaiUno?_ ”

Marco si schiarì la voce, mimando eloquentemente con la mano il proseguo della serata.

Vide Ermal sgranare gli occhi, poi un sorriso si fece largo sul viso spigoloso, stirando le labbra sottili e scoprendo i denti appena irregolari.

“ _Non ci posso credere…_ ”

“ _E non ci credere, che vuoi_ ” – disse, vedendo l’altro mettersi in ginocchio sul letto.

“ _Montanari di merda, ce l’hai fatta a concludere!_ ” – un ceffone lo colpì sulla spalla, strappandogli un lamento – “ _Abbiamo aspettato anni, chiedendoci come e quando e se ce l’avresti fatta e invece… San Silvestro ti ha fatto la grazia_ ” – alternò le frasi ad altri colpi, sino a che Marco non lo atterrò, stringendolo da dietro ed immobilizzandolo.

“ _Ti rendi conto, con tutte le seghe che ti sei fatto immaginandotelo…_ ” – perseverò quello, incurante della propria posizione di svantaggio. Marco non ci mise niente a schiacciarlo sul materasso. Lo guardò dall’alto, sorridendo a quel particolare tipo di complimenti, ma avvertendo anche il calore salirgli dal collo alle guance.

“ _Be’, mo che vuoi baciare pure me?_ ” – chiese Ermal – “ _Ti avverto: non sei ilmio tipo_ ”.

“ _Sono troppo poco tatuato? Troppo poco maschio alfa? Troppo romagnolo invece che romano?_ ”

“ _Troppo coglione_ ” – rispose Ermal, spintonandolo per liberarsi. Rimasero senza fiato, stesi di sbieco l’uno accanto all’altro.

“ _Grazie_ ” – proruppe ad un certo punto Ermal, spezzando il silenzio ed il ritmico inseguirsi dei loro respiri affannati.

“ _Di che?_ ”

“ _Per tutto quello che fai ma, soprattutto, per quello che non fai_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci con un mezzo capitolo, stavolta dal POV del tanto amato Macco (perché tutti amiamo Montanari, giusto?). Ci pare doveroso dire che questo capitolo ed il relativo contenuto non intendono urtare la sensibilità di nessuno, abbiamo solo tentato di rendere una chiacchierata tra amici, e non sempre si è politically correct, pur non volendo ledere l'altro. Speriamo sia abbastanza chiaro, ecco tutto. Un saluto e alla prossima.


	21. Capitolo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avrebbe voluto raccontargli tutto: raccontargli le sere che aveva passato a stare male, a pensare di essere sul punto di morire, di quando la morte l’aveva vista davvero, negli occhi ormai spenti di qualcuno che aveva amato, di quando era difficile anche solo respirare; ma gli avrebbe anche raccontato di come si era pian piano rialzato, camminando a testa alta e superando i propri limiti. 
> 
> Di come l’aria non facesse più male e come, sempre piano piano, avesse ricominciato a respirare.

Quell’inverno sembrava che la pioggia non avesse alcuna intenzione di smettere di cadere. Era da settimane che non spuntava il sole e, anche quella mattina, guardano fuori dalla finestra del cucinino di Ermal, non vide altro se non gocce di pioggia cadere mentre, in sottofondo, sentiva il basso mormorio del ragazzo che ripeteva per l’esame che avrebbe sostenuto di lì a poche ore.  
Fabrizio lo guardò sorridendo tra sé e sé, potranno alle labbra la tazza di tè ancora caldo, prima che il più giovane alzasse il viso, finendo per incrociare il proprio sguardo.

_“Fabrì, non ricordo niente”_ – si lamentò.

Fabrizio poté chiaramente percepire l’agitazione nella sua voce, così gli si avvicinò piano, posandogli un bacio delicato sulla fronte.

_“Dai che andrà bene. Stai a studià da ’n mese pe’ st’esame. Ormai ‘a so pure io ‘a storia de ‘sti norvegesi, tedeschi, che cazzo so…”_

Riuscì a strappargli una flebile risata, pur conscio del fatto che le proprie parole non l’avrebbero tranquillizzato davvero. Fabrizio, in fondo, non aveva idea del tipo di tensione o agitazione che potesse provare, poteva immaginarlo ma, non avendo mai vissuto esperienze simili, non realmente conoscerlo.

In effetti, gli era sempre importato poco della scuola o dei voti e, di conseguenza, non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di fare di tutto per raggiungere determinati traguardi; sapeva però quanto questo fosse importante per Ermal, per la sua realizzazione personale e professionale e, per questo motivo, cercava di fare del proprio meglio per supportarlo.

_“Tu pensa solo che tra ’n po’ è finito tutto e te poi rilassa’ stasera.”_  
  
Ermal annuì con scarsa convinzione, prima di parlare nuovamente:

“ _Mi passi a prendere in università quando hai finito il turno? Così poi andiamo da Marco, ché Anna ha deciso di mettere a buon uso le pentole nuove che le ha regalato la madre per Natale e vuole preparare la cena per tutti”._

_“Si, t’aspetto fori ar cancello, che dentro nun me fanno entrà, che nun c’ho er permesso”_

Gli si sedette di fronte, incastrando le proprie gambe tra le sue, più lunghe, già tese sotto al piccolo tavolo – gesto che era ormai diventato una consuetudine quando sedevano insieme – rimanendo in silenzio ad ascoltarlo ripetere ancora un po’, prima di doverlo lasciare, per andare a lavoro.

 

***

 

_“Per quale assurdo motivo non me l’hai detto?”_

Entrò in macchina di corsa, sbattendo lo sportello dietro di sé:il cappotto leggermente bagnato di pioggia, così come i capelli, che sistemò velocemente con una mano una volta dentro, prima di voltarsi verso Fabrizio, seduto al posto di guida.

Quella mattina si erano salutati con tranquillità, non capiva quindi il motivo per cui Ermal fosse così irritato nei suoi confronti. Non credeva di aver fatto o detto nulla di male, pertanto si limitò a chiedere, con uno sguardo che dovette risultare confuso almeno quanto il proprio tono di voce: 

_“Che te dovevo dì?”_

Ermal alzò un sopracciglio, lo sguardo serio e irritato.

_“Fabrizio, ma sei serio? Perché non mi hai detto che Andrea, il tuo amico Andrea, il tuo coinquilino Andrea, era professore di un mio corso, cazzo?” –_ il più piccolo sbuffò sonoramente per poi continuare - _“Io non l’ho seguito il suo corso, quindi non l’avevo mai visto. E oggi me lo son trovato in aula che faceva l’appello. Quello ci ha visti limonare sul divano di casa tua!” –_ parve riportare alla memoria l’imbarazzante episodio, prima di concludere – “che figura di merda…”

_“Ah!”_

fu l’unica parola che sfuggì dalle proprie labbra, ancora non certo del perché si potesse trattare di una tale tragedia. Lui manco lo sapeva cosa facesse davvero per vivere Andrea – figuriamoci, quindi capire che fosse un professore del corso di laurea che Ermal frequentava – sapeva che era qualcosa inerente all’università, ma non aveva mai davvero approfondito.

In fondo, tra di loro avevano la tendenza a soprassedere su queste cose: non erano rilevanti e, d’altronde, Andrea sapeva bene che, se avesse iniziato a parlare nel dettaglio del suo lavoro, nessuno l’avrebbe realmente compreso e quindi evitava totalmente di menzionare qualcosa che andasse al di là del giorno di paga.

_“Ma mica ‘o sapevo io. Vabbè ma è annato bene l’esame? Che t’ha messo? Si t’ha messo un voto de merda dimmelo che veramente è a vorta bona che l’ammazzo!”_

Gli posò la mano sulla coscia, nel tentativo di calmarlo, ma la reazione fu opposta a quella che sperava:  
  
_“Ma ti pare che mi faccio raccomandare da te?”_

Già, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitto.

_“Mi ha fatto interrogare dal suo assistente, per evitare l’imbarazzo, però cazzo mi ha messo 28, io avrei voluto…”_

La frase la lasciò a metà poiché fu distratto da un ticchettio sul vetro e, voltandosi, vide Andrea sorridergli e fare “ciao ciao” con la mano mentre, dietro di lui, poté intravedere la figura di Monia, con il viso coperto dal cappuccio del giubbotto che indossava.

Ermal sbuffò ed aprì il finestrino _“Che cazzo vuoi, Vige?”  
_  
_“Ciao Fabrizio_ ” – cinguettò quello, ignorando completamente Ermal rivolgendosi direttamente a lui – “ _Ci dai un passaggio? Siamo senza ombrello e, visto che tanto dovete andare anche voi da Marco, ne vorremmo approfittare.”_

Notò gli occhi della ragazza fissare la mano che teneva ancora stretta sulla coscia di Ermal, forse troppo vicina al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni per poter passare come un semplice gesto tra amici, pertanto la tirò via, spostandola immediatamente sullo sterzo e, mettendo in moto l’auto, annuì alla domanda del ragazzo.  
  
_“Si ok, salite.”_

Sentì Ermal sbuffare ancora ma, al tempo stesso, rilassarsi sul sedile, conscio che quella discussione avrebbero dovuta accantonarla per un po’.

 

***

  
La casa dove vivevano Marco, Anna e Andrea era esattamente di fronte quella di Ermal ma di molto più spaziosa. Pensò fosse chiara la presenza di una donna in quell’ambiente visto il calore che sprigionava ma, con propria sorpresa, scoprì che tutto era frutto delle accortezze di Marco che, negli anni, aveva reso quel piccolo appartamento una vera e propria casa per sé stesso e i suoi amici e ora, proprio lui, si stava dando da fare per sparecchiare dopo cena.

Fabrizio si era proposto di aiutarlo ma fu ammonito da Anna, che quasi lo spinse a sedersi sul divano accanto ad Ermal.  
Si accese una sigaretta e, non appena si sedette incrociando le gambe, sentì la mano di Ermal posarsi leggera sul suo ginocchio, sfiorando piano, con la punta delle dita sottili, la pelle scoperta dall’ampio squarcio che aveva nei jeans.

_“Ah, Marco, dobbiamo andare a pagare le tasse universitarie. Appena hai tempo dobbiamo passare in banca”_ – ricordò il più giovane, mentre chiacchierava con gli altri due.

Iniziarono poi a discutere di qualcosa relativa ad una borsa di studio e ai documenti da consegnare e Fabrizio si mise ad ascoltarli attento, lo sguardo che passava dall’uno all’altro, finché Anna non si intromise nel discorso:

_“A proposito, ho sentito da una mia amica che tra poco aprono i bandi per il dottorato alla tua facoltà. Dovresti mandare la domanda anche per quelli Erm, tanto a breve ti laurei, no?”_

_“Beh, a breve… Ci vorranno almeno altri sei mesi”_ \- Ermal si rabbuiò appena, e fu spontaneo per Fabrizio chiedere spiegazioni:

_“Che d’è sto dottorato? Che me diventi medico, mo’?_ ” – ridacchiò quando Ermal sorrise allapessima battuta, per poi scuotere la testa – fortunatamente, notò, doveva essergli passata l’incazzatura di poco prima - prima di provare a spiegargli:

_“No Bizio, il dottorato serve se si vuole intraprendere la strada di professori universitari, diciamo che è l’ultimo gradino…”_

Erano argomenti di cui lui, con i propri amici, non aveva mai discusso. 

Erano pochi quelli che avevano un’istruzione che andasse oltre le superiori e, a dirla tutta, a lui mancava anche quella. In quei quartieri un po’ sperduti di Roma, lui e i suoi amici erano forse cresciuti troppo in fretta; era un giro di gente bruciata, il suo e, a volte, si sorprendeva di come ne fosse uscito quasi indenne.

  
Se le ricordava ancora le serate passate insieme: non se ne stavano di certo a casa tranquilli a parlare di università: sentivano il bisogno di evadere, di trovare la libertà, e credevano che l’avrebbero trovata sul fondo di un bicchiere o nella sensazione di appagamento dopo una dose.

A volte, però, finiva male e allora le serate le passavano con l’ansia e la paura che quella dose presa dal loro compagno fosse fatale, e pregavano un Dio, che con loro magnanimo non era mai stato, affinché quella volta ce la potesse fare, promettendo che poi da lì avrebbero smesso tutti.  
  
Quei giorni sembravano ora così lontani ma c’erano, ancora oggi, i segni che quelle esperienze avevano lasciato, insieme a tutte le ansie che in quegli anni aveva accumulato.

Proprio perché il proprio mondo era stato così diverso da quello di Ermal, andava fiero di quel ragazzo e di tutto quello che, da solo, era riuscito a raggiungere.

_“Davvero non sai che cos’è un dottorato? Scusa, ma non l’hai fatta l’università, tu?”_

La voce stridula della ragazza si era levata d’improvviso, distraendolo dai propri pensieri e attirando tutte le attenzioni su di lui, lasciando, però, lo stesso Fabrizio senza parole.

  
Quella domanda l’aveva spiazzato.   
Si sentì in imbarazzo e fuori luogo ma, cosa ben più peggiore, per la prima volta avvertì un’immensa distanza tra sé ed Ermal. Come se appartenessero a due mondi completamente diversi, che non avrebbero mai finito per mescolarsi.

Aveva cercato di smorzare la tensione, ridendo appena e coprendosi gli occhi con la mano:  
  
_“No io, ‘ a verità, non l’ho mai manco finita ‘a scola.”_

Stava per continuare, quando avvertì la presa di Ermal farsi un po’ più forte attorno al  proprio ginocchio – non sapeva se fosse per rassicurarlo o per controllare la sua rabbia – per poi aggrottare le sopracciglia e parlare:

_“Be’, del resto, è molto più coerente non andarci all’università piuttosto che essere iscritti già al secondo anno fuoricorso, dico bene?”_  
  
Quando voleva, Ermal sapeva essere acido come pochi: era diretto e colpiva nel segno, facendo male ma sempre parlando con eleganza.

Voleva però dirgli di lasciar stare, che non era importante, che aveva, alla fine, detto la verità, ma non riuscì a parlare che Andrea intervenne:

_“Ma Fabrizio non ha bisogno dell’università, lui sa come si vive, è un figo pazzesco e potrebbe fare tutto con o senza una laurea. Non come noi sfigati. Io mi sa che copierò pure la tesi…”_

_“Si però vedi di non usare Wikipedia che altrimenti ti sgamano subito”_ – aggiunse Marco ridendo, cercando di smorzare la tensione.

Vide Anna guardare Ermal, per poi voltarsi verso Monia. 

L’aveva capito che a quest’ultima non stava simpatico, eppure non credeva di aver fatto davvero nulla di male nei suoi confronti, niente che potesse portarla ad imbarazzarlo così, soprattutto considerando che, prima di allora, non si era mai fatto davvero problemi sul proprio grado di istruzione ma, poteva capire che, dal punto di vista di loro universitari, Fabrizio era ad un livello inferiore e, pertanto, non alla loro portata.

La discussione morì lì ma Fabrizio non riusciva a scacciare via quel senso di inadeguatezza che si portava addosso. Si avvicinò al ragazzo accanto a lui e richiamò la sua attenzione:

_“Ermal…”_ – si voltò appena verso di sé e lo vide cambiare espressione, accigliandosi quando notò il proprio sguardo ancora incupito per quello che gli era stato detto - “io torno a casa, ché domani c’ho ‘r turno de matina. Te divertiti, ok?”

Si era alzato dal divano e si era limitato a passargli una mano tra i capelli, carezzandogli piano la nuca, prima di congedarsi - salutando velocemente gli altri ragazzi –   
  


Non aveva ancora finito di scendere la piccola rampa di scale che separavano l’ingresso di casa di Marco dall’esterno del palazzo - la pioggia continuava a cadere lenta e silenziosa - che si era acceso una sigaretta.

Le parole di quella ragazza continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa, pesandogli sulle spalle come un macigno.  
Era stata un’accusa che gli era caduta tra capo e collo, come se avesse svelato il peggior crimine che potesse commettere, qualcosa di così assurdo da vergognarsene e, doveva ammettere che, in quel momento, se ne era vergognato davvero.

Le sue incertezze e insicurezze erano sempre dietro l’angolo, lì ad attenderlo e a saltargli addosso al primo passo falso, così come era successo quella sera, facendolo sentire inadeguato, non all’altezza di quei giovani pieni di speranze e sogni; loro che erano colti - di quella cultura che la strada da sola non ti può dare – che avevano tutte le porte del futuro aperte e pronte per essere attraversate.

Ma a lui, cosa rimaneva? Un lavoro manuale da poter fare senza impiegare troppo la testa, una vita banale, mediocre quasi.  
Cosa poteva quindi dare ad Ermal?  
Era certo che, un giorno, quello si sarebbe reso conto che Fabrizio non aveva nulla di buono da offrire e, così come era arrivato, veloce e inaspettato, sarebbe probabilmente andato via.

_“Fabrì!”_ non fu sicuro avesse realmente sentito chiamare il proprio nome, probabilmente se l’era immaginato, così non gli prestò molta attenzione, continuando a camminare dritto, andando idealmente verso la propria vettura.  
  
 _“Bizio! Dove cazzo vai! Aspettami!”_

Percepì la mano di Ermal posarsi sulla propria vita, aggrappandosi al giubbotto e fermandolo; si voltò appena e, quando lo vide, sentì ancora più forte tutte le paure e le riflessioni crollargli addosso con un peso insostenibile. Non voleva fargli del male: voleva solo proteggerlo.

 

_“Che hai?”_ \- Ermal si sedette sui gradini all’esterno della palazzina, riparandosi dalla pioggia sotto il porticato, guardandolo dal basso in attesa che parlasse ma, l’unica cosa che seppe fare, fu accendersi un’altra sigaretta – che il più giovane gli sfilò dalle dita velocemente, per prenderne qualche tiro -

_“È per quello che ha detto Monia? Fabrì davvero, non darle peso, parla per il gusto di ferire e…”_

_“No Ermal, ha ragione”_ \- quello stava per controbattere ma lo fermò - _“aspetta, fammi finire!”_

Fece un respiro profondo che, si rese conto da solo, suonò più come un sospiro rassegnato, mentre scrutava la figura del ragazzo accoccolato sulle scale, le ginocchia strette al petto e la mano destra protesa di lato per non bruciarsi con la sigaretta; accanto a lui Mirmo riposava nel suo vaso preferito di piante.  
  
_“Ci sono, ci sono tante cose che tu non sai. Se sapessi tutto, forse non ci vorresti più stare con me”_ \- si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa, per poi mordersi un labbro già martoriato – _“Ho avuto paura tante volte nella vita. Ho avuto paura de perde’ i miei amici, de perde’ me stesso. Tu non sai quanti di quelli che so’ cresciuti co’ me ho visto morì pe’ strada. Eravamo tutti nati pe’ sbaglio e si io so ancora vivo, è solo pe’ miracolo.”_

Avrebbe voluto raccontargli tutto: raccontargli le sere che aveva passato a stare male, a pensare di essere sul punto di morire, di quando la morte l’aveva vista davvero, negli occhi ormai spenti di qualcuno che aveva amato, di quando era difficile anche solo respirare; ma gli avrebbe anche raccontato di come si era pian piano rialzato, camminando a testa alta e superando i propri limiti.

Di come l’aria non facesse più male e come, sempre piano piano, avesse ricominciato a respirare.

Riprese a parlare dopo una breve pausa, giusto il tempo di mettere in ordine i pensieri:   
  
_“Io c’ho avuto tanta paura e ne ho avute tante de ansie e de insicurezze, perché nella vita mia nun ho mai fatto niente de buono se non sopravvivere. Si avessi saputo cantà, mo forse nun sarei qua ma a sonà su un palco, co ‘e luci puntante addosso, a gente che canta ‘e canzoni mie. O si fossi annato a scola, magari diventavo professore o dottore pure io, come a’ Andrea, come a te. Magari nun ero er meglio professore der mondo, sarei stato sempre un po’ sfatto -rise piano, passandosi una mano sugli occhi per nasconderne la vista ad Ermal per paura che tradissero troppe emozioni- ma armeno avrei avuto qualcosa da dì, da insegna’.”_

Ermal lo ascoltava attento, lasciandolo finire, facendo sì che si liberasse di tutte le parole che gli premevano sullo stomaco.

_“Io invece, che posso insegnà io?”_  
  
Si fermò appena riaprendo gli occhi e puntandoli in quelli del più giovane che - gli fece male al cuore pensarlo - si erano improvvisamente intristiti a causa delle proprie parole ma, ora che aveva iniziato, gli era difficile fermare quel discorso.

_“Me so mancate tante cose, Ermal. Io ‘na carezza, n’abbraccio da qualcuno che me dicesse che sarebbe annato tutto bene, che si volevo potevo fa qualunque cosa, nun ce l’ho mai avuto. E forse proprio per ste carezze mancate mo’ c’ho tutte ste paure, ste ansie. E nun voglio che ricadano su di te.”_

Gli accarezzò piano la guancia, scostandogli via dagli occhi una ciocca di capelli, per poi sorridergli.

_“Tu sei intelligente, sei sveglio. C’hai na vita pe’ diventà chi voi. E quindi penso, che cazzo ce fai con uno come a me? Che te posso da’ io? Io che nun so mai stato bravo neanche a mostra’ l’amore che ho dentro. Io…più che un passaggio ’n machina quanno piove e cucinatte ‘na carbonara si te viene fame, nun so fa’…”    
_  
Sentì la sensazione calda e confortevole delle dita di Ermal, lunghe e sottili, avvolgersi attorno al proprio polso, mentre teneva ancora ferma la mano sulla sua guancia.  
Era una stretta sicura con la quale voleva, forse, infondergli coraggio.  
  
_“Io voglio te. Per come sei ora. Non mi importa del passato, se è grazie a quello che ora sei come sei”_ \- la sua voce non tradiva emozioni, era serio, non stava mentendo, non erano parole dette per caso - _“io voglio questo Fabrizio. Nient’altro.”_  
  
Gli parlava lentamente, con calma e, per un momento, Fabrizio pensò che avrebbe potuto ritornare a respirare regolarmente e a disfarsi di tutti i dubbi solo sentendo quella voce.

“ _Credi davvero che io sia tanto meglio di te? Mia madre ci ha portati in Italia per salvarci da un paese allo sfascio. Era una violinista suprema ma si è accontentata di fare la colf pur di crescere tre figli, e io non potevo far altro se non dare il mio meglio in tutto e cercare di aiutarla a crescere i miei fratelli.”_

Ermal allentò la presa attorno al proprio polso e Fabrizio ne approfittò per tirare fuori dal pacchetto una terza sigaretta prima che questiglielo tirasse via dalle mani, infilandolo malamente nella tasca del suo giubbotto.

_“Anche io ho paura, tante paure. Ma tu non devi pensare di essere inferiore solo perché non hai una cazzo di laurea, o perché vieni da un quartiere malfamato, o perché i tuoi amici non si sono salvati da un periodo brutto mentre tu sei stato capace di farlo.”_

Si alzò di scatto: lì, in piedi sul primo gradino della piccola scalinata, risultava ancora più alto di Fabrizio che, in quel momento, si sentì quasi sovrastare - e proteggere - dalla forza di Ermal e dalle sue parole.  
  
_“A me non importa”_ \- fece una breve pausa e posò la sua fronte sulla propria - “ _e poi, anche se fosse, mi piace stare in macchina con te mentre piove, mi rilasso quando guidi, e adoro la tua carbonara.”_

Si guardarono per un secondo, prima di scoppiare entrambi in una risata che fece scivolare via le sensazioni negative di poco prima.

Le paure erano ancora lì, ma sembravano un po’ più leggere in quell’abbraccio.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, stretti l’uno all’altro: Fabrizio lasciò il viso premuto contro il petto di Ermal, ascoltandone il battito del cuore lento e regolare. Fu proprio lui a spezzare, poi, il silenzio:

_“Andiamo a casa?”_ suggerì infine, stringendo il corpo esile del ragazzo tra le braccia.  
  
Ermal annuì, nascondendosi nell’incavo del proprio collo, dove lasciò un bacio leggero prima di staccarsi da lui e posargli – dopo essersi assicurato che non vi fosse nessuno intorno - un bacio sulle labbra.  
  
 _“Recupera Mirmo, così andiamo tutti e tre a dormire.”_

_“Che lo fai sta’ dentro stasera?”_

_“Sì, la signora Agnese si trasferisce dal figlio e mi ha chiesto di adottarlo. Poi piove, non voglio lasciarlo sotto l’acqua.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci.  
> Questa volta siamo state più veloci del solito - e non so se sia un bene o un male xD, questo ditecelo voi- 
> 
> Questo è un capitolo un po' più introspettivo, dove per la prima volta Fabrizio si apre realmente ad Ermal poiché, alla fine, quando due persone si avvicinano e si scoprono, iniziano ad uscire fuori anche tutte le paure e i dubbi.
> 
> Inoltre, ci tenevo a sottolineare che questo capitolo è nato ispirandoci a tre canzoni. Quali saranno? :D 
> 
> Grazie sempre per il vostro supporto!


	22. Capitolo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non mi guardare!”
> 
> Non voleva lo vedesse così, non voleva indagasse sulle cause del proprio malessere, non voleva essere debole: lui non poteva essere debole, lo doveva a Mira, a Rinald, a Sabina e persino a Fabrizio, che aveva il timore di sentirsi troppo poco per lui e che, invece, si sarebbe reso conto del casino che Ermal era.

Il cuore parve volergli uscire dal petto, scontrandosi con la cassa toracica ad ogni battito accelerato, mozzandogli il respiro e riempiendogli le orecchie di un doloroso pulsare. La sensazione che un peso gli schiacciasse il torace era ancora più fastidiosa, se associata ai tremori che non lo facevano star fermo, impedendogli di prendere il controllo delle proprie braccia e gambe.

Era successo, lo aveva sognato: aveva sentito le urla della propria madre, si era scaraventato su di lui, pronto a subire al posto di Mira le percosse che sarebbero inevitabilmente giunte, ma non aveva avvertito alcun dolore. Solo a quel punto si era accorto si trattasse di un sogno, perché non provava più dolore – quel dolore – da anni, ormai, e non lo avrebbe più fatto.

Non lo avrebbe più fatto.

Perché lui era lontano, e loro erano in salvo. Ed Ermal non era più un ragazzino coi calzoncini corti, era un giovane uomo e avrebbe reagito diversamente a tutta quella violenza.

Non di notte, però, con l’oscurità che ammantava la stanza.

Avvertì le lacrime rigargli le guance, bollenti sulla pelle già calda, e scalciò con malagrazia le lenzuola ed il piumino, cercando un minimo di frescura in quella brace che era diventata il materasso.

La testa gli girava, la vista era offuscata ed avvertiva distintamente le proprie labbra schiudersi alla disperata ricerca di aria.

Forse sarebbe morto così, con gli occhi senza fondo di quel padre tanto odiato che lo fissavano, riflettendo la propria paura e la sua soddisfazione, il senso effimero di completezza data dal poter esercitare la propria autorità su un essere infinitamente piccolo, debole, fragile.

_“Ermal? Ermal che tieni?”_

La voce di Fabrizio giunse ovattata alle proprie orecchie, piene ancora del suono dei propri battiti cardiaci e dei vani tentativi di non annaspare. Ne avvertì la mano sul mento, ma non ne vide il volto quando questi tirò il proprio viso verso di sé. Poi la luce dell’abat-jour del proprio comodino si accese, illuminando appena la stanza.

_“Sto male”_ – riuscì solo a dire, sfilando il volto dalla sua presa e sentendo il proprio corpo venir schiacciato sempre di più contro il materasso, come se fossero sabbie mobili, come se potesse essere risucchiato da un momento all’altro – _“Non mi guardare!”_

Non voleva lo vedesse così, non voleva indagasse sulle cause del proprio malessere, non voleva essere debole: lui non poteva essere debole, lo doveva a Mira, a Rinald, a Sabina e persino a Fabrizio, che aveva il timore di sentirsi troppo poco per lui e che, invece, si sarebbe reso conto del casino che Ermal era.

_“Ma che cazzo stai a dì, a Ermal, che c’hai, te prego dimmelo”_ – fece quello, il tono affettato della voce rifletteva perfettamente l’espressione dipinta sul viso stravolto dal brusco risveglio.

Ermal lo vide, attraverso le lacrime, cercare di comprendere la situazione, leggere tra i boccoli appiccicati alla propria fronte per il sudore il motivo di quel repentino attacco di ansia.

_“Te stai a ‘mpanica?”_ – chiese solamente e lui si limitò ad annuire, lasciando che le lacrime continuassero a scendere copiosamente, bagnandogli il collo.

_“Ho caldo, Fabrì, sto per morire”_ – disse nuovamente, la nausea che gli si raccoglieva in gola, bloccandogli ancora una volta il respiro.

_“Ma nun more proprio nessuno”_ – lo rimbrottò quello, il tono di voce improvvisamente pacato, l’espressione ancora corrucciata sotto le occhiaie segnate. Avvertì le mani salde di lui sfilargli la maglietta, lasciandolo a petto scoperto, i pantaloni della tuta che pendevano pericolosamente dai propri fianchi, scoprendo completamente il ventre. L’aria fresca gli si appiccicò addosso, procurandogli dei brividi che furono i benvenuti, dopo l’asfissiante sensazione di poco prima.

_“Respira”_ – ingiunse, mentre il miagolio di Mirmo giungeva improvvisamente vicino. Ermal non si era neppure reso conto della presenza del micetto.

_“Non ci…”_ – tentò di prendere fiato – _“… riesco”_.

_“Sì, inspira piano ed espira”_ – lo invitò nuovamente – _“Cesto io qua, nun mori, t’o giuro”_ – promise, mentre la mano correva tra i ricci umidi, accarezzandoli con movimenti cadenzati.

Ci volle un po’ di tempo prima che il respiro ritornasse più o meno regolare, i tremori ancora presenti, ma la sensazione di oppressione quasi scomparsa. Continuava a fissare un punto indefinito del muro dinanzi a sé, il corpo ancora scosso da alcuni brividi di freddo che, con cadenza regolare, gli facevano tremare i muscoli, la stanchezza improvvisa che gli pesava sulle palpebre.

_“Ermal”_ – lo chiamò dolcemente.

A quel punto decise di voltarsi verso di lui, scorgendo la stanchezza e la paura sul suo viso, la preoccupazione negli occhi, mentre la mano continuava ad accarezzarlo, in un modo un po’ bizzarro di traghettarlo verso la calma.

_“Scusa”_ – mormorò, avvertendo un’altra lacrima scendere solitaria, solleticandogli l’orecchio.

_“Ma che scusa, come te senti? Voi qualche cosa?”_

_“No, rimani qui”_ – lo pregò, avvertendo il corpo dell’altro farsi appena più vicino.

_“M’o dici che t’è preso? È tutta ‘a sera che stai nervoso, mo te sei ‘mpanicato, m’hai fatto pijà n’infarto”_

_“Ho paura”_.

Lo sputò con semplicità, due parole che però riassumevano pienamente il proprio stato d’animo.

_“De che?”_

Il tono di Fabrizio era cauto, circospetto.

_“Di non farcela: la tesi, le tasse, il lavoro”_ – disse piano, vedendo le proprie paure palesarsi ad ogni parola, divenire fattuali una volta dette ad alta voce – _“Di deludere mia madre, i miei fratelli, i miei amici…”_ – continuò.

Dava quest’aria di sé, si ammazzava di lavoro pur di far credere d’essere capace a fare tutto, di essere in grado di portare sulle proprie spalle il peso della propria vita e di quelle altrui, di poter provvedere a se stesso, di non dover chiedere niente a nessuno.

Accettava con ostentata indifferenza i complimenti che tutti gli rivolgevano, lo sguardo fiero di Marco quando tornava da un esame con l’ennesimo voto positivo, ma non si fermava neppure un attimo, attaccando col proprio turno di lavoro. Quando Mira provava ad allungargli dei soldi, lui rifiutava, perché poteva provvedere a se stesso. O quando Rinald andava da lui per chiedergli i soldi per tutti quei colori che continuava a comprare, o Sabina gli riempiva il viso di baci perché Ermal aveva azzeccato la taglia di quell’abito che guardava in vetrina da due settimane.

Era uno stupido, lo sapeva, prima o poi avrebbe ceduto, prima o poi li avrebbe delusi.

Fabrizio non rispose, le labbra tese in una linea dritta, mentre gli occhi saltavano da una parte all’altra dei tratti affilati di Ermal, di quell’espressione che doveva apparirgli stravolta, sconvolta, esausta. Perché era così che si sentiva, ed era così che si era sentito per un sacco di anni, perché cambiare proprio adesso?

Avvertì l’uomo accanto a sé abbassarsi, stendersi con delicatezza accanto a lui e stringerlo a sé, lasciando che la propria schiena nuda aderisse al suo petto, coperto da una maglietta morbida. Le braccia tatuate attorno alla vita, il respiro di lui che gli solleticava delicatamente la nuca, il calore del suo corpo che si impadroniva del proprio.

_“Respira co’ me”_ – gli sussurrò, la voce roca rassicurante.

Ermal chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul respiro caldo dell’altro, sul suo profumo, sul battito del suo cuore che si illudeva di percepire. I ricordi, però, le immagini confuse del sogno che si mescolavano a quelle nitide e dolorose della realtà, la sensazione di rabbia e impotenza che l’aveva assalito mentre era inerme tra le lenzuola, la paura che il passato tornasse a bussare alla loro porta, sgretolando il muro di certezze che aveva costruito in quei dodici anni, tornarono, offuscandogli la mente, allontanando Fabrizio da sé.

Ed il più grande dovette avvertirlo, perché lo strinse un po’ di più, incastrando le sue gambe tra le proprie.

Ermal scoppiò a piangere, ma fu un pianto liberatorio, con tanto di singhiozzi che spezzarono il silenzio. Il respiro affranto di Fabrizio contro di sé, le sue braccia a stringerlo, per non lasciarlo andare alla deriva in quel mare procelloso, carico di ricordi, gonfio di sensazioni, intriso di odori lontani.

Nemmeno la ricordava più la propria casa in Albania, o gli amici che aveva lasciato lì, da un giorno all’altro senza far loro la cortesia di un perché. Aveva dei ricordi vaghi, uno tra tutti: lui e suo fratello che a fatica pedalavano sulla ghiaia di un immenso viale, Ermal che si voltava a cercarlo, Rinald che gli intimava di sbrigarsi, perché altrimenti avrebbero fatto ritardo all’appuntamento coi loro cugini. Non erano le cose belle che rammentava con maggiore chiarezza, però.

Ricordava il giorno in cui Mira lo aveva fatto sedere, comunicandogli che sarebbe partita. Non avrebbe dimenticato quel momento, perché si era fatto carico di quanto le proprie spalle potessero reggere, perché sua madre ed i suoi fratelli avevano bisogno di lui.

Ciò che ricordava con maggiore fermezza, poi, erano il dolore, le percosse, il sangue, le urla e gli strepiti. I pianti di Sabina, troppo piccola per ricordare, o la paura negli occhi di Rinald, troppo giovane per comprendere che quella che si consumava davanti ai loro occhi, ogni santo giorno, non era altro se non una comune tragedia.

_“Amore”_ – la voce di Fabrizio giunse salvifica a spezzare quella catena di pensieri.

Un fiotto di calore parve riscaldargli il petto, diffondendosi da lì lungo le membra, spingendolo a versare ancora più lacrime. Per far posto a quell’amore, forse, a quell’affetto, avrebbe dovuto svuotare se stesso delle preoccupazioni, dei ricordi dolorosi, provando a lasciarsi andare finalmente a qualcosa che non fosse il proprio malessere, che trascinava come una palla al piede da quando era nato.

Portò una mano dietro di sé, trovando la nuca del romano e lasciando che le proprie dita si inanellassero tra i capelli scuri e spettinati dell’altro. Lo spinse appena verso di sé, sentendolo ancora più vicino, avvertendone nuovamente il respiro. Aveva coscienza solo di Fabrizio attorno a sé, ora che le lacrime scemavano, ora che il dolore era diventato più sottile, ora che la stanchezza gli pesava sugli occhi bagnati e Fabrizio lo reggeva, donandogli finalmente un attimo di pace.

A lui avrebbe potuto affidarsi, lasciarsi cullare nella speranza di tornare, almeno per qualche istante, nell’incoscienza del sonno, quello più profondo, quello più oscuro, quello dove neppure i sogni potevano entrare, quello dal quale si sarebbe svegliato il mattino dopo lo stesso Ermal di sempre, forse solo un po’ più sfinito, forse solo un po’ più triste, forse solo un po’ più arrabbiato. Questo perché Fabrizio era lì, in silenzio, con una dedizione del tutto nuova per Ermal, che non si era mai sentito davvero in diritto di far affidamento su qualcuno che non fosse se stesso.

_“Respira con me”_.

Era rischioso sincronizzare il proprio respiro con qualcuno, perché ciò avrebbe significato per i loro cuori avere lo stesso ritmo. Ed Ermal aveva sempre avuto paura di lasciarsi andare, perché serviva solo a dare a qualcuno un’opportunità in più per deluderci, farci soffrire. E lui di male ne aveva visto tanto, troppo, nel corso della propria breve vita.

Non sarebbe stato così quella volta, pensò, non di notte e non con l’oscurità che ammantava la stanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo tornate con un capitolo introspettivo, per mostrare un po' dei demoni che a volte fanno capolino nella vita di Ermal.  
> Ci teniamo ad avvisare che nel capitolo è presente la descrizione (più o meno grossolana) di un attacco di panico, quindi vi invitiamo ad evitarne la lettura qualora la tematica non vi sia gradita.
> 
> Grazie sempre per il vostro supporto!


	23. Capitolo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se solo fosse stato più coraggioso, avrebbe potuto spiegargli che voleva sentirlo davvero, voleva che diventassero una cosa sola, voleva guardarlo mentre sussurrava il proprio nome, sentirlo, mentre entrambi raggiungevano il piacere. Ma pensarlo, immaginarlo, era semplice; dirglielo sarebbe stato tutt’altra cosa perché aveva paura che Ermal lo rifiutasse, che non si sentisse pronto.

Ridevano ancora quando entrarono in casa, per cosa in realtà Fabrizio l’aveva già scordato mentre scendevano dall’auto, ma sembrava che nessuno dei due riuscisse a calmare le risate, o almeno trattenerle. Probabilmente era stato per qualche battuta di Marco, o per qualcosa fatto da Andrea, ma ormai aveva poca importanza, ciò che restava era il senso di ilarità, la leggerezza che tanto spesso ricercavano ma che raramente trovavano, la sensazione di essere finalmente leggeri, scevri da ogni preoccupazione.  
  
Appena dentro casa, scalciò via le scarpe e appese distrattamente il giubbotto sull’attaccapanni; prese un respiro profondo, passando una mano tra i capelli già sapientemente arruffati, e si diresse verso il letto mentre Ermal, che ancora ridacchiava, entrò in cucina e, alzando leggermente la voce, richiamò la propria attenzione: “ _Ti va una birra?_ ” – chiese.

Ancor prima di riuscire a formulare una risposta coerente, sentì la bottiglia venir stappata ed il rumore del tappo sul ripiano d’acciaio della cucina.

Lo raggiunse poco dopo in camera da letto, fermandosi appena sulla soglia della porta così da lasciargli il tempo necessario per osservarlo: bevve un sorso di birra dalla bottiglia verde che teneva tra le mani e Fabrizio, sgraziatamente steso di traverso sul letto, fissò le labbra sottili poggiate contro il vetro freddo e levigato, per poi seguire la linea del collo, soffermandosi sul lento movimento del pomo d’Adamo mentre beveva.

Aveva continuato a fissarlo mentre piano si avvicinava a lui e, dopo essersi liberato della bottiglia che teneva tra le mani, poggiandola sul comodino, era andato a stendersi al proprio fianco, imitando la scomoda posizione del maggiore, accoccolandoglisi contro. Fabrizio lo aveva immediatamente accolto tra le braccia, com’era ormai loro abitudine, in un gesto istintivo.

Si erano scrutati per un po’, intorno a loro il silenzio tipico della notte – intervallato solo dal rumore di qualche auto che sfrecciava lontano o dei versi privi di interlocutore qualche animale randagio – i volti vicini, talmente tanto da permettere a Fabrizio di vedere, a dispetto della penombra della stanza, la piccola cicatrice sul labbro del più giovane. Inconsciamente, si sporse leggermente, baciando quel punto con delicatezza.  
  
Sarebbe stato impossibile per lui non lasciar affondare il proprio sguardo in quelli color nocciola di lui, realizzando non per la prima volta quanto fosse bello.

Fece scorrere le dita tra i ricci morbidi di lui, districando piano i piccoli nodi che si erano formati, facendo sì che Ermal si rilassasse al proprio tocco e, prima di chiudere gli occhi, gli sussurrò: “ _Perché mi fissi?_ ”

Alleggerì il tono serioso della domanda con una risata soffocata, stringendoglisi un po’ di più alpetto.  
  
Inevitabilmente nei giorni passati - gli stessi che avevano fatto seguito a quella notte in cui l’aveva visto perso nelle sue paure ed incubi, nel suo passato - Ermal gli si era avvicinato quasi prepotentemente: lo cercava più spesso, esitava sempre un po’ più a lungo negli abbracci e nei baci, e lo sfiorava sempre, per sentirlo vicino, pelle contro pelle.  
  
_“Perché sei bello”_ \- era stata la propria risposta sincera, che arrivò alle orecchie del più giovane insieme ad un bacio lasciato sul collo.

Conscio del proprio tono, fin troppo serio, non si meravigliò quando Ermal non replicò, limitandosi a fissarlo da sotto le palpebre semichiuse.

L’aveva pensato dalla prima volta in cui l’aveva visto lanciarsi in piscina che era bello, e ora che lo conosceva, ora che aveva avuto la possibilità di viverlo ogni giorno, aveva raggiunto la completa consapevolezza che sì, Ermal era bello: lo era il suo aspetto e ancora di più la sua anima. Come spinto da questi pensieri, lasciò che la propria mano si insinuasse sotto la stoffa leggera della camicia a fiori che ilgiovane indossava, posandosi sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore, permettendo a se stesso di sentirne il battito.

Senza neanche accorgersene, si ritrovò sopra di lui: il proprio corpo che sovrastava quello dell’altro, più gracile: ciuffi di capelli a coprirgli gli occhi, le labbra schiuse per permettergli di respirare meglio, le guance rosse che contrastavano nettamente con la pelle diafana del petto che si intravedeva dalla camicia ormai parzialmente sbottonata.

Sentì, inevitabilmente, una familiare sensazione di calore irradiarsi dallo stomaco e, per mascherare i propri pensieri, nascose il viso nel collo del più giovane: _“Dio mio, tu nun poi capì che me fai, Erm.”_

Poteva sembrare una frase banale, detta e ripetuta senza un reale significato, ma non era questo il caso. Ermal era capace di solleticargli l’anima e il corpo e, in quel momento preciso, non era certo di poter controllare il proprio corpo ancora a lungo, nascondendo il logorante desiderio che tentava di addomesticare da mesi.

Aveva deciso di adeguare i propri ritmi a quelli di Ermal, dargli il tempo necessario affinché si abituasse a quel nuovo tipo di intimità, affinché capisse non vi era nulla di innaturale nell’essere attratti da un corpo così simile al suo eppure, in quel momento, avvertì tutti i buoni propositi scivolare via, lasciando che la propria parte più irrazionale prendesse il sopravvento.  
  
La risata di Ermal riempì la stanza e le proprie orecchie, distraendolo da quei pensieri: _“Non serve scomodare Dio. Puoi dirmelo e basta”_ – una breve pausa, l’espressione divertita che mal celava quella imbarazzata appena – _“quello che ti faccio sentire”_.

Fabrizio scosse la testa, il viso nascosto tra il copripiumino - di una fantasia improponibile che Mira aveva comprato per Ermal l’inverno precedente - e il collo di lui: _“Nun credo proprio.”_

Non capiva realmente da dove nascesse quella timidezza ma, si ritrovò a pensare, che era solo paura la propria: paura di non essere all’altezza di quella situazione, di non esser all’altezza di gestire le proprie emozioni e quelle di Ermal, paura di vederlo fuggire via, ancora una volta.  
  
_“Perché no?”_ -chiese Ermal, lo sguardo dolce come il tono, mentre gli poneva quella domanda, accompagnando le parole con una carezza delicata, che si fermò appena sotto il mento di Fabrizio, indugiando sulla fossetta del mento nascosta dalla barba scura, solleticandogli la pelle già accaldata.

 _“Cos’è che vuoi?”_ \- aveva incalzato, spronandolo a parlare, forse perché sapeva cosa Fabrizio desiderasse e – volle sperare – non era poi così distante dal suo, di desiderio.

Fabrizio lo voleva. Nient’altro.

Se solo fosse stato più coraggioso, avrebbe potuto spiegargli che voleva sentirlo davvero, voleva che diventassero una cosa sola, voleva guardarlo mentre sussurrava il proprio nome, sentirlo, mentre entrambi raggiungevano il piacere. Ma pensarlo, immaginarlo, era semplice; dirglielo sarebbe stato tutt’altra cosa perché aveva paura che Ermal lo rifiutasse, che non si sentisse pronto.

Lui non era mai stato particolarmente coraggioso, però, aveva sempre schivato le zuffe, evitato il confronto con gli occhi di Franco che gli chiedevano cosa volesse fare della propria vita, fuggito qualsiasi tentativo da parte di una donna di imbrigliarlo ad una quotidianità che sapeva andargli stretta.

Tenevano gli occhi persi l’uno in quelli dell’altro e, mai come in quel momento, avrebbe pagato oro affinché Ermal potesse leggere nei propri pensieri, sollevandolo dal compito di dar loro voce.

Alla fine, prese coraggio e, mentre la mano che gli aveva lasciato sul petto risaliva sul suo collo, gli sussurrò quasi con rassegnazione: 

_“A te vojo, che devo volè?”_  
  
Lo desiderava così tanto che sembrava essere ormai disperato e tutta quella disperazione, quel desiderio insoddisfatto, si era riversato nelle parole appena pronunciate che, per un momento, fecero bloccare entrambi, lasciandoli come sospesi nel tempo, a riflettere su cosa fosse giusto fare o rispondere. Per rendere più dolce quel silenzio imbarazzante, Fabrizio lo baciò.  
  
Fece scivolare impetuosamente la propria lingua tra le labbra del più giovane, guidandolo in quel bacio che, si rese conto, dovette sembrare più irruento del solito ma che aveva il solo intento di nascondere le parole appena dette, sperando che fosse sufficiente a distrarre Ermal e far sì che si dimenticasse di quello che aveva sussurrato.

E quel bacio lo approfondirono con una lentezza quasi estenuante, ma con una passione che, forse, prima di allora, non avevano mai condiviso.

Quando Ermal si staccò da lui – le labbra ora un po’ più rosse e umide – abbozzò un sorriso e fece scivolare le dita lunghe sul proprio petto, fino a raggiungere i bottoni della camicia nera che Fabrizio indossava. Con poca fatica, sfilò i bottoni superstiti, per poi sfilargli l’indumento dalle spalle, lasciando le sue dita tracciare un percorso immaginario sul proprio petto.  
Fabrizio ne percepiva lo sguardo su di sé, avvertiva quegli occhi che scrutare la pelle coperta dai tatuaggi, accompagnando la vista alle carezze leggere: era insicuro Ermal, o forse era solo teso, ma nei suoi occhi riusciva a scorgere la stessa volontà che animava anche lui: voleva che accadesse. Doveva accadere.

In quegli occhi, che erano come luci abbaglianti, negli ultimi mesi Fabrizio ci si era specchiato tante volte e, ogni volta, era stato capace di scorgervi qualcosa di diverso: li aveva visti attraversati dall’indifferenza il primo giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto, quando l’aveva guardato con una diffidenza che piano a piano si era trasformata in fiducia e complicità; li aveva visti velati di dubbi, di insicurezze per poi scoppiare di gioia e dolcezza.  
Quello che vi leggeva in quel momento però – la mano ad accarezzargli piano la guancia – era del tutto nuovo: eccitazione, confusione, affetto e, infine, bramosia.

Si sollevò leggermente dal corpo di Ermal, liberandosi completamente della camicia, prima di nascondere nuovamente il viso nel collo del più giovane, in quel punto che lui amava, nascosto tra i suoi ricci e il colletto della camicia che ancora sapeva di sapone e di buono. Strinse tra i denti quel lembo di pelle delicata, sentendo il ragazzo gemere e fremere sommessamente sotto di sé, percependo finalmente la sua eccitazione contro la propria e, con movimenti lenti ma sicuri, fece scivolare la mano oltre la cintola dei jeans che – sempre un po’ troppo larghi per le sue gambe magre – gli lasciavano facile accesso.

 _“Bizio..”_ \- lo chiamò con quel nomignolo a cui ormai era affezionato e che, quando pronunciato in quel tono, aveva come unico risultato, quello di eccitarlo ancora di più. La voce arrochita appena dall’emotività del momento, quel tono di abbandono – non sottomissione – che lo facevano sentire, se possibile, ancora più responsabile.

 _“Mhh?”_ – mormorò contro la sua pelle, la mano che superava la stoffa dei boxer andando oltre, sentendo finalmente la propria pelle contro la sua.  
  
Ermal non rispose, il respiro spezzato.

Sentì solo la pressione delle sue mani contro le spalle, che lo spingevano via ed ebbe timore che volesse mettere fine a tutto quello.

 _“…toglimi sta cosa di dosso”_ – disse in un sospiro sofferto, rassicurando Fabrizio e facendolo esplodere in una risata leggera, prima che si adoperasse a soddisfarne la richiesta.

L’aveva visto nudo tante volte ormai: avevano avuto modo di osservarsi alla luce fioca della lampada, con le ombre delle lenzuola a macchiarne la pelle, o con i raggi del sole che filtravano dalle tapparelle cambiando la luce della stanza e illuminandogli il viso; aveva notato tutte le piccole cicatrici, i nei, la muscolatura nervosa, la pelle arrossata dai propri baci arroganti.

In quel momento, però, fu come vederlo per la prima volta.

Lanciò ai piedi del letto la camicia di Ermal e, velocemente, riservò lo stesso trattamento anche ai suoi pantaloni. Lo vide risistemarsi meglio tra le coperte di quel letto – il loro letto, ormai – le gambe leggermente divaricate, una mano a sistemarsi i capelli sparsi sul cuscino mentre lo osservava, incerto su cosa fare, come a volersi impegnare in quel gesto abituale.

Fabrizio fu veloce a spazzare via ogni incertezza, riprendendo la scia di baci: cominciò a tormentare nuovamente il collo, per poi scender sul petto magro e, con studiata lentezza, verso il suo ventre piatto – la lingua che gli solleticava l’ombelico, preludio di ciò che sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco – per fermarsi, infine, sulla sua eccitazione. 

Sarebbe stato stupido non rendersi conto di quanto Ermal fosse teso in quel momento; sapeva quanto quella situazione fosse nuova per lui così come, in parte, fosse nuova per sé stesso, ma voleva che ciò che il ricordo di quella notte non fosse macchiato da alcun timore, paura o incertezza.

Poteva ancora ricordare, a quando di esperienza e di anni ne aveva ancora pochi, sensazioni simili a quelle che, era certo, stesse provando ora Ermal. Ricordava come, di rassicurazioni, lui non ne avesse avuta alcuna, finendo poi per sentirsi solo vuoto e disorientato.

Non avrebbe permesso che ciò accadesse ad Ermal.

Poggiò piano le labbra sul pube del ragazzo, avvertendo un brivido percorrerne la pelle: alzò lo sguardo, incontrando quello del più giovane, mentre una mano correva piano lungo un fianco: gli sorrise nel modo più dolce di cui fosse capace, lasciando sottintendere in quel gesto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che lui c’era, era lì con lui e ci sarebbe rimasto fino a che gli fosse sembrato giusto.

Quando sentì le dita lunghe e affusolate di lui perdersi nuovamente tra i propri capelli scompigliati, per poi stringerli piano, e il sorriso farsi largo sul viso leggermente arrossato, fu certo che quello che aveva cercato di trasmettergli, lui lo avesse percepito.  
  
Gli bastò quel sorriso e piano, con studiata lentezza, si dedicò al suo piacere, mentre la stanza si riempiva del suono della voce di Ermal. Fabrizio quel suono lo amava: amava quando chiamava il proprio nome, che lo sussurrassesulle proprie labbra o lo urlasse dall’altra parte della stanza per attirarne attenzione; quando parlava nel suo dialetto con Bianca o sussurrava qualcosa nella sua lingua madre a Sabina; amava sentirlo mentre ripeteva le sue lezioni ad alta voce, o sgridava bonariamente Mirmo; quando discuteva al telefono con Marco, o rideva affacciato al balcone scambiando due chiacchiere con la vicina di casa; ma più di tutto, amava sentirlo gemere, quando quel suo tono sicuro diventava dolce e macchiato dal piacere, lasciando trapelare una delicatezza ed una fragilità difficili da scorgere in altri momenti.

Quella notte, decise, non avrebbe ascoltato altro.

Ci volle poco affinché entrambi si ritrovassero nudi, i corpi che aderivano completamente l’uno all’altro, lasciando che le forme spigolose che li costituivano si adattassero e incastrassero perfettamente mentre si donavano piacere.

Erano due pezzi di puzzle diversi ma comunque foglie di uno stesso ramo, combaciavano in un modo strano, ma tutto loro.

Ed era tutto quello che contava.

 _“Fab….”_ – deglutì, l’affanno che gli faceva alzare edabbassare il petto – _“Bizio, ti prego…fermati”_ la presa sui propri capelli, forte e decisa, divenne improvvisamente incerta.

Lo vide sollevare lo sguardo, negli occhi la confusione.

  
_“Non…”_ – un attimo di esitazione – _“…ancora”_ \- fu la risposta, ma bastò affinché capisse e si allontanasse, il sapore di Ermal ancora tra le labbra, mentre si tirava su.

Le mani a carezzargli le cosce, sul viso una chiara domanda inespressa a cui Ermal rispose semplicemente con una risata soffocata, velata di un nervosismo quasi virginale che non si confaceva al suo sguardo.

Quando lo vide coprirsi il viso con l’avambraccio - forse nel tentativo di sentirsi meno esposto al suo sguardo- avvertì l’urgenza di rassicurarlo, di vederlo, di pregarlo, quasi, di non privarlo dello spettacolo dato dall’imbarazzo che ne ingentiliva i tratti.

 _“Nun te nasconne da me_ ” - gliscansò appena il braccio dal viso, finendo per intrecciare le dita della propria mano alle sue, prima di portarsele alle labbra, avendo nuovamente accesso ai suoi occhi e cercando, con quel gesto, di rassicurarlo.

  
Non c’erano molte parole che avrebbero potuto riempire quei silenzi, quindi decise di lasciare che fossero i propri gesti a farlo; decretò con un piglio a lui estraneo, che non si sarebbe fatto sopraffare dalle emozioni e si sarebbe concentrato su Ermal soltanto, amandolo come sentiva, come doveva, come era giusto accadesse tra due uomini.

Ermal non era bambola di vetro, non era un fiore delicato, era un uomo, il suo uomo – aggiunse quasi con un moto di orgoglio, e l’unica cosa che contava era che entrambi provassero il più puro e totalizzante dei piaceri.

 _“Dove…?”_ – la domanda rimase sospesa tra loro, come le loro intenzioni, come i loro desideri. Era quasi come se tutto, in quella notte iniziata come una serata qualsiasi, ma della quale entrambi forse non avrebbero mai voluto vedere la fine, rimanesse in bilico tra le loro voglie più recondite e le paure più profonde. Quelle sensazioni erano sempre state lì, forse, erano rimaste annidate nel profondo delle loro anime, in attesa di esser lasciate fluire, in attesa di guidarne i movimenti, gli sguardi, permettere ad uno di saggiare quelle dell’altro.

Aveva avuto paura tante volte, ma mai aveva condiviso quei timori con qualcuno, come stava accadendo adesso con Ermal: era più facile in due, tutto più sopportabile.  
  
_“Nell’ultimo cassetto”_ \- notò la voce tremargli, la gola forse un po’ secca, ma fece finta di non accorgersene.

Nascosti dietro calzini troppo vecchi per essere usati – o anche solo cercati – trovò un pacco di preservativi e il lubrificante: erano sigillati, segno che Ermal li avesse comprati da poco e mai usati.  
Non fece domande, si limitò a tirare via con i denti la plastica che chiudeva la boccetta, versando il gel tra le proprie dita, avvertendone la consistenza viscosa e fredda.

Finse di non accorgersi di Ermal, il quale osservava ogni piccolo gesto, impaziente ma al tempo teso, quasi spaventato: gli occhi che saettavano ad ogni suo gesto, le dita che sfregavano impercettibilmente le une contro le altre, i denti che mordicchiavano appena il labbro inferiore.

Fabrizio, nel tentativo di rassicurarlo, gli carezzò piano il viso con la mano libera, lasciando che tentennasse ancora un po’ in quella carezza, trovando in quel gesto un appiglio, un’ancora.

 _“Nun te faccio niente ...”_ gli sussurrò, lasciando che le dita umide sfiorassero piano la sua intimità; percepì Ermal tremare, forse per il contatto con il liquido freddo, o forse per tutte le sensazioni che lo stavano attraversando ma, con inaspettata fermezza, spinse piano il bacino andando incontro alle proprie dita.

Fabrizio lo osservava da sotto le ciglia scure, attento ad ogni suo movimento, come se lo stesse studiando, come se stesse cercando di trarre dalle espressioni del suo visto, che quello che stava facendo fosse giusto o sbagliato; allora si fermava quando vedeva il ragazzo stringersi il labbro tra i denti, facendolo rilassare con baci più passionali; oppure indugiava un po’ di più quando lo sentiva gemere soddisfatto, lasciando che le proprie dita sfiorassero quelle zone che, probabilmente, neanche lui aveva mai immaginato gli potessero donare piacere. E intanto Ermal teneva la mano destra arpionata – in un gesto ormai abituale – al polso di Fabrizio: il suo personale mododi mantenere il controllo della situazione, credendo di poter fermare quella mano se solo avesse voluto.  
  
_“Te stai a rilassà…”_ – fu l’osservazione che sfuggì dalle labbra di Fabrizio quando si accorse di come i muscoli di Ermal si stessero distendendo grazie alle proprie attenzioni,accompagnando quelle parole con un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto, al quale seguì una sola occhiataccia da parte di Ermal e un sussurrato _“sta’ zitto_ ”- che fece sfociare il sorriso del romano in una gorgogliante risata sommessa.

Trattenevano ormai a fatica i gemiti tra le labbra, il piacere di uno che accresceva quello dell’altro, e quando Fabrizio si rese conto di non essere più capace di trattenersi, alzò lo sguardo, ancora una volta, verso di Ermal, trovandolo con gli occhi lucidi e il viso già stravolto; con le dita gli sfiorò piano il petto, per poi percorrere un sentiero immaginario fino al proprio stomaco, fermandosi, con inaspettata incertezza, sulla propria erezione.  
Aveva le dita che gli tremavano, nonostante l’avesse toccato varie volte ormai, ma dai suoi occhi trapelava, in contrasto con i suoi gesti, una sicurezza che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Scese lungo il suo collo, baciandolo piano ancora una volta, come a volerlo rassicurare, come a dirgli che, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto fermarlo anche subito, ma Ermal gli rispose semplicemente stringendo, un po’ più forte, la propria eccitazione, invitandolo a continuare.

 

Staccarsi da lui, dal suo calore, fu quasi traumatico, ma sapeva che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, osservandolo ora – forse per la prima volta – in tutta la sua bellezza: Ermal era esposto davanti ai propri occhi, gli aveva concesso forse uno dei più grandi lussi che potesse permettersi, facendosi vedere così vulnerabile, eccitato e spaventato; la pelle nivea, che risaltava sui colori accesi delle lenzuola, era macchiata di rosso lì dove le proprie labbra e mani erano passate, lì dove l’eccitazione cresceva sempre di più, facendolo sospirare.

Quell’immagine, l’avrebbe tenuta in fondo agli occhi per tanto tempo ancora.  
  
Si scosse dai propri pensieri solo quando senti Ermal colpirgli il fianco con un piede, forse per invitarlo a muoversi; gli sorrise, poggiando la mano destra aperta sul suo ventre, per poi farla scorrere tra le sue gambe in una carezza lasciva, avvertendone il fremito, prima di allontanarsi e prendere uno dei preservativi lasciati al loro del letto.

Sentiva gli occhi del proprio compagno su di sé che seguivano i movimenti delle proprie mani, mentre ne scartava l’involucro e, prima di aprirlo completamente, lo osservò con un ghigno, sollevando uno sopracciglio:  
  
_“O’ vuoi fa te?”_ – gli propose, con un leggero tono di sfida e divertimento nella voce, senza però attendere una vera risposta. Nonostante Ermal sembrasse pronto a sollevarsi dalla sua posizione e farsi carico di quella missione, Fabrizio fu veloce a spingerlo, con una leggera pressione, nuovamente sul letto, lasciandolo così in attesa di quello che sarebbe arrivato di lì a breve  
  
Il tempo sembrava essersi dilatato, i secondi erano lenti come ore e la passione gli copriva la pelle come uno strato di sudore in una notte d’afa, accentuando ogni sensazione, ogni brivido, ogni tocco.  
  
Fabrizio si mosse con estrema lentezza e con una cura che, prima di allora, non avrebbe riconosciuto come propria; era concentrato solo su di Ermal, sul dargli piacere, sul rassicurarlo e farlo star bene. Gli parve naturale, in quel momento, mettere da parte i propri istinti.  
Furono attimi lunghissimi, ma che al tempo stesso gli parvero infiniti e, quando finalmente il corpo di Ermal lo accettò completamente, facendoli sentire finalmente una cosa sola, fu capace di liberarsi da tutta la tensione e agitazione accumulata.  
  
Sospirò sulle labbra del più giovane, appagato finalmente dalla sensazione di essere dentro di lui e, quando cercò nuovamente il suo sguardo, notò subito l’espressione corrucciata e gli occhi lucidi, mentre si lasciava sfuggire un gemito più simile ad un lamento.  
Temette che Ermal non stesse provando le sue stesse emozioni, ma bastò che i loro occhi si incontrassero e che Ermal muovesse istintivamente le mani verso di lui, chiedendogli un abbraccio, affinché ogni dubbio sparisse.

Fabrizio accolse quella muta richiesta di supporto e lo strinse forte a sé, una mano tra i capelli ad accarezzargli dolcemente la nuca; lo vide sorridere appena – un sorriso timido, impacciato – per poi baciarlo, le labbra che, per qualche assurdo motivo, in quel momento sapevano di sale – un sapore che avrebbe potuto curare ogni proprio male – mentre delicatamente spingeva il suo bacino contro il proprio, in un sofferto ma volenteroso invito a continuare.

Gli sembrò di essere chiuso in una bolla, nella quale l’unica cosa che poteva percepire era la voce di Ermal che chiamava il proprio nome accompagnato da gemiti, al suo calore intorno alla propria eccitazione, e le mani strette sulle proprie spalle, in cerca di un appiglio, al suo respiro caldo contro la propria pelle sudata.  

Sentiva solo Ermal, e quello gli bastava e voleva, sperava, che anche lui fosse pieno solo e soltanto di sé, del proprio sapore, del proprio odore, del proprio calore.

Più frenetici diventavano i movimenti, più i baci erano bagnati, sgraziati ma passionali, fatti di lingua e saliva, intervallati dagli affanni e dai sospiri.  
E le mani si rincorrevano, carezzavano e graffiavano la pelle; esploravano e si perdevano, quasi modellando e consumando l’altro ad ogni gesto.  
  
Non era più certo di cosa stesse realmente succedendo: era tutto così travolgente, frenetico, che per un momento credette di aver perso contatto con la realtà e, solo quando sentì Ermal gemere più forte e fremere sotto di sè – forse a causa del punto in cui l’aveva appena sfiorato – capì che quella bolla sarebbe scoppiata di lì a poco, avvertendo bisogno di prendere e far proprio ogni istante rimasto, spazzando via la confusione data dal piacere che gli annebbiava la mente.

Si concentrò sulle proprie spinte, sul suono sgraziato ma, alle sue orecchie armonico e cadenzato, che producevano le proprie spinte contro il bacino di Ermal, in un ritmo tutto loro, colpendo ancora e ancora quel puntò, finché i sospiri si tramutarono quasi in preghiere.

 _“Fabrizio….”_ – alzò ancora una volta lo sguardo verso il suo e in quegli occhi lesse così tanto che fece fatica a riordinare i pensieri, ma ne colse il senso e, stringendo le sue dita tra le proprie, portò le loro mani unite sopra la testa del più giovane, abbandonandole sul cuscino e usando quella libera per dargli ancora più piacere.

Bastarono poche spinte affinché Ermal raggiungesse l’apice, sporcando la propria mano e il ventre di Ermal del suo stesso piacere, e – ne fu quasi certo – udì tra i gemiti il suo nome.  
  
Fabrizio lo seguì dopo poco – eccitato dalla visione di Ermal, sfinito, sotto di sé – lavoce ancora più roca a causa del piacere bruciante, così forte da essere quasi doloroso, mentrecamuffava i propri gemiti sulla pelle dell’altro, abbandonandosi finalmente sul corpo del proprio amante.

 

Fu un dolore fisico doversi separare, ma Fabrizio riacquistò subito il suo posto accanto ad Ermal.

Gli apparve sfinito, con i ricci appiccicati alla fronte, le labbra gonfie, il petto che si alzava e abbassava velocemente ad ogni respiro e le mani che gli tremavano ancora.

Lo guardò mentre se ne stava stretto tra le proprie braccia, accoccolato contro il proprio petto, con forse più domande nella mente di quante ne potesse veramente fare.  
Fabrizio gli baciò la fronte madida di sudore, stringendolo un po’ di più:  
  
_“Stai bene? Te voi fa na doccia?”_ la voce che gli uscì ancora arrochita a causa della passione appena consumata mentre, con gesti delicati, gli spostava i capelli dalla fronte, raccogliendoli dietro l’orecchio.  
  
Ermal si limitò a chiudere gli occhi e scuotere la testa a quell’ultima domanda rivoltagli, la mano che carezzava piano il petto di Fabrizio: _“No, voglio stare ancora un po’ così”_ – sussurrò, sfinito – _“E, poi, non credo di riuscire a…”_ – parve cercare le parole sotto le palpebre tremanti – _“Muovermi”_ – ammise con candore.

Gli sembrò infinitamente piccolo, giovane, quasi fragile, in quel momento e pensò che avrebbe dato ogni cosa pur di proteggerlo, da tutti, persino da sé stesso.

 _“Scusami, t’ho fatto male?_ ” – gli chiese preoccupato, soffiando le proprie scuse sulle sue labbra mentre, intrecciando le proprie gambe nude con quelle di Ermal, faceva scendere piano una mano lungo i glutei ossuti del ragazzo, dedicandogli un massaggio timido con l’intento di risollevarlo da un probabile fastidio.  
  
Ermal ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa e stringendosi a lui un po’ di più sussurrandogli, con molta probabilità, una bugia:  
  
_“No, non mi hai fatto niente.”_

Si sarebbero addormentati così, lo sapeva, ma non gli importava veramente.  
Voleva solo tenerlo tra le braccia ancora un po’, assaporando il tepore dei loro corpi sudati e stanchi e l’odore aspro della passione appena consumata.

 _“So’ contento...”_ sussurrò tra le pieghe del collo di Ermal quando fu abbastanza sicuro che il ragazzo si fosse finalmente addormentato, percependo la sua stessa voce incrinarsi leggermente e, in quello che era ormai un dormiveglia, gli parve quasi di sentire le labbra di Ermal tendersi in un sorriso contro la pelle del proprio petto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, questo è stato forse il capitolo più difficile scritto fino ad ora. La tematica può diventare banale con molta semplicità o, in alternativa, scadere nel volgare ma, speriamo vivamente, che non sia accaduta nessuna delle due cose.
> 
> C'è poco da dire in questo caso, speriamo solo che siano state chiare le sensazioni e le insicurezza che hanno attraversato entrambi in questo momento che, sicuramente, segnerà una svolta nel loro rapporto.
> 
> Grazie, come sempre!


	24. Capitolo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Che fai? Nun te ricordi come so fatto?” – chiese, un leggero sorriso beffardo a spezzare la linea curva delle sue labbra.
> 
> “Voglio imparare a memoria il tuo viso, Fabrì. Per non scordarti”.

Sputò il dentifricio, vedendolo scivolare giù per lo scarico con un gorgoglio, per poi spingere verso il basso la leva del rubinetto e porre fine al getto d’acqua.

“ _Fabrì, non ho sentito!_ ” – avvisò il ragazzo, intento nella stanza accanto a riempire la moka di quel decaffeinato che Ermal avrebbe bevuto un po’ di malavoglia, senza davvero rendersi conto della differenza.

“ _M’hai fatto pija ‘n colpo_ ” – esordì l’altro, alzando un po’ la voce, per poi abbassarla appena quando Ermal si palesò in cucina in boxer e t-shirt – “ _Te volevo dì: ma sicuro che te va bene che sto co’ voi?_ ”

“ _Fabrì, ha rutt’ i pall_ ” – commentò sbuffando, sedendosi al tavolo e affondando il braccio nella scatola malconcia di Macine - “ _Tanto lo sanno che non giochiamo a burraco quando vieni a dormire qua la sera_ ” – spiegò.

Erano in procinto di partire per Pasquetta: Marco ed Anna avevano messo a disposizione la casa delle vacanze della famiglia del primo, per permettere a tutti quanti di trascorrere un paio di giorni fuori dal caos cittadino. Andrea avrebbe presentato loro Chiara – la sua nuova fiamma milanese, dottoranda in Economia – mentre Fabrizio aveva invitato Andrea Ra – non col beneplacito di Ermal, il quale era abbastanza contrario all’avere attorno un proprio professore anche durante le vacanze. Così, per non essere da meno, aveva chiesto a Bianca di accompagnarli e di portare la piccola Mia con sé, giusto per aumentare il numero degli elementi che sarebbero stati dalla propria parte in quella che era ideologicamente una disputa tra lui e Ra.

Conclusione: Mira sarebbe passata a mettere in ordine il gran casino che era casa di Ermal, incapace di fidarsi del proprio primogenito in materia di manutenzione casalinga, ed avrebbe dato uno sguardo a Mirmo.

“ _Vabbè, basta che nun te ‘ncazzi_ ” – rispose in un borbottio il romano, alzando il coperchio della macchinetta mentre il caffè iniziava a scivolare lungo la piccola canna, inondando la cucina col suo profumo.

“ _Non mi sto incazzando, però rilassati_ ” – commentò in tono conciliante, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi a lui.  Lasciò che le proprie mani scorressero lungo la pancia del maggiore, coperta appena da una consunta maglietta dei Metallica, per poi fermarsi sul petto. Affondò il naso nel suo collo, inspirando appena l’odore del suo profumo misto a quello della pelle, stringendo appena di più la presa e sentendo la mano calda di Fabrizio sulla propria.

Il nervosismo era stato palpabile sin dalla sera prima, ed Ermal credeva di conoscerne la motivazione principale: sarebbero andati lì come una coppia, per la prima volta. Gli amici di Ermal, così come Andrea, erano perfettamente a conoscenza della natura del loro rapporto, ma in via ufficiosa: rendere le cose ufficiali non era sicuramente il forte di Fabrizio e, in quell’occasione, Ermal si era sentito in dovere di farsi carico anche delle sue insicurezze, delle sue paure, delle sue carezze mancate, come diceva lui.

Si guardavano ancora attorno prima di darsi un bacio fugace, per poi sorridersi a vicenda come due adolescenti; stentavano a tenersi per mano quando passeggiavano per le vie del centro; Fabrizio abbassava lo sguardo, a metà tra l’imbarazzato ed il lusingato, quando Ermal gli stampava un bacio sulle labbra davanti agli occhi divertiti di Marco. E pensare che agli inizi, nemmeno troppo lontani, era stato proprio lui ad avvertire quella situazione come inusuale, strana, persino un po’ imbarazzante, ad allontanarlo malamente, salvo poi pentirsene nel buio della propria solitudine.

“ _Però è diverso, capito?_ ” – sentì la voce scuotergli il petto, poggiato com’era ora alla sua schiena – “ _Cioè nun semo ‘na coppia normale, è successo tutto così de botto_ ” – continuò.

Represse un moto di rabbia, completamente istintivo, che avrebbe sicuramente aggravato la situazione: “ _Ma mica io ho mai detto di essere normale, però ora offendi l’intelligenza di tutti, anche se su Ra ho sempre avuto i miei dubbi_ ”.

“ _No, mica dicevo pe’ niente, non dico in generale, dico io e te… E se nun voi dà n’idea de te, de noi, magari s’a potemo tenè pe’ noi sta cosa, poi se vede… Perché dovemo dà ‘n nome a ste cose, Ermal?_ ”-  lo sentì borbottare, poco convinto persino delle sue parole – “ _A me nun me piace definì le cose, che poi me sento…_ ” – sbuffò “ _… nun lo so manco io che me sento_ ”.

“ _Noi non diciamo proprio un bel niente_ ” – sospirò, alzando nuovamente il viso e posando le proprie labbra sulla sua nuca – “ _Andiamo lì, ci facciamo Pasquetta in santa pace, tu ti metti ad arrostire pannocchie, io gioco con Mia e facciamo in modo che Ra non ci provi con Bianca, che quella lo spara_ ” – spiegò.

Fabrizio chiuse il gas, tra loro due solo il gorgoglio della Moka ed i reciproci dubbi inespressi.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” – esclamò Fabrizio, il tono di chi solo in quel momento aveva compreso – “ _Ecco perché hai fatto de tutto pe’ parcheggia all’ombra!_ ”

Ermal si limitò a sorridere, alzando il sopracciglio in segno della propria superiorità intellettuale, lasciando che le proprie dita diafane si stringessero di più a quelle scure dell’altro.

“ _Sei peggio de ‘na mignotta_ ” – fu la garbata conclusione, seguita dalla sua risata bassa e gorgogliante. Se avesse chiuso gli occhi, sarebbe stato capace di ripercorrere a memoria i gesti di Fabrizio intento a ridere: le labbra carnose che si stiravano appena, lasciando che i denti bianchi contrastassero con la pelle ambrata, gli occhi che si stringevano, la mano che correva lesta a coprirli, fungendo da sipario per l’imbarazzo del momento. Poi avrebbe piegato il capo, lasciando che i ciuffi ribelli di capelli corvini andassero a spezzargli la fronte, schermandolo completamente al proprio interlocutore.

“ _Io sarò pure ‘na mignotta, come dici tu_ ” – rispose, scimmiottando la pesante calata del maggiore – “ _Ma è grazie a me se abbiamo una macchina dove appartarci, invece di una sauna nel bel mezzo della campagna pugliese, mio caro_ ”.

Così detto, aspettò che il cicalino dell’auto li avvisasse di poter aprire gli sportelli e, senza cerimonie, si infilò nei sedili posteriori, aspettando che Fabrizio lo imitasse. Lo vide entrare nell’auto, per poi guardarsi con fare furtivo attorno: “ _Ma che voi fa robba pe’ davero? E si ce vede qualcuno? Stanno tutti a casa_ ” – iniziò, lasciando Ermal tra il perplesso e lo scocciato.

“ _Infatti, stanno tutti a casa a pensare ai cazzi loro, vorrei pensare al mio_ ” – annunciò, dandosi lo slanciò per salire a cavalcioni sul maggiore, con un leggero sorriso a tendergli le labbra sottili.

“ _Oh, Ermal, ma nun ce sta manco niente sui vetri…_ ”  - perseverò, suscitando nel minore una punta di frustrazione.

“ _Fabrì, siamo in un buco di culo, chi cazzo vuoi che passi a Pasquetta? I Vigili? A Pasquetta? In una campagna a caso? Non rompere il cazzo, su_ ” – lo incalzò, iniziando a slacciargli i jeans senza tanti complimenti.

Nel tono dell’altro vi fu un vano tentativo di replicare, ma il progetto sfumò non appena Ermal riuscì a posare la propria mano sui suoi boxer. Con un sorriso mefistofelico, ammirò dalla propria posizione privilegiata l’espressione del maggiore distendersi, le rughe tra le sopracciglia appiattirsi, gli occhi farsi liquidi sotto le proprie carezze.

Aveva programmato quel momento fin dalla mattina? Forse, o forse no. Quello di cui però era certo era che più tempo passava con Fabrizio, più difficile diventava starne poi lontano o semplicemente ignorare la sua presenza e l’effetto che gli faceva semplicemente osservarlo.

E lo stesso era successo anche quel giorno: lo stava guardando risistemare la griglia dopo il barbecue mentre era seduto dal divanetto che dava sul patio della villetta, accanto a lui Bianca che discuteva di qualcosa con Mia, qualcosa che non era stato capace di intendere visto quanto fosse concentrato su Fabrizio, sul modo in cui si arrotolava le maniche della maglietta nera  che indossava oltre le spalle, sul modo in cui si muoveva, finalmente sicuro di sé dopo i dubbi e le incertezze che l’avevano assalito quella mattina.

Si era alzato dal proprio posto – probabilmente lasciando il discorso di Bianca a metà – e si era avvicinato a Fabrizio, passandogli in maniera fintamente casuale un braccio intorno alla vita e posando il mento sulla spalla, prima di suggerirgli di andare a fare due passi.

 

Dopo le prime riluttanze iniziali, Fabrizio si era lasciato convincere facilmente e, tenendo  ancora la mano pigramente poggiata sui suoi boxer, massaggiandogli lentamente la crescente erezione, aveva iniziato a tormentargli il collo di baci e morsi: “ _Fabrì fa piano, mi lasci il segn…Ah!_ ” e non lo fece finire di parlare che il suo lamento si tramutò in un gemito quando sentì i denti del più grande affondare un po’ di più nella propria carne, prima di lasciarlo andare con un rumoroso schiocco.

“ _Che d’è? Mo nun te sta bene più fa cose?_ ” lo prese in giro mentre, con gesti veloci, gli sfilava via il giubbotto che indossava, lanciandolo malamente accanto a loro.

“ _Non ho mica detto questo_ ” e per dimostrarglielo, fece scontare il bacino contro quello dell’altro, provocando un fremito in entrambi e facendo sentire a Fabrizio quanto lo volesse.

In quell’occasione non c’era davvero né il tempo né il modo per lasciarsi andare ai preliminari e, a dire il vero, non era neanche quello che desiderava. Percepiva solamente la bruciante voglia di sentire Fabrizio, di essere suo ancora una volta, di mischiare i loro odori, la loro pelle e abbandonarsi al piacere. Sentì le mani del romano oltrepassare la stoffa della propria maglietta: la pelle ruvida dei polpastrelli del maggiore gli solleticava la pelle del ventre, facendolo sospirare.

“ _Bizio…_ ” – una pausa pigra, mentre l’eccitazione del momento rimaneva sospesa assieme ai loro respiri, che si mischiavano nella vicinanza – “ _non mi va di aspettare oltre_ ” – gli soffiò le parole sulle labbra screpolate, gli occhi fissi nei suoi a fargli intendere quanta voglia avesse di lui e quanta poca pazienza avesse ancora in serbo.  C’erano volte, come la loro prima volta insieme, in cui sentivano entrambi il bisogno di lasciarsi andare a carezze e premure, di fare tutto con calma e lentezza, ed altre invece in cui avrebbero solo voluto tutto e subito, sentire il piacere di entrambi scontrarsi e incontrarsi, con forza e passione.

Ci mise poco, Fabrizio, a ribaltare le posizioni, facendo ricadere Ermal sui seggiolini per poi posizionarsi al suo fianco, iniziando a trafficare subito con i bottoni dei propri jeans. Li sfilò via, insieme alle Adidas che portava ai piedi, in un gesto veloce, lasciandogli le cosce nude e baciandogli, in una maniera che ad Ermal parve quasi reverenziale, le caviglie stanche. 

 

Sorrise a quel gesto, allungando una mano ad accarezzare i capelli già scompigliati di Fabrizio. La sensazione delle proprie dita tra le sue ciocche era una delle cose che avrebbe voluto ricordare per sempre, e la prima che gli veniva in mente quando indugiava con il pensiero agli incontri notturni col romano, magari per distogliersi da un pomeriggio particolarmente apatico in reception o dai propri confusi appunti.

Fabrizio si sfilò la maglietta, abbassando i jeans quel tanto che gli bastava per avere libertà di movimento. La luce ancora forte del sole del tardo pomeriggio risplendeva all’intero dell’abitacolo, colorando la pelle già ambrata di Fabrizio di un tono caramellato, rendendolo, se possibile, ancora più bello di quanto già non fosse.

“ _Visto che oggi volevi fa a mignotta_ ” – trattenne il respiro, guardandolo con gli occhi scuri, liquidi, lucidi – “ _dimme che te sei portato dietro pure tutto er necessario_ ” - lo prese in giro ancora una volta, sollevandogli la stoffa della maglietta per baciargli il ventre piatto e il pube ancora coperto dai boxer.

Tentò di riordinare i pensieri, sotto gli spasmi muscolari dati dai brividi, provocati a loro volta dai baci delicati, dal pizzicore della barba ispida dell’altro sulla propria pelle. A quello non aveva proprio pensato e si limitò a scuotere la testa, provocando in Fabrizio un sospiro rassegnato e l’accentuarsi della ruga di espressione che aveva tra le sopracciglia, cosa che succedeva ogni volta iniziava a preoccuparsi per qualcosa.

“ _Non è necessario…_ ” – disse con decisione, quasi non ammettendo repliche, deglutendo appena in un misto di eccitazione ed apprensione. Si guardarono per un istante che parve eterno, scambiandosi reciprocamente pensieri, sensazioni, constatazioni in un momento per loro decisivo. Ermal si fidava di lui, più di quanto non avesse mai fatto con qualcuno: Fabrizio aveva distrutto ogni barriera con decisione, scalando ogni giorno un tratto più lungo, esigendo il proprio posto nella vita di Ermal. Dal canto proprio, non avrebbe mai creduto di mettersi così a nudo, persino letteralmente, con qualcuno come lui, eppure eccolo lì: in un’auto, imboscati come una coppia di adolescenti, nel bel mezzo di una campagna quasi sconosciuta, sotto il sole che rendeva l’aria ancora più rarefatta.

Notò i capelli di Fabrizio resi ancora più scuri dal sudore che iniziava ad inumidirli, la fronte corrucciata impregnata di goccioline, i pensieri che gli si affollavano dietro gli occhi e, per un momento, Ermal credette di scorgervi la stessa consapevolezza.

“ _Vie’ qua, vedemo che se po fa_ ” – ingiunse in un sussurro roco, circondandogli il bacino col braccio caldo e appena sudato ed attirandolo a sé, in un fruscio di tessuti.

Il proprio corpo, probabilmente, non aveva ancora dimenticato la sensazione di avere Fabrizio dentro di sé la notte prima e, con non poca sorpresa, quest’ultimo riuscì a prepararlo più facilmente di quanto si aspettasse.

Quando si sentì pronto abbastanza, si aggrappò alle spalle di Fabrizio per riprendere la posizione di poco prima, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Quello gli strinse immediatamente i fianchi morbidi, mentre Ermal - la fronte poggiata su quella del più grande - si lasciava cadere lentamente su di lui, fino a sentirlo completamente. Restarono così fermi per un po’, le fronti a contatto, i respiri spezzati che si mescolavano gli uni con gli altri, le mani calde di Fabrizio che passavano dai propri fianchi alle natiche, stringendole un po’ più forte, forse sentendosi in dovere di reprimere l’istinto di spingersi in lui, giusto per dargli il tempo di abituarsi. Ermal trattenne il fiato per qualche istante, prima di sollevare il bacino per poi scontrarsi con quello di Fabrizio ancora una volta, nella chiara conferma che fosse pronto a muoversi e, subito dopo, sentì la sua voce roca sussurrare il proprio nome prima di muoversi con lui.

Non ci volle molto prima che i vetri dell’auto si ricoprissero di una leggera condensa, creata dal calore dei propri corpi e dei propri respiri: Ermal teneva le braccia strette intorno alle spalle del maggiore, il viso completamente immerso nel suo collo mentre ansimava piano, cercando di tenere la voce più bassa possibile per evitare che, la loro già esposta situazione, potesse peggiorare.  Fabrizio invece teneva le mani ancora saldamente ferme sui propri glutei ossuti, stringendoli più forte ogni volta che aumentava l’intensità delle sue spinte, riempendo le proprie orecchie di gemiti rochi.

In quel momento Ermal sentiva solo il bisogno di raggiungere il culmine del piacere, di farlo insieme a Fabrizio, in quell’abbraccio di corpi e di anime che si stavano scambiando ma, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, per un secondo, ebbe la sensazione che tutto quello che c’era tra loro andasse oltre quell’atto così semplice e quasi banale. Oltre le parole. Oltre i gesti.

Si sentì quasi sopraffatto dalle emozioni; emozioni che non sapeva spiegare – o forse semplicemente delle quali non desiderava dare un’interpretazione - ma che avvertiva essere più intense di quanto non fossero mai state prima e, senza rompere il contatto con gli occhi del proprio compagno, sentì il piacere crescere ancora.

Lo avvertiva dentro di sé, attorno a sé, in ogni spasmo dei propri muscoli, nel leggero dolore che si tramutava sorprendentemente in piacere, nel suo odore divenuto familiare, nella sensazione della propria pelle bagnata contro quella di lui, nel sentirlo finalmente senza barriere dentro di sé, senza niente che potesse realmente dividerli. Non avrebbe dato un nome a tutto quello, perché farlo avrebbe significato limitarlo in qualche modo, non dargli modo di progredire, di riempire i propri occhi e quelli di Fabrizio, che forse rispecchiavano quel senso di pienezza e sbalordimento che sentiva crescergli in petto.

“ _Ermà…_ ” - Fabrizio chiamò il proprio nome, riportandolo alla realtà e distogliendolo da quei pensieri che gli aveva improvvisamente affollato la mente; si concentrò nuovamente sul proprio piacere e, tenendo il lembo ormai umido della propria maglietta tra i denti, per evitare si sporcasse nell’amplesso, gemette più forte ad una spinta ben assestata dell’altro, che portò entrambi quasi al limite del piacere. Quest’ultimo fece scivolare veloce una mano tra i loro corpi e, cadenzando il ritmo a quello delle sue spinte, continuò a stimolarlo, fino a che entrambi, inaspettatamente, raggiunsero il piacere quasi in simultanea, perdendosi nello sguardo l’uno dell’altro.

Col fiato corto, Fabrizio abbandonò il capo all’indietro sui poggiatesta e, di riflesso, Ermal si lasciò cadere sul suo petto, stringendogli piano la vita e abbandonando il viso contro la sua spalla.

Mentre i loro respiri si calmavano, Fabrizio allungò una mano a spostargli i ricci madidi di sudore dalla fonte e, come era accaduto poco prima, lasciò che i loro occhi si incontrassero, riportandolo, con maggiore lucidità, alle sensazioni che lo avevano frastornato.

Avvertì il proprio stomaco stringersi in una morsa e il cuore, improvvisamente, farsi più leggero. Si tirò su di poco, giusto per avere il viso di Fabrizio nuovamente di fronte al proprio, per poterlo guardare bene e, con dolcezza, glielo prese tra le mani, carezzandogli piano gli zigomi.  
Non lo era stato davvero prima di adesso, sfumata l’irrazionalità dovuta all’amplesso, ma ora era quasi certo di vedere negli occhi scuri di Fabrizio lo specchio delle proprie emozioni.

Quest’ultimo schiuse le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa - qualcosa di così semplice che avrebbe però potuto rompere il già precario equilibrio che avevano costruito fino a quel momento, qualcosa che gli sarebbe partito dall’animo ma che a parole non riusciva ad esprimere. Si arresero, entrambi, Fabrizio per primo con un sospiro lento, prima di poggiare ancora una volta la fronte contro la propria e poi Ermal, trasformando tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli, in un sorriso che fece poi morire sulle sue labbra, nel bacio forse più dolce che si fossero mai scambiati.

C’era tenerezza in quel bacio, una dolcezza forse estranea a loro due; c’era paura, tanta, almeno da parte di Ermal: non era un timore razionale, ma dubitava di aver conservato un briciolo di logica in tutto quel cammino che aveva deciso di intraprendere con Bizio al proprio fianco, eppure proprio per quello gli affollava la mente, ronzando come un insetto molesto, scompigliandogli i pensieri sotto i capelli già scarmigliati. Tracciò con la punta dei pollici gli zigomi pronunciati del moro, per poi scendere sul naso troppo delicato per quella faccia da schiaffi imperlata di sudore, continuando sulle labbra carnose e umide per i propri baci.

“ _Che fai? Nun te ricordi come so fatto?_ ” – chiese, un leggero sorriso beffardo a spezzare la linea curva delle sue labbra.

“ _Voglio imparare a memoria il tuo viso, Fabrì. Per non scordarti_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci con un nuovo capitolo, scritto (come sempre) a 4 mani. Vi ringraziamo per i feedback, i kudos, i commenti e ci scusiamo per lo hiatus ma (anche se non si direbbe) abbiamo anche delle vite da mandare avanti. Tornare a scrivere i ragazzi è sempre un piacere, e per rassicurare gli animi di chi si è interrogato a riguardo: la FF ha già una conclusione, quindi non sarà abbandonata. Siamo a lavoro anche su nuove cosine che speriamo possano interessarvi. 
> 
> Ancora grazie. <3


	25. Capitolo 18.1

La luce del semaforo era diventata verde già a alcuni secondi ma Fabrizio, lo sguardo perso sul mare di asfalto che si stendeva davanti ai propri occhi, non parve accorgersene; solo lo stridulo e fastidioso rumore proveniente dal clacson dell’auto dietro di sé – che probabilmente aveva fretta di arrivare chissà dove – fu capace di destarlo, facendogli ingranare la marcia.   
Era tutto il giorno che continuava ad essere distratto: la mente persa altrove, smarrita e concentrata a riprodurre la conversazione avuta quella mattina con Claudio, quando quest’ultimo l’aveva telefonato per un saluto ma che, in breve tempo, si era trasformata per Fabrizio più in un’inquisizione che una telefonata tra amici.  
Più cercava di ricordare le parole esatte che si erano scambiati, più la propria mente continuava ad aggiungere o modificare parte delle battute, fino a che tutto si riconduceva ad una sola, chiara frase che aveva iniziato a tormentarlo:

  
_“N’uccellino m’ha detto che stai a fa’ a vita da sposato cor pischelletto. Giada l’hai fatta patire pe’ annà a vive assieme e mo t’accasi così de botto?”_

Claudio aveva riso. Fabrizio no, si era limitato a rispondere con un _“Che cazzo stai a dì a maè? Nun lo devi nemmanco paragonà Ermal a Giada.”_

Si era reso conto di aver assunto un tono duro, ponendosi sulla difensiva quando aveva sentito Claudio parlare di Ermal, della loro storia, in quel modo e, allo stesso tempo, si era irrigidito a causa della consapevolezza lo aveva quasi tramortito.

  
 _“Accanname”_ – aveva poi continuato - _“La dovete finì d’accollavve tu e quell’artro. Vorrei sapè che cazzo ve ne fotte a voi d’i cazzi mia.”_

Aveva aggiunto poi, nel tentativo – mal riuscito – di alleggerire il tono della conversazione.

 

Era come se fino a quel momento non si fosse reso davvero conto dell’evoluzione che il suo rapporto con Ermal aveva avuto.  Come se, prima di allora, non avesse notato tutte le piccole abitudini che in quei mesi avevano sviluppato, tutti i vizi e i vezzi che dell’altro avevano iniziato a scambiarsi e condividere, come ormai si comprendessero senza particolare bisogno di proferire parola, come la notte si sussurrassero le proprie inquietudini, cercando di scacciarle via l’uno dalla mente dell’altro, promettendosi – senza mai dirselo – in quegli abbracci, che  avevano l’un l’altro ed il peggio sarebbe comunque passato.

Era successo tutto con naturalezza, con calma, gravitandosi attorno fino ad entrare l’uno a far parte dell’orbita dell’altro. Nonostante ne fosse cosciente, essere messo in maniera così brutale di fronte ai fatti l’aveva scosso. Si stava davvero imprigionando da solo in quel tipo relazione? Fu come se d’improvviso tutte le proprie paure fossero ritornate a galla: il timore di non essere abbastanza libero, di dipendere da un’altra persona e che, allo stesso tempo, questa persona dipendesse da sé, averne la responsabilità; la paura di cadere nella precarietà, nella noia della quotidianità e dell’abitudine; la paura di limitare la persona che si amava e limitarsi al tempo stesso.

 E, tra tutte queste paure, fu proprio l’ultima a prendere il sopravvento quel giorno, facendogli perdere completamente la poca lucidità rimastagli.

 Sarebbe dovuto passare da Dino a prendere Ermal una volta finito di lavorare, per poi tornare a casa insieme, o almeno quelli erano i piani. Nel momento stesso in cui varcò la porta del locale, sentì l’impulso di uscire e quasi scappare via a causa della scena che gli si parò davanti: Ermal era seduto al solito tavolo, quello che Dino riservava a loro, un po’ più appartato, nascosto quasi dietro il muro che divideva la sala dalla cucina; dietro di lui, in piedi e con le mani fini, le unghie delicatamente laccate, appoggiate sulle sue spalle, c’era una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi.

 Fabrizio non l’aveva mai vista prima, ma sapeva benissimo chi fosse. Ne aveva sentito parlare varie volte e gli era capitato, come era ovvio che accadesse prima o poi, di scorgerla in alcune foto che Ermal custodiva.

Era stato, quindi, facile capire si trattasse di Silvia.

Era bella lei.

Erano belli insieme.  
  
Lui rideva: gli occhi socchiusi e la testa piegata di lato, quasi a sfiorare la mano di lei, ancora stretta attorno alla sua spalla, con l’espressione dolce da ragazzino che si portava dietro quando lasciava la mente sgombra dai pensieri. Lei sorrideva, il capo chino e i capelli lunghi che le accarezzavano il collo – al quale, Fabrizio notò, potava una collanina simile ad una che aveva visto addosso Ermal – e che quasi solleticavano il viso del ragazzo, data la vicinanza.

Quell’immagine, così bella, così naturale, piena di innata complicità, lo disturbò al punto tale da chiudergli lo stomaco e provocargli la nausea.  
Era con lei che Ermal doveva stare, con una donna che non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a presentare alle persone come la propria ragazza, che avrebbe potuto tenere per mano e baciare mentre passeggiavano, senza il timore di essere giudicati o additati, lei che l’avrebbe accolto col corpo caldo e le curve morbide.

 Non avrebbe resistito un minuto di più di fronte a quella scena.   
Sperando di non essere stato notato, si voltò e andò via. Non sapeva cosa fosse quel sentimento, non riusciva a spiegarlo o, forse, lo conosceva bene ma non voleva dargli una forma. Era qualcosa di così stupido e irrazionale, accresciuto dalla rabbia che già si portava dentro da quella mattina.  
Provò quasi vergogna: avvertiva l’aria mancargli.  
L’unica cosa che l’avrebbe potuto farlo stare meglio in quel momento, sarebbe stato entrare in quella sala, prendere Ermal e portarlo via con sé, lontano da quella donna, lontano da tutto quello che non erano loro due. Era conscio, comunque, che non si trattasse di un comportamento normale, soprattutto per sé stesso che, fino a quel momento, aveva sempre difeso la propria libertà e quella di chi gli stava accanto. Perché quindi si sentiva in diritto anche solo di pensare che fosse giusto limitare la libertà di Ermal, negandogli di vedere quella che, in fondo, era stata la sua donna molto prima di lui?

E, quindi, Fabrizio si sentiva suo in qualche modo?

Si affrettò a risalire in macchina: aveva bisogno di guidare, di non pensare, di andare lontano da quel posto e svuotare la mente e calmarsi ma, proprio mentre stava per mettere in moto, ricevette un messaggio:

**“Dove sei?”**

Era ovvio che  Ermal lo stesse aspettando, ma Fabrizio non sarebbe stato capace di sopportare la vista dell’ex del suo…beh, di qualunque cosa fosse Ermal, lì accanto a loro facendo finta di niente.    
Lesse ancora una volta il messaggio, per poi posare gli occhi sulla foto del profilo di Ermal – erano loro due, seduti su uno dei divanetti di quel locale a Polignano che, a Capodanno, aveva visto la loro riappacificazione – e con un sospiro chiuse il cellulare, mettendo in moto.

Inserì le chiavi nella toppa della porta, girò una sola mandata e la porta si aprì,  chiaro segno che qualcuno prima di lui fosse già entrato, precedendolo e sbloccando la serratura.  
Quelle chiavi Ermal gliele aveva lasciate appena una paio di settimane prima: _“per emergenza_  - aveva detto - _sia mai che svengo mentre scrivo la tesi, chi viene a salvarmi poi?”_  
Aveva riso e ironizzato sulla cosa, ma sapevano entrambi si trattasse di una scusa, un modo più leggero attraverso il quale compiere un passo importante. Fabrizio quelle chiavi le aveva accettate ma, mai prima di allora, si era ritrovato ad usarle.  
Era entrato quasi in punta di piedi, togliendosi il cappello sgualcito dalla testa e abbandonandolo all’entrata insieme al giubbotto; la luce era accesa nel cucinino e appena entrò vide la figura di Ermal seduto al tavolo, intento a fissare il cellulare. Alzò lo sguardo solo quando Fabrizio lo salutò con voice bassa e roca e gli sorrise.

 _“Ehi! Perché non sei venuto da Dino? TI ho scritto e non mi hai risposto”_  
Ermal con lui usava sempre un tono diverso rispetto a quello riservato agli altri; anche quando era arrabbiato, lasciava sempre un’inclinazione dolce nella voce.

 _“Ti stavamo aspettando”_ esordì, ma Fabrizio vide il sorriso del ragazzo scivolare via dalle sue labbra non appena i loro occhi si incrociarono. Ermal era molto più perspicace di quanto volesse far credere, era capace di leggerlo dentro, di comprendere il suo stato d’animo, anche quando si forzava di fingere, come in quel caso. Lui non era altrettanto bravo, ma aveva imparato piano a capire Ermal e conoscerlo: sapeva che era nervoso quando iniziava a giocare con gli anelli che portava alle dita, o capiva fosse arrabbiato dal tono in cui gli rispondeva a telefono. Erano piccole cose che con il tempo, lentamente, imparavano assieme, con la speranza che un giorno sarebbero stati capaci di capire l’altro senza avere bisogno di parole.

  _“Ho fatto tardi a lavoro. Nun ce l’ho fatta a venì, me dispiace.”  
_

Aveva mentito, e mentre lo diceva, per paura che lui potesse percepire la propria bugia, si era voltato di spalle aprendo il frigo e tirando fuori una birra, evitando accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Non sapeva se Ermal l’avesse creduto, ma sperò di essere stato abbastanza convincente.

 _“Sai, è venuta a trovarci Silvia da Milano; la trovo bene, mi sa anche che si è trovata un tipo ma non ha voluto dirmi chi è”_ – rise piano prima di aggiungere – _“Avrei voluto presentartela, le saresti piaciuto.”_

Alzò lo sguardo su di sé e Fabrizio lo ricambiò fingendo indifferenza.

 _“Ma che davero? Vabbè ma che mà presentavi a fa, che le dovevo dì?” -_ si strinse nelle spalle quando vide il viso di Ermal tendersi quasi in un broncio.   
Era certo che avesse notato la nota stonata nella propria voce, ma preferì non pensarci.

 _“Mah, magari le dicevamo che eri il mio ragazzo. Che, anche se mi ha lasciato, ho trovato qualcuno che mi fa stare bene…”_ – fece una breve pausa per poi continuare in tono chiaramente sarcastico - _“… ah, no, non possiamo, però, visto che a te fa paura definirci, figuriamoci etichettarti come il mio ragazzo.”_

Aveva scandito ogni singola lettera di quell’ultima parola e Fabrizio non poté fare altro se non sospirare.

_“Senti Ermal, nun me va’ proprio de discute, ok? Già è ‘na giornata de merda così, ce manca solo che se mettemo a fa questioni com’i ragazzini.”_

 Lasciò la birra mezza vuota sul piano della cucina e fece per allontanarsi, quando la voce del ragazzo lo fermò.

_“Non stiamo litigando, Fabrizio. Però non puoi sempre fuggire da questa cosa. Prima o poi devi deciderti ad affrontare la realtà e discuterne.”_

Si era alzato e l’aveva seguito, teneva il tono di voce calmo, probabilmente per evitare di agitarlo, ma sapeva bene che c’era molto di più dietro quelle parole.  
Ermal avrebbe voluto di più da quella relazione, ma Fabrizio non era certo fosse capace di dargli quello che voleva.

_“E che te devo dì? De che voi discutè? Sai come la penso”._

Lui non riusciva a mantenere la calma. Quelle situazioni lo agitavano: anche il semplice parlare di qualcosa che gli creava disagio, un pensiero, per lui era fonte di nervosismo; e se era nervoso mancava di lucidità e finiva per alzare la voce e litigare, ma quella era davvero l’ultima cosa che voleva quella sera.  
Non aveva davvero niente da dire, non trovava le parole ma sapeva che quel suo silenzio poteva finire solo per ferire più di quanto non stesse già facendo. Aveva un mare di pensieri, un mare di paure che lo confondevano ma preferiva tenerle dentro di sé per cercare di metterle in ordine con calma.

_“No, non lo so come la pensi, Fabrizio. Non le capisco le tue ragioni.”_

 Sbattè la mano sul piano della cucina, gli anelli che portava fecero un rumore sordo che echeggiò per tutta la cucina. Gli occhi di Ermal si spalancarono, in un moto di sorpresa.  
  
 _“Ma che voi da me, a Ermal? Perché nun te sei rimasto co l’amichetta tua là, ar locale, eh? Tanto è co’ una così che devi stare, no co me”_ \- iniziò a gesticolare e si rese conto di aver alzato la voce senza volerlo - _“siete così belli assieme, so’ sicuro che se gli’o chiedi ce se rimette pure co te! Da come te guardava, so’ sicuro che ‘na scopata co te s’a sarebbe fatta.”_

 Cosa stesse dicendo non lo sapeva neanche lui: aveva iniziato ad innervosirsi e a parlare senza riflettere ma, non appena vide gli occhi di Ermal sgranarsi ancora di più, probabilmente ferito dalle parole che gli aveva rivolto, capì di aver esagerato.

Abbassò lo sguardo, non avendo il coraggio di guardarlo oltre e, uscendo di fretta, mormorò un _“vado a comprare le sigarette”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccoci con la metà di un capitolo che segna una svolta importante, ahimè, per i nostri personaggi! La seconda parte verrà postata in seguito, prima o poi, non sappiamo *inserire risata malefica*.
> 
> Speriamo stuzzichi la vostra curiosità.
> 
> Per qualsiasi cosa siamo presenti qui e su tumblr come @poluumnia @roses_symphony.
> 
> P. S. Ci scusiamo per non aver risposto ai precedenti commenti, rimedieremo quanto prima.


	26. Capitolo 18.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si rese conto che, in un certo senso, senza accorgersene aveva finito per affezionarsi a tutto quello: il suo modo di grattarsi la testa quando era confuso, di stringere gli occhi quando rideva, la risata che iniziava bassa per poi riempirgli il petto, il profumo che continuava a spruzzare con insistenza. E realizzò che, in un modo o nell’altro, per quanto lo facesse incazzare, per quanto ne ferisse l’orgoglio, per quanto lo facesse sentire offeso, gli sarebbe mancato anche il modo che aveva di girare le maniche attorno alle braccia tatuate.

L’ultima frase giunse alle proprie orecchie, rimanendo inaudita.

Non gli interessavano le parole di contorno che Fabrizio avrebbe aggiunto, cercando di mitigare tutto ciò che aveva vomitato sino a poco prima.

Gli aveva mentito, e per cosa poi? Gelosia?

Un sentimento normale all’interno di una coppia, che – se manifestato nel modo giusto – stava solo a significare una gran paura di perdere l’altro, di lasciar andare tutto ciò che avevano faticosamente costruito insieme.

Ermal aveva paura di perdere Fabrizio, certo, di dover abbandonare quel nuovo sé che ogni giorno si risvegliava al suo fianco, che gli accarezzava i lineamenti sgualciti dal sonno, al quale il proprio pensiero correva quando il cursore lampeggiava senza speranza sullo schermo del computer.

Ed era geloso, Ermal, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso neppure sotto tortura. Lo era quando una cliente faceva la svenevole con lui, impegnato a fumare una sigaretta fuori dall’hotel, lo era quando vedeva lo sguardo di qualcuna – o qualcuno – indugiare più di tanto sul collo scoperto, persino quando Fabrizio si fermava ogni tanto a contemplare una signorina di passaggio.

Non era, poi, così brutta la gelosia, se qualcuno la teneva per sé, non se ne faceva divorare, non la utilizzava per ferire l’altro o tarpargli le ali.

_“Perché te ne sei andato? Perché non sei entrato?”_ – chiese, temendo di conoscere già la risposta che non avrebbe avuto.

Fabrizio bofonchiò qualcosa, tentando di articolare un discorso, ma poi prese il pacchetto di Marlboro dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, tirando via una sigaretta coi denti.

Entrare avrebbe significato un mucchio di cose, prima tra tutte presentarsi e, di conseguenza, apporre un’etichetta a se stesso che forse non era così sicuro di volere.

Ermal percepiva il grande bisogno di libertà che Fabrizio manifestava in ogni proprio gesto, e lo comprendeva, pur avendo bisogno da parte propria di una presenza forte al proprio fianco, di una figura solida alla quale aggrapparsi e affidarsi ogni volta che il terreno sembrava venirgli meno sotto le gambe.

E Fabrizio era stato anche quello, così come credeva di essere stato un appiglio per lui in quei mesi.

Si volevano bene, questo riusciva a percepirlo, ed era proprio in virtù di quel sentimento che aveva accettato di capovolgere la propria esistenza, per dare modo a quei sentimenti di fluire liberamente, senza stupidi intralci ideologici.

Ma non poteva trattenere chi pareva già lontano chilometri.

_“Sai che ti dico, Fabrì?”_ – esordì, facendo qualche passo indietro per poi tornare in cucina – “ _C’hai ragione, alla fine. Chiederti di più non è giusto, specialmente visto che non sembri nell’ordine di idee di concedermelo. Se devo essere l’unico ad andare avanti in questa relazione, rapporto come lo vuoi chiamare, tanto vale stare fermi, tanto con te che indietreggi non si va da nessuna parte”._

Aveva proferito quelle parole con estrema calma, una lucidità stonata rispetto al tumulto che gli scuoteva il petto in quel momento. La frustrazione sarebbe risalita dopo, lo sapeva, quando a letto avrebbe fissato il soffitto polveroso di quel bianco ottico, pieno di segni di pennellate. 

_“Ermal, nun fa così”_ – tentò di dire quello, ma non lo lasciò continuare.

_“Fatti un giro, scazzati, fai un po’ che cazzo ti pare, tanto non hai voglia di discutere e, comunque, non approderemmo a nulla. Magari mi racconteresti qualche altra puttanata, tanto le palle già hai iniziato a dirmele…”_ – perseverò, gettando con malagrazia un bicchiere vuoto nel lavandino. Si chiuse in bagno, iniziando a spogliarsi e lasciando che il getto dell’acqua nella doccia coprisse i rumori di Fabrizio che usciva di casa.

 

Nel dormiveglia avvertì le chiavi girare nella toppa della serratura, preannunciando l’ingresso di Fabrizio nel minuscolo disimpegno avvolto nell’oscurità.

Ermal aprì appena gli occhi, vedendo l’orario lampeggiare in rosso sul display della radiosveglia, ferendo il proprio sguardo: 00.24.

Richiuse gli occhi, intenzionato com’era ad ignorare la figura del ragazzo, stagliatasi ora - nell’oscurità – sulla soglia della camera da letto. I rumori ormai familiari di quello che sfilava il cappellino, poi la giacca, posava le collane sulla cassettiera Ikea che iniziava a cedere all’altezza dei rulli dei cassetti, giunsero a lui, in un conciliante susseguirsi di tonfi e tintinnii.

Avvertì le scarpe rotolare sul pavimento ingombro di roba, i jeans – con la cintura sicuramente ancora nei passanti – tintinnare a contatto col pavimento, la maglietta cadere con leggerezza ai propri piedi oltre la coperta sottile.

Il peso di Fabrizio inclinò il materasso verso di lui, facendo dondolare appena Ermal che pose fine alla propria meschina recita, per lanciargli uno sguardo di sbieco nella parziale oscurità.

La luce del cortile interno, costantemente accesa a partire dal tramonto, illuminò i tratti morbidi del romano, la pelle ambrata, l’espressione stanca e gli occhi appena gonfi.

Quello accennò ciò che ad Ermal parve un mezzo sorriso di scuse: _“Nun volevo svegliatte”_.

La voce roca, appesantita forse dalle sigarette e, a giudicare dall’odore, dal vino.

_“Infatti, ti sei mosso con passo felpato”_ – lo canzonò, mantenendo un tono sostenuto.

Un sospiro dall’altra parte.

_“Vie, qua, famme scusà”_ – mormorò l’altro, posando una mano sul ventre di Ermal, coperto solo da una t-shirt dei Joy Division ormai sdrucita.

Era bollente.

Riusciva ad avvertirne il calore, ogni curva di quel corpo che devotamente ripercorreva con le mani, con le labbra e con la mente quasi ogni sera, contro la propria schiena ossuta.

_“Puzzi, Fabrì”_ – disse, rimanendo stoicamente con lo sguardo fisso dinanzi a sé.

_“Tu no, profumi de shampoo”_ – continuò l’altro, soffocando una risatina.

Ermal tacque: se erano scuse quelle che voleva porgergli, lui non avrebbe fatto nulla per impedirglielo, ma non poteva garantire sull’esito.

Fabrizio si limitò a baciarne piano il collo, risalendo fino alla pelle sottile dietro l’orecchio, per poi mordergli piano il lobo, provocandogli un brivido. Apprezzando le conseguenze dei propri baci, il ro mano lasciò che la propria mano scendesse appena, all’altezza dell’ombelico.

_“So’ solo parole, Erm. Nun contano ‘n cazzo”._

Quindi se quelle parole erano inutili, prive di senso, di qualsiasi peso, perché si era sentito tradito? Umiliato? Non avrebbe messo in dubbio i sentimenti di Fabrizio nei propri confronti, del resto gli aveva dato più volte possibilità di esprimerli, ma non avrebbe neppure messo la mano sul fuoco sulla sua affidabilità.

Fabrizio era tanto volubile quanto lo erano le fiamme del fuoco che parevano alimentarne ogni gesto.

_“Scusame, ma ho avuto paura, c’ho sempre paura, so ‘n vigliacco”_ – ammise.

Ermal voltò appena il capo, incontrando le labbra titubanti dell’altro nella semioscurità. Sapeva di vino, di sigarette, di sale e di vento. Lo baciò comunque, avvertendo le labbra dell’altro tremare impercettibilmente a quel rinnovato contatto.

_“Sei un pezzo di merda”_ – mormorò su quelle stesse labbra carnose, avvertendole incurvarsi in un leggero sorriso.

_“Coglione sicuro”_ – ammise lui, lasciando che la mano scivolasse tra le proprie gambe, iniziando le proprie consuetudinarie carezze.

_“No”_ – protestò flebilmente, avvertendo la presa del maggiore divenire più debole, improvvisamente insicura.

_“No?”_ – chiese, un sussurro che sapeva di vino.

_“No, Fabrì, non funziona così. Non funziona con te che fai il casino, poi ritorni, poi ci ripensi, poi te ne vai, poi mi scopi”_ – elencò, una stanchezza appena percettibile sotto il velo di risentimento.

_“Mica è la prima volta che c’avemo parole, Erm”._

Sprofondò con la schiena contro il cuscino ed il muro, passando una mano tra i capelli già arruffati. Ermal si limitò ad accendere la luce sul proprio comodino, inondando la stanza di un bagliore irreale, che andò a colpire direttamente i tratti stravolti dell’altro.

_“Appunto, e che cosa diciamo? Sempre le stesse cose.., Sono stanco”_ – ammise, abbandonando una mano sul lenzuolo con pesantezza, come a sottolineare l’impossibilità da parte propria di stare dietro a tutta quella cocciutaggine – _“Io ci provo a starti dietro, a non farti sentire soffocato, a non farti richieste…”_

_“Ah, nun me chiedi niente?”_ – sopraggiunse lui, mettendosi improvvisamente a sedere – _“Ermal me presenti gente da quanno so arivato, conosco tutta la famiglia tua e pure l’amici, quelli lo sanno che stamo ‘nsieme, o no? Nun me parevano proprio ignari”_

_“Che cazzo c’entra?”_

_“C’entra che se io e te nun annamo d’accordo ce sta ‘n circo de gente che se fa i cazzi nostri, che magari s’aspetta che me comporto ‘n certo modo, capito? Sta cosa a me me fa sentì osservato, chiuso, ma tu hai voluto mette i bandi”._

Ermal tacque, mentre Fabrizio esternava il proprio malcontento alzando la voce.

_“Tu stai con me, non con la gente, e comunque gli altri si aspetteranno sempre qualcosa da te, a meno che tu non voglia vivere in un bunker lontano dalla civiltà”._

_“Che cazzo significa, ma nun posso vive come voglio io? Come me sento? Nun posso sta tranquillo e cercare de vive le cose come vengono? Perché me devo preoccupa di che vole  Andrea? O Claudio?”_

Aggrottando la fronte, Ermal avvertì il piercing a contatto con la propria pelle sudata. Si stava innervosendo, avvertiva il cuore accelerare, il battito divenire insistente – _“Ti hanno detto qualcosa loro, non è così?”_ – chiese.

Doveva essere così, del resto chi avrebbe potuto mandare in crisi qualcuno se non gli amici di una vita? Quelli che ti avevano visto al tuo peggio, così come al tuo meglio? Quelli che ti avevano visto andare a convivere con questa fantomatica donna della quale nessuno chiudeva bocca, e poi scivolare tra le lenzuola di quello che consideravano un ragazzino. 

_“Alla fine, Erm, nun se conoscemo da tanto… Te ‘n lo sai, ma io finisco per buttà ner cesso tutto quello di buono che ottengo”._

Ermal lo fissò, scrutandone i tratti morbidi, il naso delicato, il mento ora imbronciato e sporcato dalla barba, le rughe precoci sulla carnagione scura, segno di anni di lavoro sotto al sole senza alcun riguardo, i capelli arruffati sempre dritti, gli orecchini che cambiava spesso.

Si rese conto che, in un certo senso, senza accorgersene aveva finito per affezionarsi a tutto quello: il suo modo di grattarsi la testa quando era confuso, di stringere gli occhi quando rideva, la risata che iniziava bassa per poi riempirgli il petto, il profumo che continuava a spruzzare con insistenza. E realizzò che, in un modo o nell’altro, per quanto lo facesse incazzare, per quanto ne ferisse l’orgoglio, per quanto lo facesse sentire offeso, gli sarebbe mancato anche il modo che aveva di girare le maniche attorno alle braccia tatuate. E si sentì un coglione, perché c’era ricascato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconda parte è arrivata.   
> Questa volta la situazione è dal punto di vista di Ermal e, beh, non c'è molto da aggiungere, il capitolo parla da sè.
> 
> Attendiamo vostri commenti come sempre e sapete dove trovarci :).
> 
> A presto...forse.

**Author's Note:**

> Nella speranza che abbiate apprezzato, ogni commento e feedback è il benvenuto.


End file.
